¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?
by eli music love
Summary: Unas semanas antes de la boda, Bella empieza a tener sueños extraños y a despertar en diferentes lugares, y lo relaciona con los nervios del enlace, pero no deben ser solo nervios cuando Victoria está relacionada... Es mi primera historia, espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Llevaba unas semanas horribles. Estaba agotada con los preparativos para la boda. Alice nos tenía a todos de aquí para allá, dando ordenes, aunque yo, a comparión a los demás, era la que menos hacía.

El problema estaba que no podía dormir bien, era como si no descansara por la noche, y luego estaban esas horribles pesadillas... En todas aparecía Victoria.

Y digo que eran horribles solo porque estaba ella, porque cuando intentaba recordar que había soñado, no recordaba nada. Solo su cara, que me hablaba. Y luego estaba el hecho que cada vez que despertaba no lo hacía en mi cama.

Al principio lo hacía en diferentes partes de la casa: mi habitación -pero fuera de la cama-, el baño, la cocina, el salón... Pero ultimamente lo estaba hacíendo en el bosque. Era como si fuera sonambula.

Todo esto Edward no lo sabía. Si se lo contaba se pondría paranóico, y no teníamos tiempo para mis tontos sueños. Además, nos veíamos demasiado poco, como para ocupar el tiempo en esas cosas.

Desde que Alice se proclamó organizadora de la boda, tenía a Edward viajando a por todos los encargos, y siempre le mandaba bien lejos, asique solo le veía un rato por la noche, cuando venía a darme las buenas noches, pero en cuanto me dormía, él se marchaba, y al amanecer estaba otra vez de vuelta.

Asique no iba a preocupar a nadie inutilmente, porque seguro que todo se debía a los nervios de la boda...


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 1

Aquí estaba otra vez, en ese lugar donde no era dueña de mi propio cuerpo. Iba con la mente en blanco sin ser consciente de nada de lo que había a mi alrededor, solo de la voz que me incitaba a seguir a delante...

Entonces se oyó un estruendo, como el sonido de un elicoptero que no vuela muy alto, y entonces, desperté. Estaba en medio del bosque, en pijama y los pies descalzos. En frente de mi, a tres pasos más a delente tenía un gran árbol, del que salían varias ramas bastante robustas. Si hubiera seguido a delante, lo mas probable hubiera sido que me hubiese clavado la que tenia delante, que me llegaba mas o menos por el pecho.

Me estaba empezando a cansar de todo esto. No entendía porque ahora era sonambula, la única teoría que tenía eran los nervios para la boda, pero dudaba un poco que unos simples nervios hicieran todo esto.

Mientras intentaba recapitular el sueño, iba de vuelta a casa. Si volvía y mi padre o Edward me veían aparecer a estas horas, no tendría que contestarles, y la verdad, no era una opción. Por suerte cuando llegué mi padre ya se había marchado a la comisaría, y Edward aún no había llegado, era temprano incluso para él, asique me fui a mi habitación, cogí ropa, y me metí en el baño para darme una de mis reparadoras duchas.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme y secarme el pelo, fui a mi habitación para arreglarla, pero mi sorpresa fue, que no había nada que ordenar. Todo estaba en su sitio, y la cama hecha, pero lo mejor de todo era Edward, apoyado contra la ventana, sonriendome. Estaba guapísimo, como siempre, con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul y el pelo revuelto.

Solo había dado un paso, cuando mi torpeza hizo aparición al pisarme uno de los cordones que me había quedado más largo al atalos; cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llegó, en su lugar noté una ligera presión en mi cintura. Cuando abrí los ojos tenía delante mi a Edward sonriendome y negando con la cabeza.

-Incluso con la habitación ordenada, tú siempre encuentras con qué tropezar.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a defenderme, ya que sus labios se encontraron con los mios. Mis manos fueron a su nunca, intentando en vano profundizar el beso, ya que en ese mismo momento Edward me separó de él, y me guiñó el ojo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, como tú quieras...- suspiré.

Le cogí de la mano, y nos llevé a los dos rumbo a la cocina. Edward se sentó a la mesa mientras veía como me hacía el desayuno.

Me preparé un tazón de leche con cereales, tostadas y un zumo de naranja. Parecía que eso de hacer caminatas por el bosque a altas horas de la noche me abría el apetito.

Cuando me giré para llevarlo a la mesa, Edward miró mi comida, y arrugo la nariz, en un claro gesto de asco.

Estabamos en un silencio comodo hasta que el telefono de Edward sonó, y reventó nuestra burbuja de paz. Cogió el movil de su bolsillo, miró la pantalla, y suspiró.

Por su cara podía imaginarme quién era. Descolgó y sin esperar más dijo:

-Alice ya te llevé la mantelería que querías...- Silencio- Pues es la que me dieron- Edward suspiró cansado- ¿Y no podías haber previsto eso?- Entonces oí un gruñido, por parte de Edward- Alice, no voy a volver a viajar solo para cambiar la mantelería, hace semanas que casi no puedo estar con Bella...- no le dejó seguir hablando porque de seguido empecé a escuchar una mezcla de gritos y gruñidos. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Edward que se apretaba el puente de la nariz y tenía los ojos cerrados, entonces suspiró- Muy bien, recogeré el coche en media hora-. Y entonces colgó.

Seguia con los ojos cerrados, y después de un minuto los abrió. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y supiró.

-Alice quiere que valla a cambiar una mantelería que recogí ayer. Al parecer se equivocaron con el encargo, y los bordados no son los pedidos.

-Bueno no te preocupes, cuando termines nos vemos.

-Bella- suspiró-. Tengo que irme a Los Angeles, y no sé si podré volver antes de que te vallas a la cama. Alice quiere que después ayude a Emmett a colgar unas luces.

-Oh-. Mi boca hizo una perfecta "O". Que inteligente por mi parte, con todas las cosas que podría haber dicho y mi cerebro no dio más de sí en ese momento. -Sabíamos que poner a Alice al mando tenía sus riesgos- Reí.

-Pues si que los tiene. Me amenazó que si no iba en media hora jugaría a tiro al plato con mis discos. Asique no puedo escaquearme.

-Valla, Alice no se anda con tonterías. No pasa nada, tengo cosas que hacer por aquí, asique también estaré liada.

Edward asintió y volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio comodo, de vuelta en nuestra burbuja.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, recogí los platos y los limpié. Edward se puso en pie, le acompañé a la puerta y nos despedimos. Miró a todos los lados y echó a correr. Le perdí de vista en seguida, asique cerré la puerta y suspiré.

"¿Y que hago ahora?" Esa era la pregunta del millón, le había dicho a Edward que tendría la tarde ocupada, pero era para que se fuera tranquilo, pero en realidad no tenía nada que hacer. Pensé en hacer algo de limpieza. Cuando estuviera casada tendría que llevarme mis cosas para vivir con Edward, y todavía no sabía que llevar, asique me puse rumbo a mi habitación y empecé a mirar lo que me llevaría, y tirar lo que ya no quería.

Después de casi hora entre papeles, ropa y discos, el telefono empezó a sonar. Me levanté y como no, me tropecé con un pantalón, y caí. Suspiré, y gruñí de frustración, esperaba que cuando fuera vampiro, mi sentido del equilibrio hubiera mejorado; entonces recordé el telefono cuando lo volví a escuchar. Me levanté, esta vez con el doble de cuidado, y me dirigí a la cocina, y descolgué el telefono.

-¿Sí?- Mi contestación parecía mas un gruñido debido a la caída.

-¿Con ese tono contestas a tus amigos?


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 2

No me lo podía creer, era Jacob. Hacía siglos que no sabía de él.

-¡No, claro que no!, ¿qué tal? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Bien jaja, estube deanvulando por ahí en forma de lobo, ya sabes, para agudizar mis sentidos. ¿Y qué tal por ahí, sigues con la sanguijuela, o por fin te has dado cuenta que soy mejor que él?

-Jacob...- le dije en modo reproche-. Sabes que odio que le digas así, tiene nombre. ¿Es que no podeís llevaros bien aunque sea por mi?- estaba cansada de esta rivalidad entre especies místicas.

-No, pero bueno, no te he llamado para hablar de él, quería invitarte hoy a La Push, me han dicho que hace mucho que no bajas por aquí, y los chicos quieren verte.

-¿Enserio? Pues la verdad esque si hace bastante que no paso por allí, y sería perfecto, porque no tengo nada que hacer, asique me has salvado de morir por aburrimiento- Bromeé.

-Estupendo, pero tu sangui...- le corté con un gruñido-, digo Edward ¿no se enfadará? Digo, como es tan sobreprotector...

-No te preocupes, a tenido que salir, asique no podré verle en todo el día- suspiré con nostalgia.

-Genial, te recogeré en una hora, Emily va a preparar la comida, asique te quedarás todo el día con nosotros.

-Vale, nos vemos luego.

-Adios.

Colgé el telefono con una sonrisa, tenía muchas ganas de ver a la manada, aunque esperaba que Alice no dijera nada. Si Edward se enteraba que iba a ir a La Push sin que él lo supiera ardería Troya.

Para hacer tiempo hasta que Jake viniera, subí a terminar de ordenar el gran desastre que había organizado en mi habitación.

Cuando estaba guardando los tres últimos libros que llevaría conmigo escuché una bocina.

Bajé corriendo, y tropecé en el último escalón, menos mal que la barandilla estaba ahí para evitar mi caida. Fui al salon y le dejé una nota a Charlie al lado del teléfono, por si volvía antes para que supiera donde estaba, y no se preocupara. Después cogí el abrigo, las llaves y salí al encuentro de mi mejor amigo.

Jacob salió del coche y en dos zancadas le tenía delante. ¿Es que este chico jamás dejaría de crecer? Estaba enorme.

-¡Bella!- grito, y me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-Ja..cob... no... resp...respiro...- dije entrecortadamente.

-Uy, lo siento- y me soltó.

Cuando el oxígeno volvió a mis pulmones, le sonreí. Jake me miró de arriba a bajo y negó sonriendo.

-No has cambiado nada.

-Ya, bueno, de ti no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Se puede saber que coméis allí en la reserva? Estas enorme, y seguro que los demás no estan muy diferentes a ti.

-Jaja, metabolismo supongo. Anda vamonos ya que se nos hace tarde.

Los dos caminamos al coche y nos subimos. Jake se puso en marcha, encendió la radio, y cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con la calefacción negué con la cabeza. Con él en el coche hacía bastante calor, y no quería sufrir un golpe de calor.

Los dos íbamos en un silencio comodo, mirando el paisaje, hasta que Jacob lo rompió con un suspiro.

-Supongo que tu decisión no a cambiado, ¿verdad?

Podía imaginarme a que decisión se refería, pero quería que él me lo aclarara; no quería sacar un tema de conversación doloroso para ambos.

-¿A que decisión te refieres?- me hice la desentendida.

-Respecto a lo que...- tosió- Edward y tú planeáis hacer a finales del verano...- dijo con dolor.

-Ah- sabía que se refería a eso. Y no entendía porque hablabamos de esto, no era la primera vez que intentaba convencerme.- No tengo nada que cambiar. Es lo que quiero, y lo sabes.

-Te estas precipitando, tienes mejores opciones...- fruncí el ceño-. No me refiero a mi, aunque sabes que es lo que más quiero...- me aclaré la garganta para que no siguiera por ese camino-. Quiero decir, que tendrías que tener una vida humana, como todos la tenemos, ya sea conmigo, o con otro.

-Pero yo no quiero una vida humana si Edward no está en ella, y como eso no es posible... Ya sabes lo que pasará.- Sabía que había sido dura con él, pero ya estaba cansada de esta conversación.

Jacob apretó el volante tan fuerte que temí que lo hiciera pedazos, y empezó a temblar. Eso era mala señal. Si algo había aprendido de los licantropos es que no era bueno hacerlos enfadar, y sabía que este tema no era uno de los mejores si queríamos evitarlo.

-Jake...- estiré la mano, -que me temblaba un poco- hacía él, y la coloqué en su hombro-. Jake, tranquilizate, este no es un buen lugar para que te conviertas en un gran lobo- le dije lo más suave posible. No quería alterarle más de lo que estaba.

-Sí, mejor tranquilizate, no queremos que pase algo- dijo para si mismo. Cogió varias respiraciones y los temblores disminuyeron.

Para ese entonces ya habíamos pasado las primeras casas de la reserva, y ya veía la casa de Billy a lo lejos.

Cuando llegamos, Jacob ya se había tranquilizado, asique bajamos de coche, y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Todo estaba como recordaba, y hacía bastante que no venía por aquí.

Billy apareció en su silla de ruedas por la cocina, y sonrió cuando nos vio entrar.

-Hola, Bella, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué tal?

-Hola, Billy, muy bien.

-¿Vais a comer con los chicos? Me a dicho Emily que en media hora bajarían la comida a la playa, asique yo me daría prisa si todavía quereís comer algo, estos muchachos devoran como leones- bromeó.

-Sí, ibamos a ir ahora mismo, pero quería pasar a saludarte-. Billy sonrió.

-Mándale saludos a Charlie.

-Claro.

-Tendría que organizar una nueva salida para ir a pescar...- eso lo dijo más para si mismo, y casi no le escuché. Jacob interrumpió su monologo.

-Bueno papá, mejor nos vamos, tengo bastante hambre.

-Si... como no...- bromeé.

Jacob me empujó con el hombro bromeando, y salimos de la casa, rumbo a la playa.

Fuimos dando un paseo en silencio, ya que no quedaba muy lejos.

No me atrevia a decir nada, porque aunque sabía que ya se le había pasado el enfado, tenía miedo que volviera a sacar el mismo tema, y no quería que empezara con los temblores.

Cuando llegamos a la playa casi no se oía nada; solo el ruido de las olas, los pajaros... y al fondo la manada jugando con un balón. Sonreí, parecían niños.

-Seth has hecho trampa, no puedes sacar con el pie en el voley playa- se quejó Paul.

-¡Ya!- bufó Seth-. Eso lo dices porque te he marcado, y no aceptas una derrota- Y empezó a reír a carcajadas, y todos nos reímos. Hasta ese momento ninguno se había percatado de nuestra presencia y cuando nos oyeron todos se pusieron de pie para saludarnos.

Después de abrazos y bromas a mi costa por parte de todos, llegó Emily con la comida, seguida de Sam.

-Hola, Sam.

-Hola- sonrió.

-Emily, hola- hacía mucho que no la veía, incluso más que a los demás.

-Hola, Bella, me alegro que te decidieras a venir a comer con nosotros- me dijo mientras nos abrazabamos

En ese momento nos giramos al oir que alguien discutia. Los chicos ya habían sacado la comida. Había bocadillos de varias clases, refrescos, agua, fruta... todo tenía muy buena pinta, y al instante mi estómago gruñó.

-Jared, ese bocadillo era para mí-. Quil le miraba con furia.

-Pues ahora es mio, es el último que quedaba de pollo, y todavía tengo hambre- dijo muy calmado.

-¡Pero si te has comido cinco!- Quil gruñó y cogio otro de los bocadillos.

Cuando Quil dijo esas palabras Emily y yo vimos que todos tenían las manos repletas de comida, y casi no quedaba en la mesa, asique negamos con la cabeza divertidas, y nos sentamos con los demás. Si hubieramos esperado cinco minutos más, no habrían quedado ni las migas.

Después de comer, todos recogimos los embases vacíos para después tirarlos, y nos pusimos a jugar al futbol. Como era obvio, me caí varias veces, y el balón me golpeó alguna que otra vez, asique lo di por imposible y fui a sentarme en la arena. Saqué mi móvil y vi que no tenía cobertura. En ese momento me preocupé. Si Edward intentaba localizarme y no podía se volvería loco. Por lo tanto lo único que me quedaba era rezar para que estuviese lo suficiente ocupado para no intentarlo.

Cuando los chicos se cansaron de jugar, terminamos de recoger la basura y la tiramos a los contenedores que estaban en el aparcamiento. Nos depedimos entre bromas, y Jake y yo fuimos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba silencioso. Al parecer, Billy había ido a casa de Sue, asique estabamos solos. Nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos la televisión.

No sé en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero sabía que lo que estaba, ya que otra vez sentía esa sensación de no poder controlar mi cuerpo, y podía escuchar esa voz que solo oía cuando estaba durmiendo.

-Ven... sigue adelante...- decía en un susurro. Y yo como un robot seguí caminando. En ese momento sentí unas grandes manos calidas agarrarme de los hombros y sacudirme.

-¡Bella, Bella, despierta!- esa voz me sonaba..., era Jacob, aunque le escuchaba muy lejos. Quería despertar pero no podía, lo único que podia hacer era intentar seguir a delante. Jacob apretó el agarre y volvió a sacudirme. Después de intentarlo varias veces conseguí despertar. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con la mirada de mi amigo llena de preocupación.

-Dios, que susto me has dado- suspiró.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba al pie de las escaleras. Si Jacob no hubiera estado conmigo seguro que las hubiera bajado rodando.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? Cuando me desperté y vi que no estabas me levanté a buscarte, y mira con que sorpresa me encuentro. Tú a punto de bajar las escaleras de cabeza. ¿Desde cuando eres sonambula?, no me lo habías dicho.

-Ah... em... si..., desde ahora,- me aclaré la garganta para cambiar de tema. No quería contarle a nadie sobre mis sueños extraños, y Jacob entraba en el mismo saco-. ¿Qué hora es?- dije, y miré por la ventana. Ya era de noche, asique seguro que sería algo tarde.

-Casi las diez.

-¡Qué!, tengo que volver a casa, Charlie estará preocupado. Le dejé una nota, pero no quería que se me hiciera tan tarde.

En ese momento recordé a Edward. Seguro que se estaría subiendo por las paredes.

-Jake, tengo que volver a casa.

-Tranquila, voy por las llaves y nos vamos.

Nos subimos al coche y fuimos rumbo a mi casa. Intenté no dormirme en todo el viaje, aunque me estaba costando a horrores. Al parecer había dormido varias horas, pero como siempre no había descansado nada, y tenía mucho sueño. Cuando quedaban menos de 5 casas para llegar llamé la atención de Jake.

-Para aquí, Jacob.

-¿Por qué, si todavía queda unos metros para llegar?

-Es mejor así, no creo que sea buena idea- suspiré-.

-Muy bien- dijo con resignación, y paró el coche.

-Hoy me lo he pasado genial con todos, tenía muchas ganas de veros- sonreí.

-Yo también Bella. Me alegro de haberte llevado.

Nos abrazamos a modo de despedida, bajé del coche y caminé hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué a la puerta suspiré y entré. Charlie se había quedado dormido en el sillón con la televisión puesta, un trozo de pizza en la mano, y el mando adistancia encima del pecho. Era una estampa bastante divertida. Me dirigí hacia él negando mientras reía silenciosamente. Le quité el mando, apagué la tele, y metí el trozo de pizza en la caja.

-Papá- le movi por el hombro- papá, despierta, ya he llegado-. Se removió un poco y me miró.

-Ah, oh, me quedé dormido esperandote- dijo incorporandose.

-Sí... se me hizo tarde, me quedé dormida- dije avergonzada, ya eran casi las once, y nunca llegaba tan tarde sin avisar.

-¿Te has divertido en La Push?

-Sí, comímos en la playa, y jugamos a futbol. ¡Ah! Billy te envía saludos.

-Mañana le llamaré, hace mucho que no le veo, y la semana que viene hay un partido, le diré que venga a verlo.

-Estupendo, bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-Vale, buenas noches, Bells.

-Adiós- y subí las escaleras rumbo al baño para darme una ducha.

Cuando terminé cogi la toalla, y me la lié al cuerpo, pero cuando iba a vestirme, me di cuenta que no había traido la ropa.

-Mierda- gruñí.

Esperaba que Edward no estuviera en mi habitación. Sería un momento incómodo. Si la situación fuera diferente no me importaría, pero estaba segura que sabía sobre mi escapada con mi amigo, y no estaría muy feliz. Asique cogí aire y fui a mi habitación. Cuando llegué abrí temerosa la puerta, hice una revisión del cuarto, y parecía que no estaba. Solté todo el aire que había cogido y entré. Abrí las puerta del armario y empecé a sacar la ropa.

-¿Pensabas que no me entaría?

En ese momento metí un salto en el sitio, y de la impresión casi se me cae la toalla, tuve que agarrarla fuerte. Parecía que mi mala suerte no me daba ni un momento de tregua.

-Emm...- estaba roja de la vergüenza, no sabía que decirle. Aunque tenía muy claro que sabía sobre mi escapada.

-Bella...- suspiró frustrado con los ojos cerrados, y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Mira, sé que estas enfadado, pero no me ha pasado nada, estoy de una pieza, solo fui a ver a mis amigos, comimos en la playa, jugamos un rato y me quedé dormida. Ya está, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ahora si no te importa- me señalé a mi, y a la ropa que tenía en la mano-, voy a ir a cambiarme, que tengo frío-. Y sin más me metí en el baño, cerré la puerta y me recargué sobre ella. Edward tenía un enfado monumental, y no sabía que hacer para que se le pasara.

Cuando terminé de vestirme suspiré y me fui a la habitación. Edward estaba sentado en mi cama, y en ese momento no pude hacer otra cosa más que supirar. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba la misma ropa con la que le había visto por la mañana, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le hacía parecer más hermoso todavía.

-Edward...- dije con cuidado mientras me sentaba a su lado. Le cogí la mano y empecé a jugar con sus dedos-. Mira, yo sé que te preocupas por mi, y lo entiendo, pero no tienes nada que temer, los lobos estan bajo control, por mucho que siempre digas que son inestables...

-Bella, tú no lo entiendes, si te pasara algo... no se que haría...- le corté.

-Pero no me ha pasado nada, solo fui a divertirme- Edward suspiró.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Fue un plan de última hora, cuando te fuiste, no tenía pensamiento de salir, pero Jake me llamo... y bueno, me dijo de ir, asique... acepté.

-No contestaste mis llamadas...- dijo en un tono triste.

En ese momento recordé el móvil, me levanté y lo cogí. Tenía razón, varías llamadas aparecían en la badeja de entrada. Al aparecer la cobertura en la reserva era terrible.

-No las había visto, no he tenido cubertura en todo el día. Lo siento.

-Ven- me dijo, y abrió los brazos. Fui hacía él, me senté en sus piernas, y nos abrazamos. Después de unos minutos sin decir nada Edward habló-. Te amo, pero por favor, la próxima vez que quieras escaparte, avisame, ¿vale?

-Vale- le miré, y le besé. Como le había hechado de menos. Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar bostezar. Edward rió y me levantó en brazos, me metió en la cama y me arropó.

-Hora de dormir para los humanos.

-¿Te quedarás toda la noche?- pregunté medio dormida.

-No lo sé, Alice estaba pensando sobre eso cuando salí de casa, asique en un principio sí, me quedaré toda la noche.

No contesté nada, solo le abracé.

Aunque estaba feliz de que pudiera quedarse toda la noche, no podía dejar de preocuparme por mis sueños, si Edward veía que me levantaba dormida se preocuparía, y no tenía una explicación que darle.

Al final el cansacio pudo más y me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi amado vampiro.

Espero que os esté gustando y podais dejarme algun review =)


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 3

Cuando desperté ya era por la mañana. Parecía que las pesadillas me habían dado tregua, ya que no recordaba haber soñado nada, y lo más importante; estaba en mi cama, asique el sonamulísmo también me había dado un respiro. Pude suspirar tranquila, por lo menos no había hecho nada extraño mientras Edward estaba aquí. Edward. Me giré para ver si todavía estaba aquí; y así era. En cuanto nuentras miradas se encontraron me sonrió.

-Buenos días, amor.

-Hola- dije estirandome- Te has quedado.

-Sí, Alice me ha dejado la noche libre a cambio de que te lleve hoy a casa.

Puse mala cara. Si Alice quería que fuera hoy, no sería para nada bueno. Me levanté de la cama y le hice una señal a Edward para que esperara un momento. Cogí la ropa y me metí en el baño para vestirme y arreglarme. Cuando terminé fui a buscar a mi vampiro, que seguía en la misma posición con la que le había dejado. Me acerqué a él, le rodeé el cuello con las manos y él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura, y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

-Ahora si son buenos días- dije, y el me sonrió. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina donde me sentó a la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?- me preguntó.

-Edward, puedo hacerme yo misma el desayuno, no te preocupes- le dije levantandome.

-Pero yo quiero mimarte, bastante vas a tener que soportar las torturas de Alice- me dijo mientras me empujaba por los hombros para que me sentara.

Gemí, Alice y tortura en la misma frase... uff no quería imaginarme que me haría.

-Muy bien... ¿Y qué sabe cocinar un vampiro que no come comida humana?

-De todo, por supuesto- dijo con superioridad-. Ya sabes que con internet no hay nada imposible, y tiempo es lo que me sobra, asique... Y dígame, ¿qué le apatece desayunar a la señorita?

-Emmm... pues...- lo pensé detenidamente-. Me apetece... un vaso de leche, tortitas con caramelo y... un zumo de naranja, por favor.

-El zumo lo quieres: ¿natural o del que tienes aquí en la nevera?- dijo mientras sacaba la leche del frigorífico y me enseñaba el cartón del zumo del supermercado.

-Natural, por favor.

-En seguida- me guiño el ojo y se puso a trabajar.

Mientras que Edward cocinaba a una velocidad poco humana, me puse a pensar el significado de los sueños que estaba teniendo, y que por alguna razón, hoy me habían dado un respiro.

Si lo pensaba bien, más o menos empezaron cuando nos pusimos con los preparativos de la boda, y Edward dejó de pasar la noche conmigo, asique seguro que todo se debía a los nervios de convertirme en una mujer casada con solo 18 años, y la ausencia de mi novio.

Cuando Edward terminó se giró, e interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Preparó todo en la mesa, se sentó enfrente de mí y espero a que empezara a comer. Parecía nervioso.

-Tiene una pinta estupenda.

-Espero que te guste.

Y claro que me gustó. No solo la presentación te invitaba a comer; todo estaba buenísimo. No entendía porqué estaba nervioso cada vez que me preparaba algún plato, si todo lo que había cocinado siempre estaba riquísimo, y todavía no había probado nada que no me gustara. Además, Edward siempre lo hacía todo bien. No tenía nada que temer.

-Claro que me gusta, esto está buenísimo, cariño- le dije mientras metía un trozo de tortita en mi boca.

-Gracias- dijo avergonzado.

-Y... ¿sabes de lo que trata mi tortura?- dije con temor.

-Pues... creo que vas a seguir domando los zapatos.

Gemí. LLevaba un par de días intentando poder andar bien con los dichosos zapatos, pero no era capaz, y Alice no quería darse cuenta que iba a ser imposible que yo pudiera caminar bien con ellos.

Cuando terminé de desayunar recogí la mesa, y me dispuse a fregar los platos, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Iba a mimarte ¿recuerdas?

-De acuerdo...- dije mientras salía de la cocina-. Iré a por mi bolso.

Pero cuando llegué al tramo de la escalera, Edward ya estaba ahí con mi bolso en la mano.

-Vaya, parece que alguien tiene prisa- le dije mientras me daba el bolso.

-No, lo que pasa esque tú eres muy lenta, y tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- dijo. Me dio un beso en la frente, me cogió de la mano y salimos al Volvo.

Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera para cerrarmela. En menos de un segundo ya estaba sentado en el asiento de piloto arrancando el coche. Puso la radio y la calefacción y me abroché el cinturon.

Los dos ibamos en silencio, mientras Edward tarareaba una canción que salía en la radio y yo iba mirando el paisaje cuando su loca velocidad me lo permitía. Aún no podía entender como había podido acostumbrarme a su manera de conducir. Supongo que sería porque era él, y sabía que no dejaría que nunca me pasara nada. Si fuera otra persona no creo que pudiera ir tan tranquila.

Al momento empecé a ver la gran mansión. Emmett estaba sentado en los escalones del porche sonriendo, y Edward gruñó.

No había terminado de aparcar cuando Emmett apareció en mi puerta y me sacó del coche para darme uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-Hola, Bellita- me dijo mientras me espachurraba.

-Emm... ai... aire...- dije entrecortadamente.

-Emmett... sueltalá, la estás haciendo daño- dijo Edward tenso.

-Uy, lo siento, Belli.

En ese mismo instante Emmett me soltó, y como no, mi torpeza hizo aparición, impidiendome caer de pie, asique caí de culo. Al momento Edward estaba ayudandome a ponerme en pie, y gruñendo a su hermano, que estaba riendose a carcajadas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- me preguntó dulcemente Edward.

-Si... estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dije, y para darle más realismo intenté sonreir. La verdad esque me dolían las costillas por el abrazo de Emmett, pero no quería que Edward se enfadara, asique una mentirigilla no haría daño a nadie.

-Ya...- dijo sin creerme nada.

"Vaya, tendré que aprender a mentir mejor" pensé mientras nos dirigíamos a dentro.

En ese mismo instante apareció Alice saltando por las escaleras, con los zapatos en la mano.

-Hola tortura- dije sarcasticamente muy bajito, pero como aquí todos tenían super oído me escucharon, y la risa de Emmett me lo confirmó.

Alice se acercó y me abrazó. Gemí bajito, pero por suerte nadie lo oyó, solo Alice, que se separó rápidamente con una mirada de disculpa.

Estaba segura que ya tenía unos bonitos moratones decorandome la piel.

-Vamos Bella, no digas eso. Andar con tacones es lo más fácil del mundo, y toda mujer debe aprender a usarlos, y tú no vas a ser menos, asique venga, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y he visto que esto te tomará muuucho tiempo. Hasta luego chicos- dijo de carrerilla. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba.

-Espera- y al momento paró, para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró.

-Rápido- dijo.

Bajé las escaleras y me acerqué a Edward.

-Te quiero- susurré, y le di un beso en la mandíbula para volver con Alice.

-Tío la tienes a tus pies...- escuché que le dijo Emmett, y de seguido un golpe- Auch.

Cuando terminé de subir las escaleras Alice y yo nos pusimos rumbo a su habitación. Entramos y me senté en la cama, mientras ella se dirigía a la comoda buscando algo. Al momento estaba delante de mí tendiendome un bote. La miré sin entender.

-He visto que tendras moratones durante unos días, asique ponte esta pomada todas las noche, así dejará de dolerte.

-Gracias- la cogí y la guardé en el bolso.

-Toma, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo mientras me daba los zapatos. Me quité mis convers y me los puse. No había terminado de ponerme en pie cuando perdí el equilibrio. Menos mal que tenía a mi amiga para salvarme. Me sentía ridícula. Era como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar otra vez. Alice estaba delante de mi con mis manos sujetas y yo iba dando pequeños pasos y de vez en cuando daba algún traspie.

Jamás aprendería a andar sobre los tacones. Seguro que el día de la boda daría dos pasos y me caería encima de alguien. Que vegüenza...

-Alice ¿no sería más fácil si no tuviera que llevar... esto?- la dije señalando los zapatos.

-No, y los vas a llevar. Como me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, el día de la boda andarás como una modelo- dijo convencida.

Empecé a pensar que no estaría nada mal poder ir descalza, quizás podría... esconder los zapatos... Pero en ese momento vi que mi amiga tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba teniendo una visión. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Bella, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a los zapatos- dijo acercandose a mi peligrosamente-. No pienso permitir que vayas con el vestido de novia descalza, asique olvidate, y ponte a ensayar.

-¿Y si solo los llevo hasta la misa, y para la fiesta me pongo unas manoletinas?

-No, nada de manoletinas, todo el día con los zapatos- dijo entrecerrandome los ojos.

Suspiré cansada y empecé a caminar por la habitación. Casi dos horas después estaba muerta. Tenía un horrible dolor de pies, y casi no podía ni caminar.

-Alice, no puedo más, por favor, dame un respiro- la supliqué mientras arrastraba los pies dirección a la cama, donde me dejé caer y la hice un puchero marca Alice.

-Vale, pero solo diez minutos. Después voy a buscarte.

En cuanto me quité los zapatos fue como estar en el cielo. No podía entender porque era tan importante que llevase tacones, con lo bien que estaba en plano.

Cuando terminé de ponerme mis zapatillas me acerqué a Alice y la di un beso en la mejillas.

-Gracias- y salí de la habitación.

Tenía bastante sed, asique fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Allí me encontré con Esme, que estaba sacando una cacerola y llenandola de agua.

-Hola, Esme- dije mientras me servía el vaso de agua.

-Bella- me sonrió- ¿Qué tal llevas tus clases con Alice?

-Uff, ni me hables, jamás conseguiré domar esos zancos.

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo consigues- me dijo calidamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- la pregunté.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, te estoy preparando macarrones con carne picada para comer.

-Gracias, Esme, pero no hace falta que te molestes por mi, sabes que yo puedo hacerlo- la dije, aunque sabía que a ella le encantaba poder hacer cosas humanas, su instinto maternal era enorme.

-Sabes que lo hago encantada, cielo- me dijo feliz.

Estuvimos charlando sobre unas nuevas recetas que había visto, y quería que probara, cuando apareció Alice por la puerta.

-Bella, tu descanso terminó. Vamos- dijo saltando y agarrandome de la mano para volver a arrastrarme a su habitación donde nos volvimos a encerrar.

Me puse de nuevo los zapato empecé a caminar con Alice por toda la habitación. Una hora después tocaron la puerta.

-¿Sí?- contestamos las dos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció una cabellera cobriza. Casi me pongo a llorar de alegría al ver que mi principe había venido a rescatarme de la malvada bruja.

-Bella, dice Esme que ya tienes preparada la comida- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, por fin libre!- dije teatralmente.

Me lancé a la cama, me cambié de zapatos, y se los di a Alice.

-De libre nada. Después de comer tienes la prueba de maquillaje y peluquería.

-¿Cómo?- me quedé congelada a mitad de camino- ¿Edward?- le miré en busca de ayuda.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero estaba vez no puedo ayudarte. Quiero seguir conservando mi colección de música- me dijo disculpandose y dandome un beso en la frente. Salimos abrazados de la habitación y fuimos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba listo, asique me senté en la mesa a comer.

-Esme, está buenísimo- la elogié.

-Gracias, cielo, me alegro de que te guste.

Estuve comiendo mientras hablaba con Esme y Edward sobre el instituto. En menos de un mes nos graduaríamos, tendríamos las vacaciones de verano, la boda, y la transformación.

Normal que tuviera sueños extraños. Iba a pasar por un montón de acontecimientos importantes. Y la verdad esque me daba un poco de miedo lo que empezaría a decir la gente del pueblo. Todavía nadie lo sabía; solo mis padres, y los Cullen, pero en el momento que le diera el camino libre a Alice para que mandara las invitaciones, todos se entarían. Bueno si lo pensaba bien me daba igual lo que la gente pensara, ya que el año que viene yo sería una vampira y nos marcharíamos, asique lo mejor era dejar de pensar cosas sin importancia.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Esme y Edward me miraban espectantes.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundida.

-Bella, te estaba preguntando que planes tenias para esta tarde, pero te has quedado en las nubes- dijo Esme.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando en...- no iba a decir en que pensaba- nada importante...- Edward me miró sospechosamente, asique decidí cambiar de tema, y contestar la primera duda de Esme-. Pues... Alice quiere que tenga la prueba de maquillaje y peluquería, asique supongo que me pasaré la tarde sentada delante del espejo viendo como Alice juega conmigo- dije suspirando.

-No te preocupes, verás como todo el sufrimiento valdrá la pena- me dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, eso espero- suspiré y seguí comiendo. Quería alargar la comida lo máximo posible, ya que no me apetecía nada lo que me esperaba.

-¿A que hora tienes que volver a casa?- me preguntó Edward.

-¿Que pasa, ya te has cansado de mi?- la pregunté divertida.

-Por supuesto que no, amor, sabes que si por mi fuera no te marcharías nunca a casa- me dijo muy serio. Dejé el tenedor y estiré la mano y le acaricié la mejilla, mientras nos mirabamos a los ojos.

-¡Bella, Bella!, vamos, deja de darle vueltas a la comida, tenemos muuucho que hacer- dijo Alice rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

Parecía que mi plan de alargar la comida lo máximo posible no había funcionado. Alejé la mano de Edward, y terminé de comer. Cuando me levanté para recoger la mesa, Alice me lo impidió.

-Deja eso, Edward o Esme se ocuparán. Dije que tenemos cosas de hacer- me dijo arrastrandome a su habitación. Volví a gemir.

-Edward, si no sobrevivo, quiero que sepas te amo, y espero que me vengues- le dije teatralmente. En ese momento escuché las risotadas de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Alice ya lo tenía todo preparado como en un salón de belleza, y Rosalie estaba allí. En cuanto la ví, me quedé congelada y no pude evitar sentir miedo. En ese momento solo quise salir corriendo a los brazos de Edward, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Mi realición con Rosalie no era muy buena que digamos, aunque no entendía porqué me odiaba tanto si nunca la había hecho nada.

-Tranquila, Bella, no va a pasar nada- me dijo Alice-. Solo me va a dar su opinión.

Bueno al menos parecía que no iba a estar cerca de mí. Quizás le daba un ataque de furia y me dejaba calva. En ese momento sentí una ola de paz, que me dejó totalmente relajada.

-Gracias, Jasper- dije como si estuviera en la misma habitación porque sabía que me oiría.ç

-De nada, Bella- me dijo.

Me senté en el tocador y Alice se puso detrás de mí.

-Vale, empecemos.

Y así nos pasamos el resto de la tarde. Yo sentada y Alice a mi alrededor peinandome, con Rosalie dandola ideas. Cuando eligió un peinado que le gustó, empezó con el maquillaje. Sacó todas las brochas, pinceles, delineadores, paletas y mascaras de pestañas que tenía y empezó a aplicarmelo.

Después de maquillarme y desmaquillarme 4 veces suspiré cansada.

-Alice, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie y se me está haciendo tarde.

-Vale, pero nos queda pendiente el maquillaje. Rosalie, quitale las orquillas mientras yo la termino de desmaquillar.

Cuando Rosalie se acercó, no pude evitar volver a sentir miedo. Menos mal que Jasper estaba en la casa y notó mi desesperación, porque al instante me relajé.

-Bella, no te voy a moder- dijo Rosalie burlonamente.

Cinco minutos después ya estaba lista para irme.

-Gracias por todo chicas- las dije a las dos, y salí de la habitación. Cuando llegué a las escaleras, Edward me esperaba abajo de estas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te has divertido con mis hermanas?- me preguntó mientras bajaba.

-Si... bueno..., no ha estado mal- suprimí mi ansiedad al ver a Rosalie, aunque estaba casi segura que lo había leído en la mente de Jasper cuando tuvo que relajarme-. Aunque todavía tenemos que elegir el maquillaje- gemí.

En ese momento llegué a su lado. Edward me cogió de la cintura y me besó apasionadamente. Sabía que lo hacía para compensarme todo el día que habiamos pasado separados. Cuando nos separamos no me soltó, si no que me abrazó más fuerte, pero sin hacerme daño. Sabía que el abrazo de Emmett me había pasado factura.

-Gracias por intentar hacer feliz a todos- me dijo mientras me soltaba la cintura y me llevaba de la mano al salón, donde estaban todos viendo como Jasper y Emmett jugaban a la wii.

-Familia, me voy a llevar a Bella a su casa.

Al momento aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, que se sentaron en el sofá para ver a sus maridos jugar.

-Adiós, Bella- me dijo Esme abrazandome, seguida de Carlisle.

-Dale recuerdos a Charlie.

-Claro- le dije-. Adiós chicos.

-Adiós, Bella- Emmett me miró, y Jasper aprovechó y le ganó la carrera.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Jasper-. Gracias, Bella.

-Ah, de nada.

Después de las despedidas, Edward me subió al Volvo, y nos fuimos a mi casa. Cuando llegamos y aparcó me giré a él.

-¿Esta noche te quedarás?- le pregunté esperanzada.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a Carlisle con unos pacientes del hospital. Quiere una opinión externa.

-Vale- suspiré.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé con toda la pasión que tenía. Al separarnos, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, a pesar de que no necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando nos relajamos me miró y me dijo con una sonrisa:

-Bella, eres mi perdición. Charlie te espera- Salió del coche, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y nos paramos mientras sacaba las llaves.

-Mañana te recogeré para ir al instituto.

-Vale.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti.

Me dio un beso en la frente, se subió al coche y se fue. Cuando lo perdí de vista entré.

-Hola, papá- le dije, y vi que estaba colgando el telefono.

-Hola, Bells, he tenido un aviso, asique voy a salir.

-¿Y la cena?

-Ya cenaré por ahí. Cierra la puerta en cuanto salga y acuestate.

-Vale.

Entonces cogió las llave del patrulla y salió. Hice lo que me dijo, y cerré la puerta. No tenía hambre, asique subí a darme una ducha y me metí en la cama. Había tenido un día muy largo, asique esperaba poder descansar bien, para mañana. Al momento me quedé dormida.

**Quería hacer unas aclaraciones de la historia. He querído hacer una mezcla extraña de ecplipse, un poco a mi manera. Nuestros protagonistas todavía no se han graduado, pero lo harán proximamente. Victoria todavía está viva. Bella y Edward se van a casar y sus familias y Jacob ya lo saben. **

**Creo que eso es todo. Espero que os esté gustado y me dejeis Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 4

No lograba ver nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y lo único que se podía oir era el crujir de las tablas de madera a cada paso que daba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo; y no era para menos. No sabía donde estaba. Derrepente, al fondo, apareció una luz que iluminó lo bastante para saber que estaba en un largo pasillo, asique con todo el miedo que tenía, me dirigí a la luz. Cuando llegué lo que vi me dejó de piedra. Edward estaba allí, pero tenía cadenas que le sujetaban de las muñecas, tobillos y del cuello, y no tenía camiseta. Cuando entré no me vio, porque tenía la cabeza hacía abajo, pero en unos de los pasos que di, la madera crujió bastante y alzó la cabeza. Lo que vi me sorprendió bastante. Me miró con miedo, y era extraño, suponía que los vampiros no tenían miedo, aunque también eran increiblemente fuertes, y él estaba atado... Yo le di una mirada rápida, de abajo hasta arriba y cuando llegué a sus ojos entendí el miedo. Estaba sediento, muy sediento. Nunca le había visto los ojos tan negros como en ese momento. Pero no tenía tiempo de tener miedo, debía sacarlo de allí antes de que volviera su secuestrador. Asique di un paso hacía él.

-Bella, no- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Edward voy a sacarte de aquí- dije, acercandome más.

-No, es peligroso- dijo en un susurro.

Cuando llegué en frente de él, intenté soltarle las más, pero no podía quitarle las cadenas. En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos, que se acercaban cada vez más.

-Bella, debes irte, es peligroso- volvió a repetir.

Pero cuando me giré ya era demasiado tarde, el secuestrador había llegado, aunque más bien debería decir... secuestradora, porque era Victoria.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí...- dijo con burla.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- la encaré, posicionandome delante de Edward, en modo protector.

-Pero mira, la gatita sacó las garras. ¿De verdad crees que tienes algo que hacer contra mi?- me preguntó con superioridad.

Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Yo quería proteger a Edward, pero no tenía nada que hacer con una sadica vampira. Entonces apareció delante de mí, me agarró del cuello, y me lanzó contrá la esquina de la habitación. No había terminado de recuperarme del golpe, cuando apareció en frente de mi, me agarró del pelo, y tiró hacia atrás.

-Ahora tú, vas a sufrir lo que sufrí yo- me dijo en un susurro.

Se levantó y fue hacia Edward, le soltó todas las cadenas, y él cayó de rodillas. Yo no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca, para evitar un grito. No sé en qué momento las lagrimas empezaron a salir, y no solo por el miedo. Me imaginaba que pasaría ahora, y no lo soportaría.

Victoria agarró a Edward y lo levantó como si no pesara nada, sujentandolo por el cuello. Él ni siquiera intentó defenderse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni para poder intentarlo, solo permanecía allí, con los ojos cerrados, afrontando el destino.

-No por favor, no le hagas nada- la supliqué temblando.

-Te lo advertí, ahora te toca sufrir a ti.

Y nada más decir eso, en un rápido movimiento, cogió a Edward con un brazo, y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Yo solo cerró los ojos, oí un chirrido, y mi grito desgarrador.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando abrí los ojos no estaba en la habitación de antes, si no que estaba en la mia, en mi cama, temblando y llorando. Había sido una pesadilla, pero la recordaba entera, y hacía mucho que no podía recordarlas.

Me giré y vi que eran las tres de la mañana. Aparté con las manos temblorosas las mantas y me levanté. Charlie no había vuelto todavía, porque su coche no estaba. Volví a la cama, y me dejé caer sobre el colchón, y el dolor de espalda me hizo recordar que no había usado la crema que me dio Alice. Asique me dirigí al bolso la saqué y me la apliqué. Cuando terminé fui al baño a laverme las manos, pero cuando me vi en el espejo, hubo algo que me sorprendió. Tenía unas marcas en el cuello, como las que seguramente Victoria me habría dejado en el sueño. Todo era muy extraño.

Volví a la habitación y cogí el movil. Todavía estaba temblando, sollozando, pero no era capaz de tranquilizarme. Asique busqué en la agenda el nombre de mi novio, y recé por que me contestara. Al segundo toque respondió.

-¿Bella? ¿Que haces levantada tan pronto?- me preguntó nada más descolgar.

-Ed... Edward...- le dije con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Bella?- dijo entrando en pánico- ¿Bella, que te pasa? ¿Estas bien, a pasado algo?- preguntó nervioso.

-Edward- lloré- por... por favor... te ne... nece- me sorví la nariz- necesito que... vengas- sollocé.

-En dos minutos estoy allí, tranquila- me dijo, y colgó.

Aunque acababa de escuchar su voz, no terminaba de sentirme tranquila, ya que seguia sollozando y temblando, asique empecé a pasearme lo habitación. De repente, noté una brisa, y sabía que ya no estaba sola. Me giré, y ahí estaba, mirandome preocupado, y asegurandose de que no estaba herida.

No me lo pensé dos veces, atravesé corriendo la habitación, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, la cintura con las piernas, y empecé a llorar y a temblar más.

Edward, que se había quedado de piedra, sorprendido por mi impulso, me abrazó cuando escuchó que lloraba.

-Shhh, tranquila mi amor, tranquila- intentaba tranquilizarme, pero no podía.

Nos llevó a la cama, y se sentó conmigo encima de él, haciendo circulos en mi espalda y diciendome palabras tranquilizadoras. Después de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, mi llanto ya solo era pequeños ipidos, asique empecé a jugar con el pelo de su nuca, a acariciarle la cara y el pecho, y besarle por toda la cara.

-Bella, Bella, ¿que pasa?- me preguntó separandome un poco de él.

-Edward...- sollocé- a sido horrible, y era tan real...

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- me preguntó con voz dulce.

-Si, lo siento...- dije temblando.

-¿El qué sientes?- preguntó confundido.

-Sé que has estado muy ocupado con todo lo de la boda, pero necesitaba llamarte y...- no me dejó terminar.

-Ey, ey, ey, yo nunca estaré ocupado para ti. Para mi, tú eres lo más importante, y lo único que quiero es que estés bien. Todo lo demás puede esperar. ¿Vale?

Le volví a abrazar, y le besé, necesitaba sentirlo, y el me devolvio el beso encantado. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Quieres contarme el sueño? Te sentirás mejor- me dijo con cuidado.

Suspiré y mientras que jugaba con su pelo, empecé a relatarselo. Cuando terminé me abrazó más fuerte.

-Oh, mi amor, tranquila, ya está, solo fue un sueño, no me ha pasado nada, tranquila- dijo besandome la cabeza.

-Era tan real- susurré.

Luego de un rato abrazados un bostezo apareció por mi parte, Edward nos levantó, me metió en la cama, y me arropó.

-Por favor, quedate esta noche, no me dejes sola- le supliqué con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No pienso irme a ningun lado- dijo mientras se tumbaba a mi lado, y me abrazaba-. Descansa, yo cuidaré de ti- y empezó a tararear mi nana.

Me acerqué más a él, le di un beso en el pecho, y me acurruqué en sus brazos. El sueño no tardó en vencerme.

Cuando desperté ya era por la mañana. Todavía estaba abrazada a Edward, que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, hermosa- me dijo besando mi frente.

-Hola- le dije simplemente. Aún no se me había pasado el susto de anoche.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- no le contesté, solo me encogí de hombros-. No te preocupes, ¿porque no mientras que yo voy a casa y me cambio de ropa para ir al instituto, tú te vas preparando?- me preguntó dulcemente. Yo le miré asustada-. Tranquila, volveré antes de que termines de ducharte para prepararte el desayuno.

-Vale- le dije bajito.

Nos levantamos y le abracé.

-No tardes, por favor- le supliqué, y le besé. Cuando nos separamos, miró por la ventana, saltó y se fue corriendo. Yo me giré y recogí la ropa que me pondría para el instituto, y fui al baño para ducharme. Al acabar, me cambié, me arreglé y salí para ordenar la habitación. Cuando me había despedido de Edward me había dado cuenta que aunque estaba nublado, hacía bastante calor, asique llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, con algo de escote, y unos vaqueros pitillo con manoletinas.

Como prometió Edward no tardó mucho en volver, porque cuando bajaba a la cocina para esperarle, oí unos golpecitos en la puerta. Asique corrí hacia ella, pero mi torpeza tenía que aparecer, y antes de llegar, me tropecé con... nada. Por suerte logré mantener el equilibrio, terminé de llegar a la puerta para abrirla y me encontré con el ser más hermoso del planeta.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba mi Dios personal, con el pelo revuelto, unos vaqueros oscuros, y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. Estaba... ¿guapísimo? No, ese termino no describía como era Edward. La verdad es que no había un calificativo para describirle. En cambio yo, era tan... normal... No pude evitar sentirme inferior, como tantas otras veces.

-Estas preciosa- pareció leer mi mente.- Vamos, te prepararé el desayuno- dijo mientras me cogía de la mano, cerraba la puerta y me llevaba a la cocina.

Cuando iba a sentarme el telefono empezó a sonar, y miré a Edward.

-Es Charlie, quiere disculparse por no haber venido en toda la noche.

Sin más me levanté y contesté.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, menos mal que todavía no te has marchado. Siento no haber podido volver hoy a casa, esque tuve que irme hasta Seattle para ayudar a la policía de aquí, y nos ha mantenido ocupados toda la noche el caso.

-No te preocupes, papá. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Oh, al parecer hay un asesino en serie, y han desaparecido varias personas. Asique nosotros estamos ayudando para que esto termine.

-Ten cuidado.

-Claro. Bueno hija, te dejo que tenemos que seguir. Hoy tampoco pasaré la noche en casa, asique llama a Alice, y preguntala si te puedes quedar con ella hoy, no quiero que estes sola.

-Vale, papá. Adiós.

-Adiós- y colgamos-. ¿Se habrá enterado Alice que hoy pasaré la noche en vuestra casa?

-Si, cuando llegué se lo estaba contando a todos, por eso sabía que quería tu padre.

-Oh- dije-. ¿Qué me estas preparando?- le pregunté mirando sobre su hombro.

-Un vaso de leche con cereales y un yugurt de fresa- me dijo sonriendo.

Al terminar me lo sirvió y empecé a comer. La mirada de Edward no dejó ni un momento mi cara, pero después de un rato, pareció ver algo, porque bajó la mirada hasta mi cuello, y frunció el ceño.

-Bella- levanté la mirada- ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello?- dijo señalandolo.

Entonces me acordé de las misteriosas marcas con las que había despertado después de mi horrible pesadilla. No sabía si contarle a Edward que habían aparecido cuando desperté, o hacerme la desentendida.

-¿Bella?- Edward seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Emm... pues...- no sabía que decirle-. ¿Qué marcas?- al final opté por hacerme la desentendida.

-Bella, tienes unas marcas en el cuello.

-¿Ah, si?, pues... no sé...- no me iba a creer nada. Le estaba contestando según la marcha, y yo era muy mala para mentir.

Por suerte estuvo de mi lado y el telefono de Edward empezó a sonar.

-Alice- dijo al descolgar- Sí, ya lo sabe, si... Vale, adiós- y colgó-. Era Alice, quería saber si ya te había dicho Charlie que hoy te quedarías, y que te llevara directamente a casa, para que sigas con los ensayos.

Suspiré, quizas debería haberle dicho a Charlie que podía quedarme aqui. Cuando terminé de desayunar recogí la mesa, limpié el vaso.

-Espera, voy por mi mochila- le dije y subí las escaleras. Entré en mi habitación y fui a por la mochila. Cuando iba a salir, pensé que sería buena idea taparme el cuello, así si alguién más se daba cuenta de las marca no tendría que buscar alguna escusa. Asique abrí el armario y me puse un pañuelo enrollado al cuello y cogí una chaqueta. Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y nos pusimos rumbo al Volvo.

No hablamos en todo el viaje al instituto. No me apetecía tener que mentirle a Edward sobre las marcas de mi cuello, y la verdad es que no podía sacarme el sueño de la cabeza. Todo había sido demasiado real, sobretodo las marcas. Y no sabía que pensar sobre que significaría todo esto. Estaba empezando a asustarme, pero no quería preocupar a Edward con suposiciones que quizás mi cabeza estaba inventando, asique lo mejor sería dejar de lado mis sueños, y centrarme en el día que me esperaba.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, casi estaba lleno. Edward aparcó en su lugar de siempre y salió del coche para abrirme la puerta. Al salir, Alice y Jasper ya estaban allí, esperandonos.

-Hola, chicos, hoy nos espera un gran día- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Alice, por favor, ¿no puedes darme un respiro? No he pasado buena noche.

-Si, lo he visto, pero no te preocupes, verás que con la noche que he preparado te sientes mejor- dijo aplaudiendo.

Si Alice había preparado algo, sería algún tipo de fiesta pijama, y con ella significaría, manicura, pedicura, mascarillas faciales... Gemí y en ese momento una ola de tranquilidad me invadió. Miré a Jasper y le di una mirada de agradecimiento, y él me sonrió. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Vamos- dijo Alice agarrandome de la mano y arrastrandome dentro del edificio.

La mañana estuvo bastante aburrida. Me pasé las clases ausente, con mucho sueño y los profesores me llamaron la atención varias veces. Incluso Edward tuvo que chivarme alguna respuesta de las preguntas que me hacían los profesores, y que por estar en la luna no escuchaba. Cuando el timbre que avisaba que era la hora de comer, suspiré. Al menos podría dormir un poco. Edward recogió mis libros y llevó mi mochila.

En la puerta de la cafetería ya estaban Alice y Jasper esperandonos.

-Bella, Bella, vamos a seguir planeando lo que haremos hoy- dijo Alice acercandose a mi y dando saltitos. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesa. Mientras Edward y Jasper fueron a por la comida que solo yo, en teoría comería, pero no tenía hambre.

-Verás como nos divertimos, había pensado...- y dejé de escuchar. Aunque lo había intentado no me sacaba a Victoria haciendole daño a Edward de la cabeza. No sé en qué momento me empecé a quedar dormida, pero lo noté porque al parecer me estaba cayendo hacia un lado, y Edward me sujeto.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh?- estaba algo desorientada-. Si, si.

-Has estado todo el día distraida, ¿te encuentras mal?

-Edward, estoy bien, solo tengo sueño.

-Quizás deberíamos saltarnos el resto de clases y llevarla casa para que descansara- propuso Jasper.

-No hace falta, en seguida se me pasará.

-Bella, no has comido nada desde el desayuno- dijo Edward preocupado.

-Esque no tengo hambre, pero de verdad que estoy bien- intenté sonreir mientras cogía la botellas de zumo y le daba pequeños sorbitos. Eso pareció bastarle a Alice, porque siguió haciendo planes sobre lo que haríamos por la tarde.

Cuando sonó el timbre, solo había bebido medio zumo, y no podía más, me sentía como si hubiera comido un banquete. Las siguientes clases las tenía sola, asique Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta, me dio la mochila y un beso en la frente.

Entré y Mike apareció sonriendo. No me apatecía nada hablar con él. Bueno, no me apetecía hablar con nadie.

-Ey, Bella, había pensado que podríamos...- y dejé de escuchar. Ni siquiera me paré para que terminara la frase, si no que seguí a delante y me senté en el sitio que compartía con Angela.

-Hola, Bella- me dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola.

Angela entendió que no quería hablar con nadie, asique sonrió y miró al frente. Eso era lo bueno de ella. Que nunca atosigaba a las personas, si no que les daba su espacio. Y eso yo se lo agradecía en silencio.

Las dos clases siguientes se me pasaron como un borron. Ni siquiera sabía de que eran, y cada vez que sonaba el timbre Edward estaba en la puerta para llevarme a la siguiente. Por eso me sorprendió que cuando llegó a la última clase estuvieramos en frente del gimnasio, y le miré confundida.

-Tienes educación física, amor- me dijo con tranquilidad.

-Oh- eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Me sentía tan atontada que no era capaz de formar frases coherentes.

-Te recogeré cuando termines- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Fui directamente a cambiarme a los vestuarios. Cuando salí el entrenador Chapp estaba preparando los balones de futbol. Gemí, odiaba ese deporte. Todos los balones siempre iban o a mi cara o a mi estomago. La gente empezó a llegar, y entre ellos Jessica, que se me acercó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bella, que mala cara tienes- me dijo sonriendo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, me di la vuelta y fui a sentarme a las gradas. Con un poco de suerte el entrenador aún no me abría visto y podría dormir. Pero como la suerte no estaba de mi lado el entrenador me llamo antes de que llegara a mi destino.

-Swan- me giré- Vamos, a calentar con los demás.

Suspiré y me puse a trotar con los demás por el gimnasio. Despúes del calentamiento, el entrenador hizo dos equipos y empezó el partido.

Yo ni siquiera sabía en que equipo estaba, asique me pasé la clase esquivando el balón para no hacer perder al equipo que me hubiera tocado.

Cuando tan solo quedaban cinco minutos para acabar, cerré los ojos solo un momento, pero fue lo que bastó para que la pelota deciera golpearme.

-¡Bella, cuidado!- oí que gritó alguién, pero cuando abrí los ojos no me dio tiempo a esquivar el balón, porque impactó sobre mi cara, y de la fuerza perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo golpeandome la cabeza. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero empecé a escuchar una voz aterciopelada que me llamaba.

-Bella, despierta por favor- la voz parecía preocupada-. Alice, ¿cuando va a despertar?- preguntó la voz.

-Enseguida, Edward, tranquilo.

Edward... la voz era de él. Empecé a moverme, pero me dolía la cabeza. Asique me quedé quieta y abrí los ojos. Al principio la luz me molestó, pero cuando me acostumbré vi que estaba en una cama, y a mi alrededor, estaban: Edward, cogiendome de la mano, Alice a los pies de la cama, y Carlisle.

-Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza- me aclaré la garganta.

-Alice traele un vaso de agua a Bella- le dijo Carlisle-. Es normal que te duela, te has dado un golpe bastante fuerte, has estado inconsciente más de una hora.

-Oh- dije.

Al momento apareció Alice con el vaso de agua y me lo tendió.

-Toma.

-Gracias, Alice- la dije, y empecé a beber.

-Bella, me has dado un susto..., no vuelvas a hacerme eso- dijo Edward acariciandome la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-Bella, vas a tomarte estas pastillas cada ocho horas, si notas que te duele mucho tomatelas cada cuatro, y si ves que tienes problemas de visión y orientación llamame, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo Carlisle mientras me daba las caja de pastillas, y asentí. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y me dijo: -Ah, y lo mejor será que pases el resto del día en la cama, nada de esfuerzos por hoy- y se marchó.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Edward, y nos habíamos quedado solos, no sé en que momento Alice se había marchado.

-¿Y Alice?

-Se a ido a hacer unas compras. Estaba algo desilusionada porque no podría hacer la fiesta que estaba planeando.

-Oh.

-Bella, ¿vas a contarme que te pasa?- me preguntó Edward.

-Edward, no me pasa nada, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas. Has estado todo el día ausente, no has comido nada, un balón te ha dado en la cara, y te has caído al suelo, golpeandote la cabeza, pasando más de una hora inconsciente; asique no digas que estas bien.

-De verdad Edward, no me pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. Seguro que son los nervios por la boda, y los preparativos, nada más, en serio, no te preocupes- le cogí de la mano, le sonreí, pero la sonrisa duró poco, porque un bostezo la interrumpió.

-Tienes sueño, deverias dormir- dijo acostandose a mi lado- Duerme, amor-. Y empezó a tararear mi nana, y al momento me quedé dormida.

**Parece que las cosas se le han puesto dificil a Bella... menos mal que tiene a Edward para cuidarla.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 5

Después de una reparadora siesta, la tarde se me pasó volando. Cuando desperté eran casi las ocho, asique me levanté, y me puse a hacer la tarea con ayuda de Edward, que tenía una paciencia infinita, ya que como había pasado la mañana en las nubes, no sabía hacer casi nada.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, amor?- me volvió a preguntar, después de explicarme por quinta vez el mismo problema de matemáticas.

-Emm... si...- Edward arqueó una ceja-. No Ed, no lo entiendo. Mira mejor pasemos al siguiente, si no, acabaras sacandome la cabeza- dije suspirando.

-Bella, no exageres, jamás te haría algo tan horrible como eso, quizas...- dijo pensantivo, y de repente se había levantado de su silla para quedar delante de mi con una mirada divertida. Estiró los brazos y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Para, para- intentaba suplicar mientras reía a carcajadas- por... por favor... Ed... Edward... para...- pero mi novio en vez de parar se ensañó más conmigo, hasta que por la falta de aire de reirme tanto empecé a toser, y automáticamente paró.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara y al instante sonreí.

-A esto lo llamo yo un castigo, uff, a sido terrible- dije burlonamente.

-Si quieres repetimos.

-No, no... dejalo...- y reímos los dos.

Después de eso, conseguí terminar los deberes, gracias a la ayuda de Edward, que me hizo el dichoso problema, y ya era la hora de cenar, asique bajamos a la cocina donde Esme ya me había servido en un plato mi cena. Estuvimos charlando los tres sobre el instituto, la graduación, y cosas sin importancia. Ya había acabado mi cena, y me estaba levantando, cuando entró Alice con una bolsa.

-Toma, for you- dijo, me guiño un ojo, y como había aparecido, desapareció.

Me giré y vi a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Algo está tramando. He intentado leerle la mente, y estaba traduciendo al latin la discografía de Queen.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano nos enteraremos- le dije quitandole importancia-. Buenas noches Esme- la dije mientras la daba un beso en la mejillas.

-Buenas noches hija.

Dicho esto, Edward y yo subimos las escaleras y entramos en su habitación.

-¿Me esperas, que voy a ducharme?- le pregunté mientras le miraba.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes donde está todo- se quedó pensativo-. Emmett y Jasper quieren que hagamos una competición a la wii- dijo divertido, pero podía ver en sus hermosos ojos dorados que él también quería.

-Vale, ve mientras yo me ducho- me acerqué a él y le bese. Después de unos momentos nos separamos, y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro destino, pero antes de meterme en la ducha quería ver la bolsa de Alice, asique la cogí y la abrí.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamé.

No podía creerme lo que había ahí. Bueno, esperandomelo de Alice, si podía creerlo. Era un pijama bastante sujerente, que tapaba lo mínimo. Al momento apareció Edward por la puerta, asique lo más rápido que pude escondí el pijama detrás de mi.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿Qué?- me hice la desentendida-. Emm... nada... esque...- no sabía que decirle, que vergüenza. Podía notar como la sangre se me acumulaban en mis mejillas por segundos. Al instante mi vampiro empezó a sospechar.

-Bella...- me removí incómoda, y sonó la bolsa que estaba escondiendo-. ¿Qué tienes ahí detrás?-

-¿Detrás, detrás de qué?- me iba a pillar, lo estaba viendo, no podía formar una frase coherente, y más cuando tenía esa mirada tan penetrante que me aturdia.

Muy despacio se acercó a mi, se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, ya que estaba sentada en la cama, y empezó a recorrer sus labios por mis mejillas, hasta que llegó a mis labios, donde empezó a besarme despacito. En ese momento, cerré los ojos, y me dejé llevar por la sensación de tenerle tan cerca; estiré mis brazos, pero cuando iba a rodearle el cuello con ellos, Edward, estiró los suyos por detrás de mi espalda, y en un rápido movimiento cogió la bolsa y el pijama, y se separó de mi.

Al instante abrí los ojos, y vi que Edward tenía una mirada confundida, ya que solo veía un montón de tela en su mano.

-Ed...- me levanté de la cama y fui hacia él- No lo mi...- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que había estirado el pijama, y ahora lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- ...res- terminé la frase con un suspiro. Al instante volví a ponerme roja de la vergüenza que me daba que Edward viera ese trozo de tela que hacía el intento de llamarse pijama.

-Oh- después de un momento pareció reaccionar, lo metió deprisa en la bolsa y me lo tendió. Parecía avergonzado, y estaba segura que si fuera humano estaría como un tomate- lo siento- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Esto... yo...- quería explicarle, para que no pensara cosas raras, pero la vergüenza no me dejaba.

-Será mejor que baje, los chicos me esperan para una competición- dicho esto salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo a paso humano, y yo me quedé ahí, parada, con la bolsa del pijama en la mano. Parecía una estatua. No podía reaccionar. Edward había salido huyendo de la habitación, y parecía enfadado.

"Enfadado" no pude evitar suspirar con ese pensamiento. No quería que Edward se enfadara, asique cuando terminara de ducharme hablaría con él y le explicaría lo que había pasado. Que yo no tenía nada que ver.

En ese momento cogí mi mochila, con mi ropa, y mi neceser, y fui a la ducha. Cuando estaba bajo el agua, pensé en lo largo que se me estaba haciendo ese día. Primero mi terrible pesadilla, el instituto, el golpe en educación física, despertar de las dos siestas que me heché, los deberes... Pensar en el golpe, hizo acordarme que tenía que darme la pomada para los moratones de la espalda, y tomarme las pastillas por el golpe. Al terminar, salí, me puse el pijama y fui a la habitación para coger la crema y las pastillas.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Edward ya estaba allí, me estaba dando la espalda, mirando la luna. No quería molestarle, ya que parecía pensar, asique fui por la mochila. En el momento que destapé la crema Edward se giró, vio lo que tenía en las manos, y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Sabía que te había hecho daño- dijo mientras me quitaba el bote- tumbate en la cama, bocabajo- y yo como un robot le obedecí, ya que no sabía que se proponía, asique fui hasta la cama y me acomodé-. Levantate la camiseta, por favor- eso lo dijo bajito, y ahí es cuando se encendió la bombilla en mi cabeza, he hice lo que dijo. Al momento oí como Edward se echaba en las manos la crema y se acercaba a mí, para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Muy suavemente y despacio empezó a aplicarmela por las costillas, dando un ligero masaje en la zona. Giré mi cabeza y cuando le vi, tenía cara de estar muy concentrado, ya que no despegaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cuando terminó pasó los dedos por los moratones, y apretó muy despacito en uno que me hizo sisear un poco.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente para hacer un pequeño masaje donde había apretado.

-Edward- le llamé y me giré, pero el se levantó y fue al baño donde escuché el grifo correr. Se estaba lavando las manos. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué la puerta-. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?- le pregunté en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

-Bella, no estoy enfadado- dijo mientras se secaba las manos y se acercaba a mí.

-¿Entonces?- le miré.

-Verás- dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a la cama donde nos sentamos. Sin soltar mi mano, cogió la otra y empezó a jugar con ellas. Ese gesto me decía que estaba nervioso-. Cuando he visto...- señaló la bolsa, que ahora estaba encima de la mesa, con la cabeza-, no he podido evitar imaginarte con el puesto...

-Oh...- estaba empezando a entender, y eso estaba consiguendo que pareciera un semaforo en rojo.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero tuve que salir de la habitación, no quería hacer nada de lo que me arrepintiera- puse cara de asombro, y agaché la mirada-. Oh, no, no, no es lo que piensas- dijo rápidamente levantandome la cabeza-, lo que quiero decir, es...- ahora fue él el que agachó la mirada- sabes que yo vengo de otra época, y por lo tanto tengo otras costumbres, y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Eres demasiado importante para a mi, y quiero respetarte en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y una de ellas es no precipitarme a los hechos. Lo que tenía en mente cuando vi el pijama es algo que quiero esperar para hacer la noche de bodas; ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, claro que te entiendo- le dije abrazandole y suspirando. Me había quitado un gran peso de encima con su explicación. Al menos me había dejado en claro que no estaba enfadado y que quería verme con el pijama.

"Yo... con ese pijama puesto..." no pude evitar ponerme roja ante el pensamiento.

Cuando nos separamos me levanté y fui a por el bote de las pastillas.

-Tengo que tomarmelas. Voy a por el agua- pero cuando me giré para ir a la puerta, Edward la estaba bloqueando.

-Acuestate, yo iré por el agua- y me besó la frente para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Dejé el boté en la mesilla, me acosté debajo de las mantas y bostecé. A pesar de haber dormido practicamente toda la tarde estaba empezando a tener mucho sueño otra vez, asique cerré los ojos, pero al instante noté un peso en el colchón, y una mano que me acariciaba la cara.

-Amor, aquí tienes el agua- dijo dulcemente, mientras que yo abría despacio los ojos. Cogí la pastilla del bote y me la metí en la boca y me tomé el vaso de agua. Cuando terminé volví a bostezar mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesilla-. Bella, ¿crees que es normal que tengas tanto sueño? Has estado todo el día adormilada, y te pasaste la tarde durmiendo- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente, mirando mi temperatura.

-Edward- le llamé mientras quitaba su mano de mi frente y la colocaba en mi regazo-. No me pasa nada, tener sueño es lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero no a todas horas- me interrumpió.

-Es por los exámenes, la graduación, los preparativos de la boda, el trabajo... ya sabes que todo eso me está manteniendo muy ocupada. Y por eso estoy más cansada, pero no te preocupes- me incorporé, le di un suave beso y volví a tumbarme-. Buenas noches, amor- le dije acomodandome en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza. Después de eso no tardé en quedarme dormida.

Una semana después...

Había pasado una semana desde que mi mala suerte hizo que un balón me golpeara la cara y me desmayara. Había estado todo el fin de semana con Alice. El sabado nos pasamos la tarde eligiendo el dichoso maquillaje que me pondría para la boda, y por fin, dimos con uno que nos gustó, y cuando acabamos ya era por la noche, asique solo estuve con Edwad cuando me dejó en mi casa. Y el domingo me pasé el día recorriendo tiendas de Port Angeles buscando las invitaciones, y los recuerdos para la boda, con la atenta mirada de Alice para darme su aprobación. Pero cuando acabamos ya era de noche asique ella me llevó hasta mi casa, y no vi a Edward tampoco ese día.

Cuando desperté por la mañana, estaba sola y tenía al lado de mi almohada una nota. La cogí y la leí.

_Buenos días princesa, hoy no podré ir al instituto ya que Alice vio que haría sol toda la mañana, asique vamos a aprovechar para ir de caza. Pero tranquila, el sol no durará todo el día, e iré a buscarte a la salida, que para entonces ya estará lloviendo. Te echaré de menos toda la mañana. Te amo mucho. Edward._

Cuando terminé suspiré y me giré a la ventana. Hacía sol, mucho sol. Estaba claro que hoy tampoco podría estar con Edward, pero al menos solo sería por la mañana. Con otro suspiro me levanté y empecé a prepararme para ir al instituto.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, vi que el timbre estaba sonando. Por culpa de mi amada camioneta, iba a llegar tarde, asique tuve que aparcar un poco lejos, bajé rápidamente y corrí hasta la clase de historia.

Cuando entré el profesor Jefferson ya había llegado, y me echó una mirada reprobatoria. Agaché la mirada y me senté en mi sitio. La clase se me hizo eterna y cuando tocó el timbre suspiré de alivio.

"Una hora menos para ver a Edward" pensé.

Estaba recogiendo los libros cuando noté que alguien estaba delante de mi. Levanté la mirada y supiré.

-Bella, veo que hoy Culle te ha dejado sola- dijo Mike con burla.

-Ha tenido que salir; y ahora...- le hice una mirada para que me dejara pasar- tengo que ir a clase- dicho esto, pasé por su lado y le dejé allí parado, pero no tardó en alcanzarme.

-Bella, había pensado que podríamos... salir, ir al cine.

"¿Es que este chico no se cansa nunca?" pensé.

-Lo siento, pero tengo planes.

-¿Con Cullen?- al instante noté el odio que le tenía.

-No te importa- iba a girarme para seguir mi camino cuando me agarró del brazo y me giró. Iba a quejarme, pero su cara me dio miedo. Estaba muy enfadado, y su agarre estaba siendo bastante fuerte-. Mike, sueltame- y al momento mi telefono empezó a sonar, eso hizo que me soltara. Cogí el movil y suspiré de alegría. Mi acompañante al ver mi estado bufó y rápidamente contesté ignorandole-. Amor- canté feliz.

-Amor, ¿estas bien, te ha hecho algo Newton?- su nombre lo dijo entre dientes.

-Si, tranquilo- me giré y vi que Mike seguía a mi lado, asique fui rumbo a mi siguiente clase-. ¿Y que tal la caza, has localizado muchos pumas?- intenté cambiar de tema.

-Alguno, pero en esta zona no hay muchos. Te echo de menos- eso lo dijo suspirando.

-Y yo a ti, pero intenta disfrutar la salida con los chicos, hace mucho que no estáis los tres juntos.

-Bella, no me separo de ellos en todo el día- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Me refiero a que hace mucho que no pasas un día de chicos, relajandote. Ya sé que estas siempre con ellos- para ese entonces ya estaba sentada en mi sitio. Me tocaba biología, y no pude evitar suspirar al ver todo el sitio libre que tenía en mi mesa, ya que Edward no estaba.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó por el telefono.

-Nada, solo que ahora tengo biología y la mesa es muy grande para mi sola- levanté la cabeza y vi al profesor Banner entrando- Amor, tengo que colgar, la clase va a empezar.

-Estaré en la puerta de la entrada esperandote a la salida. Te amo, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti- dicho esto, colgué, y la clase empezó.

La mañana pasó; lenta, pero pasó, y para ese entonces ya estaba en la última clase, que por desgracía me tocaba con Mike. Había estado toda el día muy raro, echandome miradas extrañas, que yo intentaba ignorar. Suponia que eramos amigos, pero desde que empecé con Edward, se había vuelto muy pesado con que salieramos juntos. Parecía no entender que estaba muy enamorada de mi novio, y de él no me interesaba más que amistad.

El timbré sonó y me di prisa en guardar todas mis cosas. Cuanto antes recogiera, antes estaría con Edward. Pero mi mala suerte apareció personificada en Mike que empezó a andar a mi lado.

-Bella, quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana- parecía sincero-, no se que me pasó, lo siento.

-Vale, no te preocupes.

-Oh- pareció recordar algo- Mierda, Bella, ¿podrías acompañarme a las gradas de las pistas de afuera? Esque me he dejado la carpeta.

-Es que...- hizo un puchero, y aunque estaba ridículo, me dio pena-. Está bien, pero deprisa- suspiré.

Cuando salimos del edificio, vi que el sol había desaparecido y las nubes habían vuelto. Alice tenía razón. No tardaría en empezar a llover. Llegamos a las gradas y Mike subió, localizó su carpeta y bajo.

-Ya la tengo- dijo feliz.

-Vale, bueno nos vemos mañana- pero cuando iba a marcharme, me agarró del brazo.

-No- dijo serio-, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato conmigo?- me preguntó acercandose demasiado. Estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo-. Oh, tienes frío, que despistado, ven- tiró de mi y pegó totalmente su cuerpo al mio, colocando las manos demasiado bajas para mi gusto.

-Mike, ¿que haces?, sueltame, tengo que irme- me removí incómoda, intentando soltarme, pero no podía. Esto no me olía bien.

-No, ahora que Cullen no está, vamos a divertirnos un rato, sé que lo estás deseando- cuando dijo eso le miré con los ojos desorvitados, y una sensación de dejá vù me recorrió el cuerpo, pero estaba vez Edward no estaba aquí.

Entonces Mike subió su mano hasta mi cabeza y la acercó a la suya. Sabía lo que intentaba, asique empecé a forcejear con él, pero no me soltaba, si no que me apretó más a él, y empezó a besarme con su asquerosa boca. Levanté mi rodilla, y le di una patada en sus partes nobles. Al instante me soltó y calló agarrandose la zona golpeada.

-Maldita- rugió mirandome con odio, pero lo ignoré. Empecé a correr, saqué el movil y llamé a Edward, que no tardó más de dos pitidos en responder.

-Bella, lo siento, Emmett insistió que hicieramos una lucha y me he retrasado, pero ya estoy de camino...

-Ed... Edward- le interrumpí con dificultad, ya que estaba corriendo- Edward, ayudame.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, que pasa, dónde estás?- se puso nervioso.

-En las gradas del instituto, Mike...- pero no pude continuar, porqué Mike me había alcanzado, me había tirado al suelo, y el móvil había salido despedido, soltandose la tapadera y saliendose la batería. Cuando me giré para levantarme él se sentó encima de mí. Volví a temblar de miedo.

-Te dije por las buenas que te quedaras conmigo, pero no quisiste, tu me has obligado a esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que dices?, yo no te he obligado a nada- me removí-. Suéltame.

-No pienso dejare ir ahora que te tengo. Además sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. Conocerás el significado de la palabra hombre, y seré yo quién te lo enseñé- y dicho estó empezó a besarme con furia, y a pasar las manos por mi cuerpo, lo hacía tan fuerte, que me dolía cuando las quitaba.

-No, no, dejame, por favor- le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras intentaba quitarle las manos, pero él las cogió y las agarró con una de las suyas encima de mi cabeza.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, suponía que eramos... amigos, compañeros.

Para ese momento ya estaba lloviendo, la camiseta que llevaba se estaba mojando, haciendo que se hiciera un poco transparente. Mike tenía la mirada oscura de lujuría, y al momento metió la mano que tenía libre debajo de mi camiseta.

Como yo mantenía la boca cerrada, bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a darme mordiscos fuertes, que me hicieron gritar.

-Mike, Mike, para- lloré-, me haces daño, por favor- le supliqué, pero que quedé congelada cuando la mano que tenía agarrada las mías me soltó y se dirigió al botón de mi pantalón-. Mike, no, por favor- al instante escuché un rugido, y el peso del cuerpo de Mike había desaparecido. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Edward que miraba a Mike echo una furia. Se acercó al él y lo levantó del cuello de la camiseta.

-Tú...- rugió- eres un desgraciado- jamás había oído a Edward decir algo así, estaba muy enfadado-. ¿No sabes que a las señoritas hay que respetarlas?, y si ellas te piden que las dejes obedeces- y dicho esto, le tiró al suelo, pero al momento se agachó a su altura-. Bella, es mi vida, y no voy a permitir, que la hagas daño, ¿te queda claro?-. le dijo amenazante, para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sabía que no había utilizado toda su fuerza, porque si no le habría matado. Mike no contestó nada, ya que estaba llorando a moco tendido, pero eso no hizo que la ira de Edward disminuyera, ya que empezó a golpearle en la cara y en el estómago-. Te vas a repentir de haberle hecho daño a Bella- le dijo con odio.

-Edward- conseguí llamarle, si continuaba así lo terminaría matando, y eso no era una buena idea. Pero no me escuchó ya que el miedo me tenía paralizada y salió como un susurro-. Edward, para...- estaba vez lo dije más claro, mientras me levantaba, pero al hacerlo volví a caer por un fuerte dolor en el tobillo. Al instante Edward estaba agachado delante de mi, y como no me lo esperaba retrocedí un poco. Aún tenía la cara llena de odio, ira y rencor, pero cuando vio mi reacción la intentó suavizar.

-Bella- dijo en un susurro, estirando su mano hacia mi. No me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando, y no sabía si era de frío o de miedo. Edward lo volvió a intentar-. Bella, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada- dijo con suavidad-, siento haberte asustado cariño- en ese momento un sollozo salió de mi garganta y me lancé a los brazos de Edward donde empecé a llorar más fuerte. Al instante él me abrazó e intentó tranquilizarme-. Ya está, Bella, ya pasó, tranquila, lo siento, lo siento, tendría que haber llegado antes, perdoname-. pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, hasta que un escalofrío me traspasó y empecé a temblar más fuerte. Edward vio que no iba nada abrigada, asique me soltó, se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso. Cuando acabó me cogió en brazos y fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, donde me metió en su coche y me puso en cinturon de seguridad. Rodeó el coche, se subió y cogió el telefono- Alice... si, llegué a tiempo... no, está vivo, necesito que lleveis la camioneta de Bella a su casa y que...vale, gracias- dicho eso colgó, puso la calefacción y arrancó.

Me sentía totalmente agena a mi alrededor. De vez en cuando notaba la mirada de Edward preocupada. Notaba el dolor de mi tobillo, que era el más fuerte, ya que me dolia todo el cuerpo, pero lo estaba ignorando, el estado en el que me encontraba me tenía totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos. No podía dejar de recordar la tarde en Port Angeles cuando Edward me salvó, y de lo ocurrido hoy.

Pasé todo el viaje reviviendo esos dos momentos. No me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, hasta que Edward detuvo el coche me miró, y como no me moví salió, lo rodeó, abrió mi puerta y me sacó en brazos para llevarme a su habitación, donde me tumbó en la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Carlisle entró en la habitación con su maletín. Suponía que Alice le habría avisado, aunque no estaba en situación de suponer.

-Bella- me llamó acercandose a la cama, pero no me moví- Bella, ¿como te encuentras?- esperó a que contestara, pero no podía.

-Carlisle, creo que se torció el tobillo, cuando intentó levantarse y lo apoyó cayó.

Carlisle se acercó y empezó a revisarme el tobillo.

-Sí, lo tiene torcido, pero no es grave, solo tendrá que estar unos días con la venda y sin apoyarlo- dijo sacandola y colocandomela. Se giró a Edward y le susurró- Sabes si...

-Llegué a tiempo, pero tenía las manos detro de su camiseta, quizás deberías revisarla, la estaba haciendo daño- dijo Edward con odio.

-Edward, Alice dejó en su habitación ropa seca para que Bella pueda cambiarse, ¿por qué no vas por ella mientras yo la reviso?

-Claro- Edward se acercó a mi, y me dio un beso en la frente-. Ahora vengo, amor- dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Bella, se que aunque estas en shock, puedes escucharme. Mira, necesito que me digas donde te duele, para poder revisarte. Tengo que hacer un parte con todo el daño que te ha hecho...- no dijo su nombre-, para darselo a la policía y poner la denuncia- y con esas palabras reaccioné. Policía. Charlie. Mi padre se iba a enterar de lo que había pasado, y eso si no lo sabía ya. Suspiré y miré a Carlisle, señalandome el estómago. Se acercó y agarró el borde la camiseta, pidiendo permiso. Asentí, y la levantó lo justo. Palpó la zona, y de vez en cuando puse cara de dolor, y cuando lo hacía Carlisle lo anotaba-. ¿Te duele algún sitio más?- asentí, y levanté el cuello para dejarlo estirado. El cuello, los hombros y parte del escote me dolía por los mordiscos que Mike me habia pegado- Valla, este chico si que era un salvaje- eso lo dijo para si mismo, en modo de desaprobación-, no se ven muy profundos- dijo mientras limpiaba la zona-, no te quedarán marcas- bajó la mirada a mis muñecas y vio que empezaba a tener moratones de cuando me había agarrado las manos-. Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Algún dolor más?- me preguntó, pero negué con la cabeza-. Vale, no hace falta que te recete ningún medicamento, las pastillas que te di para el golpe de la cabeza te valen para los dolores que puedas sentir. Y creo que Alice te dio una crema para los moratones. Asique eso te servirá, pero si notas algún dolor más me avisas, ¿vale?- asentí.

Carlisle se levantó y salió de la habitación. Edward entró al instante con la ropa en la mano.

-Toma, Bella, será mejor que te cambies, no quiero que te resfries- suspiré y me senté con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Me puedes ayudar?- le pregunté en un susurro.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo acercandose despacio. Asentí.

Se colocó delante de mi, agarró el borde de la camiseta y me lo sacó con cuidado. Cogió la que había traido y me colocó suavemente. Después me sacó el vaquero, intentado no tocar el vendaje del tobillo y me puso el pantalon que estaba encima de la cama. Cuando terminó fue a su escritorio donde estaba el bote de pastillas y la crema, los cogio y se acercó a la cama.

-Tumbate, voy a ponerte la crema- desde la primera vez que lo hizo, todas las noches era él el que me la aplicaba. Asique primero me puse bocabajo, y al momento noté como Edward levantaba la camiseta y me echaba la crema. Cuando terminó me la bajó-. Date la vuelta- susurró, e hice lo que me dijo. Cuando me acomodé me la volvió a subir, dejando mi estómago libre, se echó la crema en las manos y empezó a estenderlo por la zona. Al acabar bajó la camiseta y me puso crema en las muñecas. Despúes se levantó, fue al baño y se lavó las manos. Luego volvió, me cogió y me metió en la cama y me arropó-. Te traeré agua para que pueda tomarte las pastillas- se dirigió a la puerta, salió y al momento ya estaba de vuelta con el vaso lleno de agua-. Toma, dijo dándome las pastillas y el agua. Las cogí y me las tomé-. Bella, ¿quieres que hablemos?- me preguntó con voz aterciopelada, pero negué con la cabeza-. Amor, tendríamos que hablar, no es bueno que te lo guardes.

-Después, por favor- le dije en un susurro.

-De acuerdo, después. ¿Quieres dormir?- Asentí.

Edward me acomodó en sus brazos.

-Te amo- me dijo y empezó a tararear mi nana. Al momento me dormí.

**Hola, parece que la mala suerte de Bella no acaba nunca... **

**Bueno espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y me dejeis review =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitul 6

Estaba sola cuando desperté. Eran las ocho, asique decidí que era hora de levantarse. Me dirigí a la puerta a la pata coja y escuché voces abajo.

-¿Dónde está?- era la voz de Charlie. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi padre en casa de los Cullen?

-Está arriba, durmiendo, tuvo un día muy duro, creo que lo mejor sería que no la despertáramos, necesita descansar- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Pero está bien, llegó a...?- mi padre no terminó la frase. Se le notaba muy enfadado.

Mi cotilla interior salió asique me senté en el borde de la escalera, escondida, y empecé a escuchar la conversación.

-No, Edward llegó a tiempo...

-Si, sobre eso, tenemos que hablar- interrumpió mi padre-. Me he enterado que le pegaste, ¿eso es cierto?

-Si- contestó mi novio con toda seguridad-, y no me arrepiento. Debería de haberlo matado por hacer daño a Bella.

-Bueno, en estos casos debería multarte por tomarte la justicia por tu mano, pero tratandose de mi hija, te cubriré, porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

-Gracias, jefe. Para mi la seguridad de Bella es lo primero, y si tengo que darle una paliza a alguien lo haría sin pensarlo- contestó Edward con toda seriedad.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo hijo. Charlie, ¿que va a pasar ahora con Newton?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hija para que me diga que pasó, y haber si coincide con lo que nos contó ese chico; y mirar el parte médico que me has dado. Espero que le caiga una buena, no pienso permitir que vuelva a hacercársela- gruñó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Tranquilo Charlie, en cuanto despierte le diremos que te llame. Adios- le despidió Alice.

Cuando mi padre se fue, todos se giraron hacia mi, y me vieron sentada en las escaleras espiandolos. Al momento me puse roja.

-Lo siento- susurré avergonzada.

-Sabíamos que estabas despierta, pero pensamos que sería mejor que hablaras con tu padre más tarde- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi, y me ayudaba a bajar al salón, donde nos sentamos en el sofá. Allí estában Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó Edward mientras me agarraba de la mano.

-Mejor- intenté sonreir.

-Deberías haber hecho puré a ese niñato- dijo Emmett-. Esto no se quedará así, Newton se va a enterar que con mi familia nadie se mete...

-No- me levanté de golpe, ignorando el dolor de mi tobillo, y todos me miraron asombrados-. No quiero que hagas nada, que nadie, haga nada- les dije mientras miraba a cada uno-. Solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado y seguir con mi vida como siempre. Además hay mucho que hacer. No puedo preocuparme por más cosas.

-Pero Bella...- empezó Emmett.

-No- le interrumpí-. Por favor...

-Vale, tranquilos- puso orden Carlisle-. La decisión es de Bella, y la policía ya se está haciendo cargo de él, asique...- señaló a todos-, ninguno va a hacer nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale...- contestaron todos a la vez.

-Bella, ¿quieres comer algo?, Esme está cocinando- me preguntó Edward cambiando de tema. Pero negué automáticamente-. Amor, tienes que comer algo, llevas sin hacerlo desde el desayuno, y eso no es bueno, por favor...- me suplicó con esa mirada dorada que me aturdía.

-Vale...- nos levantamos para ir a la cocina, pero en ese momento Edward se quedó parado-. ¿Que pasa?- le pregunté.

-Suena tu movil.

-Oh, ¿puedes contestar tú, por favor?, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Claro, ve a la cocina, ahora voy yo- me dio un beso en la frente y fue a por mi telefono.

Antes de llegar me crucé con Rosalie.

-Bella, solo quería decirte que siento lo que te ha pasado, y que te entiendo, sabes que yo pasé por algo parecido...- dijo con dolor. Ya sabía lo que había pasado, y su situación fue mucho peor.

-Gracias, Rosalie- la intenté sonreir, y seguí caminando, apoyándome en la pared.

-Bella, no te lo guardes- paré, pero no me giré-. Sé que estás confundida y enfadada, pero háblalo con alguién, con Edward, Alice..., ¿vale?- asentí y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegué, Esme estaba sirviendo en un plato, sopa, y en otro, un salteado de verduras.

-Hija, espero que tengas hambre, te he preparado la cena- dijo mientras la ponía en la mesa, y me sentaba.

-Gracias- cogí la cuchara y empecé a comer despacito. En ese momento escuché a Edward.

-No... está bien, llegué a tiempo..., se lo diré y ella te llamará después... adios Jacob...

Jacob..., ¿cómo se había enterado...? Ah, Charlie, seguro que llamó a Billy y él se lo contaría. En este pueblo las noticias volaban.

Suspiré.

Edward no tardó mucho en entrar en la cocina, dejar el telefono encima de la mesa y sentarse a mi lado.

-Jacob llamó. Se ha enterado... y quería saber como estabas. Le expliqué por encima lo que ocurrió porque no se quedaba tranquilo. Le dije que le llamarías después, y que quizás le contarías lo que pasó. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, ¿vale?

-Gracias- susurré, y no volvimos a hablar el resto de la cena. Cuando acabé Edward me agarró de la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

-Bella, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora?- me preguntó despacio.

Asentí encogiendome de hombros, y le arrastré a la cama para sentarnos. Di un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarme y empecé a contarle todo lo ocurrido, desde que me encontré con Mike por la mañana, hasta que él apareció.

Edward esuchó toda la historia sin interrumpirme. De vez en cuando le oía gruñir bajito, tenía la madíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Cuando acabé me subió a su regazo y me abrazó.

-Tranquila mi amor, todo acabó, y nos vamos a ocupar de que ese...- suspiró para no decir una mala palabra delante de mi- energúmeno no vuelva a acercarse a ti- yo solo asentí y me apreté más a él. Después de un rato me separó un poco y me miró la cara-. ¿Quieres volver a dormir?- me preguntó, pero negué.

-No, tengo tarea que hacer para mañana, y estudiar para un final del viernes- dije bajandome de sus piernas, pero Edward no me dejó.

-Bella, no hace falta que hagas la tarea, Alice, o yo mismo podemos hacerla por ti...

-No, quiero hacerla- le interrumpí-. Además, me vendrá bien para despejarme.

-Vale, pero te voy a ayudar, no quiero que termines muy tarde- y dicho esto cogimos los libros y empezamos.

Cuando me quedaba atrancada en algún ejercicio, Edward me lo explicaba, y si no lo entendia, me decía la respuesta y volvía a explicarmelo. Así estuvimos casi tres horas, y cuando acabamos eran casi las doce de la noche.

-Bella, es muy tarde, ve a darte una ducha, yo mientras guardaré tus cosas.

-Pero no tengo ropa para ponerme ahora ni mañana- le dije preocupada.

-Tranquila, Alice fue a tu casa y cogió los libros que necesitarias mañana y la ropa.

-Gracias Alice- dije un poco más alto y escuché su risa cantarina.

Me levanté y entré en el baño, donde tenía la ropa preparada. Después de una ducha reparadora, me cambié con cuidado.

Cuando salí Edward ya tenía preparado el agua para las pastillas, y el bote de la crema en la mano. Asique me encaminé a la cama, he hice lo que todas las noches. Tumbarme y dejar que mi novio me la aplicase. Después me tomé las pastillas.

-Te cambiaré el vendaje. Lo haré todos los días después de que te duches- dijo mientras cogía unas vendas del botiquín.

-Amor, no hace falta que lo hagas, yo puedo hacerlo- le dije mientras intentaba incorporarme.

-Pero quiero cuidarte yo, asique relajate- dijo mientras me empujaba suavemente de los hombros para que me tumbara.

Lo hizo con tanto cuidado que no noté ningún dolor. Cuando terminó me metió bajo las mantas y me abrazó.

-Buenas noches, amor- dijo dandome un dulce beso.

-Te amo- y poco después me quedé dormida.

Otra vez notaba esa sensación de no ser dueña de mi cuerpo. Me encontraba caminando por el bosque, en pijama y con el vendaje de mi tobillo. Cada vez que apoyaba el pie, notaba las punzadas de dolor, pero no podía dejar de apoyarlo.

-Sigue a delante- escuché la voz que siempre aparecía en mis sueños-. No te detengas, estás muy cerca...

Seguí caminando muy despacio, y entonces noté unas frías manos tomarme de la cintura. Intenté soltarme para seguir caminando, pero el dueño de esas manos no me dejaba continuar.

-Bella, Bella, despierta- oí una voz aterciopelada que me llamaba-. Amor, vamos, despierta...- dijo la voz desesperada.

-Sigue caminando- volví a escuchar la primera voz, pero cuando intenté hacerlo el suelo desapareció de debajo de mis pies.

-No, no, dejame- susurré, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte. Entonces me giré y vi que era Mike quien me tenía agarrada, y empecé a removerme inquieta- Sueltame- lloré, y de repente desperté. Estaba en el bosque, al borde del río que estaba detrás de la casa y vi que el que me tenía cogida era Edward, quién me miraba preocupado-. Edward- musité y me abracé más fuerte a su cuello.

-Por fin despertaste, amor- notaba la preocupación en su voz-. Te dejé un momento para hablar con Jasper, y cuando volví no estabas en la cama. Aún no sé como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin que ninguno nos dieramos cuenta. Menos mal que te he encontrado, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si llegas a caer al río...- dijo con miedo-. Bella, ¿desde cuando eres sonambula?- preguntó mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

-Ehh... pues...- y aquí estaba la pregunta del millón. Había conseguido guardar el secreto bastante tiempo, y no sabía como decirle sin que se enfadara, asique opté por suavizar la verdad-, desde hace poco- mentí.

-¿Te pasa muy amenudo?

-Emm... no, es la segunda vez- mentí. Si le contaba todas las veces que me había despertado fuera de mi cama en un casi accidente se pondría de los nervios.

-Bueno a partir de ahora volveré a pasar las noches contigo...

-Edward no te preocupes, mucha gente es sonambula y no pasa nada, además, ¿recuerdas que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y tiempo es lo que no tenemos? Si queremos casarnos en dos meses, y que Alice no utilice tu discografía como frisbee, será mejor que sigamos haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora- intenté convencerle, y pareció que funcionó.

-De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a pasarte me lo dices, ¿vale?- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y asentí, dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegamos a la cama, me tumbó y se giró para coger el botiquín. Le miré extrañada.

-¿Para que lo necesitas? Estoy bien.

-Tú sí, pero el vendaje no. Parece ser que has ido apoyando el pie todo el trayecto, y ya no sirve, además, voy a revasitarte el tobillo, no sé como afectará tu caminata nuctuna a la recuperación-. dicho esto se sentó y empezó a quitarme la venda con cuidado. Cuando terminó, tocó la zona, que estaba un poco hinchada, y de vez en cuando puse muecas de dolor-. Lo siento- se disculpó-. Te has manchado de tierra, espera- se levantó. Al momento estaba a mi lado con una esponja y agua, y empezó a limpiarme el pie. Cuando terminó se fue a dejarlo a su sitio, y en menos de un segundo estaba sentado en la cama poniendome el nuevo vendaje- No parece que haya empeorado. Con las pastillas que te estabas tomando será suficiente- dicho esto me tapó con las sabanas y me dio las pastillas y un vaso de agua que no vi cuando trajo.

No tardé mucho en dormirme.

Al día siguiente no fui al instituto con la excusa del ataque que había sufrido y la torcedura de tobillo. Asique me pasé la mañana en casa de los Cullen con Alice, que tampoco fue, y así aprovechamos para seguir haciendo planes para la boda.

De vez en cuando, Edward me enviaba mensajes al movil.

"Te echo de menos", "Te amo", "Ya falta menos para poder abrazarte"... Y yo solo podía suspirar enamorada y responderle. Era tan dulce...

A las doce decidí que era momento para llamar a mi padre. Él necesitaba que yo declarara para poder probar que Mike era culpable, asique agarré el movil y le llamé a la comisaría.

-Jefe Swan- respondió Charlie.

-Papá, soy yo.

-Bella, hija, ¿cómo estas? El doctor Cullen me llamó para avisarme que hoy no irías al instituto- dijo preocupado.

-Bien, papá. Si, Carlisle me dio el día libre porque tengo una torcedura, pero mañana iré, no puedo permitirme faltar más días.

-Hija, sé que te apetece tan poco como a mi, pero tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedes venir aquí y lo hablamos? así luego me dejas en casa.

-Sí, estaré allí en media hora- y colgó.

-Bueno, pues ya está, mi padre viene de camino.

-Tranquila, Bella, todo saldrá bien. Con la información que vas a darle a Charlie, Mike será llevado a un reformatorio en Seattle, y tendrá que pagar una multa- asentí y suspiré.

Al menos sabía como terminaría esta historia, y así podría dejarla atrás lo más rápido posible.

Media hora después Alice escuchó el coche de mi padre cerca, asique me sacó de la cama, y me bajó al salón, donde me sentó en el sofá. Dos minutos después sonó el timbre, y mi amiga fue a abrir.

-Hola, Charlie- saludó con voz cantarina.

-Hola, ¿no deberías de estar en clase?- le preguntó mi padre extrañado.

-Oh, no hace falta, yo ya terminé mis examenes, asique decidí quedarme para hacerle compañía a Bella- le dijo Alice mientras le acompañaba al salón.

-Hola, papá- le saludé cuando apareció por la puerta.

-Bella- me dio un torpe abrazo-. Ya he visto el informe que me dio el doctor de los daños, ahora necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó- dijo cuando me soltó. Cogí una bocanada de aire y empecé a relatarle la historia como lo hice con Edward, mientras que mi padre lo apuntaba todo. Cuando acabé vi que estaba rojo de la furia-. Con los datos que me has dado no se irá de rositas- dijo levantandose-. Tengo que volver a la comisaría. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

-Sí- dije mientras me levantaba.

-Espera, te ayudaré- se acercó a mi, aguantando la mayoría de mi peso y me llevó al coche.

-Adios, Alice- dije desde mi asiento, y ella movió la mano a modo de despedida.

-Bella, Jacob sabe lo ocurrido, creo que deberías llamarlo para tranquilizarlo- dijo Charlie.

-Lo sé, ayer me llamó, pero le dije a Edward que contestara. Luego le llamaré.

Después de esas palabras no volvimos a hablar durante el viaje. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre me ayudó a subir las escaleras y me dejó en mi habitación.

-Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Vale, ten cuidado- le dije. Y al momento escuché sus pasos salir de casa.

Miré el reloj y era la hora de salida del instituto de la reserva, asique cogí el movil y llamé a mi amigo. Después de varios toques, pensé en colgar pero al instante descolgaron.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Jake.

-Hola.

-Oh Bella, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías. Ayer te llamé pero el chupasangre me dijo que no querías hablar con nadie. No sabes cuanto siento lo que ha pasado. Charlie se lo contó a mi padre, y bueno, ya sabes como vuelan las noticias entre los lobos... toda la manada lo sabe, y no te imaginas las ganas que tenemos de darle su merecido a ese desgraciado...

-¿Cómo?- le interrumpí-. No, Jake, nadie va a hacer nada. Charlie ya se a encargado de él, y Alice me ha dicho como acabará todo. Lo único que quiero es olvidar todo este terrible episodio.

-Pero, Bells, no es justo- pude imaginarle con un puchero-. La sanguijuela se la cobró; y yo también quiero ajustarle las cuentas...

-No, Jake, por favor- le supliqué.

-Está bien...- suspiró-. ¿Puedo ir a verte hoy?

Lo pensé un momento. Y no me pareció mala idea, así despejaría la cabeza de todas mis obligaciones.

-Claro, Charlie no volverá hasta la noche, asique me parece bien tener algo compañía canina- bromeé.

-Genial, estaré allí sobre las seis. Hasta luego- dicho esto colgó.

Pensé que sería buena idea avisar a Edward que Jake vendría a verme. No quería que los dos se encontraran y empezaran a pelear; asique le mandé un mensaje por si no podía usar el movil ahora.

"Amor, no sé si estas ocupado, asique cuando tengas un momento ¿me puedes llamar? No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Te amo."

Al instante mi telefono sonó. Era Edward. Descolgué rápidamente.

-Amor, ¿que ocurre?- me preguntó preocupado.

"Menos mal que le dije que no se preocupara..." pensé.

-Nada amor, solo quería avisarte de que ya estoy en casa, y hablé con Jake y...

-¿Y...?- me preguntó para que continuara.

-Esta tarde va a venir a verme- dije de carrerilla. Silencio...- ¿Edward?- miré la pantalla para ver si la llamada se habia cortado, pero no-. ¿Amor...?

-¿El chucho va a ir a tu casa?- preguntó con ira contenida.

-Edward, pensé que esto ya lo habíamos hablado...- suspiré- Jacob es mi amigo, y tiene derecho a las visitas.

-Bella...- podía verle apretandose el puente de la nariz, o pasandose las manos por el pelo. Después de unos minutos suspiró-. Está bien. Pero con cualquier cosa me llamas y al momento estaré allí, ¿vale?

-Edward, todo esto no es necesario...

-¿Vale?- me interrumpió.

-Vaaaleeee...

-Vale- repitió-. Tengo que volver a clase, pedí salir al baño para llamarte, asique se preguntaran porqué tardo tanto.

-Está bien, te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dicho estó colgó.

Después de la llamada empecé a estudiar para los finales que tenía, pero no duré mucho, ya que de repente una ola de sueño pudo conmigo, y me dormí al instante.

**Hola, parece que los sueños y la voz misteoriosa han vuelto a aparecer...**

**Quería dar las gracias a todas las que me dejais los reviews con vuestras palabras, no sabeis la alegria que me da ver vuestros comentarios. Gracias.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejeis reviews =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 7

No sabía donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado estudiando en mi cama, y ahora estaba en... ninguna parte. Empecé a caminar, haber si mis pies me llevaban a algún sitio, pero no veía nada. De repente vi una sombra a lo lejos, como algo rojo, y al instante me dio mala espina, asique me giré para caminar por otro lado, pero cuando lo hice, la sombra estaba en la dirección hacia la que quería ir. Una persona normal nunca podría haber cambiado de dirección tan rápido. Era un vampiro, y no un vampiro cualquiera. Era Victoria. En el momento que averigüé que era ella, apareció en frente de mi, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Te estoy vigilando- me dijo.

Yo esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía en donde.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- me atrevía a preguntar.

-Pronto lo sabras...

Entonces aparecieron varias imagenes delante de mi. Todos me sonreían: Los Cullen, Jacob, la manada, y por último Edward.

Su imagen es la que más estuvo, y cuando intenté acercarme para tocarla cambió. Ya no era el Edward que yo conocía, si no que, ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona, casi malvada, y lo que más me llamó la antención, fueron sus ojos. Ya no tenía esos hermosos ojos dorados, ahora era de un color rojo brillante.

Yo seguía con la mano estendida para tocarlo, asique la quise retirar rápidamente, pero él no me dejó porque la agarró. Sé que de mi novio jamás tendría miedo, pero en este momento no pude evitar sentirlo.

Entonces sonrió ampliamente, pero no con la sonrisa que me encantaba, si no que con esa sonrisa malvada que tenía desde que quise tocarlo, y apareció una dentadura perfecta, con sus colmillos al aire.

Tiró de mi brazo, me pegó totalmente a su cuerpo, y noté como sus dientes atravesaban la fina capa de piel de mi garganta.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿Qué te pasa?

Entonces desperté. Estaba en mi cama, y Jacob estaba a un lado de ella, zarandeandome, con la respiración agitada y la mirada preocupada.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- era él el que me había preguntado antes.

Pero no podía hablar. Notaba el pulso en la garganta fuertemente. Llevé mi mano a la zona donde el Edward del sueño me había mordido, y noté un corté.

Me levanté rápidamente, intentando no apoyar el pie vendado y fue al baño para comprobarlo en el espejo, y así era. Tenía un pequeño corte en el mismo lugar donde me había clavado los colmillos.

-Bella...- se asomó Jacob por el marco de la puerta- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada...- dije temblorasa mientras salia rápidamente del baño y me ponía un pañuelo en el cuello.

-Bells, venía de camino, cuando te he oído gritar. Tuve que entrar por la ventana porque pensaba que estabas en peligro.

-Siento haberte asustado, pero estoy bien- intenté tranquilizarlo, aunque ni yo misma me creía que estuviera bien. No conseguía que mi respiración se volviera normal, y ni hablar de mi pulso...

-Bella, escuchó tu corazón galopar, eso no es estar bien...

-Jake- le interrumpí- no me pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla, enseguida se me pasa- intenté sonreir-. Mejor vamos a olvidarlo, ¿vale?

Me giré dandole la espalda y empecé a recoger todos los apuntes que tenía esparcidos por la cama. Cuando los estaba guardando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y Jake miró quién era.

-Es tu chupa... Edward- se corrigió rápidamente, porque vio que me tensé.

-Oh... emm, déjalo. No me apetece hablar- dije girandome para seguir guardando los apuntes.

-¿Te has enfadado con él...?- preguntó con burla.

-Jake- le corté-, déjalo. No me apetece hablar y punto- dije cortante.

No era que estuviera enfadada con él, pero el sueño estaba muy reciente... y no sabía que me pasaba, pero no quería hablar ahora con Edward.

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo volviendo a poner el movil donde estaba.

Al rato la llamada se cortó, pero enseguida volvió a sonar.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, asique me acerqué al teléfono, rechacé la llamada, que volvía a ser de Edward, y apagué el teléfono con un suspiro. Cuando terminé me giré a Jake.

-¿Te apatece un maratón de películas y palomitas?- le pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

-Claro- dijo feliz-. Yo haré las palomitas, tú elige las películas. Pero intenta que no sean de esas romáticas empalagosas, por favor- dijo con fingido terror.

-Veré que puedo hacer- le seguí el rollo, y Jake me ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

Fui al salón y empecé a mirar que películas podríamos ver; entonces el teléfono sonó. Me levanté y miré el identificador de llamadas. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no lo podía evitar, asique con un suspiro tire del cable del teléfono y lo desenchufé, para volver a mi labor.

Mientras que miraba los DVD, podía notar la mirada preocupada de Jake, pero sabía que si quería hablar se lo diría; además tenía que contarle lo de mi casi accidente, asique no podíamos desviarnos.

Después de unos minutos elegí una película de risa, no quería ver nada de terror, ni acción sangriento, asique la mejor opción era esa.

Poco después Jake entró con las palomitas, nos sentamos en el sofá, y empezamos a ver la película.

La verdad es que no estaba prestando atención a la pantalla. No podía sacarme de la cabeza esa horrible pesadilla, y sobretodo la cara del Edward. Jamás pensé podría llegar a tener miedo de él.

-¿Bella?- sacudió Jake su mano delante de mi cara.

-¿Qué?- dije confundia.

-Vamos a ver Bells- dijo apagando la televisión-. ¿Por qué has propuesto ver películas si ni siquiera mirabas la pantalla? Haber, que te pasa...

-No es nada en serio- le dije agachando la mirada.

-¿Es... por lo que...- tosió- pasó?- preguntó inseguro.

-Oh... emm, no. No pasó nada, como has podido comprobar sigo de una pieza- bromeé, aunque la alegría era más bien falsa.

-Bella... me gus... mira, quisiera que me contaras que pasó. Todos estamos muy preocupados, y la explicación de Charlie no es suficiente.

-Jake, estoy bien. Pero si quieres te lo cuento- dije con un suspiro. Cogí un par de respiraciones y le conté toda la historia, como lo hice con Edward y mi padre. Mi amigo tuvo gestos parecidos a Edward. Estaba tenso, escuché algún gruñido, y de vez en cuando me interrumpía con malas palabras e insultos-. Bueno... pues eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? Como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que...- levanté una ceja-, ese, casi te hace- se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado para otro temblando.

-Ey, Jake, estoy bien, tranquilizate.

-Estoy tranquilo- gruñó y yo automáticamente me moví hacia atrás en el sofá-. Lo siento- respiró varias veces hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse, y los temblores cesaron.

Después de eso estuvimos en silencio, ya que ninguno sabía que decir. Al rato sonó unos golpecitos en la puerta y salté, pero no hice ningún moviento para levantarme; ya sabía quién era. Era el único que llamaba así cuando utilizaba las puertas.

-¿Quieres...?- he hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta, y asentí con un suspiro.

Se levantó y abrió.

-¿Dónde está?- escuché la voz de Edward. Estaba muy alterado y eso consiguió ponerme más nerviosa, y automáticamente agarré la manta que estaba en el respaldo del sofá y me tapé con ella hasta la nariz. Era un gesto inutil, pero me hizo sentir protegida.

-Ey, relajate, ¿vale?- le dijo mi amigo, pero Edward pareció no escucharle, ya que le oí acercarse mientras gruñia.

Cuando le vi la cara, no pude evitar volver a ver la cara que tenía en el sueño: sonrisa malvada, dientes afilados, ojos rojos...; asique rápidamente me levanté con intención de dirigírme a las escaleras corriendo, pero antes de poder dar dos pasos, mi pie se enganchó con la manta y empecé a caer.

El golpe nunca llegó ya que unas fría manos, que, auntomáticamente reconocí evitaron mi caida. Sin dejar que me estabilizara empecé a forcejear con él para que me soltara.

-¿Bella?- preguntó preocupado, pero yo no podía mirarle, cada vez que lo hacía veía su cara del sueño.

-Suéltame- pero él en vez de soltarme apretó su agarré-. Déjame, por favor- le dije con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, y automáticamente me soltó. Entonces no perdí el tiempo; corrí lo más rápido que mi pie malo me permitió; me encerré en mi habitación y me tiré a la cama a llorar.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero devió ser mucho, ya que notaba mis ojos hinchados de llorar.

No sabía porqué lloraba. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos que no me dejaban tranquila.

El miedo de ver a Edward y que fuera el del sueño, las pesadillas, Victoria, no dejar de despertar en diferentes sitios, los examenes, la graduación, el trabajo, y la boda.

"La boda..." pensé.

No sabía que haría ahora. Yo quería a Edward, eso no lo dudaba, pero si ahora no era capaz ni de acercarme a él sin poder compararle con el otro... no sabía que haría para poder casarme con él.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, pero no respondí. Al momento la puerta se abrió y escuche los pasos acercarse a la cama. No vi quién era, pero sabía que era mi amigo, ya que trajo con él una ola de calor, que calentó la habitación.

-Bells- dijo con cuidado-, tengo que irme. Me giré despació y le miré-. Oye, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que llame a Charlie, o al doctor colmillos...?- cuando escuché colmillos me tensé, pero no lo notó.

-No- dije con la voz ronca devido a las lágrimas, asique me aclaré la garganta-, no hace falta, gracias.

-Vale- dijo no muy convencido-, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?- y asentí.

Después de eso salió de la habitación y se fue.

No sabía que Edward también se habría ido, pero tampoco quería bajar para comprobarlo.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero empecé a despertarme cuando noté que alguién me levantaba, me volvía a tumbar en la cama y me arropaba. Automáticamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada triste de Edward, y al instante me sentí mal.

-Lo siento- susurró-. Estaba abajo... y te escuché temblar por el frío... y... lo siento- dijo mientras que se giraba para saltar por la ventana.

Esto estaba mal. Él no tenía que estar pagando por mis estúpidas pesadillas. Asique antes de que saltara le llamé.

-Espera- le dije incorporandome-, no te vayas- y agaché la cabeza- necesito... necesito que hablemos. Bueno, yo tengo que hablar. Te debo una explicación de mi comportamiento...

-Bella- me interrumpió-, no necesitas explicarme nada- dijo apenado.

-Si, si lo necesitas. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y tengo que explicarte, necesito decirtelo, por favor.

Se lo pensó un momento y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Di varias respiraciones; estaba muy nerviosa, al fin y al cabo iba a explicarle todo. Le contaría sobre las pesadillas que había estado teníendo y el sonambulismo. Todo.

-Bueno, todo esto viene de atrás. Más o menos desde que empezamos con los preparativos de la boda- cuando mencioné la boda se tensó-, y dejaste de pasar la noche conmigo. Al principio solo tenía sueños extraños. Formas raras, colores... pero después empecé con las pesadillas- cogí aire-. y el sonambulísmo; en todas escucho la misma voz, que me dice que siga a delante, que falta poco..., pero no sé a que se refiere..., y cada vez que despertaba, lo hacía en un lugar diferente, con un peligro a pocos metros. Al principio era en partes de la casa, pero la expedición aumentó hasta el bosque- agaché la mirada-. El otro día cuando me encontraste en el borde el río y te dije que era la segunda vez que me pasaba... te mentí- cogí aire-, me lleva pasando desde hace más de un mes. Incluso Jacob lo presenció...- suspiré- Y bueno, hoy fue demasiado...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con miedo.

-Después de que hablaramos, me puse a estudiar. Pero no duré mucho porque me dormí. El sueño escesivo me lleva pasando desde hace menos tiempo, una semana..., pero a veces una ola de sueño me atraviesa y me quedo dormida...- le aclaré también eso, porque había estado preocupado de que durmiera tanto-. y bueno... tuve otra pesadilla. En ella aparecía Victoria y me decía que me estaba vigilando... y no sé que más, y entonces apereció la imagen de tu familia, la manada... y por último... tú. Al principio todo estaba bien, pero cuando quise tocarte...- suspiré-, cambiaste...

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado.

-Estabas diferente. Tenías una sonrisa malvada, los colmillos larguísimos y... los ojos rojos. Me agarrasté fuertemente y... me mordiste- le dije mientras que me quitaba el pañuelo del cuello-. Cuando desperté tenía esto- y le enseñé la marca.

Edward estiró la mano con cuidado, muy despacio y tocó la marca de mi cuello.

-Sé que tú no eres así, y que jamás me harías daño, pero me levanté tan asustada...- suspiré-, no se que me pasó, tenía mucho miedo, y luego empezaste a llamarme... y... no sé, estaba confundida... lo siento- le dije mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me contaste lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué estabas teniendo pesadillas desde que no pasaba la noche contigo, y sobretodo que ahora eres sonambula?- suspiró-. Bella cuando te pregunté desde cuando te pasaba me mentiste...

-No quería preocuparte, sabía que si te decía la verdad te pondrías nervioso, y dejarías... tus obligaciones, y no podía permitir eso. Además, pensaba que se debía a la tensión por la que estaba pasando. Tengo muchas en la cabeza. Nunca pensé que fuera a llegar a tanto...- dije apenada.

-Lo siento, amor, no sabía que estabas tan agobiada. A veces olvido que la mente humana no tiene tanto capacidad para evitar agobiarse- dijo avergonzado.

-Edward, esto no es culpa tuya, es solo mía...

-Mira, a partir de ahora vas a tomarte las cosa con calma. Quiero que te relajes, y dejes de preocuparte por todo...

-Pero...- le interrumpí-. Edward, no puedo relajarme, tengo exámenes que estudiar, trabajos que entregar, presentar mi renuncia en la tienda de los Newton, una boda que preparar...

-No, nada de eso, déjamelo a mí. Tú solo preocupate de estudiar los exámenes, los trabajos los podemos hacer entre los dos, así te ahorrarás la mitad de tiempo. De la boda nos ocupamos nosotros, y si quieres la podemos aplazar, no hay problema con eso. Alice irá el viernes a tú trabajo y presentará tú carta de dimisión.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos-. Después de lo egoísta que he sido, y lo mal que me he portado hoy contigo...

-Ey, ey, ey- me interrumpió-, no digas eso. Mi amor, eres la mejor persona que conozco. Eres capaz de cargar con un montón de preocupaciones antes de preocuparme a mí. Vas a casarte en menos de dos meses con un vampiro, vas a dejar tu vida humana para ser como yo. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así, cuando eres el ser más maravilloso que existe?

-Oh Edward- le dije tirandome a sus brazos-, lo siento tanto...- lloré.

-Ya está mi vida, no tienes nada que sentir, estoy aquí y te voy a cuidar. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte- dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza repetidas veces y me acariciaba la espalda.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Todavía estábamos abrazados cuando escuchamos las ruedas de un coche.

-Charlie- dije separandome de él.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, y no le oí llegar- dijo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada- y le besé.

-Pasa un rato con tu padre; volveré cuando esté durmiendo- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Vale.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un largo beso cargado de todo el amor que sentíamos los dos. Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire apareció en mis pulmones; y después Edward saltó por la ventana.

Me dirigí al baño, me lavé la cara para borrar el rastro de lágrimas, volví a colocarme el pañuelo en el cuello, puse mi mejor sonrisa y bajé las escaleras.

-Hola, papá.

-Ey, Bells, espero que no hayas cocinado nada porque he traido pizza para cenar.

-Estas de suerte, aún no había preparado la cena- dije avergonzada.

-Perfecto, no iba a permitir que cocinaras esta noche. Hoy tienes el día libre.

Los dos no sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer mientras que Charlie me contaba lo que había hecho. Cuando terminamos no me dejó limpiar nada, asique me despedí de él, y subí al baño para darme una reparadora ducha. En verdad la necesitaba para despejarme. Al acabar fue a mi habitación y me cambié mientras esperaba a que Charlie se acostara. Por suerte no tardo mucho, y al momento Edward entró por la ventana.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa de lado-. Tumbate.

Y después de esas palabras hicimos lo mismo que cada noche, pero hoy estaba teniendo muchísmo más cuidado.

Me aplicó la crema en la espalda, en el estómago y en las muñecas. Cuando acabó salió silenciosamente de la habitación para lavarse las manos, y traerme el vaso de agua para que me tomara las pastillas. En menos de en su segundo estaba de vuelta. Después de tomarmelas, sacó unas vendas del botiquín que tenía en el baño, y me cambió el vendaje. Mientras que lo hacía empecé a bostezar.

-Duerme mi amor- dijo y me tapó con las mantas-, yo cuidaré de ti.

Me dio un pequeño beso y al instante me quedé dormida.

**Hola. Al final nuestro querído Edward se ha enterado de la verdad, menos mal que no se lo tomó mal...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 8

-Amor...- noté una caricia en mi mejilla-, amor, es hora de levantarse.

Me removí un poco y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la imagen más perfecta del mundo. Una preciosa sonrisa de mi novio.

-Buenos días hermosa, ¿qué tal dormiste?- me preguntó mi angel.

-Bien, hacía mucho que no descansaba así- le dije mientras me estiraba.

-Me alegro- dijo y me dio un pequeño beso-. Voy a ir a casa para poder cambiarme para ir al insituto, y en un rato vengo a recogerte.

-Vale- le dije sonriendo.

Nos levantamos de la cama y le acompañé hasta la ventana. Se giró y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez más intensamente. Después de unos momento me susurró un te amo, y saltó por la ventana.

Cuando le perdí de vista; que fue al instante, recogí la ropa que me pondría hoy y me dirigí al baño para prepararme.

Hoy hacía calor, mucho a decir verdad, y eso era raro en Forks. Lo bueno era que no hacía sol, asique podía estar con Edward.

Me puse unos shorts vaqueros que me regaló Alice, y una camiseta de manga corta caida de un hombro con unas sandalias; y me hice una coleta alta con espuma para que se fijara el rizo. También me puse mascara de pestañas y gloss.

Al acabar, fui a mi habitación, preparé la mochila y bajé a la cocina tarareando una canción, teníendo mucho cuidado con mi tobillo vendando, y me hice el desayuno.

Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, y creo que algo tenía que ver que le contara a Edward todo lo relacionado con los sueños. Hacía mucho que no descansaba como lo había hecho esta noche. Y lo mejor de todo era que no había tenído ninguna pesadilla.

Estaba casi acabando de comer, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta sonaron. Me levanté, y fui con mucho cuidado hasta la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con el angel más hermoso del planeta.

Mi amado vampiro llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban de cine, una camisa azul oscuro remangada hasta los codos y unos zapatos negros.

Estaba... tremendo, guapísimo, hermoso, perfecto...; no había un calificativo para definirle.

-Hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién, dónde?- miré a mi alrededor.

-Pues tú, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a ser si no?- me dijo mientras me daba un suave beso. Al instanté me sonrojé-. ¿Has acabado de desayunar?

-Casi, me tomo el zumo y nos vamos- fui hasta la mesa cojeando y me bebi el zumo de un tiron-. Ya nos podemos ir- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Te duele?- dijo señalando mi pie.

-No; si no lo apoyo está bien. Ahora tengo que tener el doble de cuidado- le dije mientras me giraba para recoger mi mochila, pero Edward ya la tenía colgada de su hombro; se acercó a mi y me cogió en brazos-. ¿Pero qué...? ¡Edward!- le llamé en modo queja-, ¿qué haces?, bájame- pero me ignoró y me llevó hasta el coche dónde me sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando él se sentó en su lugar me giré a él-. ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?

-A qué no puedes andar, y te he ahorrado el viaje hasta el coche- dijo guiñandome el ojo.

-Sí que puedo andar, solo dije que tendría que tener el doble de cuidado- dije enfurruñada.

-Pues así es más facil.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme en brazos a todos lados?- dije ironicamente, pero el pareció considerarlo-. No Edward, ni se te ocurra.

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero voy a ayudarte a caminar. No pienso dejarte sola cojeando por ahí- dijo mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

A veces este vampiro podía llegar a ser muy exagerado. Me había manejado bastante bien por mi casa, y no veía la diferencia de hacerlo en el instituto, salvo por el gran espacio y los alumnos, pero por lo demás... todo estaba controlado.

Cuando llegamos faltaban todavía diez minutos para que tocara el timbre.

Edward salió del coche, cogió nuestras mochilas del asiento trasero y se las colocó en el hombro. Después se acercó a mi puerta y me ayudó a salir del coche.

-Ven- dijo, y tiró de mi suavemente para que le rodeara con el brazo la cintura, y así caminamos los dos hacia la puerta del instituto, dónde nos esperaba una entusiasmada Alice con Jasper intentando contenerla.

-Veo que al final no te dejó que la llevaras en brazos- dijo Alice mientras me daba un abrazo-. Te lo dije...

-Ya- dijo apenado-, pero al menos puedo llevarla así, y se ahorra tener que apoyar el pie.

-Bella, para hoy he planeado pasar la tarde en la piscina- dijo dando palmas.

-¿Cómo?- lo había dicho tan rápido que no la había entendido.

-Que hoy pasaremos la tarde en la piscina. Ya está todo preparado y...

-Espera, espera- la interrumpí-. Alice, yo no tengo bikini, no compré ninguno cuando vine a Forks. Me pareció una tontería.

-Ay Bellita, parece que no me conoces...- dijo inocentemente-, dije que ya está todo preparado, tú solo tienes que venir después del instituto a nuestra casa, y como de eso se encarga mi hermanito, no tienes que preocuparte de nada- dijo saltando.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?- le pregunté a mi novio.

-Algo..., estaba bloqueando su mente cuando fui a cambiarme.

-Muy bien...- dije en un suspiro, y el timbré sonó.

-Vamos amor- dijo Edward mientras volvía a abrazarme para ayudarme a caminar.

-Espera- le dije, y los tres me miraron-. Creo que no estoy preparada para volver a ser el centro de antención. Estoy segura de que todos saben lo que pasó y...

-Bella, tranquila, no he visto que vaya a suceder nada, pero si quieres siempre estaremos alguno contigo para asegurarnos- dijo Alice y asentí.

Nada más entrar todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotros, bueno, a mí, y automáticamente me pegué más a Edward, que enseguida lo entendió y me abrazó más fuerte.

Algunos me miraban con pena, otros indiferentes y las peores miradas eran las de odio. Ante esas, mi novio soltaba pequeños gruñidos que hacían dispersas las miradas. Estaba segura que estaba oyendo pensamientos nada amables sobre mi.

Por suerte, la primera clase que tenía era con él, asique los dos nos dirigimos a literatura, y nos sentamos en nuestro sitio. Algunos compañeros se giraban y seguían mandandome distintas miradas, pero intentaba ignorarlas. Yo no había tenído la culpa de lo que había pasado.

-Bella- se acercó Angela.

-Hola Ang- intenté sonreir.

-Bella, me he enterado de lo que pasó, lo siento mucho, ojalá lo hubiera sabido para poder avisarte. Ese día Mike estaba muy raro, pero nunca pensé que haría algo así. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avisame, por favor- me dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, Angela, eres muy amable- le dijo Edward.

Después de eso la mañana continuó, y como me dijo Alice, de momento no había pasado nada. En la mayoría de clases estaba con Jasper, Edward y Alice, y después de cada timbre, mi novio entraba en mi clase para ayudarme a guardar la cosas y acompañarme a la siguiente aula.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer los cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y nos sentamos donde siempre.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?- me preguntó Edward.

-Pues... me da igual, lo que elijas está bien, amor- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo- y se marchó para comprar la comida.

-Bella, le va a encantar el bikini que te compré a Edward- dijo Alice-. Lo vamos a pasar genial, hemos hecho una cubierta para cuando haga mal tiempo, y está aclimatada igual que el agua de la piscina.

-Valla Alice, veo que no has perdido el tiempo- le dije-. Gracias, sé que todo esto lo haceís por mi.

-Nada de gracias, lo hacemos encantados, ¿verdad Jass?- y se giró a su novio.

-Claro que si, Bella. Es estupendo que seas parte de la familia- me contestó Jasper sonriendo. Al momento Edward volvió con nuestra bandeja de comida.

-Te traje una amburguesa con patatas, una manzana y una coca-cola. Espero que esté bien- dijo indeciso.

-Está perfecto, gracias cielo- le dije mientras que empezaba a comer.

Estabamos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que oí un gruñido bajito de Edward.

-¿Edward?- le llamó Jasper-, tu estado de ánimo a cambiado radicalmente, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo entre dientes mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que se dirigió a la mesa donde Mike se sentaba. En ella estaban Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela y Ben...; que me miraban con furia, menos los dos últimos y al instante un escalofrío me recorrió.

-¿Ves que vaya a suceder algo?- le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-No... bueno, no estoy segura, todo se ve muy borroso, no tienen nada decidido aún- dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Bella, no voy a dejar que te pase nada- dijo Edward y me dio un beso en la frente-. Vamos, el timbre va a sonar.

Asique nos levantamos, tiramos las bandejas y nos dirigimos a clase. Para mi mala suerte, ninguna de las que quedaba me tocaba con ellos, pero Edward me acompañaba a todas.

En la primera clase me senté con Angela, y estuvimos charlando hasta que entró el profesor. En la siguiente, me tocaba con Lauren, que de vez en cuando me miraba como si me fuera a asesinar, pero la ignoré. Y la última era la que más temía. Educación física.

Edward, fiel a su promesa, me acompañó hasta la puerta del gimnasio donde nos depedimos, y yo me fui a cambiarme al vestuario.

Esta clase me tocaba con Jessica, y como había hecho Lauren en la anterior, me dirigía miradas envenenadas que yo ignoraba.

El entrenador me dejó quedarme sentada por lo de mi tobillo, asique me libré de golpes. Cuando la clase terminó fui despacito hasta el vestuario, y cuando entré estaba vacio. Había tardado tanto en llegar que la gente se había marchado ya; asique me cambié lo más rápido posible, pero cuando iba a salir me encontré con Jessica y Lauren en la puerta con sonrisas burlonas.

-Mira lo que emos encontrado...- dijo Jessica mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo retrocedí.

-Si es la mayor mentirosa del pueblo- la siguió Lauren.

-Yo no he mentido nada, y ahora...- cogí aire-, tengo que irme- he intenté pasar, pero Jessica puso su mano en mi camino, cortandome el paso.

-No, tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Por tú culpa se han llevado a mi novio- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por mi culpa?- estaba alucinando-, yo no hice nada, fue él el que me atacó.

-Mira...- dijo acercandose Lauren-, mejor no hablemos de atacar porque el bestia de tu novio le dio una paliza.

-Sí él me hubiera dejado en paz, nada hubiese pasado- no sabía de donde estaba sacando tanto coraje.

-¿Insinuas que mi novio intentó tocarte?- preguntó Jessica ironicamente.

-No lo insinúo, es verdad. Y ahora que he resuelto vuestras dudas, me voy.

-Mentirosa- gritó y vi que la mano de Jess se dirigía a mi cara. Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Cuando los abrí, vi que Edward tenía la mano de Jess sujeta en el aire y la miraba con furia.

-¿Qué intentabas hacerle a mi novia?- le dijo mientras la soltaba.

-Yo...- le sonrió falsamente-, nada... solo hablabamos, ¿verdad?- y me miró con odio.

-Edward...- le llamó Lauren de una manera que pretendía ser... ¿sexy?, me dieron arcadas-, ¿por qué no nos vamos tú y yo y nos divertimos un poco...?- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho de mi novio.

-Ya está bien- dije quitando la mano de mi novio-, ¿pero que te has creído?

-Vamos a ver, Isabella- dijo con aire de grandeza-, todos sabemos que Edward solo está contigo por pena, para pasar el tiempo...

-Mira, yo no sé donde has sacado eso, pero no es verdad, yo amo a mi novia, y no pienso permitir que nada le pase- dijo Edward seriamente, y se giró a mi-. Vamonos amor, nos están esperando- y dicho eso, cogió mi mochila, se acercó a mi y me ayudó a salir del gimnasio.

Cuando llegamos al Volvo me abrió la puerta, y vi que Alice ya estaba dentro.

-Lo siento, Bella- dijo apenada-, no lo tenían decidido, fueron improvisando.

-No te preocupes, no es tú culpa- la tranquilicé. Y era verdad, ella no tenía la culpa de las locuras de esas dos-. Por cierto, ¿y Jasper?

-Oh, ya se marchó, le dije que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Todavía quieres que vayamos a mi casa?, si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día- dijo Edward mientras conducía.

-Claro que quiero, no pienso dejar de hacer cosas solo porque esas dos me amarguen la vida- dije con total seguridad.

-Así se habla amiga- saltó Alice en el asiento.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la mansión y Alice me sacó a rastras del coche, procurando tener cuidado con mi pie, y me llevó hasta su habitación.

-Póntelo- me ordenó lanzandome un bikini azul oscuro.

Cuando terminamos de preparárnos, Alice me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y me llevó hasta la piscina. Allí ya estaban todos, menos Carlisle, que estaba en el hospital, y Esme, que estaba trabajando en una reforma.

En el momento que entramos, Edward ya estaba delante de mi, con una sonrisa radiante.

Si estaba mañana me había parecido guapísimo, ahora estaba alucinante, y al momento mi boca se abrió de par en par. Llevaba un bañador tipo bermuda, y el pecho descubierto.

-Bella, deja de babear o nos caeremos con tus babas- se burló Emmett, y al instante cerré la boca.

-Estas hermosa- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Yo? Amor, tú estás...- no sabía que palabra usar-, perfecto, alucinante, guapísimo, sexy...- no me dejó continuar porque me besó de una manera que debería de estar prohibida.

-Venga Eddy, deja de comerte a mi hermanita- bromeó Emmett, y nos tuvimos que separar-. Mejor vamos a nadar-, y dicho eso se lanzó en bomba a la piscina, salpicandonos a todos.

-Emmett, mi pelo- rugió Rosalie, que estaba tumbada en la amaca.

-Oh, vamos Ross, estamos en la piscina para jugar, no para estar ahí tumbada- y volvió a zambullirse.

-Vamos- dijo Edward y se metió primero en el agua. Yo me senté en el borde de la piscina y metí las piernas-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?- y asentí. Edward me levantó de la cintura y me metió con él en el agua.

-Bella- me llamó Alice-, ¿te apetece jugar?- dijo mientras sacudía un balón hinchable.

-Vale.

Primero jugué en el lado donde hacia pie, pero cuando tuvimos que cambiar de lado, Edward me subió a sus hombros y Alice hizo lo mismo con Jasper, y así continuamos el partido.

Después de varias horas solo quedábamos en la piscina Emmett, Edward y yo. Estaba tan relajada que no tenía ganas de salir, ni de moverme, entonces enredé mis piernas al rededor de la cintura de Edward y de vez en cuando nos besabamos. Al rato habló.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-Vale.

Edward nos sacó de la piscina, me dejó sentada en una tumbona y me tapó con la toalla para que no me enfriara.

Mientras le esperaba me puse en pie y empecé a secarme. Entonces no le vi venir. Solo noté como unas manos me agarraban, se lanzaban conmigo a la piscina, y escuchaba un "Emmett no...", pero no terminé de oírlo porque el agua me absorbió. Intenté patalear, pero las manos seguían agarrandome, y el oxígeno empezaba a escasear en mis pulmones ya que no me había dado tiempo de coger más. De repente las manos que me tenían atrapadas me soltaron y otras más suaves me sacaron del agua. Una vez fuera empecé a toser todo el agua que había tragado.

-Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien?- era Edward el que me había sacado y ahora preguntaba, pero no pude responderle porque otro ataque de tos me invadió.

-Emmett, no sabes la locura que acabas de hacer- dijo Alice-, si no llegamos a aparecer, se hubiera ahogado...

-Alice, no exageres, solo era una broma...- le restó importancia Emmett.

-No, Emmett, lo vi. Vi que agarrabas a Bella, la tirabas al agua, no calculabas bien el tiempo y la dejabas más del que podía soportar- dijo Alice con miedo.

-Oh, lo siento Bella- se disculpó Emmett en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado.

-No pasa nada Emm, estoy bien- le resté importacia.

-Pero podrías no estarlo- dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba la cabeza-. Emmett, te hemos dicho un millon de veces que tienes que tener cuidado con Bella- le regañó Edward-, es muy fragil, y al mayor descuido...- tembló.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir agachando la cabeza.

Edward me volvió a tapar con la toalla, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su habitación, donde me sentó en la cama. Al momento Alice entró con mi ropa.

-Toma Bella, si no te cambias rápido te resfriarás- y salió de la habitación.

-Amor, mientras que bajo a prepararte algo de comer, ve a darte una ducha te vendrá bien para relajarte.

-Vale- me levanté y me dirigí al baño, donde me duché y me cambié de ropa.

Cuando terminé Edward ya estaba vestido y con una bandeja de comida, que devoré al instante. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-¿Tienes tarea?- asentí-, pues vamos a hacerla- se levantó y recogió mi mochila.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tirados en la cama, haciendo los deberes, y estudiando. Cuando acabamos ya era la hora de volver a casa.

-Amor, tengo que volver a casa- dije levantandome y recogiendo los apuntes.

-Vamos entonces- me dio la mano y me ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando íbamos a salir a la calle paró-. Espera- y al momento apareció Emmett con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Bella, lo siento- volvió a disculparse con la cabeza gacha, y sacó de detrás de su espalda un ramo de margaritas que me tendió.

-Oh, Emm, no tenías que molestarte, si no ha pasado nada- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le abrazaba. Pude notar que puso mayor cuidado en abrazarme-. Gracias- le dije cuando nos separamos-, son preciosas.

-De nada, hasta mañana Bells- nos despidió.

Edward me llevó al Volvo, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a sentarme. Al instante él ya estaba dentro arrancando.

No habíamos perdido de vista su casa cuando bostecé y una ola de sueño me invadió, y al instante me quedé dormida.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejeis muchos reviews. Ya sabeis, cualquier duda me preguntais.**

**Besitos =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 9

Me encontraba en el bosque, con la misma ropa con la que había salido de casa de Edward. Iba caminando sin rumbo hasta que al fondo vi una cabañada. Me acerqué y miré por una de las ventanas. El interior me sonaba mucho, era como si ya hubiera estado aquí, asique me armé de valor, y entré.

Lo primero que encontré detrás de la puerta era un largo pasillo muy oscuro. No se veía nada. Al instante un escalofrío me recorrió, y cuando quise dar marcha atrás para salir, la puerta había desaparecido y lo único que veía era oscuridad, asique seguí caminando de frente.

Entonces una pequeña luz apareció al fondo del pasillo y corrí hacía ella. La luz provenía de una puerta, asique cuando llegué me asomé despacito, y lo que vi me dejó... sin palabras. Yo ya había estado aquí. En un sueño, bueno, pesadilla. Era en la que Victoria aparecía y mataba a Edward.

No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño. No esta vez. Asique entré y me dirigí a Edward.

-Bella, no- dijo con voz ronca.

Eso ya me lo había dicho la otra vez. Era como si el sueño se estuviera repitiendo, pero yo iba a intentar que tuviera otro final.

-Edward, esta vez pienso sacarte de aquí- le dije cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

-No, es peligroso- dijo en un susurro.

Me estiré he intenté quitarle las cadenas que le tenían atado, de las muñecas, tobillos y del cuello, pero como la otra vez fue inútil. Asique me di prisa, porque sabía que venía ahora, y me puse a buscar algo por la habitación.

En una esquina, tapada con una manta, vi la cuchilla de lo que parecía un hacha, asique a por ella que me fui de cabeza. Cuando la cogí volví al lado de Edward, y me preparé para cortar las cadenas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Voy a intentar soltarte- y clavé el hacha contra las cadenas, pero nada, asique lo intenté varias veces más con el mismo resultado.

-Bella, dejalo, es inútil- susurro.

-No- rugí-, no pienso volver a verte morir en manos de esa loca vampira, esta vez no- y volví a mi tarea.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí... otra vez...- me giré rápidamente y me contré con Victoria.

Me coloqué delante de Edward en modo protector, aunque la otra vez no resultara, pero no iba a acobardarme.

-Pero mira, la gatita sacó las garras. ¿De verdad piensas que vas a conseguir algo esta vez?- me preguntó burlona.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que no pienso dejartele a ti para que lo mates- la grité.

Entonces apareció delante de mi, me agarró del cuello, clavandome las uñas y me lanzó a la esquina dónde había estado el hacha.

Cuando intenté levantarme ya estaba enfrente de mi, cogiendome del pelo y tirando hacía atrás.

-Ahora tú, vas a sufrir lo que sufrí yo- me dijo con odio.

Se levantó y fue hacía Edward, le soltó de las candenas, y él calló de rodillas. Victoria le agarró del cuello y tiró hacia atrás.

"No, no, no, no", pensé desesperada.

Sabía que iba a pasar ahora, y no podía volver a verlo, asique me levanté y aunque sabía que era inútil, volví a agarrar el hacha y se la clavé a Victoria.

-¿De verdad crees que con eso vas a hacerme algo?- dijo con burla.

Sin soltar a Edward lo arrastró con ella para volver a cogerme y tirarme a la esquina. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el horrible chirrido, y mi grito desgarrador.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Abrí los ojos que incoscientemente los había cerrado, y la imagen que vi me dejó helada. La cabeza de Edward estaba en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de mi, y su cuerpo tirado en a la otra punta de la habitación.

Me senté en mi lugar, me abracé las rodillas y mientras me balanceaba empecé a llorar.

-Bella..., Bella..., despierta- escuché una voz aterciopelada, pero no podía moverme. Lo único que pude hacer fue levantar la cabeza que tenía entre las rodillas, para volver a ver a Edward en dos sitios difenteres de la habitación.

-Bella, mi amor, despierta por favor- volvió a repetir la voz.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

Cuando los volvía a abrir estaba sentada en el bosque, en la misma posición en la que había estado minutos antes, y delante de mi estaba la imagen más perfecta.

Edward estaba en frente de mi, con las manos estendidas intentando tranquilizarme, y sobretodo, entero. Su cabeza estaba donde siempre. Encima de sus preciso cuerpo, asique no me lo pensé un segundo más y me lancé a sus brazos, dónde lloré.

-Ya está mi amor, ya está- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo-. Ha sido una pesadilla, ya está...

-Edward- lloré-, Edward- le abracé más fuerte-, estás bien, menos mal. Estás bien...- volví a llorar.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, me separé un poco de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté-. Se suponía que íbamos en el Volvo.

-Verás al poco tiempo que salieramos de mi casa, te quedaste dormida. Entonces empezaste a ponerte muy inquieta, y como no podía despertarte, paré el coche. Miré un momento por los espejos para asegurarme de que no venía nadie, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estabas saliendo del coche corriendo. Por suerte te alcancé rápidamente, pero cuando lo hice tenías...- señaló mi cuello, y rápidamente me puse la mano ahí. Noté un pequeño corte, como la otra vez-. No sé como te has hecho eso, Bella. No te diste contra nada. Simplemente apareció. Y bueno seguí intentando despertarte. Al momento gritaste y entonces te sentaste, metiste la cabeza entre las rodillas y empezaste a llorar mientras decías "no Edward, no, otra vez no". Menos mal que conseguí despertarte pocos segundos después. Lo que estabas soñando tendría que ser terrible para ver como te pusiste.

-Lo fue- dije en un susurro-. Ese sueño ya lo había... soñado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí, recuerdas la noche que te llamé porque había tenído un sueño que tenía que ver...- cogí aire- con tu muerte; pues lo he vuelto a soñar, pero esta vez se alargó más.

-¿Qué pasaba?

-Después de que Victoria te agarrara del cuello, sonó un chirrido, la otra vez desperté ahí, pero ahora no. Esta vez cuando abrí los ojos vi...- volví a llorar-, vi... estaba tu cabeza a pocos centímetros de mi, y el resto de tu cuerpo tirado en la otra punta de la esquina...- no pude continuar porque Edward volvió a abrazarme más fuerte

-Lo siento cariño, lo siento...- dijo angustiado.

-Ha sido horrible. Esta vez intenté cortar las cadenas con un hacha, incluso se la clavé a Victoria, pero eso no impidió que te matase.

-Ya está mi amor, todo a sido una pesadilla, no me a pasado nada- intentó tranquilizarme.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el coche donde me sentó y me puso el cinturon.

Mientras que Edward rodeaba el coche, miré el reloj del salpicadero, y vi que había pasado dos horas desde que habíamos salido.

-Charlie, se estará preguntando dónde estamos- recordé.

-Tranquila, cuando te bajaste del coche corriendo le llamé y le dije que llegaríamos un poco más tarde porque había pinchado una rueda.

-Oh- no dije más. Me acurruqué en el asiento e hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio. Cuando llegamos Edward paró el coche, y yo me giré hacia él-. ¿Esta noche vendrás?, por favor, no creo poder pasar el resto de la noche sola.

-Claro que si mi vida, eso no lo dudes- dijo acariciandome la mejilla para acercarse y besarme con todo el cariño que tenía.

-Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos, pero lo justo para apoyar nuestras frentes.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos terminamos de separar y Edward salió del coche para rodearlo y abrir mi puerta. Me ayudó a salir, pero cuando intenté dar dos pasos mis piernas perecían gelatina y casi caigo, menos mal que mi novio estaba ahí para cogerme. No lo dudó un momento, me cogió en brazos, yo me acurruqué en él, me llevó hasta la puerta, y llamó. Al momento apareció Charlie, y nada más verme se preocupó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le ladró a mi novio.

-Jefe Swan, no ha pasado nada, Bella está muy cansada, ha tenído un día muy largo. Si no le importa la dejaré en su cama.

-Oh- dijo Charlie, y se hizo a un lado para que Edward pudiera pasar-. Su habitación es...- pero no terminó de decir la frase porque cuando lo quiso hacer nosotros ya estabamos en mi cuarto.

-Dejaré el coche en casa y vendré corriendo. No tardaré mucho mi vida- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente. Se giró al armario y sacó un pijama que me dejó encima de la cama-. Te amo- susurró, y salió de la habitación-. Adiós jefe Swan.

-Adios- le dijo mi padre, y al momento escuché como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada y Edward arrancaba el Volvo.

Mientras tanto me cambié, y me metí en la cama. Poco después escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa- susurré.

-Hija- dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama-, ¿a pasado algo?

-Nada papá, solo que he tenido un día largo, algo complicado, y estoy muy cansada.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Pues... por encima... vuelvo a ser el centro de atención, he estado toda la tarde nadando en la piscina... y... hemos pinchado una rueda- no iba a decirle lo del enfrentamiento con Jessica y Lauren, que casi Emmett me ahoga, accidentalmente, y el ataque de mi pesadilla. Mi padre era más feliz si le ocultaba información y la cambiaba un poco.

-Bueno hija descansa. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitación.

-Vale, buenas noches, papá- le despedí y me di la vuelta.

Poco después noté una brisa, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el angel más hermoso del planeta.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonirsa.

-Ven- le dejé hueco para que se tumbara conmigo, abriendo la cama.

-Bella, pon las mantas, no quiero que te enfries- me dijo preocupado.

-Edward, me da igual, lo único que me importa es que estés aquí conmigo. Necesito abrazarte. Por favor. Te prometo que si tengo frío te echaré de la cama- intenté bromear-. Por favor- he hice la cara de cachorrito abandonado mojado que me enseñó Alice.

-Ven aquí anda- dijo negando divertido mientras se tumbaba a mi lado y nos tapaba-. Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Alice muy seriamente para que deje de enseñarte a poner esas caritas- dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-No importa, con las que ya me ha enseñado, son suficientes. Funcionan- le dije mientras me abrazaba más a él.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Algo, pero no logro quitarme esa horrible sensación. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es ver a la persona que más amas en esa situación? Encima dos veces.

-Lo sé mi amor, no quiero imaginarme como sería verte a ti así. No lo soportaría- me dijo aprentandome más contra él.

-Edward, no quiero dormir, por favor, no dejes que me duerma, no quiero volver a tener otra pesadilla.

-Bella, tienes que dormir, mañana tienes que ir al instituto. Si no tuvieras que hacer finales te propondría no ir, pero...

-Lo sé- dije con resignación.

-Duerme mi amor, yo protegeré tu sueño.

-Eres increible- le dije y un bostezo apareció-. Te amo tanto.

-Como yo a ti mi vida.

Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos en un beso lentro y cargado de amor. Después de unos momentos no separamos y Edward empezó a tararear mi nana. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

-Cariño- noté una caricia-, es hora de levantarse- susurró Edward en mi oído. Me removí y abrí los ojos-. Buenos días preciosa.

-Hola, ¿qué hora es?- pregunté estirándome.

-Las siete, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme y a por el coche para venir a recogerte. Charlie ya se marchó.

-Creo que deverías de dejar ropa en mi armario, así no tendrías que marcharte todas las mañanas- le dije en un puchero.

-Pero igual tendría que marcharme para ir por el coche.

-No si vamos en mi camioneta- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Bella, si fueramos en tu camioneta tendría que despertarte dos horas antes.

-Oye, no te metas con mi camioneta- le di un pequeño empujón-, no va tan lenta, lo que pasa es que tu conduces como un loco.

Mi novio al darse cuenta que no tenía respuesta empezó a reír.

-Anda vamos, que si no llegaremos tarde. En unos minutos vengo por ti- dijo mientras nos levantábamos de la cama, y nos dábamos un pequeño beso. Cuando nos separamos Edward saltó por la ventana como cada día.

Los días pasaron, y así el viernes, el día que más temía, llegó. Hoy era el día que tendría que llevar mi carta de dimision al establecimiento Newton.

Después del instituto le pedí a Alice que me llevara ella a mi casa, para así luego yo poder ir en mi camioneta al trabajo.

-Bella, sabes que no hace falta que vayas tú, yo lo hago encantada- me dijo mi amiga mientras nos sentábamos en mi cama.

-No, Alice, quiero hacerlo yo, debo hacerlo. No puedo esconderme siempre.

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero si te echas hacia tras me avisas- dijo levantándose para irse.

Cuando se fue, me preparé para ir a lo que sería mi último día de trabajo. Cogí las llaves de mi camioneta, un paraguas, porque se había puesto a llover bastante fuerte y me puse rumbo a la tienda Newton.

Al llegar aparqué y entré como todos los viernes.

-Bella- me llamó la madre de Mike.

-Hola, señora Newton.

-Hoy no hay mucho trabajo, pero puedes ponerte...

-Señora Newton- la interrumpí-, no he venido a trabajar, he venido para presentar mi dimisión

-Bella, por favor, sé que lo que hizo mi hijo no tiene nombre, pero no te marches. Yo sola no puedo ocuparme de la tienda, y nadie va a querer trabajar aquí después de...- cogió aire-, por favor, no te marches. Te subiré el sueldo, te reduciré las horas, pero no te vayas.

En el momento que la señora Newton me empezó a suplicar me dio lastima. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un sin vergüenza. Asique lo medité un momento.

-Está bien- suspiré-, seguiremos como hasta ahora.

-Oh, gracias, Bella, gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba-. Si quires puedes tomarte el día libre, hoy no tenemos nada que hacer.

-Bueno, hiré a colocar las cajas del almacén, y después me marcharé.

-Vale- dijo y se fue a limpiar el polvo de las estanterías.

Mientras me dirigía al almacén decidí llamar a Edward para que no se preocupara. Habíamos quedado después en ver películas. Al segundo toque respondió.

-Hola, amor, ¿ya has hablado con la señora Newton?- preguntó.

-Emm... si...- le dije dudosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues veras..., no he dejado el trabajo- le dije en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?- levantó la voz, dio un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse y volvió a hablar-. Bella, habíamos quedado en que ibas a dejar ese trabajo...

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero he hablado con la señora Newton, y está sola, y me ha dado pena. Además no creo que pase nada por que trabaje aquí. Mike de momento no va a volver asique...

-No Bella, no quiero que trabajes ahí- dijo sin modo de discursión.

En ese momento me enfurecí.

-¿Pero sabes que pasa? Resulta que eres mi novio, no mi padre, y no puedes prohibirme que trabaje donde yo quiera.

Bella...- levantó más la voz. Se notaba que estaba muy enfadado porque nunca me la levantaba-, no vas a trabajar ahí, asique ahora mismo voy a buscarte.

-No, Edward, ni se te ocurra, porque no pienso dejar mi trabajo- le dije muy enfadada.

Entonces empezamos una discursión. Nosotros nunca discutíamos, pero hoy lo hicimos como nunca. Llegó un momento que me cansé de las opiniones de Edward y le colgué.

No sabía que se había creído, se supone que es mi novio, y tiene que apoyarme en lo que haga, no prohibirme que haga lo que yo quiera.

Después de eso, me puse a trabajar. Como me dijo la señora Newton no había mucho que hacer, asique después de colocar el almacén, me despedí de ella, y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

Cuando arranqué decidí no ir a casa de los Cullen, no creía que fuera conveniente viendo como estaban las cosas, asique decidí irme a mi casa.

La carretera se me estaba haciendo dificil de ver entre la lluvia que caía y que era de noche, no veía mucho.

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa. Una sobra roja se me cruzó, por el susto di un volantazo, y con la lluvia las ruedas patinaron, sacandome de la carretera, cayendo por un terraplén que hizo que volcara, dando un par de vueltas. Cuando la camioneta paró no podía moverme. Noté un fuerte dolor en el costado y cuando me llevé la mano a la esa zona noté que tenía clavado un hierro. También me dolía mucho la cabeza, me estaba mareando por la sangre.

Tenía que pensar rápido, asique cogí el teléfono del bolsillo y llamé a Edward, pero no me lo cogía, asique lo intenté un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, incluso rechazandome la llamada.

Al siguiente que se me ocurrió llamar fue a Emmett, que me contestó al segundo pitido.

-Ey, ¿que pasa Bellita?- dijo.

-Emm- me costaba respirar-, ne...- cogí aire- necesito... que me ayudes...

-¿Qué pasa Bells, te has vuelto a caer?- bromeó

-Emm, por favor- necesitaba decirselo rápidamente, la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas-, Emmett, he tenido...

-No me digas que te has caído y necesitas que vaya a levantarte- volvió a bromear.

-Emm- tosí, y me dolió-. He tenído un accidente con la camioneta.

-¿Qué?- al fin pareció entender- ¿Pero estás bien?

-No Emmett, me duele mucho la cabeza, y tengo un hierro clavado en un costado, además de toda la sangre que estoy perdiendo.

-¿Has llamado a mi hermano?

-Si, pero no me lo coge- gimoteé, todo me dolía-. Emmett necesito que vengas.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Pasando el puente del pueblo, salía de la tienda Newton.

-Bella, escuchame bien- era la primera vez que le oía tan serio-, no cuelgues, voy a buscar a mi hermano, y quiero que sigas hablandome, ¿entendido?

-Vale- respiré con dificultad, y empecé escuchar ruido al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tú...- dijo Emmett-, Bella te ha estado llamando, ¿se puede saber que haces que no la respondes el teléfono?- le gritó enfurecido; nunca le había escuchado así.

-Emmett, ahora no quiero hablar, déjame solo- oí la voz de Edward.

-No, ahora tú y yo nos vamos. Bella a tenído que llamarme para decirme que a tenído un accidente con la comioneta, y tú en vez de ir a por ella estás aquí tirado escuchando música, mientras que ella está sola en mitad de la nada desangrandose- le gritó Emmett.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Edward gritando, muerto de preocupación, y volví a escuchar ruido-, ¿dónde está?, hay que avisar a Carlisle para que envíe una ambulancia.

-Está pasando el puente del pueblo.

-No...- se lamentó Edward-, en esa zona hay varios terraplenes, si ha caído por uno la ambulancia tardará el doble en llegar hasta ella- dijo preocupado-. Todo esto es mi culpa, no tendría que haberla gritado- se lamentaba.

-Ed, no es momento para lamantos, Bella nos necesita, vamos- le dijo a Edward-. Bella, tranquila, ya vamos para allá- me dijo Emmett-, Edward está avisando a Carlisle.

-Daros prisa- susurré-, tengo mucho sueño...

-Bella no te duermas, ¿me has oído?, no te duermas. Estámos llegando...

Entonces el movil se apagó avisando que me había quedado sin batería.

Pocos minutos después oí pasos y alguien que me llamaba.

-Bella, Bella- entonces la voz la escuché a mi lado. Giré mi cabeza con cuidado y vi a Edward con su cara muerta de preocupación-. Oh, Dios, Bella. Lo siento, lo siento- se lamentó.

-Ed...- tragué con dificultad-. Edward...

-Bella, ya estas a salvo, todo se va a arreglar- me tranquilizó.

-Me duele mucho...- lloré.

-Bella, escúchame- intenté presarle atención, aunque me costaba a horrores, lo único que quería era dormir-. Bella, tengo que sacarte el hierro, si lo dejamos más tiempo va a empezar a oxidarse y eso es peligroso para los demás organos. Lo voy a hacer muy deprisa, para que te duela menos- dijo mirandome a los ojos-. Confía en mi.

-Edward, yo confío en ti- suspiré-. Siempre.

-Emmett- le llamó Edward, y se acercó-, necesito que cuando saque el hierro aprietes la herida para que no se desangre- le dijo muy seriamente, y Emmett asintió-. Y sobre todo no respires- le advitió y volvió a asentir-. Vale, Bella, relajate- me dijo Edward, asique busqué sus ojos y me concentré en ellos. Al momento noté una presión en el lado donde estába el hierro, y algo frío. Entonces sentí como si algo me desgarrase, y de seguido las manos de Emmett apretanado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- lloré.

-Ya está, ya está- dijo Edward y me apartó el pelo de la cara-. Lo siento tanto Bella. Perdóname- me suplicó, pero yo no tenía cabeza para nada y le miré confundida-. Siento haberte gritado por teléfono, y no haberte respondido cuando me necesitabas...

-Ed...- le llamé con dificultad-, estabas enfadado...

-No- me interrumpió-, eso no justifica mi comportamiento. Siempre debo responderte el teléfono, siempre. Te he fallado...

-No Ed...- tosí-, no lo has hecho, estás aquí y es lo que importa...

Entonces de fondo escuche la sirena de la ambulancia.

-Amor, la ambulancia está llegando, tranqui...

Pero no conseguí terminar de escucharle porque el sueño terminó de vencerme, y la oscuridad me llevó con ella.

**Hola, parece que Victoria volvió a protagonizar las pesadillas de Bella, y encima ahora este accidente, haber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo con Bella...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 10

Me encontraba rodeada de oscuridad. No veía nada. De vez en cuando sentía a Edward que me hablaba, me besaba la frente, o simplemente me cogía de la mano. Tambíen podía escuchar a los Cullen, y a mis padres; pero no sabía donde estaban, ni como llegar a ellos.

Empecé a caminar y llegué al claro. Nuestro claro. No sabía como había llegado allí, pero estaba ahí. La oscuridad había sido reemplazada por un sol resplandeciente que bañaba a las flores, el cesped y los árboles.

Entonces vi un borrón rojo pasar muy deprisa cerca de mi, y una brisa que dejó por su paso. La acción se repitió varias veces hasta que paró.

-Vaya... nos volvemos a encontrar...

-Vic... Victoria- dije en cuanto la reconocí.

-Parece que mi plan maestro para acabar contigo no a funcionado...- se lamentó-. Se suponía que deberías haber muerto en esos accidentes, y en vez de estar tiesa, estás aquí...

-¿Qué?- estába un poco confundida, no sabía de que hablaba.

-¿No lo recuerdas? La mente humana es muy... olvidadiza, diría yo. Pues es muy sencillo. ¿No te parece raro que estés aquí, sola?...- ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, no sabía que hacia aquí-, pues estas aquí entre medias de los dos mundos. La vida y la muerte. Hace una semana y media tuviste un accidente con el coche, gracias a mi, todo hay que decirlo- dijo orgullosa-, en el que deberías de haber muerto, pero no- dijo enfadada-, aquí estás, y espero que si despiertas pueda yo misma matarte. No entiendo como siempre consigues escaparte- dijo para ella misma.

-¿Por qué? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-¿Nada?- gritó- por tú culpa ese novio tuyo vampiro mató a James, mi pareja, y no pienses que vas a irte de rositas.

-Ojo por ojo...- recordé las palabras de Laurent en el claro cuando la manada acabó con él.

-Exacto.

-¿Y tú como estás aquí?- dije dando un paso atrás.

-Oh, bueno, eso es un secreto que no pienso contarte. Solo te diré que no estás asalvo ni en tus sueños...- dijo con aire misterioso.

Yo no entendía nada, no sabía si las palabras del accidente eran verdad o no, porque no recordaba nada. Tampoco entendía de que conseguía escaparme. Me sentía muy confusa, y lo único que quería era volver al lado de Edward y que él me explicara todo lo que había pasado. No me fiaba de la palabra de una sádica vampira que lo único que quería era matarme.

-Bella, por favor- oí un sollozo-, mi amor, por favor, despierta- era Edward el que me hablaba-, te amo, por favor no me dejes.

Entonces cerré los ojos y empecé a escuchar un petidido. Podía oler ese olor tan peculiar de los hospitales.

-Cariño por favor, te necesito- noté una caricia en mi mejilla.

Edward estaba triste, y eso no podía ser, asique me obligué a mi misma a abrir los ojos. Al principio no podía, pero al final lo conseguí.

Lo primero que vi fue una luz muy molesta que me hizo cerrarlos de golpe, pero lo volví a intentar. Cuando me acostumbre, lo siguiente que vi fue una cabellera cobriza a mi lado, apoyada en la almohada.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, asique no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba despierta.

-Ed...- me aclaré la garganta. Levanté el brazo para acariciarle, pero un pinchazo en mi brazo no me permitió- Shhh- siseé de dolor.

-Bella- levantó la cabeza inmediantamente-. Mi amor, has despertado. Oh Bella- y empezó a llenarme la cara de besos. Estaba segura que si fuera humano estaría llorando.

Al momento Carlisle entró con una sonrisa.

-Bella, me alegro de que hayas despertado, ¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo acercandose a mi, y mirando mis pupilas y todos los aparatos a los que me tenían conectada.

-Pues... no sé. Confusa. No entiendo que hago aquí, ¿qué me pasó?

-Bella, tuviste un accidente con la camioneta cuando salías del trabajo, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Edward.

Entonces como si los recuerdos hubieran sido invocados, imagenes sueltas del accidente y de minutos antes empezaron a aparecer. Con cada una, era un pinchazo en mi cabeza.

-Algo, los recuerdos empiezan a volver, aunque...- me llevé la mano que no tenía la vía a la cabeza-, son dolorosos.

-Es normal. Hija has estado una semana y media en coma.

-¿En coma?- que pregunta más tonta.

-Sí, el golpe que sufriste en tu cabeza fue algo... fuerte, y al perder el conocimiento lo provocó.

Intenté moverme para estar más cómoda, pero un tirón del costado me lo impidió.

Oh...- y me llevé las manos a esa zona.

-No, no te lo toques. Tuvimos que operarte de emergencia, asique los puntos te tiraran unos días más.

Edward sin decir nada se levantó y me ayudó a acomodarme.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias- le contesté intentando sonreir. Todavía parecía preocupado y triste-. ¿Y cuando podré salir de aquí?- le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Pues todavía tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas para descartar cualquier daño después del coma, pero si toda está bien en un par de días te daré el alta.

-Bueno... podría ser peor. Creo que dos días los soportaré- dije intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-En una hora te enviaré a una enfermera para que empiece con las pruebas, oh, y avisaré a todos para que sepan que has despertado, bueno, eso si Alice no lo ha hecho ya- dijo divertido y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Cuando nos quedamos solos vi a Edward bastante serio.

-Edward- estiré el brazo para que viniera a mi lado ya que estaba al lado de la ventana, y al momento se acercó-. ¿Me cuentas que pasó?

-¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?

-Pues...- intenté pensar, pero recuerdos sueltos aparecían-. Poco la verdad. Recuerdo que era viernes..., oh, y fui a la tienda de los Newton para llevar mi dimisión, llovía mucho..., no sé. También recuerdo... que te llamé- y agaché la mirada-, pero no respondiste. Y dolor. No sé, todo está muy confuso.

-Bueno, como has dicho ese día fuiste a llevar la carta de dimisión a la señora Newton, pero al parecer te suplicó que te quedaras, y tú... aceptaste- dijo con resignación-, después me llamaste, y... discutímos... mucho. Nos gritamos y me colgaste-. Oh, empezaba a recordar algo de eso-. Cuando saliste del estaba llovieno mucho, y al parecer diste un volantazo...

-Victoria- recordé de repente.

-¿Victoria?- preguntó confuso.

-Sí, recuerdo que iba intentando ver la carretera, y de repente un borrón rojo se me cruzó y por eso di el volantazo- miré a Edward y vi que tenía la mandíbula tensa-, bueno, sigue con la historia.

-Caíste por un terraplen y volcaste. Un hierro te atravesó- señaló donde estaban los puntos-, y te diste un golpe en la cabeza. Me...- agachó la cabeza-, me llamaste varías veces, pero estaba enfadado, y te colgué, incluso te rechacé las llamadas- me dijo de carrerilla-. Tuviste que llamar a Emmett, y él después de hecharme la bronca me dijo lo que había pasado asique avisé a Carlisle y salimos a buscarte. Cuando te encontramos...- suspiró-, estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, pero tuve que sacarte el hierro, y poco después las ambulancias aparecieron, pero para ese entonces ya estabas incosciente. Dios...- se pasó la mano por el pelo-, no sabes lo que fue verte así. Pensé que no volvería a ver tu ojos-. dijo sollozando.

-Ey...- volví a estirar la mano para coger la suya-, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

-No, Bella, has estado en coma, todo por mi culpa. Devería haberte contestado el teléfono- esa conversación me sonaba-, jamás debo recharte una llamada. Nunca.

-Edward, esto ya lo hablamos, no estoy enfadada, es más, lo entiendo. Estabas enfadado, habíamos discutido, es normal que no quisiereas hablar conmigo...

-No, Bella, no es excusa. Te he fallado. Lo siento.

-Edward, de verdad, no pasa nada, asique deja de lamentarte. Además también fue mi culpa el que discutieramos.

-Al principio no sabía por qué me estaba enfadando tanto, pero unas olas de furia de Jasper tuvieron que ver...

-¿Jasper?- ¿que tenía que ver él en todo esto?

-Sí, había estado luchando con Emmett y le estaba provocando, para nuestra mala suerte, fue mientras nosotros hablábamos, y... al parecer envió olas de furia a todos accidentalmente. Me lo explicó en cuanto contamos lo que había sucedido. Bella, lo siento tanto- volvió a sollozar.

-Ven aquí- le dije para que me abrazara, pero él dudó-, Edward, ven aquí anda...- entonces se acercó y me abrazó, donde le escuché suspirar temblorosamente.

-No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiese perdido... lo siento, lo siento...

-Amor...- le corté mientras me separaba lo justo para verle los ojos-, deja de perdirme perdón, estoy perfectamente. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi vida, muchísimo- y después de esas palabras nos fundímos en un beso cargado de amor, cariño y miedo. Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos.

-¿Hola?- se asomó Alice por la puerta-.¡Bella!, gritó entusiasmada mientras se tiraba encima mía, y los demás Cullen la seguían

-Oh- dije cuando me dio en los puntos.

-Alice...- se apretó Edward el puente de la nariz-, ten cuidado, los puntos...

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó separandose-, ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó después de que abrazara a todos, incluso a Rosalie.

-Bien. Oh- recordé que tenía que mencionarles lo de Victoria-. Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?- me preguntó Esme.

-Veréis. Esta parte Edward ya la sabe- dije mirándole-. Desde que empezamos con los preparativos para la boda, empecé a tener... pesadillas con Victoria, y también a ser sonambula. Cada vez que despierto estoy cerca de algún peligro. El día del accidente mientras conducía, un borrón rojo se me atravesó, y por eso di el volantazo- cogí aire. Ahora venía la parte más complicada, y la que lo más probable no me creyeran-. Sé que lo que os voy a contar en dificil de creer pero...- volví a coger aire-, mientras que estaba en... coma, os oía a todos, pero no podía despertar. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, hasta que aparecí en el claro-, dije mirando a Edward-, pero entonces Victoria apareció. Me dijo que ella había intentado matarme con el accidente de coche, que quería vengarse, y también algo así como que no estaría segura ni en los sueños.

-Bella, la verdad es que no sé que pensar- dijo Emmett-, todo parece muy... peliculero.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que fue real, Emmett, se cuando algo es real y cuando no, y lo que me dijo Victoria lo fue. Quiere venganza por... porque mataste a James- dije mirando a Edward-. De mi se está vengando en todas las pesillas en las que mueres, pero su objetivo no es tu muerte, si no la mia.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Carlisle-, si lo que dice Bella es cierto, tendremos el doble de cuidado, y... Edward- dijo dirigiendose a él-, no dejes nunca a Bella sola mientras duerma.

-No pienso hacerlo, no me separaré de ella. Oh- pareció recordar algo-, Bella también a estado mucho más cansada. Se duerme de repente.

-Lo más probable es que tenga que ver con Victoria- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a dejar a Bella descansar- dijo Carlisle.

Después de las despedidas Edward y yo nos quedamos solos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la enfermera vino para llevarme a hacerme unas pruebas.

Pasé toda la tarde entre gradiografías, análisis y escaners, hasta que por fin me soltaron de vuelta a la habitación. Cuando llegué mis padres estaban allí.

-Oh, hija- se me tiró mi madre como había hecho Alice.

-Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien, si no me das en los puntos- ironicé.

-Perdona, esque estoy tan contenta de que hayas despertado al fin- lloró mientras me soltaba.

-Hola hija- dijo mi padre dandome un abrazo-, nos dijo el doctor Cullen que te estaban haciendo unas pruebas.

-Sí, ya me dieron los resultados, estoy perfectamente, asique en un par de días me dan el alta- dije contenta de poder salir. Odiaba los hospitales.

Después de charlar con mis padres, y obligar a mi madre a que se volviera a Florida con Phil, y a mi padre que se fuera a casa, pasé la noche en compañía de Edward.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápido. Siempre estaba acompañada de Edward o de Alice, que me traía catálogos para seguir con los preparativos para la boda. Rápidamente llegó el día que me daban el alta. Mi padre fue a recogerme con Edward, y Alice me trajo ropa para que me cambiara.

Las dos entramos en el baño y me ayudó a vestirme, ya que con los puntos todavía no podía moverme muy bien. Cuando salímos Edward nos estába esperando para ir al patrulla.

-Toma, Bella, tu alta- me dijo Carlisle entregándome las hojas-. La enfermera ya te dijo como hacerte las curas, pero si tienes algún problema le puedes preguntar a Edward o a mí.

-Carlisle no te preocupes, yo mismo se las haré- dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté.

-Bella, te voy a cuidar, y eso implica hacerte las curas- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Edward no hace falta que lo hagas, yo sola puedo hacerlo.

Iba a decir algo más pero para ese momento ya estábamos en la puerta y mi padre estaba acercandose.

-Hola Bells, ¿preparáda para volver a casa?- me preguntó Charlie.

-Preparadísima- dije feliz, dirigiendome al patrulla en compañía de Edward ya que Alice lo esperaba en el Porche.

-Iré después a verte- me dijo al oído, y de seguido me dio un beso en la frente.

Mi padre y yo entramos en el coche, y nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa. El viaje lo hicimos en silencio, y cuando llegamos, me ayudó a salir de coche, y me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

-Si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿vale?- me preguntó, pero cuando iba a responderle el telefono sonó y bajó a contestar.

Mientras tanto decidí ponerme a estudiar, ya que había perdido varios días, asique tendría que hacer varios exámenes atrasados. Al rato mi padre subió muy serio.

-Bells, me han llamado de la comisaria. Tengo que ir por un aviso. ¿Recuerdas lo de la gente desaparecida?- asentí-, pues a vuelto a pasar, asique voy a ayudar. Volveré después de la cena.

-Vale, no te preocupes, voy a pasar toda la tarde estudiando, y para cualquier cosa puedo llamar a Alice, o Edward.

-Bueno- se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente-. Hasta luego- dijo y se fue.

La verdad es que no me apetecía estudiar sola asique llamé a Edward. Al primer pitido contestó.

-Amor, ¿que sucede?- dijo nada más descolgar.

-Nada, tranquilo, solo te llamaba para ver si querías hacerme compañía. Charlie a tenido un aviso, y yo tengo que estudiar, pero no me apetece hacerlo sola.

-Por supuesto que quiero. En cinco minutos estoy allí.

-Vale, te amo.

-Y yo a ti- y nada más decir eso colgó.

Cinco minutos después Edward apareció valanceandose en mi ventana con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola cariño- dijo saltando dentro.

-Hola guapo- le contesté mientras me incorporaba un poco para darle un beso, pero los puntos se hicieron notar- oh...

-No te muevas, yo voy- dijo mientras se agachaba y me daba un beso-. ¿Qué estudíabas?

-Historia, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, entre libros y apuntes. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Edward me preparó la saña, y me la subió a la habitación. Eso sí, temeroso de que no me gustara.

-Edward- le dije mientras comía-, relájate, está buenísima.

-¿En serio?- preguntó dudoso.

-En serio, me encanta. Deja de preocuparte cada vez que me haces algo de comer. Cocinas genial- le tranquilicé.

Cuando terminé de comer, Edward se llevó la bandeja para fregar los platos, y yo aproveché para darme una ducha. Después de salir, me cambié de ropa y preparé todo lo necesario para hacerme la cura, pero nada más quitar la gasa que cubría los puntos empecé a marearme, y la respiración se me aceleró. Tuve que agarrarme al lavabo para no caerme, y eso mi novio lo escuchó.

-¿Bella?- preguntó detrás de la puerta-, ¿Bells, estás bien?

-Sí...- susurré.

-Bella, ¿puedo entrar?

-Sí...

Nada más responder entró y en cuanto me vio me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

-Mira que eres cabezota. ¿No te dije que las curas te las iba a hacer yo?- me reprochó.

-Quería hacerlo yo- dije bajito, mientras él me curaba.

Cuando terminó me metió debajo de las sabanas y se tumbó conmigo.

-¿Mañana vas a ir a clase?- me preguntó.

-Sí, tengo que hacer muchos exámenes, la graduación es... ¿que día es hoy?- eso de pasar una semana y pico en coma no era bueno.

-Miércoles.

-Entonces nos graduamos el viernes que viene.

-Sabes que si no quieres ir puedo...

-No- le corté-, no quiero ni que chantagees, ni que sobornes a nadie, ni donaciones- le advertí-. Mañana iré a clase y haré los exámenes. ¿Entendido?

-Vale...- dijo con resignación-, es tarde, tienes que dormir.

Después de eso le di un pequeño beso y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

**Hola, menos mal que el accidente de Bella se solucionó, y ya le contó a todos sobre sus pesadillas, haber si los Cullen pueden ayudarla.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis más. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda me preguntais.**

**Besitos =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 11

Me encontraba delante de un restaurante de Port Angeles. Había estado aquí más veces en compañía de Edward cada vez que me llevaba a cenar a algún sitio.

Llevaba un precioso vestido azul oscuro que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y no tenía mangas. Tenía el pelo colocado todo a un lado con los rizos perfectos, y maquillaje sueve. Alice había insistido en que llevara unos tacones mortales, y como nunca se la puede llevar la contraría aquí me encontraba con ellos, intentando no caerme a cada paso que daba. Menos mal que iba del brazo de mi precioso vampiro, que cada vez que tropezaba él me sujetaba.

Entramos y después de justificar la reserva, la camarera nos llevó a la terraza del restaurante que estaba en un balcón. Era precioso.

Una suave música había sido puesta de fondo. Al rededor de las columnas que sujetaban un techado, habían colocado pequeñas lucecitas que daban un ambiente muy romántico. Desde la entrada al balcón hasta la única mesa que habían dejado, había un camino de petalos de rosas que rodeaban nuestra mesa.

Edward me apartó la silla y me ayudó a sentarme. La mesa estaba decorada con un precioso mantel blanco, unas velas, y una rosa en el medio.

La camarera apareció y nos dio la carta para la cena.

Todo era precioso, la música, las lucecitas, las velas y la luna llena, hacían un conjunto muy romántico. Edward se había esmerado en que todo fuera perfecto esta noche.

Encargamos nuestro pedido, y no hablámos más. Las palabras sobraban. Solo nos cogimos de la mano por encima de la mesa y nos miramos a los ojos como dos tontos enamorados.

Después de un rato, apareció la camarera con nuestro pedido y empezamos a cenar. Bueno, yo cené, ya que Edward tuvo que simular que lo hacía.

Cuando acabamos Edward se levantó y me pidió con la mirada que bailáramos, y yo no pude negarme.

Los dos bailamos mirándonos a los ojos, y con pequeños besos. Después de 3 canciones Edward me separó y empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Estaba guapísimo. Llevaba un traje oscuro, con una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y el pelo revuelto.

Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando me sonrió y entonces se giró dandome la espalda. Por la puerta apareció Victoria y se fue hacía ella. La agarró de la mano y la llevó al centro del balcón. Se arrodilló ante ella y le enseñó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino. La abrió y dentró había un precioso anillo. El anillo de la madre biológica de Edward. Elizabeth Masen. Lo cogió, se lo colocó en el dedo anular, se levantó, y los dos se fundieron en un beso lujurioso.

Esto no podía estar pasando, intenté gritarles para que se separaran, pero ningún sonido salio de mi boca.

Entonces lo recodé. Yo esto ya lo había vivido, pero no con este desenlace. En mi recuerdo, Edward se arrodillaba ante mi, se declaraba con unas preciosas palabras cargadas de todo el amor que sentía, que me hicieron llorar como una tonta y me pedia matrimonio. Yo por supuesto aceptaba y nos besabamos con todo el amor que teníamos.

Volví a mirar a Edward, y cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando abrió los ojos sin dejar de besar a Victoria, y me miró burlón. Esa mirada me hizo sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, e inconscientemente llevé mi mano hacia ese lugar.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, los dos se separaron con una sonrisa burlona y se acercaron. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros, me di cuenta que mi novio ya no era él. Tenía los ojos rojos, una mirada desafiante, y una sonrisa malvada que dejaba ver sus largos colmillos.

Edward miró a Victoria, y ella asintió. Entonces estiró la mano y me agarró del cuello acercandome a él, pegándome totalemente a su cuerpo. Movió mi cabeza y dejó mi pulso libre. Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y clavó sus colmillos en mi piel, que inconscientemente me hicieron cerrar los ojos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grité, de todo el dolor que sentía tanto en el cuello como en el corazón.

-Bella, Bella- noté que alguien me removía-, amor despierta.

Entonces abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron los dientes de Edward, y rápidamente me aparté de él, levantandome de la cama y pegándome contra la pared.

-¿Bella?- preguntó confuso por mi reacción-. Amor, ¿qué pasa?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi, pero yo volví a esquivarle y me fui a la otra punta de la habitación.

Me sentía confusa. No entendía que había pasado. Todavía notaba el dolor en mi cuello y en el corazón.

Automáticamente en cuanto recordé el lujurioso beso entre Edward y Victoria, unas traicioneras lagrimas y varios ipidos se me escaparon. Entonces las piernas me fallaron y resbalé por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, me agarré las rodillas, apoyando la frente en ellas y empecé a llorar.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que solo quedaron algunas lagrimas silenciosas resbalando por mis mejillas. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Edward en el mismo lugar donde había estado yo antes que me apartara de él cuando intentó acercarse.

-Amor- me llamó suavemente-, por favor, no te alejes- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi muy despacio. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme asique dejé que se acercara con todo el miedo que tenía. Cuando llegó a mi lado se agachó para poder quedar a mi altura-. Amor ¿que te pasa? ¿por qué te alejas de mi?- dijo con dolor-. Has tenído una pesadilla, no es real, por favor, creeme; nadie te va a hacer nada. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Tranquila.

Pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza el beso entre él y esa loca vampira.

-No me quieres- lloré-, la quieres a ella, te vas a casar con ella- dije entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido-. Amor, ¿de qué hablas?, yo te quiero a ti, te amo, más que a mi vida, nos vamos a casa en menos de dos meses- dijo, pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza cuando él le pidió matrimonio y ese asqueroso beso-. Amor, creeme, solo has tenído una pesadilla - levanté la cabeza, y le miré.

Estaba triste, y dolido. Su mirada era preocupada, y sobretodo... dorada.

-Oh, Edward- me lancé a sus brazos llorando otra vez, y él me recibió encantado. El ver sus ojos fueron como un click en mi cabeza. Él tenía sazón. Solo había sido un pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya está, estoy contigo-me dijo mientras me llevantaba y me llevaba a la cama, donde Edward se sentó en el borde y yo pasé mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas, mientras lloraba en su cuello. Después de un rato me separé y volví a mirarle-. ¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó suavemente, y yo me encogí de hombros.

-A sido horrible- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Me quieres contar?

-Era la noche que me llevaste a cenar para pedirme matrimonio- empecé-. Todo estaba pasando igual que aquella noche. El restaurante, la decoración, la cena... Después de que bailáramos, empezaste a buscar algo en tu bolsillo, y cuando lo encontraste te giraste y por la puerta apareció Victoria. Te fuiste hacia ella, le sacaste el anillo de tu madre, se lo colocaste en el dedo y la besabas. Jamás te había visto tan entregado. Yo intenté gritarte pero no podía. Cuando te diste cuenta que te miraba abriste los ojos mientras la besabas y me miraste burlón. Tenías los ojos rojos. Después de un rato os acercastéis los dos, me agarraste y con una sonrisa malvada me mordiste- cuando terminé llevé una mano a mi cuello, y sentí una pequeña herida.

-Dios, amor, lo siento- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba-. Ya estas despierta, y yo estoy aquí, y te amo.

-Edward- dije mientras me separaba un poco de él-. Mira- y levanté el cuello para enseñarle la herida.

-Bella, cada vez que sueñas con Victoria despiertas con alguna herida en tu cuello.

-No estás asalvo ni en tus sueños- susurré recordando sus palabras cuando estuve en coma-. Edward, ¿crees que ella tenga que ver algo con mis pesadillas?

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que lo vamos a averiguar- dijo mientras me besaba en la frente-. Bella, tienes que dormir, todavía te quedan varias horas para levantarte- se levantó y me colocó en el colchon para después arroparme. Yo automáticamente bostecé-. Bella, ¿quieres que me vaya o...?- me preguntó con miedo.

-Ven- le dije mientras le hacía sitio para que se tumbara conmigo. Él no tenía la culpa de mis pesillas, y había vuelto a pagar con él mi miedo-. Lo siento- me disculpé mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Edward, no disimules. He vuelto a huir de ti cuando no tienes la culpa de nada. Soy una persona horrible. Te estoy haciendo pagar cosas de las que nisiquiera eres culpable.

-Ey, no- me lavantó la cabeza para que le mirara-. Bella, no pasa nada. Es normal que tengas miedo después de las cosas que sueñas. No estoy enfadado...

-Pues deverias- le interrumpí.

-Pero no lo estoy. Para mi lo más importante es que estes bien y esas pesadillas claramente no te dejan estarlo. Lo demás no importa- dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla-. No te voy a negar que no me duele cuando te veo que me miras con miedo y te alejas de mi...

-Lo siento- volví a interrumpirle.

-No, Bella, no lo sientas. Yo te entiendo. Es normal que tengas esas reacciones, si ultimamente cada vez que sueñas conmigo, o me ves muriendo, o matandote.

-No Edward, no es normal. Se supone que devería saber que tú jamás me harías daño. Me lo demuestras cada día. Pero es... es como si cuando despertara no lo supiera...- intenté explicarme-, me siento... como si todavía estuviera en el sueño, no sé si me entiendes. Es algo raro.

-Creo que sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Quiéres que mañana vayamos a mi casa y le preguntemos a Carlisle si sabe algún significado para tus pesadillas?

-Sí, estoy cansada de todo esto- dije y automáticamente bostecé.

-Vamos mi niña, sigue durmiendo- me dijo-. Bella- levanté la cabeza-, ¿puedo...?- me preguntó con algo de miedo mientras miraba mis labios. Subí la cabeza hasta llegar a su altura, y atrapé sus labios entre los mios. Después de unos momentos nos separamos apoyando nuestras frentes-. Te amo. Nunca lo olvides. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

-Yo también te amo. Siento todo lo que te hago pasar- le dije mientras nos separábamos y me acomodaba en su pecho.

-No sientas nada, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa. Lo vamos a solucionar, no te preocupes. Ahora descansa mi amor- me dio un beso en la cabeza y empezó a tararear mi nana. No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

-Mi amor- una voz aterciopelada me llamó-. Cariño, es hora de levantarse- entonces sentí, unos fríos labios darme pequeños besos en mi frente, en mis mejillas- abre tus precisos ojos amor- y siguió su camino por mi cuello, donde siguió dandome besitos hasta que subió a mis labios. Cuando se dió cuenta que le respondí al beso sonrió y se separó-. Buenos días angel.

-Hola amor- le dije mientras le abrazaba más fuerte- me encanta que me despiertes así.

-Y a mí me encanta hacerlo- me dijo para después besarme con más impetú-. Vendré a buscarté en unos minutos- dijo cuando nos separamos, y entonces lo recordé.

-Edward, ¿que pasó con mi camioneta?- le pregunte.

-Oh, pues...- parecia nervioso-. Bella, lo siento, con los golpes que sufrió, y teniedo en cuenta que...

-¿Que...?- le pregunté impaciente.

-Tuve que arrancarle una puerta para llegar hasta ti. La pobre camioneta quedó para el desguace.

-Oh...- me lamenté-, mi camioneta...

-Lo siento amor. Te compraré un coche nuevo para compensartelo.

-¿Qué?- salí del shock-, no, de eso nada. No tienes que comprarme nada.

-Amor, yo siempre no puedo llevarte a donde necesites.

-¿Cómo? No Edward, tu eres mi prometido, no me chofer, si necesito ir a algún sitio voy caminando, cojo el bus, o...

-¿O?- preguntó.

-También puedo decirle a Jake que me traiga mi moto.

-No Bella, no quiero te vayas tu sola en una moto. Además, Charlie te lo prohibió. Mira, porqué no te olvidas de las motos, y te regalo un precioso coche pequeñito para ti.

-No Edward, no vas a gastarte tu dinero en un coche para mi.

-Bella...- suspiró-, sabes que el dinero no es nada para mi, y yo quiero comprartelo. ¿No puedes aceptar un pequeño regalo sin rechistar?- dijo con un adorable puchero que no pude evitar besar.

-¿Pequeño? Edward, un coche no es precisamente un regalo pequeño.

-Mira esta tarde en mi casa te enseño unos catálogos y lo hablamos- dijo mientras se levantaba-. Se está haciendo tarde. En diez minutos paso por ti- se acercó a mi y me dio un suave beso-. Te amo- y saltó por la ventana.

-Y yo a ti- susurré.

Me levanté, cogí la ropa para ponerme ese día y fui al baño, donde me duché y me preparé. Cuando salí escuché ruidos en el piso de abajo.

Con todo el miedo del mundo, fui a la habitación de Charlie y agarré el bate de beisbol del armario y bajé silenciosamente las escaleras.

El ruido provenía de la cocina, asique agarré fuertemente el bate y me dirigí hacia allí. Lo que vi cuando llegué me hizo sentir la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Edward estaba de espaldas, haciendome del desayuno, ya que había algunas cosas colocadas en la mesa.

-Por fin has acabado- dijo mientras se giraba y me daba una preciosa sonrisa-. Has tardado mucho, asique cuando llegué y vi que todavía estabas en la ducha vine a preparate el desayuno- entonces se dio cuenta del arma-. Amor, ¿para que querias el bate?

-¿Qué? Oh, pues... verás- reí nerviosa-, pues cuando salí del baño escuché ruido, y pensé que alguién había entrado..., y cogí...- moví el bate.

-Bella, ¿me estas diciendo que si alguien hubiera entrado le hubieses atizado con eso?- preguntó incredulo-. Amor, lo suyo seria que llamaras a la policia, o... No, mejor, tendrías que llamarme a mi, y estarte encerrada en tu cuarto.

-Bueno, no me regañes, que el que ha irrumpido en mi casa has sido tú- le dije mientras empezaba a comer- Está buenísimo, gracias amor- le cambié de tema.

Me había preparado tortitas con caramelo, un vaso de leche y zumo de naranja.

Cuando terminé recogí los platos y nos fuimos al instituto.

Como siempre, llegamos con tiempo de sobra, y allí ya estaban Alice y Jasper esperandonos. Si alguién superaba a Edward en velocidad esa era Alice.

Nada más aparcar, mi amiga ya estaba al lado de mi puerta sacandome del coche.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto siento lo que pasó esta noche- la miré confundida-. Anoche tuve una visión, pero creo que no me dio tiempo a avisar a Edward- entonces entendí. Estaba hablando de lo que pasó cuando desperté después de la pesadilla.

-Alice, no es tu culpa- la dije.

-Es algo extraño. Últimamente me pierdo muchas cosas de tu futuro, y solo las consigo ver cuando va a suceder en pocos segundos, o está pasando- dijo pensativa-. Como cuando el balón te golpeó, eso lo vi mientras estaba sucediendo, como pasó con lo de Mike, y el accidente del otro día nisiquiera lo llegué a ver. No sé que le pasa a mi don, ¿creéis que lo esté perdiendo?- preguntó preocupada mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

-No creo, pero quizás deverías hablarlo con Carlisle- dijo Jasper.

-Nosotros vamos a hablar con él esta tarde sobre las pesadillas de Bella. Cada vez que tiene una Victoria aparece, y cuando despierta tiene una herida en el cuello- dijo Edward.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mis visiones dejaron de funcionarme poco después de empezar con los preparativos para la boda, pero solo me fallan con Bella.

-¿Creéis que... Victoria tenga algo que ver?- pregunté-. Mis pesadillas y el sonambulismo empezó también por esa fecha.

-No sabemos si Victoria tiene algún poder- dijo Jasper-, ni si quiere atacarnos. Puede que las visiones estén fallando por lo que pasará después de la boda...

-Jasper- le corté-, quiere matarme, me lo dijo cuando estuve en coma.

-Bella...- dijo inseguro-, no sabemos si eso pasó de verdad.

-Pasó- le volví a cortar-. Yo sé lo que vi, ella quiere venganza, y se la está cobrando.

-Jass- le llamó mi novio-, si Bella dice que la vio, yo la creo, además, no sería algo tan raro- le miré en agradecimiento. Poco después sonó el timbre. Asique nos encaminamos a las clases.

Pasé el día rodeada de exámenes atrasados y nuevos apuntes que estudiar. Estábamos a menos de una semana de acabar, ya que las notas las darían el miércoles, asique estaba llena de exámenes.

Cuando quedaban diez minutos para acabar la última clase, me llegó un mensaje al movil de Edward.

_Amor, emos tenído que salir los tres inesperadamente. No te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho. He avisado a Emmett para que vaya a buscarte y te lleve a nuestra casa. Cuando vuelva hablamos con Carlisle, o si quieres puedes ir tú contándole. Te amo princesa._

Pues vaya, no sabía que había podido pasar para que los tres tuvieran que salir así, pero bueno, ya me lo contaría Edward.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salí deprisa, y en la puerta de la entrada del instituto me encontré con Emmett.

-Hola Bellita- me saludó mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Hola Emm, siento que tengas que venir a buscarme- me disculpé.

-Va, no te preocupes- le quitó importancia-. Toma- dijo mientras me daba las llaves del Jepp y le miré confundida-. Verás, cuando Eddy me llamó estaba en medio de una partida- me enseñó una consola-, y no quiero dejar la partida a medias porque me queda poca batería, asique tu vas a conducir.

-Emmett, ¿estás seguro?, estamos hablando de tu Jepp y de mi, que soy la persona más torpe del planeta.

-Vamos Bells, no creo que pase nada, no es tan largo el camino, además, voy contigo en el asiento de al lado. Pero por si acaso, intenta no hacer daño a mi pequeño.

"¿Pequeño?- pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta, pero si casi no llegaba ni a abrir la puerta.

-Emmett- le llamé, pero no me oyó porqué estaba aducido por el juego-, Emm, ¿podrías...?- señalé la puerta cuando me escuchó.

-Oh, claro pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a mi, y me subia al asiento.

Al instante él estaba sentado a mi lado.

Arranqué y me puse en camino.

Los dos íbamos en silencio, bueno, yo iba en silencio, Emmett iba hablando con los muñequitos del juego.

-Vamos, venga, oh... corre, corre, ¿pero a donde vas?

Era tan gracioso, parecía un niño pequeño peleandose con el videojuego.

De repente una ola de sueño me invadió y los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar. El cuerpo no me respondía, asique el volante se estaba moviendo practicamente solo y casi no veía la carretera.

-Emmett- susurré, pero lo dije tan bajito que ni él me escuchó-. Emmett- esta vez lo dije más alto, y me escuchó.

-Bella- dijo asustado al verme medio dormida.

En ese momento los ojos se me terminaron de cerrar. Lo último que sentí fue al Jepp girar bruscamente, y un golpe en la cabeza contra algo duro y frío.

**¡Hola! En este capitulo quería contar un poco sobre como Edward le pidió matrimonio a Bella, asique lo he hecho de esta manera.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace ver que os va gustando el fic. Sois geniales gracias por vuestras palabras.**

**Oh, y siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, el programa con el que escribo no tiene corrector y tengo que ir corrigiendo a ojo, asique si me salto alguna perdón. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejeis reviews, ya sabéis, cualquier duda o idea me la comentáis. **

**Besitos =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 12

-Bellita, Bells- noté que alguién me llamaba- Vamos Bella, despierta- era Emmett, y parecía preocupado.

No podía abrir los ojos, me encontraba rodeada de una oscuridad muy densa, y lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Emmett llamándome.

Entoces escuché una risa malvada que pertenecía a una mujer. Me obligué a mi misma a despertar, no quería seguir aquí, y tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Después de un rato conseguí abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y automáticamente mi mano fue a esa zona, donde noté un chichón.

-¡Ay!- dije por el dolor.

-Bells, por fin, creí que jamás despertarías- dijo Emmett aliviado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas?- dijo confuso y negué-. Pues ibas conduciendo y de repente te has quedado dormida, por suerte me llamaste antes, y conseguí agarrar el volante y tirar del freno de mano, ya que íbamos directos contra un árbol, pero cuando frené, te chocaste con mi brazo y... bueno...- señaló mi frente donde me estaba saliendo el huevo-, lo siento.

-¿Qué lo sientes?, Emmett, por mi culpa emos estampadó tu preciado coche contra un árbol, la que lo siente soy yo Emm. Perdona- dije avergonzada.

Aunque Emmett había intentado frenar, terminamos chocando igual, aunque seguro que a menos velocidad.

-Bella, no importa, ya sabes que a Rose le encanta arreglar coches, asique cuando lleguemos a casa le digo que lo mire.

Entonces recordé a Edward. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida.

-Emm, tengo que llamar a Edward- dije buscando mi movil-, estará muy preocupado...

-No hace falta- me interrumpió-, cuando vi que no despertabas le llamé. Está de camino.

-Ohh- gemí, estaría histérico, y como si lo hubieran invocado sonó el chirrido de las ruedas al frenar.

-Bella- me llamó en cuanto apareció a mi lado y di un salto por el susto- lo siento amor- se disculpó-. Me tenías muy preocupado, y Emmett- le dio una mirada envenenada-, no me a querído contar que ha pasado.

Ohh- miré mal a Emmett, me había dejado la parte mala a mi-, pues...- reí nerviosa-, me he quedado dormida...

-¿Cómo? Bella, ¿te has quedado dormida?- preguntó confuso.

-Eh... si... y bueno... Emmett a tenído que frenar mientras llevaba el volante y...- levanté mi pelo para que viera el chichón de la frente-, ha habído un pequeño golpecito...- Edward estaba echando humo-, pero que no pasa nada, no me duele... si no lo toco- dije eso último para mi misma.

-Bella, y si tenias sueño, ¿por que has conducido?- preguntó intentando contener la ira.

-Pues ese es el problema. No lo tenía, a vuelto a aparecer de repente.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo preocupado, y asentí.

-Un momento, un momento- nos interrumpió Emmett-, ¿cómo es eso de otra vez? ¿no es la primera vez que te quedas dormida?- me preguntó.

-No, pero conduciendo si, nunca me había pasado.

-Bella, ahora mismo vamos a ir para que Carlisle te examine- dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a salir del coche-. ¿Te duele algo, además de la cabeza?

-No, solo eso. Por cierto, ¿ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?- me miró confuso-. Me enviaste un sms al movil para que Emmett viniera a por mí porque tuvisteis que salir los tres de emergencia.

-Oh, eso- seguía con la mirada confundida-, fue un engaño...

-¿Cómo?- me enfadé-, osea que me mentiste para no tener que llevarme...- dije ofendida.

-¿Qué? No, amor no es eso- dijo rápidamente-. Los engañados fuimos nosotros- ahora si que no entendía nada, y mi mirada lo dijo todo-. Verás, cuando estába en clase con Alice y Jasper, a los tres nos enviáron dos mensajes diferentes. El mío decía que tenía que ir a las afueras de Settle para recoger unos encargos de Esme, y el de Alice y Jasper, que tenían que ir al hospital de Port Angeles a por unas cosas para Carlisle. La cosa es que cuando llegué no había nada que recoger, y a ellos les pasó igual.

-¿Y quién os envió los mensajes?- preguntó Emmett que estaba en el asiento trasero del Volvo.

-Pues el número era desconocido y al principio de los mensajes ponían que eran Carlisle y Esme, y que habían perdido sus teléfonos.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, sea quién sea, quería que me dejárais sola...- Emmett tosió para hacerse notar-, bueno, o con Emmett, que iba entretenido con un videojuego.

-Asique eso es lo que estabas intentando bloquear- dijo Edward.

-Gracias Belli- dijo con ironía Emmett.

-Lo siento, no sabía que no querías que se enterara.

-Desde un principio deverias de haber conducido tú, y dejar de jugar- le regañó Edward.

-Ed, no es su culpa, eso me podría haber pasado en cualquier otro momento. Por suerte esta vez iba con él en el coche, si llego a ir sola...

-Ni lo digas, no quiero volver a verte en una cama de hospital- dijo Edward con miedo.

-Bells, no terminas de salir de un accidente cuando te metes en otro- bromeó Emmett.

Después de eso, Emmett llamó a Rosalie para que revisara su coche, que iba de camino con la grúa.

Poco después llegamos a la mansión, y Alice ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta. En cuanto Edward paró el coche, mi amiga se precipitó a sacarme del coche.

-Oh Bella, me tenías muy preocupada, hubo un momento que tu futuro desapareció- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté.

-Verás, tuve una visión de ti teniendo un accidente, pero parace ser que lo vi tarde, otra vez- eso último lo dijo enfadada-. En ella ibas con Emmett, te quedabas dormida, y él no se daba cuenta hasta que era inevitable el golpe.

-Uff, menos mal que conseguiste llamarme- dijo Emmett.

-Bella, Carlisle os espera en su despacho, ya le dije que queríais hablar con él- dijo Alice mirandonos a Edward y a mi.

-Gracias duende- le dijo Edward, y me agarró de la cintura para ir al despacho.

Cuando llegamos Edward tocó la puerta y entramos.

-Hola chicos- nos saludó Carlisle- me ha dicho Alice que queríais hablar conmigo- los dos asentimos-. Muy bien, sentaros.

-Lo que vamos a decirte es un poco... raro, imposible diría yo, pero por favor, necesito que me creas- le pedí.

-Carlisle, Bella ya os contó cuando despertó en el hospital lo de sus sueños relacionados con Victoria, y el sonamulismo- Carlisle asintió-, a vuelto a pasar, y creo que las olas de sueño que está teniendo también tienen que ver con todo eso. Luego está el hecho de que cada vez que sueña con Victoria despierta con una marca en el cuello- y lo levanté para que viera el pequeño arañazo-. Mira yo confío en Bella, y si dice que ha visto a Victoria cuando estuvo en coma, la creo, pero también quiero descartar otras posibilidades- la miré confundida-. Quiero que le hagas un estudio, para ver si lo que provoca el repentino sueño y el sonambulísmo, es otra cosa...

-¿Cómo?- dije levantandome-. Creí que habías dicho que confiabas en mi- dije alejandome de él.

-Amor- se levantó y se acercó, pero yo me alejé-, yo confío en ti, pero también quiero saber si todo eso lo provoca algo más..., como el estrés...

-Entonces no confías en mi plenamente- dije bajito.

-No sabemos si existe esa clase de don en los vampiros, pero no pienses que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras que Carlisle te examina. Los demás nos vamos a poner a investigar libros y leyendas, haber si encontramos algo con las cosas que te pasan.

Tenía que pensar, estaba muy enfadada con Edward, porque se suponía que confiaba en mi, pero al parecer, una parte de él no me creía. Me sentía sola, ofendida, asustada, y enfadada. Asique lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir del despacho.

-Bella- intentó detenerme.

-Hijo, déjala, tiene que pensar- le interrumpió Carlisle.

Bajé las escaleras, y me encontré con Alice.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Tú sabías lo que tenía planeado, ¿no?- la acusé.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir-, no sabemos si Victoria quiere ir tras de ti, y esque tampoco he visto nada de ella...- miré detrás de Alice, y vi que Jasper y Emmett, me miraban disculpandose y avergonzados.

-No me lo puedo creer- dije muy enfadada.

Salí de la casa pisando fuerte y me dirigí al bosque que estaba en la parte de atrás.

Necesitaba alejarme para poder pensar, asique pensé en dirigirme al claro, pero no tenía coche con el que ir. Al momento apareció Alice con las llaves del Volvo y la cabeza gacha. Sin más, las cogí y me metí en el coche para poner rumbo al claro.

En todo el camino no pensé en nada, quería estar con los cinco sentidos puestos en el camino.

Cuando llegué, apagué el coche y me puse rumbo por el bosque. El camino se me estaba haciendo un poco más largo y complicado, ya que Edward no estaba conmigo, pero no importaba; precisamente me estaba alejando de él. Después de un par de horas llegué, y me senté en el centro.

Estaba tan triste. Suponía que Edward confíaba plenamente en mi, pero una parte de él pensaba que se me iba la cabeza, o algo así. Y tampoco podía contar con Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

Me sentía tan sola...

No sé en que momento unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Me tumbé en el suelo, haciendome una bolita y lloré. Lloré de impotencia, al no saber que me pasaba, de rábia, porque me sentía traicionada por mi familia, y por Edward, porque creí que podía contar con él.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé tumbada llorando, pero cuando se me pasó un poco el disgusto me levanté para volver. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y el camino era largo.

Atravesé el bosque con algún que otro problemilla, ya que mi torpeza aparecía de vez en cuando, pero por suerte llegué al coche.

Seguro que Edward estaría muy preocupado, pero no quería hablar con él, ni que se presentara en mi casa, asique le mandé un sms.

_Te abrás dado cuenta que me he llevado tu coche, tranquilo, sigue de una pieza, todavía no lo he estrellado contra nada. Mañana te lo devuelvo en el instituto._

Con esas palabras estaba más que claro que no quería que viniera ni esta noche ni mañana a buscarme.

Después de enviar el mensaje, encedí el coche para volver a casa. Puse la radio un poco alta por si me volvía a dormir, pero por suerte no pasó y llegué sin ningún problema.

El patrulla ya estaba aparcado en la entrada, asique Charlie ya había llegado. Antes de bajar me miré por el espejo del parasol, y tenía una cara horrible, y rastro de las lágrimas, asique me sobé la cara y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a la puerta di un par de respiraciones y entré.

-Hola, papá- saludé.

-Ey, Bells, ¿qué tal? No sabía que volverías tan tarde- dijo.

-Ya... esque fui a la biblioteca a estudiar...- mentí.

-¿Y por qué está ahí el coche de... Edward?- dijo su nombre con rábia, y ahora mismo ni me importó.

-Lo he cogido para volver- dije sin más. Si me inventaba más cosas se me notaría la mentira.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo entrecerranado los ojos.

-Si, algo cansada, he tenído muchos exámenes, y aún me quedan más, asique voy a subir a estudiar un rato, y luego bajo a hacer la cena.

-Si quieres no cocines, puedo pedir una pizza...

-No- le corté, quería mantenerme ocupada-, ya hemos cenado pizza varias veces. No te preocupes, luego bajo y hago algo.

Y sin más subí a mi habitación, cogí el pijama y me metí en el baño para darme una reparadora ducha.

Cuando me estaba lavando el pelo, recordé el huevo que tenía en la enfrente, asique cuando terminase bajaría a por hielo para ponermelo. Sabía que ya era inútil, pero quería bajar un poco el hinchazón.

Después de salir de la ducha me vestí y bajé a la cocina. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible. Cogí un paño, envolví un par de hielos y subí a mi habitación.

Nada más entrar me tiré en la cama y me puse el paño encima del huevo. Intenté no pensar en nada. Me dolía la cabeza, y sabía que si seguía dandole vueltas al asunto me dolería más.

Luego de un rato decidí ponerme a estudiar. Todavía tenía una hora hasta preparar la cena, asique tenía tiempo de aprenderme algo.

Recordé que mañana tenía que ir a trabajar, asique me venía perfecto en mi plan de mantenerme ocupada. Sabía que si me quedaba en casa, Edward seguro que intentaría venir a hablar conmigo, y no tenía ganas. También pensé en ir a ver a Jake el sábado. La última vez que nos vinos estaba mal, asique podía ir a La Push para pasar el día con él.

Busqué su número en el móvil y le llamé.

-Hola Bells- saludó Jake.

-Jake, ¿qué tal? Siento llamarte a estas horas- me disculpé, ya que era casi la hora de cenar.

-Bien, no te preocupes, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras. ¿Y a que tenemos el honor de tu llamada?

-Pues estaba pensando ir el sábado por la mañana para ir a verte.

-Eso sería estupendo- celebró.

-Genial, ¿podrías pasar a por mi?

-Por supuesto, me enteré que del accidente que tuviste, la camioneta no lo superó- dijo teatralmente-. ¿Qué daños tuvo?

-Si eso parece. Pues... no lo sé. Después de caer con ella no la volví a ver.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, lo importante es que tú estés bien, y ya tienes a tu chofer saguijuela que te lleva donde quieras- dijo divertido.

-Mmm- dije, no quería hablar ahora de él.

-¿Ey, está bien?- había notado mi cambio de humor.

-Si, si. Entonces... ¿a que hora vienes por mi?- le cambié de tema.

-¿A las doce te parece bien?

-Si, pues nos vemos pasado mañana.

-Adios, Bells.

-Un beso- y colgué.

Bueno, al menos ya tenía dos días totalmente cubiertos, lo que no sabía era que haría el domingo, pero bueno, ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Me levanté de la cama, y bajé a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Hice algo elaborado. Pollo con patatas al horno. Quería mantenerme ocupada, y que mejor que eso para estar ocupada. También me puse la radio para ir tarareando las canciones. Eso hacía que mi mente estuviera todavía más ocupada. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, llamé a Charlie y nos pusimos a cenar con la música de fondo.

Ninguno de los dos habló en toda la cena. Y eso lo agradecía. Si Charlie me preguntaba que había hecho hoy le tendría que mentir y no quería.

Después de cenar, Charlie se fue al salón a ver la tele, y yo me puse a lavar los cacharros. Al terminár a apagué la radio y fue a despedirme de mi padre.

-Ya he acabado, voy a acostarme.

-Pero si es muy pronto hija- dijo sin apartar la vista de las noticias.

-Ya... pero voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada, y quiero levantarme mañana más temprano para poder repasar.

-Vale. Suerte.

-Gracias, buenas noches- dije subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, vi que la ventana seguía abierta, asique fue a cerrarla, no quería que Edward entrara mientras estuviera durmiendo. Después de eso, hice la mochila, y me metí en la cama. Entonces unas traicioneras lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

"¿En que momento llegamos a esto? A si, en el mismo en el que dejaste de confiar en mi"- me pregunté y me respondí a mi misma.

Después de ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

**Hola, parece que hay problemas entre nuestra parejita, haber si consiguen hacer las paces prontito.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 13

Me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas sin poder dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado con Edward. No conseguía quitarme esa sensación de dolor y traición del corazón. Definitivamente no estaba preparada todavía para hablar con él, asique mañana le devolvería las llaves del Volvo y me iría.

Me di la vuelta y vi que ya eran las seis de la mañana, asique me levanté y aproveché para repasar para los examenes que tenía.

La verdad es que los apuntes ya me los sabía pero era la perfecta excusa para no seguir pensando, además, estudiar más nunca viene mal.

Después de un rato escuché ruido en el pasillo. Seguro que Charlie ya se marcharía al trabajo. Al momento sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pasa- contesté, y la puerta se abrió.

-Valla, al final si te has levantado- dijo sorprendido.

-Si, no he dormido mucho.

-No te preocupes hija, verás que los haces muy bien- Charlie pensaba que no había dormido por los nervios de los examenes.

-Ya..., y... ¿te vas ya?- cambié de tema.

-Sí, hoy volveré más tarde, ayer tuve otro aviso de gente desapareciendo asique no vendré a cenar.

-Oh, bueno, ten cuidado.

-Claro...- y después de eso se fue.

Cuando dieron las siete, guardé los apuntes en la mochila, y empecé a prepararme para el instituto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía como iría el lunes, ya que no tenía coche con el que ir. Y de momento no pensaba decirle nada a Edward, yo sola me buscaría la vida.

Para ese entonces ya me estaba comiendo el dasayuno. Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que nisiquiera había sido consciente de que me lo había preparado ya.

Después de desayunar, limpié el vaso, cogí la mochila y las llaves y fui al Volvo.

Nada más entrar, noté el olor de Edward. Definitivamente llevar su coche no era una buena idea. Asique para ventilar un poco bajé la ventanilla, aunque hacía frío.

No duré con ella bajada más de cinco minutos, hacía bastante frío, y encima se había puesto a llover. Era el clima perfecto para alguién que tendría que volver a pie a su casa. Mi mala suerte no dejaba de aparecer en ningun momento.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento del instituto, dejé el Volvo en su sitio de siempre. No había terminado de apagarlo cuando mi puerta se abrió. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward, con la mirada triste sujetando un paraguas. Desvió los ojos y se dirigió a mi mano, y se sorprendió. Como no entendía su reacción seguí su mirada, y vi, que no llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso. Seguramente ayer cuando me duché y me lo quité como siempre, olvidé ponermelo con todo lo que había pasado.

Todo eso no iba a explicárselo ahora, asique salí del Volvo sin mirarle, cogí mi mochila y el paraguas del asiento trasero y le tendí las llaves.

-Bella, por favor- dijo triste, y yo sacudí las llaves para que las cogiera-. Amor, vamos a hablar, por favor- suplicó, y yo volví a sacudir las llaves. Como no las cogía suspiré cansada y las dejé encima del techo del Volvo y me fui.

En la puerta de la entrada me encontré con Alice y Jasper, que me miraban tristes.

-Bella...- se acercó Alice, pero yo seguí caminando sin mirarla-. Oh... Jasper- la escuché sollozar en el pecho de su novio. Pero no por eso iba a ir a hablar con ella. Estaba muy enfadada y dolida con todos, asique me fui a clase y me senté en mi sitio que compartía con Angela.

-Hola Bella- me saludó mi amiga.

-Hola- intenté sonreir, pero creo que salió una sonrisa bastante falsa.

-¿Estás bien? tienes mala cara- dijo preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes... Los nervios de los examenes- me excusé.

-Oh, verás que los aprobamos todos. Que ganas tengo que llegue la graduación- dijo feliz-. ¿Sabes que Ben y yo iremos a la misma universidad?

-¿Enserio? eso es estupendo, felicidades- y la abracé.

-¿Ya sabes a cual irás tú?

-Pues... todavía no lo tengo muy claro- y ahora más que nunca. Se suponía, que después de la graduación me casaría, me convertiría en vampiro, y no iría a la universidad, pero ahora mismo no estaba segura de nada.

-Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes.

Y como por arte de magía me acordé del coche.

-Angela- la llamé-, verás, cuando tuve el accidente, mi camioneta quedó para la chatarrería, y bueno, ahora estoy sin coche, podrías...- cogí aire-, ¿te importaría llevarme al instituto y a casa?- la pregunté con verguenza.

-Claro que no, paso por ti encantada pero... ¿y Edward? creí que él te traía y llevaba siempre.

-Ya..., esque ahora no estamos en nuestro mejor momento- dije agachando la cabeza. Tenía unas ganas locas de llorar, pero me contuve.

-Lo siento, Bella, verás como todo se arregla pronto. Los dos hacéis una pareja estupenda y se nota mucho que os amais con locura. No te preocupes. Pero igual yo paso por ti el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias Angela.

Después de esas palabras el profesor entró con los examenes de matemáticas y nos pusimos con ellos.

Por suerte, había estudiado mucho, asique me estaba saliendo bastante bien. Esperaba no equivocarme mucho.

Terminé justo cuando el timbre sonó, asique le entregué las hojas al profesor, recogí mis cosas y salí de clase. Cuando giré mi cabeza vi que ahí estaba Edward, con la misma mirada que tenía por la mañana, pero decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarle.

-Amor... por favor- suplicó, pero yo seguí caminando. Entonces recordé que me tocaba biología. La clase que compartía con Edward. Bufé. Mi mala suerte no me dejaba un descanso.

Cuando llegué a nuestra mesa me senté un poco girada, dándole la espalda.

Por suerte el profesor entró rápido, y empezó la última clase, ya que el lunes sería el examen. Al momento noté un papel en la mesa. No sabía de donde venía asique lo abrí.

_Mi amor por favor, perdóname. Sabes que yo confío en ti, te confiaría mi vida, pero tenemos que saber si todo lo que te pasa lo caus..._

Suspiré cansada y dejé de leer la nota a la mitad. La cogí y la hice cachitos, me levanté y la tiré a la basura. Cuando volví a mi sitio lo hice sin mirar a Edward.

Quizás estaba exagerando, pero me sentía muy mal con todo lo que había pasado, y me comportaba como sentía las cosas.

Me pasé la clase mirando al frente, y cogiendo apuntes, ignorando a Edward, aunque podía sentir su mirada en mi.

Cuando terminó la clase, me levanté rápidamente para marcharme, pero cuando iba a salir, mi pie se tropezó con la pata de la silla y noté como caía. Esperé el golpe, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, noté unas frías manos que me sujetaban de la cintura y me estavilizaron. No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era. Asique agarré la mochila y salí de la clase con toda la dignida que me quedaba, y me dirigí a la siguiente, que tenía examen, por suerte no fue muy difícil.

Después de que el timbre sonara, me fui a la cafetería. No sabía con quién me sentaría, porque definitivamente no lo haría con los Cullen, asique pensé que a Angela no la importaría.

Al entrar, me puse en la cola, y vi a Angela dos puestos más alante.

-Angela- la llamé y se giró.

-Bella- cuando me vio dejó su puesto y se puso a mi lado-, ¿que tal tus examenes?

-Bien, ¿y los tuyos?

-Bien también.

-Ang, ¿te importaría si me siento con vosotros?- la pregunté bajito.

-No claro que no. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a nuestra mesa- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Después de eso nuestro turno llegó y compramos nuestra comida. Mientras que iba a la mesa de Angela, las dos íbamos hablando de la graduación, entonces la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y los Cullen aparecieron.

Los tres tenían miradas tristes, pero la de Edward superaba a las otras dos con creces. Iba con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos, y los hombros caídos. Cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba, levantó la cabeza y me miró. Tenía la mirada más triste que jamás había visto. Estaba más triste incluso que esta mañana. Estaba segura que si pudiera llorar, ahora mismo estarían cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos.

Rápidamente desvié la mirada, si seguía mirandole correría a sus brazos, y todavía no me sentía preparada para perdonarle, asique puse toda mi atención en la conversación.

Cuando llegamos Jessica y Lauren bufaron al verme.

-¿Se puede saber que hace esta en nuestra mesa?- preguntó Lauren mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Lauren, es mi amiga, y quiero que se siente con nosotros- dijo Angela.

-¿Y por qué no se sienta con su noviecito, la rara y el tenso?- esta vez preguntó Jessica.

-Ese no es nuestro asunto, asique se va a sentar con nosotros y punto- me volvió a defender Angela.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Ben.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fueron los examenes?

-Genial, estoy seguro que los aprovaré todos- dijo sonriendo-, ¿ya te dijo Ang que iremos a la misma universidad?- dijo orgulloso.

-Si, es estupendo.

Después de eso los tres mantuvimos una charla de varios temas, ignorando a Lauren y Jessica, que lo único que hacían eran comer, cuchichear y mirarnos mal, pero nosotros las ignorábamos y seguíamos a lo nuestro.

Cuando el timbre tocó, nos levantamos y fuimos a tirar las bandejas, pero cuando me giré, volví a ver a Edward mirándome. Entonces Jessica fue corriendo hasta él y le saltó encima y le susurró algo al oído.

Edward se quedó estático sin saber que hacer, poniendo una cara de asco. Cuando reaccionó, la agarró de las manos y las soltó de su cuello y la dejó en el suelo, me miró pidiendome perdón y se fue.

Jessica y Lauren me miraban maliciosamente mientras las dos cuchicheaban y se reían.

Estaba segura que se habían pasado todo el tiempo de la comida planeando eso. Las dos sabían que Edward y yo no estábamos bien, asique seguro que querían aprovechar para saltarle encima. Estaba segura de que no sería la única cosa que intentarían hacerle, ya que no era la primera vez que se le insiuaban.

"Pero...¿y si esta vez él accedía?, ¿y si se cansaba de esperar a que se me pasara el enfado y se iba con alguna de ellas? " No, él nunca haría eso, él me amaba a mi, y nos vamos a casar.

Tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces. Que esté enfadada con él no significa que no lo ame ya.

Las siguientes clases las pasé como si fuera un robot, pensando en que tendría que hablar con Edward tarde o temprano. La verdad es que no lo había dejado explicarse mucho, asique después de clase, antes de ir al trabajo le llamaría para hablar con él, y que me explicara todo.

El timbre de la última clase sonó, asique recogí mis cosas y salí. Edward estaba en la puerta esperandome como siempre, pero esta vez si me paré y le miré.

-¿Puedes venir esta tarde a mi casa?, tenemos que hablar- le dije.

-Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te lleve y vamos hablando?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No, Angela me va a llegar. Luego te digo la hora- y sin más me giré y me fui al aparcamiento.

Cuando salí vi a Angela al lado de su coche y fui hacia ella.

-Siento hacerte esperar- me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, vamos- dijo mientras entrábamos en el coche-. Te he vi hablando con Edward, ¿eso significa que vas a intentar arreglar las cosas?

-Creo que si, le he dicho que vaya a mi casa para hablar.

-Eso es estupendo Bella, verás como lo arregláis todo y estáis como siempre- dijo Angela sonriendo.

-Si..., eso espero- me mordí el labio inferior y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla. No hablamos más el resto del camino, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos delante de mi casa-. Gracias por traerme Angela.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago encantada. Avísame si quieres que te traíga el lunes- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

-Vale, adiós Ang- me despedí y salí del coche.

-Adiós, Bella- y se fue.

Entré rápidamente en casa y me tiré al sofa.

Tenía que avisar a Edward, asique cogí el movil y le envié un sms.

_Ven en media hora. Tengo que trabajar y no tengo mucho tiempo._

La verdad esque las pocas palabras que había tenído con él, y el mensaje, me habían salido bastante secos, pero hasta que no hablásemos, el enfado y el dolor no se iban a ir, asique de momento todo me salía bastante borde.

Para hacer tiempo, me puse a barrer toda la planta de abajo, y a quitar el polvo.

Había estado tan ocupada con los examenes, la boda y los accidentes, que había descuidado un poco la casa, asique mientras esperaba a Edward me podría a limpiar.

Casi había acabado cuando unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta. Dejé la escoba en su sitio, y fui a abrir.

-Pasa- le dije y me aparté para dejarle entrar. Cerré la puerta y nos conducí al sofá, donde nos sentamos. Di un par de respiraciones y empecé-. Muy bien, querías hablar ¿no? Pues empieza.

-Amor lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que te tomarías todo esto así, yo solo quiero que todo esté bien, que tú estés bien, y lo que te pasa no nos deja ser felices. Yo confío en ti...

-No, no lo haces- le interrumpí.

-Si lo hago, te confiaría mi vida, si dices que has visto a Victoria, yo te creo, por eso estámos investigando sobre el tipo de don que pueda tener para que te haga lo que hace, pero también quiero descartar otras posibilidades.

-Entonces una parte de ti no confía en mi- dije bajito.

-Mi amor- Edward agarró mi cara con sus manos y la levantó para que le mirara-, confío plenamente en ti, pero ¿no se te a ocurrido pensar que el sonambulísmo y el sueño repentino lo pudiera estar provando otra cosa?

-Si...- admití, desde un principio había pensando que todo era por los nervios y el estrés.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero descartar. Que esas cosas no las provoqué el cansancio o... nervios. Has estado teníendo mucha presión, aunque te quité bastante. Examenes, trabajo, boda... todo eso es demasiado para ti, y puede que ese estrés provoque lo que te pasa. Por favor cariño, deja que Carlisle y yo te examinemos- me suplicó.

Lo pensé un momento y suspiré.

-Está bien, será como tu quieras- le dije.

-Oh mi amor, gracias, te prometo que averiguaremos que es lo que provoca todo eso- dijo cogiendome de las manos, y entrelazando nuestros dedos, pero al momento frunció el ceño-. Bella, ¿no quieres que nos casemos?- preguntó con miedo-. ¿Te he hecho tanto daño que ya no me amas?- susurró.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté confundida.

-No llevas el anillo- dijo girando mi mano-. Dime princesa, ¿ya no me quieres?

-Por supuesto que si Edward- le dije rápidamente-, más que ha nada.

-¿Y por que no tienes el anillo? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-Claro que no- le dije-. Lo que pasa es que ayer cuando me fui a duchar no tenía cabeza para nada, y me olvidé de ponermelo cuando terminé. Estará en el baño...- cuando terminé de explicárselo, Edward me soltó las manos y desapareció escaleras arriba y al momento estaba otra vez a mi lado.

-Te amo- dijo metiendo el anillo en mi dedo-. Siento todo lo que te hago pasar. Solo quiero que estés bien, es lo único que me importa- dijo apoyando su frente contra la mia.

-Yo también te amo- le dije mientras acarciaba su mejilla, y unas traicioneras lagrimas se me escaparon.

-No por favor, no llores mi amor- dijo mientras me abrazaba-. Te amo tanto...- me levantó la barbilla y se acercó a mis labios, y yo no pude resistirme y los recibí encantada. La verdad es que le había echado de menos todo el día. Después de unos minutos nos separamos-. Te prometo que vamos a solucionar esto.

Entonces recordé cuando Jessica le saltó encima, y la sangré me hirvió.

-Una cosa, ¿que es lo que Jessica te dijo cuando se colgó a tu cuello?- le dije algo celosa.

-Uff- su cara era un poema, lo que más se notaba era asco-. Esa chica no se cansa. Se me insinuó y me dijo que te dejara, y que me fuera con ella, que así sabría lo que es una mujer de verdad- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, esa niñata alucinaba-. Lo peor de todo eran sus pensamientos nada puros. En todos se imaginaba a ella y a mi...

-Vale, para para- le corté-, no quiero escuchar más.

-No estés celosa mi amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, lo sabes ¿no?, he esperado mucho tiempo como para irme con alguién tan...- buscó una palabra para describir a Jessica-, tan así, como Jessica.

-Lo sé, y confío en ti- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Creo que está tramando algo con Lauren. Sus pensamientos eran algo confusos, pero por si acaso, no me separaré de ti. No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era la hora de marcharme, asique me levanté del solfá.

-Edward, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Vale, vamos, yo te llevo- dijo cogiendome de la mano. Llegamos al Volvo y como siempre me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a sentarme, después la cerró y al momento estaba a mi lado. Entonces pareció recordar algo-. Bella, al final no te miramos el golpe de la cabeza.

-No importa, no me duele, y ayer después de la ducha me puse un hielo.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas quiero quedarme tranquilo.

-Edward, ¿crees que después del trabajo podrías llevarme a tu casa? quiero hablar con todos.

-Claro que si mi amor, seguro que Alice ya lo ha visto y está dando saltos por toda la casa- dijo divertido. Poco después llegamos a la tienda y Edward paró el coche-. Estaré aquí cuando salgas.

-Vale- me giré a el y le atraje de la nuca para besarle-. Te amo- le dije cuando nos separmos.

-Te amo cariño- Edward salió del coche, me abrió la puerta, y me ayudó a salir. Iba a girarme para ir dentro de la tienda, pero me volví hacia Edward, le abracé, y fui dandole pequeños besitos desde su cuello hasta sus labios.

-Te estaré esperando- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Te amo.

Después de eso me fui dentro del establecimiento y Edward se marchó.

-Hola- saludé un poco más alto al no ver a nadie.

-Hola, Bella- salió la señora Newton del almacén-. No pensé que vendrías hoy. Me enteré de tu accidente, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, por suerte ya estoy bien, y lista para trabajar- dije remangandome.

-Me alegro, pues puedes ir barriendo los 3 últimos pasillos y después ordenar los pedidos que emos recibido en el almacén.

-Voy.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas trabajando sin parar. La verdad es que hacer las paces con Edward me había dejado muy aliviada. Le echaba demasiado de menos, y no podía pasar mucho más tiempo enfadada con él. Además, también entendía su punto, y su teoría no era tan extrañada, quizás todo esto lo estaba provocando el cansancio y no Victoria.

Estaba terminando de colocar el último pedido en su sitio cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y salí a atender al incliente, pero cuando llegué vi a Edward.

-Hola- me acerqué a el y le di un pequeño beso-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bella, vengo a buscarte- dijo divertido.

-¿Ya es mi hora de salir?- pues si que había estado entretenida-. Vale, espera un momento, termino de ordenar el último pedido y nos vamos.

Volví al almacén y empecé a amontonar las cajas que ya estaban vacías. Después seguí ordenando las cosas en las estanterías. Cogí una escalera para llegar a la parte de arriba y me subí. Pero mi mala suerte apareció, cuando coloqué la caja de una tienda de campaña y chocó con una de unas cañas de pescar. Como no quería que nada se cayese me estiré un poco para poder sujetarlo, pero al hacerlo perdí el equilibrio.

-Ed...- le llame cerrando los ojos, pero por suerte me escuchó y logró cogerme en brazos antes de que me cayera.

-Uff- suspiré cuando me dejó en el suelo-. Por qué poco...

-Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado.

-Lo estaba teniendo- me defendí-, lo que pasa es que casi se caen unas cañas de pescar, y por intentar sujetarlo todo casi me caigo- le expliqué, pero él intentaba no reírse.

Después de eso, Edward me ayudó a terminar de colocar el pedido, y cuando acabamos los dos salimos del almacén.

-Adios señora Newton- me despedí.

-Adios Bella.

Cuando salimos, ya era de noche, y para estar casi a finales de junio, hacia mucho frio. El cambio de temperatura lo noté al instante, y Edward también, ya que se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso.

Al llegar al Volvo me abrió la puerta y esperó a que me sentara para cerrarla e irse a su sitio. Cuando arrancó el coche puso la calefacción y música de fondo.

-Alice está como loca- dijo mientras íbamos a su casa-. Te vio decidir la visita, y cuando fui para decir que íbas a ir, ella ya lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos mientras daba saltos por toda la casa.

-Me la puedo imaginar- dije divertida.

-Bella- dijo algo más serio-, el que te hayas enfadado, la ha afectado mucho. No solo a mi me afectó. Ella se sentía culpable porque sabía lo que quería hacer y no te lo contó. Bueno, más bien, todos sabían mis intenciones, ya que Alice no puede quedarse callada, pero les pedí que no te dijeran nada porque primero quería hablarlo contigo. Todos han estado muy tristes, de diferentes maneras. Pero te puedo asegurar que al que le afectó más fue a mi. No sabes que fue no poder acercarme a ti, y cuando lo intenté me rechazaras. Creí que te había perdido para siempre- dijo con dolor.

-Lo siento- me disculpé y le cogí la mano que tenía encima de la caja de cambios y se la besé para después dejarla en mi regazo mientras se la acariciaba.

-No te disculpes, debería de habertelo contando antes.

-Mejor olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado- le dije.

Para ese entonces ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de su casa. Edward apagó el coche y me miró, para después estirar la mano que había estado en mi regazo y acariciarme la cara.

-Gracias por entender mi punto, y perdonarme- me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mia y cerrando los ojos.

-Te quiero- le dije para después acercar mis labios a los suyos y besarle. Cuando nos separamos se le escapó una risilla.

-Están algo ansiosos- dijo señalando la casa con la cabeza.

-Entonces no los hagamos esperar más- dije. Me giré para abrir la puerta, pero Edward ya la estaba abriendo y cogiendome de la mano.

Los dos caminamos hacia la entrada y cuando llegamos a la puerta paré para poder coger varias respiraciones. La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó, y asentí.

Nada más abrir la puerta un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra mi y me abrazó.

-Bella, Bella, lo siento tanto- dijo Alice.

-Tranquila Alice, ya está, yo también lo siento.

-Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada, aunque éste- señaló a Edward-, diga lo contrarío.

-Mira, eso me parece genial- le dije divertida y las dos empezamos a reír.

-Vamos- me dijo Edward cogiendome de la mano-, los demás esperan impacientes- y me arrastró al salón donde estaban el resto de la familia, con caras bastante largas.

-¿Quién ha muerto?- dije a modo broma para aligerar el ambiente. Entonces unos brazos enormes me hicieron soltar la mano de Edward, ya que me abrazaron y empezaron a darme vueltas.

-Emm...ett... ai... aire- le dije y al momento me soltó.

-Lo siento Bella, pero estoy muy contento de que nos hayas perdonado. Bueno, todos lo estamos- giré mi cabeza y el resto de los Cullen asintieron, menos Rosalie, que ella iba a lo suyo.

-Sentimos haberte ocultado lo que quería hacer Edward- dijo Carlisle acercandose.

-No pasa nada, yo también lo siento, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor...- me disculpé bajando la cabeza.

-No Bella, tu comportamiento fue totalmente normal, y lo entendemos- dijo Esme acercandose para abrazarme.

-Bella- me llamó Edward-. ¿Quieres...?- y supe a que se refería y asentí. Quiería sacarme la duda cuanto antes-. Carlisle, ¿tienes todo listo para las pruebas?- le preguntó girandose a él.

-Sí, subid a mi despacho, todo está allí colocado.

Edward asintió y me cogió de la cintura, mientras que los dos subimos hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando entramos vi que había varias maquinas que supuse que sería para las pruebas.

-Antes que nada quiero asegurarme que el golpe de ayer no te hizo nada- dijo Edward.

Y así pasé las siguientes dos horas, haciendome pruebas, mientras que los demás investigaban leyendas.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos acabado- dijo Carlisle-. Cuando tenga los resultado te los digo.

-Vale, Edward- me giré hacia él-, Charlie no iba a estar, pero tengo que volver ya a casa.

-Si, últimamente he escuchado que ha habido muchas desapariciones- dijo Carlisle y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Enserio crees que tenga algo que ver?- preguntó Edward.

-¿Eh?- odiaba cuando Edward contestaba pensamientos mientras que yo estaba delante. No entendía nada.

-Verás- dijo girandose a mi-. Carlisle cree que si tus teorías son ciertas, puede que las desapariciones no sean tan corrientes como todos creen.

-Victoria- dije, y los dos asintieron.

-Bueno, primero vamos a esperar los resultados antes de sacar cualquier conclusión- dijo Carlisle.

-Vamos, Bella- dijo Edward ayudándome a levantarme.

-Adiós Carlisle- me despedí.

-Adiós Bella.

Los dos salimos, y bajamos las escaleras.

-Adiós chicos- me despedí de todos y vi que estaban rodeados de libros y mirando cosas en internet.

-Adios Bella- dijeron todos a la vez.

Edward y yo fuimos hacia el Volvo e hicimos el camino hasta mi casa en silencio.

No pude evitar bostezar de vez en cuando. Había tenido un día muy largo, y por la noche no había dormido nada, asique estaba bastante cansada. No sé en que momento al final el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

**Hola! Menos mal que al final todo se ha arreglado y nuestra pareja a hecho las paces. Pobre Edward, la verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy mal.**

**Espero que la reconciliación os haya gustado, bueno, todo el capitulo, y me dejeis esos reviews que tanto me gustan.**

**Besitos =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 14

Iba corriendo por el bosque, huyendo de algo, o alguién, no estaba segura, ya que fuese lo que fuese lo que me estaba persiguiendo no se dejaba ver.

-Por mucho que corras no te escaparas- dijo la voz que siempre aparecía en mis sueños.

Yo por suepuesto no pensaba dejar de correr.

No muy lejos de donde estaba vi una pequeña cueva, asique fui hacia ella y me escondí dentro.

Estaba muy asustada. Cogí el teléfono para llamar a Edward, pero no me contestaba.

Entonces escuché como un gruñido en el fondo de la cueva, que no era muy lejos de donde yo estaba, ya que no era muy profunda. Intenté alejarme lo más posible pero sin ser vista por la entrada y de repente los gruñidos desaparecieron y unos pasos se empezaron a oir.

-Vaya, pero mira quién está aquí...- esa voz yo la conocía.

-¿James?- pregunté.

En cuanto adiviné que era él apareció en frente de mi. No lo podía creer, se suponía que los Cullen lo habían matado, y ahora estaba aquí, pero no solo, porque detrás de él apareció alguién más.

-Oh, a Victoria no le gustará saber que te has escapado- dijo una segunda voz.

-¿Laurent?- pregunté.

Esto era para volverse loco. Laurent también había sido matado, pero por los lobos cuando Edward se marchó, y ahora estaba aquí, enfrente de mi, con James.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita?- preguntó James mientras se acercaba a mi, y metía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja; pero yo no respondí ni me moví, el miedo me tenía paralizada.

-Vaya, parece que la lengua se la comió el gato. ¿Crees que con la sorpresita que tenemos reaccione?- preguntó Laurent, y se fue de nuevo al fondo de la cueva.

Cuando volvió no lo hizo con las manos vacías, y me lo lanzó. Lo hizo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a verlo, pero cuando miré mis manos me levante de repente soltando lo que me había lanzado.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir en cuanto lo vi. Era Edward, bueno, no todo él, solo su cabeza.

Había sido la imagen más horrible que había visto en mi vida. Estaba más palido que de costumbre, una mueca de dolor y terror en su cara, y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya, parece que ya reacciona- se burló James-. Tengo entendido que lo has estado llamando, que lástima que no le hayamos podido pasar el recado- y los dos empezaron a reírse.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me puse de cuclillas y empecé a llorar.

-Bella, Bella- escuché una voz aterciopelada que me llamaba-. Amor desperierta por favor- me suplicó la voz. Y entonces abrí los ojos para encontrarme la imagen más perfecta del mundo, y no tardé ni un segundo en tirarme a sus brazos a llorar, teníendo mucho cuidado con su cabeza.

-Edward- lloré mientras le acariciaba el cuello y los hombros.

-Amor, estás temblando, tranquila- dijo mientras me abrazaba-. ¿Era otra pesadilla, verdad?

-Ajá- asentí con la cabeza-, a sido horrible.

-¿Me cuentas?

-Estaba corriendo por el bosque siendo perseguida por algo, e intenté llamarte pero no me respondías. Entonces me escondí en una cueva, y aparecieron James y Laurent. Como no les hablaba, Laurent se fue, y cuando volvió me lanzó tu cabeza- lloré-. Fue la imagen más horrible que he visto en mi vida. Estás mucho más pálido, los ojos muy abiertos, y tenías cara de terror y dolor.

-Lo siento mi amor, ya está, ya estás despierta, y estoy bien.

Después de unos minutos abrazados me separé de él, y me di cuenta que estábamos en medio de la nada, pero todavía en el coche.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunté cofundida.

-Verás- dijo Edward mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas-, cuando íbamos a tu casa, te has quedado dormida, pero al momento empezaste a llamarme. Parecías muy agitada, asique paré el coche, y eché los seguros de las puertas. Ya te fuiste corriendo una vez, y no quería que te pasara nada. Luego has gritado y empezado a llorar, y poco después has despertado. Desde el momento en el que paré el coche intenté despertarte, pero era imposible. Esas pesadillas te tienen bien cogida.

Miré el reloj y vi que había pasado una hora desde que habíamos salido de su casa. Menos mal que Charlie iba a volver tarde; no podíamos volver a darle la excusa del pinchazo otra vez.

-Edward, ¿tienes una manta en el coche?- le pregunté. Y no solo porque tenía frío, los temblores no se me pasaban, y quería una manta con la que relajarme.

-Si, en el maletero. ¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó mientras subía la calefacción.

-Sí, pero es más por necesidad. Me relaja estar tapada- le expliqué.

-Bueno, espera que voy por ella- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Edward- le llamé- ten cuidado.

-Amor, solo voy al maletero.

-Ya, pero por favor, ten cuidado- asintió y salió.

La verdad es que la pesadilla me había dejado muy mal. Entonces un mensaje me llegó al movil, y no pude evitar saltar del susto. Era de Alice.

_Bella, siento el susto que te acabas de llevar, pero el domingo es el cumpleaños de Edward, y me imagino que con todo lo que ha pasado no te has acordado, no pasa nada, ya está aquí tu amiga del alma para recordartelo. Quería que mañana fuéramos de compras, pero tu futuro desapareció, asique me supongo que irás a ver a Jacob. Cuando quieras regresar de tu visita, me llamas, e iré a buscarte a la frontera del tratado y las dos nos irémos a Port Angeles a comprar los regalos. Te quiero._

-¡Oh mierda!- dije cuando lo leí, y automáticamente me tapé la boca con las dos manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- dijo Edward al momento a mi lado con la manta.

-¿Qué? Eh... nada- me hice la desentendida.

-¿Y por qué te has quejado?- dijo sospechosamente.

-Oh... eso... nada... esque recordé algo muy importante- reí nerviosa.

-Bueno. Aquí está la manta- dijo mientras me tapaba con ella.- ¿Mejor?- preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba del dorso de la mano por mi mejilla.

-Si, gracias. Edward- le llamé antes de que se girara para arrancar.

-Dime amor.

-Em... podrías...- agaché la cabeza, no sé porque ahora me daba vergüenza pedirselo.

-Claro que si mi amor, eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar- dicho eso se inclinó y me besó. Pasé mis manos por su cuello, jugando con su pelo, mientras el me acercaba por la cintura. Le besé con todo el miedo que tenía, y el amor que sentía por él. Después de esa pesadilla necesitaba sentirlo. Cuando el aire empezó a faltarme se separó lo justo para apoyar nuestras frentes-. ¿Mejor?- preguntó divertido.

-Te amor- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti mi amor- dijo mientras se separaba del todo-. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no vaya a ser que Charlie llegue y no te encuentre.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. El sueño estaba otra vez apareciendo, pero tenía muy claro que de momento no iba a volver a dormir. No quería volver a tener otra pesadilla, asique prefería ir por ahí de zombi que tener esas horribles imagenes en mi cabeza.

Cuando llegamos el patrulla aún no estaba aparcado, asique Charlie todavía estaría trabajando. Edward paró el coche y salió para después abrirme la puerta y sacarme en brazos todavía con la manta tapandome.

-Edward, ¿qué haces? Puedo caminar yo sola hasta la entrada- le dije.

-Lo sé, pero quiero llevarte yo, además así vas tapada con la manta y no pasas frío- yo solo pude rodar los ojos ante su comentario.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Edward cogió las llaves, y él mismo la abrió conmigo todavía en brazos.

Al entrar, me dejó en el suelo, fue a concectar la calefacción, y al momento estaba otra vez en frente de mi cogiendome en brazos para llevarme a mi habitación.

-Edward... pued...

-Puedo subir las escaleras...- me imitó-. Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo- dijo dándome una increible sonrisa.

-Me consientes demasiado- le dije cuando me dejó en la cama y me tapó con las sabanas, quitándome la manta del coche.

-Pues en mi opinión, no hago nada en comparación con todo lo que te quiero consentir- dijo agachandose y danadome un peso en la nariz.

-Tengo que ponerme en pijama- pensé en alto.

-Toma- y ahí estaba Edward con mi pijama en la mano.

-Gracias- le dije divertida, mientras lo cogía.

-Em... te esperaré fuera mientras te cambias- dijo algo avergonzado. Estaba segura que si fuera humano estaría rojo.

-Sabes que te puedes quedar, no me importa- le dije bromeando. Sabía que no se quedaría.

-Ya... pero mejor salgo- dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Me levanté de la cama, y empecé a cambiarme. Lo malo, fue cuando llegué a la camiseta. La espalda era tipo corset; con dos cintas entrelazadas que cruzaban toda la espalda y acababan con un lazo, y para poder quitarmela, tenía que desatar todo el entrecruzado, y yo sola no podía. Asique solo se me ocurrió una cosa.

-Edward...- le llamé voz inocente.

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó através de la puerta.

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes- y al momento entró, pero se quedó parado cuando me vio dandole la espalda.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó confuso.

-Haber, es sencillo. Necesito que me desates las cintas para poder quitarme la camiseta.

-¿Y como lo haces cuando yo no estoy?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Pues esque siempre tengo a Alice para que me ayude- le expliqué-. Por favor Edward, me quiero cambiar ya, tengo frío.

-Eh... si, vale, lo siento- noté que se acercaba hasta colocarse detrás de mi, y me desataba el lazo-. ¿Tengo que descruzar todo?- parecía muy nervioso.

-Si, pero sin sacar la cinta, solo hay que aflojarla lo suficiente para que me la pueda sacar por la cabeza.

-Vale...

-Edward...

-¿Sí?- definitivamente estaba muy nervioso.

-Relajate- dije medio riendo-, no pasa nada.

De vez en cuando notaba sus dedos por mi espalda, que me daban pequeños escalofríos, y no era por el frío. Después de un rato, acabó con un suspiro.

-Ya está.

-Vale, gracias.

-Voy... voy a salir para que puedas terminar de cambiarte- dijo mientras salia.

Cuando cerró la puerta me saqué la camiseta, terminé de ponerme el pijama y me metí en la cama.

-Edward, ya puedes entrar- le dije.

-¿Segura?, ¿no tienes por ahí otra prenda que necesites que te desate?- preguntó desconfiado.

-No amor, solo era esa- y al momento entró, pero aún parecía nervioso-, Edward, no hace falta que estes tan nervioso, no pasa nada.

-Lo sé, esque... me a pillado de imprevisto.

-Bueno, ven- le dije mientras le hacía sitio en la cama. Cuando se tumbó le abracé.

-Amor, deverías dormir- dijo.

-No, no quiero volver a tener otra pesadilla.

-Pero no puedes pasarte toda la noche en vela.

-¿Como que no? Me tomaré varios vasos de coca-cola o café y verás como si aguanto.

-Pero no vas a hacerlo, tienes que dormir. Yo voy a estar toda la noche contigo, y no dejaré que nada te pase.

-Ya, pero en los sueños estoy yo sola, y no puedes ayudarme- le dije apretandome más a él.

-Bella, por favor, necesitas dormir. Te prometo que solucionaremos lo de tus pesadillas, pero ahora tienes que descansar. Si vuelvo a notar que estás incómoda intentaré despertarte lo más rápido posible.

-Vale, pero despiertame- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te lo prometo- dijo para después darme un pequeño beso-. Ahora duerme mi amor- y empezó a tararear mi nana. Poco después caí rendida.

-Mi amor- noté unos besos en mi mejilla-. Cariño es hora de levantarse- y los besos siguieron por toda mi cara, hasta que me removí y abrí los ojos.

-Hola guapo- le dije.

-Buenos días preciosa.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté sentándome en la cama.

-Las once y media. ¿Has dormido bien?- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla.

-Si, no he soñado nada... ¡Las once y media!- me levanté de golpe.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado mientras intentaba seguirme.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- dije dando vueltas por la habitación sacando ropa. Jake vendría por mi en una hora..., y yo aún en la cama.

-Bella, ¿quieres decirme que te pasa?- oh, y Edward no sabía nada. Paré de golpe, y me choqué contra su pecho-. Oh- dije sobándome la cara. Iba a preguntarme si estaba bien, pero no le di tiempo, tenía que explicárselo.

-Verás. Cuando me enfadé el otro día, llamé a Jacob, para pasar la mañana con él en La Push. Quería mantenerme ocupada- me excusé. Intenté leer las reacciones de Edward, pero lo único que hizo fue tensar la mandíbula para después relajarla en resignación.

-Supongo que me lo merezco- dijo dejandose caer en la cama.

-Lo siento- me disculpé mientras me colocaba entre suspiernas y le pasa los dedos por el pelo.

-Bueno, has dicho la mañana, pero por la tarde podré estar contigo- dijo esperanzado.

-Bueno... no. Esta tarde voy a ir con Alice de compras...

-Bella, tú odias salir de comprar, y más con Alice- se quejó.

-Ya..., pero esque se lo había prometido hace tiempo- mentí-, lo siento de verdad. Te prometo que cuando tú quieras me tendrás todo el día para ti solo- le prometí.

-Vaalee- dijo resignado-. ¿Y a qué hora viene el chucho?- preguntó. Mierda, me separé de él y empecé a preparar las cosas para la ducha.

-A las doce, y yo todavía no he desayunado.

-Amor, deverías habermelo dicho ayer, te hubiera despertado antes.

-Pues si; no hubiese sido una mala idea- miré el reloj, y eran menos cuarto-. No me da tiempo, no me da tiempo.

-Bella- Edward me agarró de lo hombros para que parase-. Tranquilizate, solo vas a ir con el chucho, si tiene que esperar que espere. Asique ve tranquila a la ducha que yo mientras te prepararé el desayuno.

-Vale, gracias- le dije mientras le abrazaba. Cuando le solté me fui al baño.

-Bella- me llamó-, con tranquilidad, no quiero que te caigas en la ducha.

-Si...- le dije y me metí en el baño.

Después de darme una rápida ducha y cambiarme de ropa, salí del baño y fuí a la habitación para ordenarla, pero cuando llegué ya estaba todo en su sitio, asique bajé las escaleras, y fui hasta la cocina donde estaba Edward de espaldas.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi- le dije mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y se la besaba.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, amor, lo hago encantado- dijo mientras se giraba y me besaba. Pero el beso no duró mucho ya que los pitidos del microondas nos reventaron la burbuja-. Anda, vamos, que se te enfría el desayuno.

Me senté en la mesa y Edward colocó en ella un vaso de leche con zumo de naranja, y gofre con chocolate.

-¡Guau!, Edward- dije y me metí un pedazo de gofre en la boca- Amor, esto está buenísimo.

-Gracias- dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

-No, gracias a ti por cuidarme tanto- y los dos estiramos la mano para cogernosla, pero otra vez nuestra burbuja se reventó cuando sonó el timbre.

-El chucho llegó- dijo Edward. Intenté levantarme para ir a abrir pero me lo impidió-. Amor, voy yo, tu desayuna tranquila.

-Vale- y se fue a abrir.

-Chucho- dijo Edward.

-Sanguijuela- le contestó Jake, y yo suspiré cansada-. Hola Bells, ¿que tal?- dijo más animado cuando entró en la cocina.

-Bien, lo siento, no pasé buena noche, y me he levantado algo tarde- dije levantandome y Jake me dio un abrazo.

-Bah, no te preocupes, no hay prisa, dijo sentandose-. Vaya festín que te has montado- dijo mirando la comida.

-Edward, me lo ha preparado- le dije mirandole con amor.

-¿Quién? ¿El chupasangre?- dijo señalando a Edward.

-Jake...- le regañé.

-Pues yo que tú no me lo comería- dijo mirando con asco la comida.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le pregunté confundida.

-No se fía de lo que le haya puesto- dijo Edward divertido.

-No te metas en mi cabeza- gruñó Jake.

-Jacob no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Edward me cocina muchas veces, y debo decir que para ser alguien que no come lo hace realmente bien- le alabé-. Cocina más platos que yo incluso- y seguí comiendo.

Cuando acabé fui a levantarme pero una pequeña ola de sueño me dio y volví a caer en la silla. Al momento Edward estaba a mi lado.

-¿Bella?- preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, ya está- le tranquilicé levantando la cabeza.

-¿Otra ola de sueño?- adivinó.

-Sí, pero esta a sido más pequeña.

-¿Ola de sueño?- preguntó confundido Jake.

-Em... si... nada importante- le quité importancia.

-No Bella, si es importante- discutió Edward-. Mira chucho- dijo dirigiendose a él-, el amor de mi vida va a pasar la mañana contigo, y últimamente no está bien, asique no quiero que la pierdas de vista en todo el tiempo que esté contigo, ¿entendido?

-Edward, no soy una mascota para que me tengais vigilada- me quejé mientras me levantaba y sacaba los platos de la mesa para lavarlos.

-No, claro que no, pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada porque el pulgoso no te cuide bien- dijo mientras me quitaba los platos y los llevaba él mismo para lavarlos al fregadero.

-Bella, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- me preguntó Jake.

-Pues... es algo dificil de explicar- dije nerviosa-. Desde que empezamos con los preparativos para la boda, he estado teniendo pesadillas con Victoria y siendo sonambula.

-¿Victoria?- preguntó confuso Jake.

-Em, si, es la vampira que estaba con el que matásteis cuando...- no terminé la frase.

-Cuando aquí, el chupasangre te abandonó- terminó Jake mientras señalaba a Edward y éste gruñó-. Ya la recuerdo, la perseguimos varias veces, pero siempre se escapaba, hasta que un día desapareció- dijo-. Asique... la otra vez en mi casa...

-No era la primera vez que me pasaba- aclaré.

-¿Y siempre es así? ¿Despiertas al borde de las escaleras?- preguntó.

-No, pero lo hago a pocos metros de un peligro.

-Bella, cuentale lo del sueño- dijo Edward.

-Oh, bueno, de vez en cuando... me da sueño repentino, y no puedo controlarlo.

-¿Cómo ahora?- preguntó Jake.

-Peor- dijo Edward-. El último le pasó conduciendo.

-¿Cuando tuviste el accidente con la camioneta?

-No, pero pasó a los pocos días de salir del hospital, por suerte iba con Emmett, y consiguió para antes de que el choque fuera peor- dije.

-Y cuando ibas con tu camioneta, ¿que pasó?

-Una sombra roja se me cruzó, y tuve que dar un volantazo, pero al estar la carretera mojada... caí por un terraplen.

-¿Crees que la pelirroja intente algo contra ti?- preguntó Jake.

-Estoy casi segura que todo lo que me pasa es por algo que ella me está haciendo- dije-. Al principio solo me pasaba cuando estaba sola, ya que Edward se tenía que ir para seguir ayudando con los preparativos por la noche, pero después de que se lo conté me empezó a pasar incluso con él. Y...- esta era la parte más dificil- cuando estaba en coma hablé con ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que ella había intentado matarme con ese accidente, y algo de que no estaba segura ni en mis propios sueños.

-Pero si tú no las hecho nada- dijo Jake.

-Quiere venganza- dije-. Edward mató a James, que era su pareja, asique quiere que él sufra lo que sufrió ella- expliqué, e inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la cicatriz de la muñeca.

-Aún así la estamos haciendo pruebas para ver si todo eso lo está provocando otra cosa- dijo Edward.

-¿Otra cosa? Vamos a ver sanguijuela, si Bella dice que esa loca la quiere matar yo la creo- dijo Jake.

-Yo también la creo, pero nunca emos visto a nadie con esa clase de don, por eso también estamos investigando leyendas y buscando información- se defendió Edward.

-Jake, lo que dice Edward tiene sentido, yo siempre he pensado que todo era provocado por el cansancio o los nervios- le defendí-. Todo empezó a raíz de los preparativos para la boda, los examenes, el trabajo...

-Todo eso es un gran estrés para la mente humana- dijo Edward.

-Por si acaso la manada vigilará los alrededores- dijo Jake mientras se levantaba-. No la perderé de vista le dijo a Edward.

-Más te vale- le contestó.

-¿Hola? sigo aquí. Puedo cuidarme sola- me quejé.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero estoy muy preocupado y no quiero que nada malo te suceda- dijo Edward abrazandome.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada- le dije.

-Bella, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me llamas, ¿vale?- me dijo.

-Amor, solo voy a pasar la mañana con Jake, y después Alice me va a recoger a la frontera para ir de compras, no va a pasar nada- intenté tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, pero aún así, prometeme que me llamarás con cualquier cosa.

-Te lo prometo- le dije mientra le daba un beso en la mandíbula.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Jake.

-Espera, que le dejo una nota a Charlie para que no se preocupe- dije, y fui hacia el block que estaba al lado del telefono, y le puse donde estaría y que llegaría tarde-. Ya.

-Bueno amor, diviertete, y ten cuidado- me dijo Edward abrazandome.

-Vale- y Edward me dio un apasionado beso, que mis hormonas no tardaron en corresponderle con más entusiasmo. Sabía que lo hacía para molestar a Jake.

-Ejem, ejem- tosió Jake, y nos separamos.

Después los tres salimos de casa y cerré la puerta.

-Amor te voy a echar de menos- me dijo Edward.

-Y yo a ti- me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso-. Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y Jake volvió a romper nuestra burbuja aclarandose la garganta.

Edward me acompañó hasta el coche y me abrió la puerta, espero a que me sentara y la cerró.

-Al fin...- suspiró Jake, y yo le miré mal-. Los chicos están deseando verte.

-Y yo a ellos- dije, y después de eso Jake arrancó y nos pusimos de camino a La Push.

**Hola! que bien que Jacob crea a Bella con toda la movida de los sueños, haber si la manada puede ayudar con el tema de Victoria.**

**Gracias a todas las que me agregais a favoritos, me seguis, y me dejáis comentarios. Me encantan enserio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y me dejéis más reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 15

Cuando llegamos a La Push, nos dirigimos a casa de Emily, ya que había organizado una comida para todos allí.

-Hola, chicos- dije cuando entramos.

-¡Bella!- gritaron todos a la vez y se me abalanzaron para saludarme.

-Vale, tranquilos, tranquilos, que parece que os la quereis comer- bromeó Jake.

Después de los saludos, y las bromas, como siempre a mi costa, fui con Emily a la cocina para ayudarla a terminar de poner la mesa, ya que los chicos estaban todos sentados sin intenciones de moverse.

Mientras que colocaba las cosas, iba pensando en el regalo de Edward. Me sentía la peor novia del mundo. ¿Cómo se me había podido olvidar su cumpleaños? No tenía excusa, ni siquiera todo lo que me había pasado lo justificaba. El problema iba a ser el regalo. ¿Qué se le regala a un vampiro de 110 años que tiene de todo? Para esto necesitaba claramente la ayuda de Alice, ya que no sabía que regalarle.

-Bella, Bella- vi una mano que se sacudía delante de mi cara.

-¿Si?- parpadeé varias veces, y vi que todos me miraban.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Seth.

-Si, si, esque iba pensando en mis cosas y me he distraído un poco.

-Ah, Jake nos dijo que nos tienes que contar algo- automáticamente miré a Jacob.

-Em... si, supongo que si. Creí que eso lo ibas a hacer tú- dije dirigiendome a Jake.

-Prefiero que lo cuentes tú con todos los detalles.

-Muy bien, cuando empecemos a comer os lo voy contando, es algo... em, raro- dije. Emily y yo terminamos de poner la mesa, y nos sentamos con los demás para empezar a comer. Ninguno me quitaba ojo mientras comíamos, y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa, asique decidí aclarme la garganta y empezar cuanto antes-. Vale...- suspiré-, desde hace algún... tiempo, he estado teniendo pesadillas con Victoria, y siendo sonambula.

-¿Victoria?- preguntaron algunos mientras se miraban los unos a los otros.

-Sí, la conocéis- dije-, es la vampira que perseguísteis con Laurent.

-El de las rastas- dijo Jake para aclarar, y todos asintieron.

-En todas las pesadillas aparace, y siempre mata a...- me dio un escalofrío al recordarlo- Edward. O va persiguiendome, o altera recuerdos.

-Has dicho que también eres sonambula, ¿que tiene eso de raro? mucha gente lo es- preguntó Embry.

-Pues que no lo era hasta que empecé con las pesadillas. Cada vez que despierto lo hago al borde de un peligro, pero por suerte siempre termino despertando.

-Chicos- me interrumpió Jake-, es verdad, la última vez que vino la encontré a punto de bajar las escaleras de cabeza, y no había forma de despertarla.

-También... en algunas las pesadillas, Victoria me agarra del cuello, y cuando despierto siempre lo hago con una marca en él.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho- dijo Jacob.

-Se me pasaría- me disculpé con la mirada.

-¿Y desde cuando te pasa?- preguntó Sam.

-Más o menos desde que empezamos con los preparativos para la boda. Desde esas fechas, Edward tuvo que dejar de quedarse conmigo por la noche, ya que estabamos muy liados y no tenemos tiempo- todos pusieron cara de asco, seguro que estarían teniendo pensamientos impuros-. No pongáis esa cara, Edward se queda siempre para cuidarme, y despertarme, además está Charlie...

-Bueno, sigue- dijo Paul.

-Al principio pensaba que podrían ser nervios y estrés ya que no solo me voy a casar, también tengo muchos exámes, trabajos para el instituto, y luego mi trabajo en la tienda Newton- todos gruñeron al escuchar el nombre-. Y todavía pienso que pueda ser eso, por eso, Carlisle me está haciendo pruebas para saber si todo eso lo causa otra cosa, mientras los demás miran leyendas.

-Bella, diles lo del sueño- me recordó Jake.

-Oh, bueno desde hace un par de semanas tengo... olas de sueño repentinas- todos pusieron cara de no entender-. Vereis, a veces, estoy normal, y entonces, me duermo; no lo puedo controlar. La última vez fue esta mañana, pero fue tan pequeña que no me dormí, solo produjo un pequeño mareo.

-Yo estaba cuando le pasó, y la anterior vez, fue conduciendo- dijo Jake-. Bells, diles...- dudó-, diles cuando estabas en coma.

Sabía que esta parte la tendría que contar. Era la que menos me gustaba, ya que era de las más extrañas, y era más complicado que me creyesen.

-Tranquila Bella, cuéntanoslo- me dijo Seth apoyandome.

-Bueno- suspiré-, cuando estuve en coma, vi a Victoria. Me dijo que ella había provocado el accidente de mi camioneta, y algo sobre que no estaba segura en los sueños- me pasé la mano por la frente-, no sé... fue algo bastante extraño.

-Pero, ¿que tiene que ver ella para que volcaras?- preguntó Jared.

-Cuando iba conduciendo, no veía casi nada, pero una sombra roja se me cruzo muy deprisa, por eso di el volantazo- aclaré-. Ella quiere venganza.

-Si, al parecer su novio- dijo Jake con asco mientras me señalaba-, mató a la pareja de la pelirroja por intentar matar a Bells, asique ahora quiere vengarse de él, matando a Bella- explicó.

-Yo sé...- suspiré-, yo sé que todo esto es muy raro, incluso dentro de la rareza, pero yo sé lo que vi, y estoy casi segura que quiere ir a por mi- dije.

-Pero siempre está la opción que todo eso sea producto de tu cabeza. Tú misma lo has dicho. Últimamente estás muy liada con todas las cosas que estás haciendo, puede que todo eso sea un mecanísmo de defensa- dijo Sam.

-Si Sam, de eso ya se ocupan los Cullen, la están haciendo pruebas, pero ¿y si no lo es? ¿y si en verdad la tal Victoria la intenta matar? yo no pienso arriesgarme a que la pase nada. Por eso hemos decido contaros todo lo que la está pasando. Había pensando en dividirnos, y vigilar los alrededores.

Entonces recordé a Charlie y la gente desaparecida.

-Chicos, mi padre a estado teniendo varios avisos de gente desaparecida, y Carlisle piensa que podría ser cosa de Victoria.

-Pero no estámos seguro de que lo sea, puede que solo sean casos normales y corrientes. No toda la maldad del mundo es producida por seres mitológicos- dijo Sam.

Después de eso todos nos quedamos en silencio. Estaba claro que Sam no me creía.

-Pues yo pienso vigilar con Jake- dijo Seth-. Si Bella dice que Victoria va a por ella, yo la creo- miré a Seth a modo de agradecimiento.

-Yo también, además, no perdemos nada por dar unas vueltas- dijo Quil, y los demás asintieron.

-Muy bien- suspiró Sam-, nos dividiremos de dos en dos, y vigilaremos los alrededores de la casa de Bella, y los bosques- dijo Sam.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad- les dije-, espero que todo sea cosa del cansancio como tu dices- miré a Sam-, y que no tengamos problemas.

Terminamos de comer, y esta vez los chicos fueron los que quitaron la mesa y limpiaron los platos. Por suerete dejamos mi tema aparte para hablar de otras cosas más animadas.

Cuando miré el reloj, eran casi las seis, y me levanté de golpe.

-¿Bells?- Jake se levantó conmigo.

-Tengo que irme- dije mientras recogía mis cosas-, lo siento chicos, pero había quedado con Alice para hacer unas compras- me despedí de todos y salí con Jacob al coche que al momento arrancó.

Mientras llamé a Alice para que supiera que ya salíamos. Al segundo pitido me respondió.

-Bella- me saludó mi amiga.

-Lo siento Alice, la hora se me pasó- me disculpé.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta, ahora no podremos ver todas las tiendas- dijo triste.

-Ya emos salido, asique en poco más de quince minutos estaremos en la frontera, te esperamos allí.

-Vale, cojo el bolso y salgo. Adios Bells- y colgó.

Menuda tarde de compras me esperaba, pero todo era por Edward, asique no me importaba. Iba a encontrar el regalo perfecto.

-¿Has quedado con la chupasangre pequeñaja?- Jacob me sacó de mis pensamiento.

-Se llama Alice- dije cansada-, vamos a ir de compras- dije, y Jake empezó a reírse como un loco-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté mosqueada.

-Bella, tu odias ir de compras, y por lo que me has contado esa enana es algo... impulsiva con ese tema.

-Si, bueno, pero esto es importante, y necesito que me ayude, asique no tengo otro remedio- suspiré.

Poco después llegamos al final del tratado, y allí estaba el Porche amarillo de Alice.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí es la despedida- dijo Jake parando el coche.

-Si, pero te prometo que te llamaré pronto- y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios, Bells, espero que sobrevivas- dijo en broma.

-Uff... yo también- le seguí el juego-. Adios- y me bajé del coche y fui al de Alice.

-Bella, por fín, creí que tendría que ir de compras yo sola- dijo con un puchero.

-Lo sé, lo siento, esque salimos tarde, y tuve que contarles a la manada todo lo que me estaba pasando, y... se nos a hecho tarde- expliqué.

-Bueno, ¿has pensado ya que vas a regalarle?- preguntó mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

-Lo he intentando, pero ¿que se le regala a un vampiro de más de un siglo de vida que lo tiene todo?

-Bella, Edward no lo tiene todo- dijo Alice y yo bufé.

-Ya claro. Alice, Edward puede comprarse todo lo que quiera al momento- dije.

-Sabes que él no es materialista. Todo eso no le importa nada. Para él, lo más importante eres tú. Lo demás sobra- dijo.

-Sí, pero a mi ya me tiene, asique tengo que buscar algo que no tenga- suspiré-. Quiero que sea algo que le encante, que pueda usar siempre, y que le recuerde a mi- Alice me miró-, si ya sé; todo eso es algo complicado- me quejé-. Pero esque quiero que sea perfecto. Él siempre me está cuidado, haciendome sorpresa, y regalos; aúnque me queje- puse mala cara-, siempre me terminan gustando. De alguna manera quiero agradecerselo en el regalo.

-Vaya Bella, parece que el mensaje del regalo lo tienes muy claro, ahora la cosa es que vas a regalarle.

-Estaba pensando en varias cosas, y que cada una represente algo diferente- dije pensativa.

-Es una buena idea, seguro que cuando entramos en las tiendas se te irá ocurriendo algo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Para ese entonces ya estábamos aparcando el coche. Con la manera de conducir de estos vampiros llegaba a los sitios en la mitad de tiempo, pero ahora me venía genial, tenía que comprar los regalos perfectos.

Las dos entramos en el centro comercial, la primera tienda que vi fue una joyería. No parecía muy cara, y yo había estado ahorrando mucho durante varios años para la universidad, y claramente ese dinero ya no iba a ser destinado para eso, asique no me importaba el precio de nada.

-Me gusta tu idea- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, y me arrastró hasta la joyería.

Las dos entramos y miramos las vitrinas hasta que lo vi, era perfecto y poco llamativo.

Era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco. Era simple pero perfecto.

-Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó el joyero.

-Sí- saltó Alice-, mi amiga quiere ese anillo- dijo señalando el que quería.

-Oh, escelente elección señoritas- dijo el hombre.

-Me... me gustaría grabarlo- dije.

-Claro, tenga- me puso en el mostrador una hoja y un boli-, escriba lo que quiere que sea grabado.

_Eres mi vida. Te amo B_

Eran unas pequeñas palabras, pero definían lo que sentía a la perfección.

-Muy bien, pues en una hora más o menos lo tendremos listo- dijo el joyero, y fui a la caja para pagar.

-Ay, Bella, es precioso el anillo, seguro que a mi hermano le encanta- dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

-Eso espero... Bueno, sigamos.

Las dos entramos en varias tiendas, buscando el regalo perfecto, pero ninguna me convencía. Entonces pasamos delante de una tienda de música, y entré.

Había varios instrumentos y cds. Entonces, vi algo que me llamó la atención. Era un cuaderno de partituras. Las tapas eran de cuero negro. Era muy simple, pero las ideas se me venían a la cabeza.

-Bells, quedará genial. Te ayudaré a adornarlo- sonrió Alice.

Y las dos fuimos a la caja para poder pagarlo.

Después de salir de la tienda volvímos a la joyería y recogimos el anillo.

-Bueno, es hora de que te lleve a casa- dijo Alice-, has hecho unas elecciones perfectas.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunté temerosa.

-Bella, le va a encantar- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Lo has visto?

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa, asique cada vez que me estaba vieniendo una visión sobre los regalos la rechazaba.

-Oh, bueno, espero que tu intuición no me falle.

Hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio, y cuando llegamos a mi casa Alice paró.

-Bella, esta tarde hablé con tu padre para que mañana pases el día con nosotros, y te quedes a dormir.

-Pero si el lunes hay insituto, no creo que...

-Bells, ¿no confias en mi?- dijo fingiendo decepción-. Le he convencido, y te ha dado permiso, asique mañana pasaré por ti a las nueve.

-¿A las nueve?- pregunté en modo queja.

-Sí, asique te quiero levantada, duchada, y con una bata. De lo demás me encargaré yo. Te voy a dejar impresionante- dio palmas.

-Asique vas a jugar conmigo, ¿no?- pregunté derrotada.

-Ay, no lo veas así, piensa que a Edward le va a encantar- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

-Muy bien...- suspiré-, hasta mañana Alice.

-Adios, Bella.

Bajé del coche, y vi el patrulla aparcado en la entrada. Fui hasta la puerta y abrí. La televisión se escuchaba, asique Charlie estaría viendo algún partido.

-Hola Bells- me saludó Charlie.

-Hola.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien, con Jake?

-Sí, hemos comido en casa de Emily- dije y miró las bolsas que traía.

-Oh, también ibas de compras con Alice, y veo que has encontrado algo.

-Em, si, mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward, y quería regalarle algo- dije sonriendo.

-Ah sí, hoy hablé con Alice para pedirme permiso para que fueras.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho antes, gracias, papá- preferí cambiar de tema-. ¿Has cenado?

-Si, compré unas hamburguesas, tienes la tuya en la cocina.

-Vale, pues voy a dejar esto y bajo a cenar.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación.

Esperaba que los regalos le gustasen. Alice me había dado varías ideas para decorar el cuadernillo, asique lo haría después de cenar. También quería escribirle una carta. Esperaba poder estar inspirada.

Suspiré y bajé a cenar. Lo hice lo más rápido que podía, no quería perder tiempo, asique en cuanto acabé limpié la cocina y subí a darme una ducha rápida.

Cuando me cambié recordé que Edward siempre venía a mi habitación, pero no podía dejar que hoy viniera, asique corrí a mi habitación y busqué el movil para llamar a mi complice.

-Alice- dije con la voz agitada-, necesito...

-Si, si, si, que Edward no vaya hoy a tu habitación- dijo riendo.

-Ajá- tragué, me había ahorrado tener que decirlo, así pude recuperar el aliento.

-Tranquila, le he mandando de caza, y no vendrá hasta mañana.

-Genial, eres la mejor- se rió-. Gracias.

-De nada Bella, hasta mañana.

Después de colgar, encendí el ordenador, cogí unas hojas y empecé a practicar varios tipos de letras que busqué en internet.

Cuando encontré una que me gustó, y me salía, me puse a decorar el cuarderno de partituras.

Con un rotulador dorado puse en letras grandes: "Compongo lo que me haces sentir"; era una frase perfecta, ya que la música siempre viene de un sentimiento, y más en Edward. Y abajo del todo, en letras más pequeñas puse: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

La verdad es que me había quedado bastante bien.

Ahora faltaba la carta. Yo no era una persona muy cursi, pero él sacaba ese lado, asique cogí una hoja de color rosa palo muy clarito, y empecé a escribir.

_Amor, sabes que las palabras no son lo mío, eso es cosa tuya, que siempre tienes palabras hermosas que decirme._

_La verdad es que no sé como os tomáis los vampiros los cumpleaños, aunque creo que lo hacéis mejor de lo que me los tomo yo, asique no sé como verás que me haya atrevido a comprarte unos regalitos, en mi busqueda de tu regalo perfecto._

_Nunca pensé que me vería buscando un regalo para alguien que lo tiene todo, asique pensé en buscar algo que nos representase de alguna manera._

_Quiero agradecerte que siempre estes a mi lado, cuidándome, y mimándome, aunque yo te ponga pegas y me queje, tú nunca lo haces, al contrarío, lo vuelves a intentar con una gran sonrisa._

_Eres la persona, el hombre, el vampiro, el ser, más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, y todos los días agradezco el día que tomé la decisión de venir a Forks._

_Por eso quería comprarte algo que representase todo eso. Amor, respeto, y cariño._

_El anillo representa la promesa de nuestro amor, y lo que significas para mi. El cuadernillo de partituras es el cariño que siempre usas tanto en cuidarme como en componer, y que mejor representación que mi nana, que salió de ahí, del cariño que sientes. Y por último está ésta carta, que representa el respeto._

_Sé que últimamente no te estoy haciendo pasar los mejores momento de nuestra vida, pero quiero que sepas, que ante todo te amo como a nadie, y por eso acepté casame contigo. Quiero estar a tu lado, todos los días de mi existencia para respetarte, cuidarte y amarte, tanto como tú siempre lo haces conmigo._

_Jamás pensé que alguién como tú, tan perfecto en todos los sentidos vendrías a fijarte en mí, la persona más corriente del planeta, pero por alguna extraña razón lo hicieste, y no sabes como me alegro que me ames tanto como yo a ti._

_Amo cada rasgo de tu personalidad, desde tu caballerosidad extrema del siglo pasado, hasta tus celos incomprensibles. Eres absolutamente perfecto para mi. Y espero que yo también pueda serlo, aunque sea en menor grado, para ti. _

_Siempre dices que el físico de un vampiro está diseñado para atraer a sus presas, pero yo no creo que eso sea del todo cierto, ya que estoy segura de que si no fueras vampiro te amaría igual que lo hago ahora. Para mi tú siempre serás tú, tanto con rasgos más pronunciados, como sin ellos._

_Edward espero que pases un gran feliz cumpleaños, y que celebremos muchísimos más a lo largo de nuestras existencias._

_Te amo_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Cuando terminé de escribir suspiré. La verdad es que no me había costado tanto escribirla como pensé, pero se me había hecho muy tarde, y mañana tendría que levantarme pronto, asique doblé la carta, y la metí en un sobre para dejarlo junto a los demás regalos.

Después me fui directa a la cama y en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quedé dormida.

**Hola, bueno Bella le ha contando a la manada sus problemas, y al parecer van a colaborar para ayudarla. Haber si consiguen averiguar lo que pasa.**

**Gracias a todas por lo comentarios, y respondiendo a Stephy: Lo siento, pero es que un capitulo me ocupa mucho tiempo, asique dos no me da tiempo a hacerlos. **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 16

Cuando desperté eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Había pasado toda la noche de un tirón y sin ninguna pesadilla, asique me encontraba fenomenal.

Hoy era un día muy importante, y Alice vendría en media hora, asique me levanté, y fui a darme una ducha rápida para terminar de despertarme.

Mientras que me duchaba intentaba imaginar lo que habría preparado mi cuñada para el cumpleaños de Edward, pero con lo alocada que es, seguro que sería algo a lo grande.

Después de salir del baño fui a mi habitación con una bata puesta, ya que mi amiga quería jugar conmigo a las barbies; y al llegar, ya estaba allí, con dos neceseres, y tres bolsas que seguro que contendrían mi ropa.

-Bella, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo nada más verme, y empezó a empujarme a una silla que había subido de la cocina.

-Oh, hola Alice, ¿que tal? yo bien, gracias- dije ironicamente y ella rodó los ojos.

-Bella, hoy es un día muy importante, y tengo que dejarte impresionante. Ya tendremos tiempo de los saludos después- dijo mientras empezaba a peinarme.

Movía las manos a velocidad vampírica asique en menos de cinco minutos me había peinado.

Era algo sencillo, pero que me quedaba bien. Me había alisado el pelo, y las puntas las había rizado un poco.

Después se puso con el maquillaje, y tardó más o menos lo mismo que con el pelo.

Delineó mis ojos con sombra negra que difuminó un poco, utilizó mascara de pestañas negra, colorete rosa para mis mejillas , y gloss rosa.

-Bella estás genial, y vas a alucinar cuando veas la ropa y los zapatos- dijo dando saltitos hacia las bolsas que estaban encima de la cama.

De ellas sacó una falda tubo negra que me llegaría por encima de las rodillas, un cinturón ancho y una blusa de manga corta azul. El conjunto era precioso, pero lo que más temí fueron unos tacones negros con la puntera abierta que sacó. Eran enormes, aunque menos que los que utilizaría en la boda, pero no dejaban de ser altos.

-Alices...- intenté quejarme.

-No, ni se te ocurra decir nada de mi conjunto- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Pero tú has visto el tamaño de esos zancos?, me voy a matar- resoplé.

-Pues intenta mantener el equilibrio, además, así ensayas para los de la boda- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Vamos, cambiate que aún tienes que desayunar e irnos.

Con un suspiro cansado cogí la ropa y los zapatos y me los puse. La verdad es que todo el conjunto era precioso, y cuando me vi en el espejo me quedé boquiabierta.

-Guau... Alice... esto es... guoo...- no tenía palabras.

-Lo sé, te lo dije. Estás preciosa. A Edward se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea- sonrió-, ahora baja a desayunar, que mientras yo te prepararé todo lo que necesitarás para hoy y mañana.

Bajé las escaleras con muchísimo cuidado, no quería romperme una pierna por culpa de mi torpeza. Por suerte conseguí llegar a la cocina y prepararme el desayuno.

Alice no paraba de decir que me diera prisa, asique me hice un vaso de leche con cereles, que era lo más rápido que se me ocurrió.

Mientras desayunaba me di cuenta que mi padre no estaba en casa, pero tampoco me dijo que saldría, quizás Alice lo sabría.

-Alice- la llamé y al momento estuvo a mi lado.

-Dime.

-¿Sábes donde está Charlie?, ayer no me dijo que saldría.

-Oh..., si, anoche tuvo otro aviso de gente desaparecida, asique esta mañana se fue temprano- dijo pensativa.

-¿Crees que Victoria tenga algo que ver?- pregunté mientras me levantaba y limpiaba el vaso.

-No lo sé. No he tenido ninguna visión de ella- dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Bueno, ¿has acabado ya?

-Sí, subo por los regalos y nos vamos- pero no me dejó subir ni un escalón cuando ya tenía la bolsa en la mano.

-Toma- dijo dándomela.

Las dos salimos de casa, y nos subímos al Porche, rumbo a la mansión Cullen.

Alice puso la radio, pero las dos íbamos en silencio, y a mí, la curiosidad sobre lo que habría montado en la casa me tenía loca, asique decidí preguntárselo.

-Alice, ¿que tan alocado es lo que has hecho en tu casa?

-Oh- se empezó a reír-, ya lo verás, todo a quedado precioso- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿Edward a vuelto de caza?- pregunté recordando que Alice le había echado para que no viniera a mi cuarto.

-No, de hecho llegará diez minutos después que nosotras, asique nos viene perfecto para que puedas ver todo tranquilamente.

Después de eso hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio, pero no tardamos mucho más en llegar a la casa, ya que Alice conducía como una loca.

En cuanto el coche paró, Alice se bajó a velocidad vampírica y sacó las bolsas y mi mochila del maletero. Apreté la bolsa de los regalos contra mí, y las dos fuímos a la puerta de entrada.

Nada más abrirla, mi boca también se abrió como mis ojos. Alice había hecho un trabajo alucinante.

Todo estaba decorado con jarrones llenos de varios tipos de flores, que daban alegría y color a la sala. De fondo se escuchaba la música, y podría jurar que era un disco de Edward tocando el piano. También había pequeñas lucecitas por las paredes, que estaban encendidas aún que era de día, pero quedaban bien con toda la decoración. En la esquina vi el gran piano de Edward, y encima de él un montón de regalos. Al lado del piano había una mesa de madera con una botella de champagne con ocho copas y un gran pastel de cumpleaños con tres velas que formaban el ciento diez. Me imaginaba quién tendría que comerse el pastel.

-Alice, todo está precioso- la dije.

-Gracias- sonrió, y dejó la mirada perdida para después sonreir-. Edward va a entrar por la puerta en veinte segundos.

Entoces el resto de la familia apareció, me saludaron rápidamente y entonces Edward entró, quedándose parado en la entrada a la sala.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritamos todos.

-Oh... vaya... gracias- parecía sorprendido.

Todos fuímos a abracerle, y para mi alegría fue directo a mi.

-Felicidades mi amor- y le besé con ternura.

-Gracias Bella- dijo dándome una sonrisa preciosa.

-Hijo, feliz cumpleaños- le abrazó Carlisle.

-Gracias papá.

-Feliz cumpleaños cielo- Esme le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

-Gracias mamá.

-Eddy, ¿que se siente al ser tan viejo?- bromeó Emmett mientras le daba un abrazo.

Edward rodó los ojos y fue hacia Alice.

-Felicidades hermanito- saltó Alice a sus brazos.

-Gracias, debo suponer que todo esto es cosa tuya- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Ajá- dijo Alice feliz.

-Está preciso enana- Edward le alborotó el pelo y fue hasta Jasper.

-Felicidades Edward- y Jasper le abrazó.

-Gracias Jass.

Y por último fue hasta Rosalie.

-Felicidades Edward- le felicitó dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Rose. De verdad que no me lo esperaba. Ni siquiera me acordaba que era hoy- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Edward es hora de soplar las velas- saltó Alice hasta él y lo arrastró hasta la tarta-. No olvides que tienes que pedir un deseo.

-Alice, yo ya lo tengo todo- dijo mirándome-, no necesito nada más.

-Pues tienes que pedir algo, asique sé original- le exigió entrecerrando los ojos. Edward cerró los ojos, cogió aire y sopló las velas, mientras los demás aplaudímos-. ¿Qué has pedido?

-Sí te lo dice no se cumplirá- dijo Jasper abrazandola.

-Oh, bueno no importa, vamos a brindar.

-¿Enserio?- se quejó Emmett.

-Sí- le gruñó Alice.

Carlisle sirvió menos de media copa a todos, ya que los vampiros no comían ni bebían nada, y yo todavía no podía tomar alcohol. Cuando acabó todos alzamos nuestra copa.

-Por este precioso día que hace 110 años que nos dio a Edward. Felicidades hijo. Salud- dijo Carlisle, y todos bebímos.

-Duende esto está asqueroso- dijo Emmett poniendo cara de asco.

-Ya, pero teníamos que hacer un esfuerzo- dijo Alice encogiendose de hombros-. Bueno, Ed, vamos a abrir tus regalos- dijo aplaudiendo-. El mio lo verás cuando llegues a tu armario.

-¿Has...?- empezó Edward, pero Alice no dejó que acabara la frase.

-Exacto, te he comprado nuevo vestuario. Camisas, camisetas, zapatos, pantalones, ropa de vestir, bañadores, abrigos, cazadoras, chaquetas, calcetines, ropa in...

-Vale, vale, no sigas- le interrumpió Edward-. Gracias Alice.

-De nada- dijo dando saltitos-. Toma, este es de mi Jass.

Edward cogió el gran paquete, y lo desenvolvió. Dentro había una preciosa guitarra española en color madera claro.

-Vaya Jasper gracias- dijo Edward mientras admiraba la guitarra.

-De nada. Me alegra que te guste- dijo sonriendo.

-Este es de Rosalie- dijo Alice entregándole a Edward un paquete.

Edward le quitó el papel de regalo y dentro había varios discos de distintos cantantes que le gustaban.

-Gracias Rose, estos no los tenía.

-De nada.

Alice saltó hacia la mesa y cogió el siguiente regalo.

-Este es de Carlisle, Esme y en parte de Emmett- dijo Alice entragándole una pequeña caja con un lazo.

Cuando Edward la cogió le quitó el lazo y abrió la tapa. Dentro había unas llaves de lo que parecían un coche.

-Es un Mercedes en color negro- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Esperemos que te guste- añadió Esme.

-Me encanta, gracias- dijo Edward sonriendo, y los abrazó a los dos. Seguro que estaba viendo el coche en sus mentes.

-Mi regalo son todos los extras del coche- sonrió Emmett.

-Gracias oso- dijo Edward.

-Bueno... solo queda el de Bella- dijo Alice, y automáticamente todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y en la bolsa con los regalos que todavía sujetaba con fuerza.

-Em... yo... si no os importa- me disculpé con todos y dirigí mi atención a Edward-, me gustaría dartelo en privado.

-Oh, Bella, que pillina- bromeó Emmett, y toda mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

-No es nada de eso, mal pensado- susurré.

-Entonces vamos- Edward me sonrió y me cogió de la mano para llevarnos a su habitación. Entramos, cerró la puerta y yo dejé la bolsa en la cama-. Aún no te he dicho lo maravillosa que te ves, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Mmm, no, pero lo puedes hacer ahora- le seguí el juego mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello y empezaba a jugar con su pelo.

-Pues estás- besó mi frente-, guapísima- besó mi mejilla derecha-, hermosa- besó mi mandíbula-, preciosa- besó mi clavícula-, maravillosa- terminó de decir para darme un apasionado beso.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

Él llevaba un vaquero, con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

-Alice me dejó la ropa en el garaje, con una nota que decía que si no me lo ponía, conocería su furia- dijo riendo-. Bueno... ¿me das mi regalo ahora? tengo mucha curiosidad mi amor- dijo con un tierno puchero que no pude evitar besar.

-Si- le solté y cogí la bolsa-. Es... espero que te guste- dije nerviosa.

Los dos nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y Edward sacó primero una pequeña cajita. La abrió, y dentró encontró el anillo grabado.

-Amor, me encanta- dijo dandome un beso en la sien.

-Está grabado- dije, e inmediatamente leyó la inscripción.

-_Eres mi vida. Te amo B- _susurró-. Gracias cariño, no tenías que molestarte- dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el dedo anular. Le quedaba perfecto.

-Pues aún no has acabado- le dije, e inmediatamente cogió el cuaderno-. Sé... sé que no está muy bien, intenté que quedara lo mejor posible... no sé...- intenté excusarme por mi intento de obra de arte.

-Cariño, ¿lo has hecho tú?- preguntó sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno.

-Sí. Cuando lo vi me recordó a ti, y pensé en decorarlo yo- le expliqué.

-Me encanta, gracias. Además me viene perfecto para poner las canciones del piano y de la nueva guitarra- dijo sonriendo.

-Queda algo más- dijo y le entregué yo misma la carta.

-¿Quieres que la lea en alto?- preguntó dulcemente, pero no estaba segura, ya que no quería que todos se enteraran-. Oh, tranquila, nos han dejado solos- adivinó lo que me preocupaba-. Alice tuvo una visión y se los ha llevado a dar una vuelta durante media hora. Están lo suficiente lejos como para no oírnos.

-Vale, leéla en alto si quieres- dije nerviosa.

Edward sacó la carta del sobre y empezó a leer.

_Amor, sabes que las palabras no son lo mío, eso es cosa tuya, que siempre tienes palabras hermosas que decirme._

_La verdad es que no sé como os tomáis los vampiros los cumpleaños, aunque creo que lo hacéis mejor de lo que me los tomo yo, asique no sé como verás que me haya atrevido a comprarte unos regalitos, en mi busqueda de tu regalo perfecto._

_Nunca pensé que me vería buscando un regalo para alguien que lo tiene todo, asique pensé en buscar algo que nos representase de alguna manera._

_Quiero agradecerte que siempre estes a mi lado, cuidándome, y mimándome, aunque yo te ponga pegas y me queje, tú nunca lo haces, al contrarío, lo vuelves a intentar con una gran sonrisa._

_Eres la persona, el hombre, el vampiro, el ser, más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, y todos los días agradezco el día que tomé la decisión de venir a Forks._

_Por eso quería comprarte algo que representase todo eso. Amor, respeto, y cariño._

_El anillo representa la promesa de nuestro amor, y lo que significas para mi. El cuadernillo de partituras es el cariño que siempre usas tanto en cuidarme como en componer, y que mejor representación que mi nana, que salió de ahí, del cariño que sientes. Y por último está ésta carta, que representa el respeto._

_Sé que últimamente no te estoy haciendo pasar los mejores momento de nuestra vida, pero quiero que sepas, que ante todo te amo como a nadie, y por eso acepté casame contigo. Quiero estar a tu lado, todos los días de mi existencia para respetarte, cuidarte y amarte, tanto como tú siempre lo haces conmigo._

_Jamás pensé que alguién como tú, tan perfecto en todos los sentidos vendrías a fijarte en mí, la persona más corriente del planeta, pero por alguna extraña razón lo hicieste, y no sabes como me alegro que me ames tanto como yo a ti._

_Amo cada rasgo de tu personalidad, desde tu caballerosidad extrema del siglo pasado, hasta tus celos incomprensibles. Eres absolutamente perfecto para mi. Y espero que yo también pueda serlo, aunque sea en menor grado, para ti. _

_Siempre dices que el físico de un vampiro está diseñado para atraer a sus presas, pero yo no creo que eso sea del todo cierto, ya que estoy segura de que si no fueras vampiro te amaría igual que lo hago ahora. Para mi tú siempre serás tú, tanto con rasgos más pronunciados, como sin ellos._

_Edward espero que pases un gran feliz cumpleaños, y que celebremos muchísimos más a lo largo de nuestras existencias._

_Te amo_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Cuando terminó de leer, dejó la carta dentro del sobre, me levantó por la cintura para sentarme en su regazo y me abrazó fuertemente, pero sin hacerme daño.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazos, pero se me hizo corto, como cada momento que pasaba a su lado.

-Gracias, gracias mi amor, tus palabras han sido... preciosas- dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba las mejillas. Estaba segura que si podría, estaría llorando.

-No, gracias a ti por hacerme feliz. Esta carta era un agradecimiento a todo lo que haces por mi, y lo poco que yo te lo agradezco- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Bella- Edward colocó sus dedos en mi barbilla y subieron mi cabeza-, no tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo el que te está agradecido por amarme, y querer pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado.

-Te amo tanto Edward- le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Como yo a ti mi vida- y los dos nos fundímos en un tierno beso cargado de amor. Cuando el aire empezó a faltarme, Edward nos separó y me dejó otra vez en la cama-. Creo que deveríamos bajar, ya los estoy esuchando llegar.

-Vamos- le abracé por la cintura y los dos bajamos las escaleras.

Al llegar a bajo, el resto de la familia entró por la puerta.

-¿Y habéis acabado de hacer cochinadas?- dijo Emmett, y todos le gruñimos.

-Emmett- suspiró Alice-, acabas de fastidiar un momento precioso- dijo y fue a la sala seguida de los demás.

-¿Qué he dicho?- dijo Emmett confuso.

-Nada...- suspiré-, vamos con los demás anda.

Pasé el resto del día con los Cullen. Después de que yo comiera, Edward me arrastró hasta el piano, me sentó en el banco a su lado y empezó a tocar mi nana, la canción de Esme, y más canciones suyas.

La sensación que me envolvía cada vez que le escuchaba tocar era de amor, paz y tranquilidad. Jamás me cansaría de oírle. Más que música, era mágia lo que él conseguía con las teclas y sus dedos.

Luego de varias canciones, Alice me dio un trozo de pastel. Estaba buenísima. Era toda de chocolate. Por dentro era trufa con nata, y por fuera chocolate.

Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que Emmett apareció y me manchó un poco la nariz con la tarta. Entonces me levanté con el plato y fui persiguiéndole por toda la sala para mancharle. Claramente su velocidad vampírica y mis tacones jamás me dejaron cogerle, asique me rendí, me limpié y seguí comiendo.

Después todos jugamos a varios juegos en la wii, aunque siempre solían ganar Edward, que anticipaba todos los movimientos en cuanto los pensábamos, y Alice, que siempre hacía uso de su don; pero en el momento que les prohibímos que los usasen, los demás empezamos a ganar también.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Esme me preparó la cena, y Alice mientras empezó a redecorar la sala. Decía que quería que bailásemos.

Nada más acabar, mi cuñada vino a por mí, y me arratró con los demás.

La sala parecía una discoteca de verdad. Del techo colgaba una bola con luces de colores, y en las esquinas había más luces colocadas. Alice cogió un mando y la música empezó a sonar.

-Vamos a bailar mi amor- dijo Edward y me arrastró a la pista, dónde el resto de la familia ya estaba bailando.

Luego de varias horas, y varios tipos de estilos, Alice, terminó por poner canciones lentar.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu cumpleaños?- le pregunté a Edward mientras bailábamos abrazos.

-A sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi existencia- me susurró al oído. Tres canciones depués mis pies estaban terriblemente adoloridos, ya que Alice no me permitía quitarme los zapatos, y el sueño apareció con un bostezo-. Amor, creo que yo voy a irme a dormir- dije soltando los brazos de su cuello.

-Bella tiene razón, son casi las doce, y mañana tenéis que ir al instituto- dijo Carlisle.

-Os ayudo a recoger y luego voy a dormir- dije mientras íba a la mesa para quitar las copas.

-No, no, de eso nada- dijo Esme quitandome la copa que tenía en la mano-. Nosotros recogemos, tú vas a la cama.

-Pero...

-Bella- Jasper me cortó-, nosotros no tenemos que dormir, ¿recuerdas?, asique sube y descansa.

-Vaalee...- suspiré derrotada-. Buenas noches- me despedí.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijeron a la vez.

Edward y yo subímos a su habitación y en cuanto llegué me tiré a la cama.

-¿Estás muy cansada?- me preguntó Edward mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Si- dije contra la colcha-. Y esos zapatos me estaban matando.

-Ve a darte una ducha, yo iré por unas cremas que tiene Alice y te daré un masaje- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No- le paré-. Hoy es tu día de disfrutar. Hoy el mimado eres tú. Asique ve a por esas cremas que yo mientras voy a la ducha, y cuando salga el masaje te lo daré yo.

-Pero...

-No- le corté-. Por favor, tu siempre me cuidas y me mimas, déjame a mi ahora, por favor...- hice un puchero marca Alice.

-Muy bien- suspiró, y salió de la habitación.

Yo corrí al baño y me metí en la ducha. La verdad es que me dolía todo de estar jugando y bailando tantas horas, pero hoy era su día asique quería que también él disfrutase.

Al acabar salí de la ducha, me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes y me sequé el pelo.

Cuando acabé salí del baño, y me encontré con la sonrisa de Edward.

-Vale- me quedé pensativa-. Quitate la camisa- le dije, y fui hacia el escritorio para coger el bote de crema. Al girarme casi se me cae la baba ante la imagen que tenía delante.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward divertido al verme con la boca abierta.

-Si, si, perdona-, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme-. Túmate boca abajo en la cama, por favor-, y él inmediatamente obedeció y yo le seguí. Cuando se acomodó, yo me subí encima de su culo para tener todo el acceso a su espalda-. No sé como será para un vampiro los masajes, asique si no te gusta dimelo, ¿vale?

-Bella, hagas lo que hagas me encantará, asique no te preocupes- dijo Edward.

Abrí el bote y me eché crema en la mano, la repartí con la otra, y empecé a pasar las dos por su espalda.

Era una sensación bastante extraña, ya que parecía que estaba masajeando a una piedra, pero los ronroneos de Edward me afirmaban que le estaba gustando, y además estaban esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentía cada vez que le tocaba.

En algunas zonas apretaba un poco más, como sus hombros y los costados. Cuando acabé con su espalda me bajé de él y me senté en la cama.

-Date la vuelta- le dije, y él rápidamente obedeció-. ¿Te...- cogí aire-, te molesta si me subo encima de tu cadera para seguir?

-No, adelante- dijo sonriendo.

Sabía que si le seguía mirando no lo haría, asique apartando la vista de sus ojos, me centré en el bote de crema y me subí a él.

Lo abrí, me puse crema en las manos, y empecé a repartirla por todo su pecho.

La verdad es que estar tocandole de esta manera me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Nunca me dajaba sobrepasar los límites, y para mí, esto era un gran paso.

Notaba la mirada de Edward en mi cara, y no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento, y eso me ponía todavía más nerviosa. Estaba segura que estaba como un tomate.

Cuando acabé me bajé de él y fui a lavarme las manos.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunté al volver a la habitación.

-A sido perfecto, gracias- dijo él besandome con pasión. En el momento que intenté sobrepasar sus límites me paró-. Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir, es tarde- dijo con la frente apoyada en la mía y los ojos cerrados.

-Vale- y cuando terminamos de separarnos un bostezo involuntario salió.

Edward me cogió y me metió dentro de la cama, me arropó y se tumbó contigo.

-Gracias por hacer de este día, un día tan especial, mi amor- me susurró al oído.

-Te amo- le dije abrazandole.

-Y yo a ti.

Edward apagó la luz y empezó a tararear mi nana, y al momento me dormí.

**Sorpresa XD. Mis días de actualizar son de lunes a viernes, pero este era un capítulo que tenías ganas de subir, asique me he animado a subirlo antes, y así daros una pequeña sorpresita.**

**La verdad es que la carta me costó un poco escribirla, ya que tenía que expresar sentimientos y pensamientos de un personaje, y yo jamás me he visto en una situación parecida, asique he tenído que meterme bastante en la piel de Bella. Espero que os gustase el resultado.**

**Gracias a todas la que me seguis incondicionalmente, y me dejáis comentarios. Me encantan enserio. Es una gran alegría ver como vais comentando los capitulos dándome vuestras opiniones. Gracias.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 17

No sabía donde estaba, una espesa oscuridad me rodeaba y no me dejaba ver nada. No me gustaba ese sitio, me producía escalofríos, pero tampoco sabía como salir de allí.

-Sigue a delante- escuché la voz que aparecía siempre en mis sueños-, estás cerca...- Entonces, una mesa iluminada apareció delante de mi, y fui hacia ella. Encima había un abrecartas que parecía muy antiguo-. Cógelo...- me susurró la voz, y mi cuerpo se movió sin permiso, y cogió el abrecartas. De repente, la mano que sujetaba fuertemente el objeto, se dirigió a la muñeca de la otra mano. No sabía en que momento había extendido hacia delante la mano, pero allí estaba, con la mano izquierda extendia, dejando ver las venas de mi muñeca, y la otra que sujetaba el abrecartas a un pelo de cortar mis venas. No sabía como parar a mi mano, pero no podía, por más que luchaba contra ella no me obedecía. No era dueña de mi cuerpo-. Ya falta poco...- dijo la voz feliz; apreté la punta del abrecartas en mi muñeca y un hilo de sangre empezo a salir.

Entonces sentí una mano fría que sujetaba la mano que tenía el arma. Yo luché contra ella, pero era más fuerte que yo, por suerte.

-Bella, Bella- escuché una aterciopelada voz alarmada, pero no conseguía detenerme. Esa presencía que había en la oscuridad todavía me controlaba.

-Sigue...-volvió a repetir la primera voz.

-Amor, por favor despierta- ¿Amor? esa voz era de Edward. No quería estar aquí, quería volver, asique empecé a llamarle.

-Edward, Edward, ayúdame- le grité a la oscuridad.

De repente alguién apareció detrás de mí agarrandome de la cintura.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Bella- dijo... Mike en mi oído-. Ahora terminaré lo que empecé- dijo con rábia.

En cuanto le escuché decir eso intenté correr pero volvió a atraparme, y me vi tumbada en el suelo con él encima de mi.

-No, por favor, déjame- le supliqué con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora tú noviecito no está aquí para ayudarte- me agarró de las muñecas y me las sujetó fuertemente mientras yo intentaba luchar contra él.

-No, no- lloré.

-Bella, Bella- volvió a llamar la voz de Edward.

-Edward, por favor- le supliqué.

-Bella, despierta- no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, asique los abrí, pero cuando lo hice me encontré en la habítación de mi vampiro, pero encima de mi se encontraba Mike.

-Suéltame maldito- forcejeé contra él-. Déjame. Edward por favor- lloré.

-Sujétala de las piernas- dijo Mike, y alguien que no vi le obedeció.

Estaba acorralada, no podía moverme, ya que Mike, y su ayudante tenía una fuerza descomunal, asique estaba atrapada. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y gritar.

-Soltarme, por favor- les pedí-. Edward- cerré los ojos y me concetré en su precioso rostro.

-Bella, amor despierta, vamos- era la voz de Edward.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con él encima de mi sujetandome de las manos, dónde en la derecha se encontraba el abrecartas fuertemente apretado. Automáticamente me dejé de mover.

-Alice, suéltala, ya está despierta- dijo Edward, y Alice me soltó las piernas.

-Bella, te voy a soltar las manos, pero quiero que sueltes el abrecartas antes- dijo Edward despacio. Miré mi mano y lentamente la abrí, Alice apareció a mi lado, cogió el objeto, y Edward me soltó muy despacio. En el momento en el que me vi libre, me senté rápidamente y lancé los brazos al cuello de Edward, que todavía se encontraba sentado encima de mi-. Por fin despertaste- dijo aliviado.

-Edward- lloré en su cuello. Entonces moví mi mano y él se tensó-. ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté separandome de él, y entonces lo vi. Un fino hilo de sangre corría desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo-. Oh, no- dije, y me solté rápidamente de él, que se le había puesto los ojos totalmente negros-. Lo siento, lo siento- me disculpé.

-Amor, tranquila, no pasa nada- me tranquilizó Edward levantandose rápidamente de mi, y cogiéndome en brazos para dejarme en la cama-. Ya no me molesta tanto.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunté confundida.

-Desde que creí que habías muerto, me di cuenta que mi amor por ti es más fuerte que la sed que siento por tu sangre- dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Toma- dijo Alice tendiéndole el botiquín a Edward.

Edward volvió a la cama, y empezó a curarme el corte que me había hecho. Por suerte no era muy profundo. No quería que la gente me fuera preguntando que me había pasado. Seguro que si le contaba a alguien lo que me había ocurrido no se lo creerían.

-Era otra pesadilla, ¿verdad?- me preguntó mi vampiro mientras me ponía una gasa con esparadrapo.

-Si- susurré agachando la cabeza.

-¿Me lo cuentas?- dijo besando mi mano.

-Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, y la voz que siempre aparece en mis pesadillas volvía a decirme que siguiera a delante, que faltaba poco. Entonces apareció una mesa iluminada, y fui hacia ella. Encima estaba un abrecartas, la voz me dijo que lo cogiera, y yo obedecí. Después mi mano se dirigió a mi muñeca, y me corté, pero algo me impidió seguir. Creo que fuiste tú- dije mirándole y cogiéndole de la mano.

-Sí. Solo salí cinco minutos de la habitación, y cuando volví te encontré frente a mi escritorio con el último cajón abierto, y clavándonte el abrecartas en la muñeca, asique corrí hacia ti, y te sujeté la mano.

-De alguna manera lo sentí. Sentí tu mano, tu temperatura, y después empecé a escucharte. Quería volver contigo, pero no podía, asique empecé a llamarte. Después Mike apareció y me dijo que iba a acabar lo que empezó. Me tiró al suelo y se sentó encima de mi cuando intenté huír.

-Eso fue cuando intenté despertarte. Te diste la vuelta y empezaste a correr, asique lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tumbarte en el suelo y sentarme encima de ti agarrandote de las muñecas ya que todavía tenías el abrecartas.

-Así me encontraba con Mike, no podía moverme. Solo te podía llamar. Entonces te volví a escuchar, abrí los ojos, y estaba aquí, en tu habitación, pero Mike seguía encima de mi. Llamó a alguién y esa persona me agarró de las piernas.

-Amor, todo el rato era yo, y yo llamé a Alice para que te sujetera. No te estabas quieta, y no quería que te hicieras daño- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- me disculpé por todo lo que había montado.

-No tienes que disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo con los dientes apretado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Carlisle ya tiene los resultados de las pruebas que te hicimos. Estás perfectamente, y nosotros emos encontrado dones parecidos a lo que te pasa a ti.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo más seguro es que tu teoría sea cierta. No pienso dejar que Victoria se te acerque.

-Edward, ella se acerca siempre en el lugar dónde nisiquiera tú puedes ayudarme- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Bella- Edward me la levantó por la barbilla-, te juro que encontraremos el modo de destruirla- dijo mirándome a los ojos, y le abracé-. No pienso dejar que te ocurra nada- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Cuando estuve en La Push Jake y yo hablamos con la manada, sobre lo que me pasaba, y decidieron formar grupos para vigilar los alrededores, por si veían algo fuera de lo normal- le expliqué.

-Me parece perfecto, toda la ayuda que recibamos es poca- dijo Edward-. Alice me dijo que tu padre a tenído más avisos.

-Si, parece que está desapareciendo más gente, ¿crees...?

-Seguramente. Jasper y Emmett han ido hasta Seattle para comprobarlo. Si Victoria está detrás de esas desapariciones tendremos que ponernos en acción antes de que los Vulturi se enteren y decidan visitarnos- temblé ante la idea-. Tranquila, lo resolveremos antes de que decidan venir, además, Alice está vigilando las decisiones de Aro, si deciden aparecer, estaremos preparados- un involuntario bostezo apareció-. Amor, será mejor que intentes dormir, todavía te quedan un par de horas para seguir durmiendo.

-No quiero dormir- me enfurruñé-. Estoy harta de las pesadillas.

-Pero tienes que intentarlo, mañana tienes los últimos examenes, y tienes que estar descansada para poder hacerlos bien, ¿o quieres terminar dormida encima de las hojas?

-Claro que no, pero tampoco quiero volver a montar otro espectáculo- me quejé.

-Inténtalo, por favor, te prometo que si noto cualquier signo de pesadilla, haré todo lo posible por despertarte.

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunté insegura.

-Te lo juro, no pienso dejar que sufras dos pesadillas en la misma noche. Ahora sigue durmiendo mi amor.

-Te amo- le susurré.

Edward me dio un pequeño beso, y empezó a tararear mi nana. Al momento me dormí.

-Amor, ya es hora de levantarse- noté pequeños besitos por mi cara-. Despierta preciosa- lentamente abrí los ojos-. Eso es cariño, buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dije sentándome y estirándome.

-¿Alguna pesadilla?- preguntó.

-No, por suerte no he soñado nada.

-Me alegro entoces- se levantó de la cama con elegancia-. Iré a hacerte el desayuno mientras te preparas.

-Vale- me puse de rodillas en la cama, pasé los brazos por su cuello y le besé, mientras él me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Ejem, ejem- Alice se aclaró la garganta, y nosotros nos separamos-. Cuando tú temines de comerte a Bella, me pondré con ella para ayudarla a prepararse- dijo burlona.

-No necesito que me ayudes a vestirme, yo puedo hacerlo sola- me quejé.

-Tarde- dijo feliz-. Asique ve a darte una ducha, que yo ya elegí tu ropa.

-Alice- me quejé.

-Nada de Alice, recuerda que yo elegí la ropa. Estarás perfecta- dijo dándo saltitos.

-Pero nada llamativo por favor- le pedí-. Ah, y olvídate de los tacones, aún me duelen los pies de los de ayer.

-Bueeenoo...- suspiró derrotada-. Ahora ve a la ducha, si no, nunca acabaremos- dijo apareciendo a mi lado y tirandome hacia el baño-. Y tú...- señalo a Edward.

-Tranquila duende, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Edward guiñandome un ojo para desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Vamos, vamos, que se nos hace tarde- no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado mirando la puerta por donde había salido Edward.

-Oh, si, perdona.

Entré en el baño, y me di una rápida ducha. No tenía tiempo para relajarme mucho. Estaba segura que si tardaba un poco más de la cuenta, Alice entraría y me sacaría ella misma. Cuando acabé salí y allí estaba mi cuñada con un conjunto de ropa.

-Vístete- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Me puse un vaquero pitillo ajustado blanco, con una camiseta de manga corta con detalles azules oscuros y una americana con las mangas por los codos del mismo azul, y unas manoletinas del mismo tono-. Perfecto- Alice apareció detrás de mi, dándome un susto que hizo que saltara.

-Alice- me llevé la mano al corazón-, ¿intentas que me de un infarto?- pregunté recuperando el aliento.

-No claro que no- se encogió de hombros-. Ven, que voy a peinarte y maquillarte.

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta su habitación, dónde me sentó delante del tocador.

-Alice, relájate, solo vamos al instituto- la dije cuando vi que estaba muy emocionada.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó confundida-. Nosotras siempre tenemos que ir perfectas hasta para tirar la basura- dijo, y yo solo pude poner los ojos en blancos ante su exageración. Alice cogió un peine especial para los rizos, y empezó a desenredarme el pelo a la vez que con un difusor me lo secaba. Al acabar, agarró la espuma y me la aplicó por el pelo, dando forma a los rizos- Listo, ahora voy a maquillarte.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Por favor, algo suave- la supliqué. Sabía que si no la avisaba me maquillaría como para ir de fiesta.

-Tranquila- dijo y empezó aplicándome una sombra rosa muy clarita en los párpados, con la misma me delineó las pestañas de inferiores, y las superiores lo hizo con un rosa un poco más oscuro. Después me puso máscara de pestañas en las pestañas superiores, y me delineó la línea de agua con un lápiz blanco. Luego me puso colorete rosa claro en las mejillas, y acabó con un brillo labial transparente-. Ya estás. Perfecto- dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-¿Puedo ir a desayunar ahora?

-Si, corre.

Salí de la habitación y bajé a la cocina, dónde estaba mi amor colocando mi desayuno en la mesa, y una rosa.

-Estás preciosa cariño- dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

-Gracias- me sonrojé.

-Siéntese y disfrute de su desayuno princesa- dijo mientras apartaba la silla y me ayudaba a sentarme.

-Gracias, amable caballero- dije. Edward me había preparado un vaso de leche, tortitas con caramelo, y un zumo de naranja-. Mmmm- gemí al llevarme un trozo de tortita a la boca-. Está buenísimo amor. Gracias.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo avergonzado-. ¿Estás lista para tus últimos examenes?- preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi.

-Creo que si. Me los he preparado bastante, pero repasaré en el camino para asegurarme que no me dejo nada.

-Me parece perfecto, seguro que los sacas sin ningún problema.

-¿Han vuelto los demás de Seattle?- pregunté recordando la conversación de anoche.

-Si, al parecer encontraron una pista- dijo más serio.

-¿De Victoria?- pregunté con miedo.

-Puede ser, pero la próxima vez iré con ellos para leer sus pensamientos- dijo.

-¿Qué?- me alteré al momento.

-Bella, es necesario...

-No- le interrumpí-, no quiero que te acerques a ella. No quiero que te haga daño- susurré agachando la cabeza al recordar las horribles pesadillas que tenía dónde Edward siempre moría en manos de Victoria.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo levantando mi cabeza para mirarme-. Escuchame- dijo mirándo mis ojos-, no va a pasar nada, vamos a ir los tres, y ella no se acercará a hacer nada. Estaré bien- me levanté de mi silla, fui hacia él y me senté en sus piernas rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

-No quiero que te pase nada- susurré-. Ya he visto suficientes veces como esa loca te mataba en mis pesadillas, no quiero que suceda de verdad. No lo soportaría- dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, no me va a suceder nada. Confía en mi. Tendré mucho cuidado- dijo acariciando mi mejilla-. Además nos vamos a casar dentro de poco, jamás te dejaría, con las ganas que tengo que seas mi esposa por fin- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas de que nos casemos- confesé.

-Me alegra oír eso. Futura señora Cullen- dijo sonriendo apliamente.

-Te amo tanto- le dije pasando los dedos por su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti- me acercó más a él y nos fundimos en un cálido beso.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, nos tenemos que ir- gritó Alice dando palmas.

-Muy bien...- levanté de Edward y fui hacia la mesa para limpiar los platos, pero una mano pálida con un anillo me lo impidió.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Edward.

-Pero...

-No, tú ve al coche, y ve repasando con Alice y Jasper, estaré en un momento con vosotras.

-Vale- suspiré-. ¿Y mi mochila?

-Aquí- dijo Alice con ella en la mano-. Toma, ya tienes todo listo para las clases de hoy.

-Gracias.

Y las dos fuímos al Volvo. Edward no tardó más de un minuto es limpiar los platos asique al momento de sentarnos él ya estaba allí con Jasper.

Pasé todo el camino, que no fue muy largo, repasando los apuntes para los últimos examenes.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- me preguntó Edward cuando aparcó.

-Todo controlado- dije sonriendo mientras guardaba todo en la mochila-, aunque estoy algo nerviosa. Me juego mucho en estos examenes.

-Verás como te salen muy bien- dijo Jasper y al momento noté como me tranquilizaba.

-Gracias.

Los cuatro bajamos del Volvo en el momento que el timbre sonaba, asique nos fuímos rumbo a las clases.

Los examenes me salieron bastante bien, asique confiaba en un aprobado cada uno.

En las clases dónde no tenía examenes, y Lauren o Jessica estaban ellas, siempre me miraban maliciosamente, como si planeasen algo. Estaba segura que tendría que ver algo con lo que hizo Jessica cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, asique disimuladamente le envié un mensaje.

_Edward, no sé que tan lejos estás de mi clase, pero necesito que leas los pensamientos de Jessica y Lauren, creo que están planeando algo, y no me fio. _

Al momento de enviarlo me llegó un sms.

_Ya he avisado a Alice para que miré sus decisiones. No te preocupes, estaremos alerta, pero por si acaso, no estes sola en nigún momento. 3_

Pase el resto de la mañana tranquilamente, aunque a alerta. Cuando sonó el timbre para la comida, Edward vino a buscarme como siempre y los dos nos fuímos hacia la cafetería.

Íbamos casi a llegar cuando el télefono de Edward sonó.

-Alice... Sí, estamos atentos- después de eso colgó y se dirigió a mi-. Atenta, vendrán hacia aquí en dos minutos.

-Vale-. Los dos seguimos caminando, y entonces nos encontramos con Jessica y Lauren muy sonrientes.

-Hola, Edward- dijeron las dos a la vez con tonos que imitaban ser sexys.

-Chicas- dijo él con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tenemos algo para ti- dijo Jessica y miró a Lauren que sacó de su espalda un sobre y se lo entregó a Edward-. Te sorprenderá lo que vas a ver...

Edward cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había unas fotos que sacó.

-Pero, ¿qué...?- dije al ver las fotos.

En ellas aparecía imágenes de Jake y yo abrazados, de varías salidas que habíamos hecho. No lo podía creer, bueno sí, de ellas me lo podía esperar. Querían ponerme en contra de mi novio para quedarse con él.

-Edward, mira a lo que se dedica tu noviecita- me miró mal Jessica-, cuando tú no estás delante.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, cogió aire lentamente, y después lo expulsó.

-¿Qué sesupone que tengo que mirar?- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿No lo ves?- dijo Lauren-. Tu novia te engaña con ese chico de La Push.

-¿Eh?- todo esto me parecía ridículo, y sin poderlo evitar empecé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?- me preguntó Jessica mirándome mal.

-Pues de lo ridículo que es todo eso- dije cuando me tranquilicé.

-¿Rídiculo?- preguntó Lauren-. No entiendo como puedes poder engañar a...- miró de arriba a bajo a Edward-, semejante macizo, e irte de rositas.

-Chicas- dijo Edward-, no tenéis que preocuparos de nada. Yo confío ciegamente en mi novia..

-Pues no deverías- atacó Jessica-. No sabes lo que hace cuando tú no estás delante...

-Oh... si que lo sé, y no tengo que preocuparme de nada- dijo Edward tranquilamente-. Y ahora si nos disculpáis... Mi novia y yo tenemos prisa. Señoritas- hizo un movimiento de cabeza, me cogió de la cintura y nos fuímos a la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper y Alice ya estaban sentandos, asique yo me dirigí a la mesa, y Edward fue por nuestra comida.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alice impacientemente.

-Oh, esas dos están realmente mal- dije.

-¿Que hicieron?- preguntó Jasper.

-Al parecer las dos me han seguido en algunos de mis viajes a La Push- los dos me miraron interrogantes-. Me han estado fotografiando justo en los momentos en los que Jake y yo nos abrazábamos, o teníamos algún acercamiento cariñoso, para enseñárselo a Edward- aclaré enseñándoles las fotos.

-¿Y qué dijo él?- preguntó Alice.

-Bueno, parece que no ha hecho caso de nada. Haber que pasa ahora cuando vuelva. Quizá solo a disimulado delante de ellas, y por dentro está hecho una furia- dije pensativa. Y era una reacción que no me extrañaría. Mi novio era el ser más celeso que conocía.

-Cuando habéis entrado en sentido varias emociones contradictorias. Diversión, frustración y tranquilidad, asique lo mejor será preguntarle- dijo Jasper.

Al momento Edward llegó con la comida, y nos lo quedamos mirando esperando a que pasara algo.

-No Alice- suspiró-, no voy a matarle.

-¿Eh?- pregunté confundida.

-Alice me preguntó si mataría a Jacob- dijo Edward.

-Edward, no has creído lo que te digeron esas dos, ¿verdad?- pregunté temerosa.

-¿Devería?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no- dije segura.

-Pues entonces ya está- dijo.

-¿Y por qué Jasper nota emociones contradictorias?- le pregunté.

Edward suspiró mirándo a Jasper.

-Siento diversión, frutración, y tranquilidad- aclaró.

-Pues, la diversión es por sus intentos de coqueteo inútiles. La frutración... fue al ver las fotos, y la tranquilidad es porque confío en ti, y sé que jamás me harías algo así.

-Pues me alegra de que digas eso. Sabes que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Jake es mi mejor amigo, y tú... tú eres el amor de mi existencia- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo sé, por eso no hice caso de lo que digeron- dije Edward cogiendome de la mano.

-Oh... que bonito es el amor- dijo Alice reventando nuestra burbuja-. Voy a hacer una fiesta de graduación- dijo de repente.

-Alice...- suspiró Edward.

-¿Otra fiesta?- pregunté.

-Oh, vamos, será genial- dijo Alice-. Ya lo tengo todo pensado. Decoración, invitados, comida...- dijo dando saltitos en la silla-. Vamos- se levantó de la silla en mitad de un salto-, el timbre va a sonar.

Después de eso pasé el resto del día muy tranquilo. Jessica y Lauren no volvieron a molestarnos. Lo más seguro es que se darían por vencidas.

Cuando acabaron las clases, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la mansión, para pasar el resto de la tarde allí.

Por suerte, hoy era el último día de clase, asique hasta pasado mañana no tendría que volver para recoger las notas, hacer un par de ensayos para la graduación, y volver el viernes para recoger el diploma.

**Hola. Al parecer, los resultados de las pruebas dieron que Bella está perfectamente, asique ahora tendrán que buscar las pistas que Victoria vaya dejando.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa me preguntáis, que yo os responderé encantada.**

**Siento las faltas de ortografía, ya sabéis que no tengo corrector y lo tengo que hacer a ojo, y siempre se me escapa alguna. Asique perdón.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 18

Había pasado toda la tarde en la masión, con la organización de la boda.

Alice me tenía loca. Siempre buscaba los detalles más caros, porque según ella, quedaban estupéndos. Incluso me había enseñado como doblar las servilletas de más de veinte formas. ¿Para qué quería yo saber como se podían doblar las servilletas? se supone que son para limpiarse, y después quedan hechas una bola, ¿que más daba como las colocáramos? Daba igual cual eligiese, todos eran demasiado...

Ahora iba con Edward en el coche, de camino a mi casa. Los dos estábamos en silencio, disfrutando de la música que se escuchaba de fondo. Cuando llegamos Edward paró el coche, y se giró hacia mí.

-Esta noche no voy a poder ir a tu habitación- dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Emmett y Jasper quieren que los acompañe para ir de caza- dijo sin ganas.

-Pero si tú fieste ayer- me quejé.

-Lo sé, pero les prometí que a la siguiente salida que hiciéramos iría con ellos. Lo siento.

-Bueno, no pasa nada- dije resignada. Era justo que él pasara tiempo con sus hermanos también.

-En cuanto volvamos vendré a verte- dijo colocando un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Vale- Edward se acercó y me besó suavemente-. Te amo- le dije cuando nos separámos.

-Y yo a ti.

Me giré y salí del coche para ir a mi casa. Cuando abrí la puerta, Edward se marchó.

No sabía que hacer ahora. Eran las ocho de la tarde, y no tenía nada que hacer, asique pensé que una limpieza estaría bien para matar el tiempo.

Al pasar por el teléfono, vi una nota de Charlie.

_Bells, me a surgido un aviso en el trabajo, no volveré hasta muy tarde, asique cena tu sola. Papá._

Cuando terminé de leer, suspiré. Pues si que iba a estar sola hoy.

Fui hasta el armario, y saqué todo lo necesario para limpiar el baño.

Subí a mi habitación, y antes de empezar, me cambié de ropa, ya que todavía seguía con el conjunto que me había dado Alice para ir al instituto, y no era el apropiado para limpiar.

Me puse un chandal viejo, y una camiseta desteñida, que era lo que solía ponerme para limpiar, me hice un moño medio desecho; y fui al baño para empezar a frotar.

No había pasado ni media hora, cuando mi movil empezó a sonar, asique solté el estropajo, y fui corriendo a mi habitación.

-¿Si?- pregunté cuando descolgué.

-Bella- era Jacob.

-Hola, Jake- le saludé.

-Bella, emos encontrado un rastro de un vampiro- dijo seriamente.

-¿Dónde?- se me heló la sangre.

-En nuestro territorio. Avisa a los Cullen para que estén atentos en su territorio...- pero yo no escuchaba. Me había quedado congelada-. Bella, Bella, ¿Sigues ahí? Bells escuchame, no sabemos si es la pelirroja, pero no quiero que salgas de casa. Llama al chupasangre, y que se quede contigo.

-Vale- susurré.

-Adios Bella- dijo.

-Jake- casi grité-. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Después de eso colgó y yo caí al suelo. Las rodillas no me sujetaban el cuerpo.

No lo podía creer. ¿Es que nunca íbamos a tener un respiro? Pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que avisar a los Cullen, asique llamé rápidamente a Edward, que me respondió enseguida.

-Edward- no le di tiempo a saludarme.

-Bella, estámos por salir ya...

-Edward, hay un vampiro- le interrumpí para ir directa al grano.

-¿Como lo sabes?- dijo seriamente.

-Jake acaba de llamarme y me ha dicho que han encontrado un rastro en su territorio. Dijo que os avisara para que estuvieseis atentos, y que...

-Estaré en cinco minutos- dijo cortandome-. Bella, cierra todas las ventanas y puertas.

-Edward, eso no va a parar a un vampiro si viene hacia aquí.

-Lo sé, pero por lo menos no entrará tan sencillamente. Cuando llegue, te llamó al movil y me abres la puerta de atrás.

-Vale.

Después de las instrucciones colgó, y yo corrí escaleras abajo para cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, cuando terminé con ese piso, subí a arriba, y cerré todas las ventanas, y me metí en mi habitación.

Estaba temblando de miedo, pero no por miedo hacia mí, si no, miedo hacia mi familia, hacia Edward, y hacia los lobos. No quería que pasara nada, y sobretodo, no quería que ese vampiro fuera Victoria.

Por un lado, me gustaría que fuera ella, para que acabaran las pesadillas, y todo lo que me estaba haciendo, pero por otro lado, no quería que fuera ella, ya que les podría hacer daño, y no quería que pasara nada.

En mitad de mis ideas, mi movil sonó y yo pegué un salto.

Era Edward, asique descolgué rápidamente.

-Bella, estoy en la puerta de la cocina- dijo rápidamente, y colgó.

Corrí escaleras abajo; por suerte, no me tropecé, y logré llegar a la puerta sin ningún problema. En cuanto la abrí Edward entró como un borrón y yo cerré rápidamente.

-¿Sabéis algo ya?- le pregunté.

-No. Alice no puede ver nada, ya que los lobos están implicados, asique los demás han salido a rastrear- dijo seriamente.

-Edward- le llamé-, tengo miedo- dije temblando y él rápidamente se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Bella, no va a pasar nada. No dejaré que ese vampiro se te acerque.

-Pero, ¿y si es Victoria?- dije contra su hombro.

-Si se trata de ella, la mataremos.

-No quiero que les haga daño. Que te haga daño a ti- le dije mirandole a los ojos.

-Bella, tienes que confiar un poco más en nosotros. Ella está sola, y nosotros somos siete más toda la manada. No tendrá oportunidad de tocarnos- dijo convencido.

-Eso espero- susurré.

-¿Qué hacías?- dijo cuando nos separamos y me vio con esa ropa.

-Oh- me sonrojé-. Estaba limpiando.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció.

-No hace falta, gracias. Tú mientras sientate, ve la tele, lee..., no sé, haz lo que quieras- le dije encogiendome de hombros.

-¿No le extrañará a Charlie que esté aquí tan tarde?

-No vendrá hasta tarde. Me a dejado una nota diciendo que tuvo otro aviso- suspiré y mi movil empezó a sonar. Era Jacob-. Jake, ¿qué...?

-Bella, ¿está la sanguijuela contigo?- me cortó, y yo suspiré por el sobrenombre hacia mi novio.

-Si...

-Pásamelo- dijo rápidamente, y yo miré confundida a Edward, que asintió.

-Jacob- dijo seriamente-. Sí, en cuanto Bella me llamó reuní a la familia... Muy bien, llamaré a Jasper para informarlos. Gracias-. Edward me dio el telefono.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté, pero él ya estaba con su movil en la oreja.

-Jasper, hay cambio de planes. El vampiro está en nuestro territorio... no lo sé, pero puede que sea así. Estar atentos- dijo, y colgó.

-¿Y?- pregunté impaciente.

-Bella, al parecer el vampiro está en nuestro territorio...

-Si, si, eso ya lo sé- dije loca de los nervios.

-Bella, Jacob cree que se venga a aquí- cuando me dijo eso, toda la sangre se me fue hacia los pies. Me sentía muy mareada, y empecé a perder el equilibrio-. ¿Bella?- y Edward me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en el sofá-. No va a pasar nada. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos minutos? No dejaré que se acerque- dijo.

Cuando empecé a sentirme mejor me levanté lentamente para no marearme de nuevo. Edward fue a la cocina, y me llenó un vaso de agua que me dio.

-Gracias- dije, y empecé a beber.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, fue la impresión de la noticia- dije-. Voy a terminar de limpiar el baño. No tardaré mucho.

Dejé el vaso encima de la mesa, me levanté y fui al baño para seguir limpiándolo.

Definitivamente era un imán para los problemas. No era suficiente con que hubiese un vampiro cerca, si no que encima, se podía dirigir hacia aquí.

Tenía mucho miedo por todos los que estaban ahí fuera. De alguna manera me sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que si era Victoria la que estaba rondando los alrededores, sería por mi culpa. Todo esto estaba pasando porque James se encaprichó conmigo, y Edward lo mató. Si yo no hubiera estado ese día en el claro, James no me hubiera visto, Edward no lo hubiera matado, y ahora Victoria no estaría buscando su venganza. Era mi culpa. Por mi culpa mi familia, los lobos, y mi novio se estaban arriesgando a ser dañados por esa loca, y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Unas traicioneras lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, y yo, rápidamente las limpié, pero fueron reemplazadas por otras. No quería que Edward me viera llorar, él ya me había intentado tranquilizar, pero a mi el miedo me comía, asique intenté pensar en otras cosas para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Al acabar de fregar el baño, decidí darme una ducha para poder relajarme, asique bajé a la cocina, guardé todo lo que había cogido para limpiar, y fui al salón dónde estaba Edward cambiando la tele a una gran velocidad.

-Ya he terminado de limpiar, voy a subir a darme una ducha, ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunté con la voz un poco ronca por haber llorado, y eso no se le pasó a Edward por alto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó levantándose del sofá y poniéndose delante de mi.

-Sí, si- dije rápidamente aclarándome la garganta.

-Parece que has estado llorando- dije levantándome la barbilla.

-No, esque... es el limpiador que he usado, hace que me lloren los ojos. Tiene un olor muy fuerte- mentí.

-Oh, ten cuidado entonces. Deberías comprar otro más suave- me aconsejó.

-Sí. Bueno, ¿necesitas algo?- le volví a pregunta.

-No, ve tranquila. Te esperaré en tu habitación- dijo, y los dos subimos y entramos en mi cuarto.

Edward cogió uno de mis libros, se acomodó en la cama, y empezó a leer, mientras que yo sacaba la ropa del armario y me dirigía al baño.

En cuanto cerré la puerta suspiré recargándome en ella. Aún no me creía que Edward se hubiera tragado toda esa historia del limpiador, pero me venía perfecto, no me apetecía hacer otro numerito por mis miedos, asique era mejor así.

Me acerqué a la ducha, abrí el grifo, me desvestí y me metí dentro. En cuanto el agua me tocó me relajé casi al instante. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una reparadora ducha. Desde que anoche había tenido esa pesadilla, estaba rogando por relajarme así, porque aunque por la mañana me había duchado, no había podido relajarme como yo quería, asique ahora iba a aprovechar para dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar del agua caliente.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser bastante, porque unos golpecitos en la puerta me alertaron.

-Bella- me llamó Edward.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?, llevás más de una hora ahí- dijo preocupado.

"¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?" pensé.

-Si, ensegida salgo- le dije apagando el grifo.

Al abrír la mampara, casi no se veía dentro del baño, ya que una gran nuve de vao tapaba todo, y el espejo estaba muy empañado.

Fui hacia el colgador dónde estaba la toalla y me sequé rápidamente, ya que me costaba respirar, y me vestí. Después bajé la persiana casi hasta abajo y abrí la ventana para que se ventilara el baño.

Cuando acabé, me recogí el pelo y fui hacia mi habitación algo mareada. Al llegar, me apoyé en el marcó de la puerta, y Edward se levantó rápidamente para ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo agarrándome de la cintura y llevándome a la cama.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño mareo por todo el calor que había acumulado en el baño- expliqué.

-Me estabas preocupando, llevábas más de una hora allí dentro- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, no pensé que llevara tanto. Necesitaba relajarme. ¿Han llamado?- le pregunté.

-Sí, Jacob te llamó, y dijo que el vampiro se ha marchado de Forks, pero que van a seguir estándo atentos.

-¿Se sabe si era Victoria?- pregunté temerosa.

-No, no era ella. Por lo que me han dicho era un chico, de unos veinte años- dijo y yo asentí-. Bella, si otro vampiro vuelve... yo iré con ellos. Le diré a Esme que se quede contigo...

-¡¿Qué?!- le corté-. No, no quiero que vayas.

-Bella, ya te lo dije esta mañana, si esto tiene que ver con Victoria, tenemos que estar atentos. Tengo que ir para leer sus pensamientos y saber que se proponen- intentó que entrara en razón, pero yo solo podía ver a Victoria matándole.

-No, no y no- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Bella, no seas cabezota...

-No. Te va a hacer daño, lo sé, y no quiero que pase. No quiero que mis pesadillas se hagan realidad. Por favor, no vayas- le dije con lagrimas rodando por mi mejillas, mientras le sujetaba de la camisa.

-Amor, no me va a pasar nada, ya te lo dije antes, además, no voy a estar solo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada...

-¿Y como quieres que no me preocupe, cuando sé que tú estás por ahí con esa loca, depués de todas las pesadillas que he tenido? No, de ninguna manera.

-Bella...- suspiró cansando mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-No Edward, no quiero que vayas por ella.

-Pero si no voy, nunca sabremos lo que se propone- intentó que entrase en razón.

-Yo te lo diré. Me quiere a mí. Quiere vengarse, y hacerte daño. Ya me lo dijo cuando estuve en coma.

-Pero si leo sus pensamientos estaremos seguros de todos los movimientos que quiera hacer. No pienso permitir que te siga torturando...

-Y yo no voy a dejar que te haga daño- le discutí. Así no íbamos a llegar muy lejos.

-Bella no voy a discutir esto contigo. Iré y punto- dijo seriamente. Le solté rápidamente de la camisa, me bajé de la cama, y me fui a preparar la cena echando humo-. Bella...- intentó llamarme pero lo ignoré. Estaba muy enfadada y dolida. No quería que le pasara nada. Parecía que no entendía mi miedo, y él estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada, pero yo, ya había visto demasiadas veces como esa sádica vampira le mataba sin piedad, y no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese de verdad. Si era necesario yo misma me entragaría a Victoria para que me matase. Ya lo había hecho una vez con James. Si esa vez no lo dudé, ahora menos lo haría. Mientras que batía dos huevos, con demasiada fuerza, para hacerme una tortilla francesa, noté unos fríos brazos que me abrazaban por detrás, pero yo me removí para que me soltara-. Amor, lo siento, no debería de haberte hablado así, pérdoname-. Dijo mientras me soltaba.

Dejé el plato en la mesa, suspiré y le encaré.

-No me molestá como me hayas hablado, me molesta el contenido de esa frase- le expliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

-Bella, es necesario que vaya, y lo sabes- me dijo.

-No, no lo es. Todos sabemos lo que quiere, y no hay más vueltas- le dije.

-Pero si voy con ellos, podremos saber que se propone. Porque no creo que solo venga a por ti y ya. Lo más seguro es que esté planeando algo, y me necesitan para averiguarlo- me explicó, y otra vez las lagrimas empezaron a salir-. No...- frunció el ceño preocupado mientras me las limpiaba con los labios-, no quiero que llores. Todo va a salir bien.

-Esque...- le abracé fuertemente-, tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que te pase nada. No sé lo que haría sin ti- lloré.

-Amor, tranquila- me acarició el pelo-. Lo tenemos todo controlado, por favor, deja de preocuparte- mi movil empezó a sonar, Edward nos separó y miró escaleras arriba-. Yo te lo traigo- y desapareció, para al momento aparecer con mi movil.

-Alice, ¿que ocurre?- le pregunté en cuanto vi que era ella sin dejar que me saludase.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Acabo de tener una visión de ti buscando a Victoria para encontrarte con ella. ¿Es que estás loca? eso es un suicidio. ¿No aprendiste la lección con James, si no que ahora lo quieres hacer otra vez? ¿Y que pasa con nosotros, tu padre, Jacob, y Edward? ¿Es que no te importa nadie?- me regañó de carrerilla. Me estaba costando entenderla. Entonces recordé que no estaba sola, levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Edward echa una furia.

-Alice, ¿podemos hablar después?

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora mismo vas a explicarme lo que pretendías hacer a escondidas- dijo.

-Sí, y a mí también- intervino Edward apretando los puños.

-Ya sabes lo que pretendía, asique no sé que quieres que te explique- les dije a los dos.

-Pues por qué narices tienes que ir en busca de un vampiro cuando los demás lo tenemos todo controlado- dijo Alice.

-Porque todo esto es por mi culpa- y aquí venían otra vez las lagrimas. ¿No iban a terminarse nunca? Miré a Edward que me miraba sin enteder.

-¿Tu culpa? ¿Pero que dices, Bella?- dijo Alice.

-Digo, que todo esto está pasando por mi culpa. Si yo no tuviera ese olor que parece que ha todos los vampiros les gusta, James no se hubiera encaprichado conmigo, Edward no habría tenido que matarle- dije mirándole-, y Victoria ahora no querría venganza.

-Bella, eso es ridículo- dijo Alice.

-No, no lo es, es la verdad. Todo esto es por mi culpa. No quiero que os arriesguéis por mi.

-Pero mira que eres cabezota- dijo Edward.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, eres una cabezota- le apoyó Alice.

-Cabezota o no, lo que estoy diciendo es la verdad. No pienso dejar que vosotros vayáis en busca de esa loca y yo me quede aquí de brazos cruzados, cuando todo esto es por mi culpa.

-¿Y que planeabas hacer cuando te encontrases con Victoria?- preguntó ironicamente Alice, y yo me quedé en silencio-. Oh no, ¿ibas a dejar que te matase? ¿Así sin más? Bella, realmente estás loca.

-Loca o no, es la mejor forma de acabar con todo esto sin que nadie salga perjudicado- dije.

-¿Y yo que?- dijo Edward dolido-. ¿Ibas a ir en busca de un suicidio y dejarme para siempre?- me preguntó torturado.

-Edward, tu eres un vampiro, seguro que con el tiempo te olvidarías de mi, y encontrarías a una preciosa vampira con quien compartir la eternidad- le dije sin mirarle.

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo- dijo sorprendido.

-Bella, ¿de verdad harías semejante estupidez por que no nos pasara nada?- dijo Alice incrédula.

-Por supuesto- dije convencida.

-Pues vete quitando la idea de la cabeza porque no las vas poner en práctica- dijo, y colgó.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Edward volvió a hablar.

-No puedo creer lo que has dicho- susurró, más para si mismo.

-Edward, si es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo lo haré- dije convencida.

-No pienso dejar que te ocurra nada- dijo

-Ni yo que te pase nada a ti- contraataqué.

-Bella- gruñó-. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no va a pasar nada- dijo pasandose la mano por el pelo mientras se paseaba por la cocina-. ¿Por que eres tan cabezota, y no ves que todo está bien?- pero no pude responderle porque una ola de sueño me invadió y empecé a notar que las piernas me fallaban.

-Ed...- no terminé de decir su nombre cuando el sueño me venció y noté que caía.

Lo último que sentí fueron las manos de Edward sujetándome.

**Hola. Parece que han vuelto los problemas. **

**¿Sería alguién importante ese visitante vampiro, o sería alguién de paso? Quiero que me déis vuestras opiniones e ideas, haber si alguna acertáis.**

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, ya sabéis que me encantan todo lo que me decis. Si teneis alguna duda, o pregunta, me lo comentáis, que yo encantada os ayudo, ya lo sabéis.**

**Y perdonad las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 19

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que noté fue que ya no estaba en mi cocina. Me encontraba en una cabaña de madera.

Intenté moverme pero tenía las muñecas atadas sobre mi cabeza. Me dolían los brazos, y estaba cansada, estaba segura de que si me soltaba, caería de rodillas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado aquí para estar tan agotada.

Entonces la dueña de todos mis males apareció con una sonrisa maligna.

-Veo que has despertado...- dijo con burla-. ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- dijo señalando la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- pregunté cansada, y al momento apareció delante de mi y me agarró del cuello para que la mirase. Me estaba clavando las uñas.

-Estás justamente donde yo quiero que estés- gruñó-, y tú ya sabes porqué estás aquí...- y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Dónde está Edward, que le has hecho?- pregunté con miedo.

-Oh...- se giró con una sonrisa-. Tu noviecito me dijo que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera, que no le interesabas en absoluto- dijo burlándose-. Y cómo él tampoco me interesaba a mi... le maté- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-¡Mentira!- grité, y al momento apareció enfrente de mí, tirándome del pelo.

-¿Insinúas que estoy mintiendo?- preguntó entredientes.

-Si, Edward jamás haría algo así. Él me ama- dije segura-. Tú solo estás enfadada porque tuvo que matar a James, él nisiquiera te quería- y ella me dio una bofetada.

-¡Callate!- rugió.

Entonces se alejó de mí, y empezó a tirar de una cadena que sujetaba las mías, y dejé de notar el suelo bajo mis pies.

No sabía cuanto iba a aguantar así, porque estaba segura de que se me terminarían saliendo los hombros de su sitio.

-Suéltame, por favor- la pedí, me dolía todo.

-Te lo advertí, y no me has hecho caso. No es mi culpa que los humanos durmáis...- dijo con burla mientras se marchaba.

Estaba muy cansada, demasiado, y los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar. No podía dormirme ahora, ya que no sabía que planeaba esa loca, pero al final el sueño me venció.

-Bella, Bella- una fría mano me removió del hombro. Me dolía.

Me senté de golpe, y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación, con Edward. Le miré confundida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté cuando me separé.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- me preguntó.

-Estábamos en la cocina discutiendo, y creó que me dormí. Cuando desperté no estaba aquí, estaba en una cabaña, atada y con Victoria.

-Exacto. Estábamos en la cocina, y de repente me llamaste mientras caías al suelo. Antes de que cayeras del todo, te atrapé, te dejé en la cama, e inteté despertarte, pero no podía. Después de casi una hora, te apareció ese arañazo- dijo señalando mi cuello, y me llevé la mano ahí. Noté un arañazo-, y después ese golpe en la mejilla- la mano que tenía en el cuello la llevé a mi mejilla y noté el golpe. Edward colocó su mano en mi hombro y la apretó un poco a modo de consuelo, pero no pude evitar sisear de dolor-. ¿Bella? No he puesto ni un poco de mi fuerza- dijo preocupado.

-Sácame la camiseta- le pedí.

-Emm, Bella...- se puso nervioso-, no sé si...

-Edward- me puse sería-. Hazlo. Yo sola ahora mismo no puedo, y necesito comprobar algo.

Edward se aclaro la garganta, agarró los borde de la camiseta y empezó a sacármela. Cuando tuve que levantar los brazos el dolor volvió.

-Aggg...- me quejé cuando pude volver a bajarlos.

-Bella tienes marcas en los hombros y en las muñecas- dijo preocupado-. Dijiste que estabas atada, ¿no?- asentí-. Dime exáctamente como.

-Pues... cuando desperté tenía los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, atados con candenas, pero después de... discutir con Victoria, tiró de una cadena, y me dejó colgada de los brazos- le expliqué.

-Normal que te duelan. Casí te saca los hombros- dijo entredientes mientras pasaba un dedo por el hombro.

La verdad es que su fría piel consolaba el dolor, asique cuando lo quitó lo noté.

-¿Edward, puedes dejar...- me daba cosa tener que usarle como bolsa de hielo, asique cambié la pregunta-; me tráes hielo para los hombros?

-Bella, sé que querías pedirme que dejase la mano- dijo con media sonrisa y agaché la cabeza.

-No quiero usarte así, no eres mi refrigerador- susurré.

-Pero a mí no me importa, y lo sabes. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, y si mi fría piel te viene bien para que no pases calor, o para algún golpe, yo encantado te ayudaré- dijo seriamente.

-Vale- dije y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Pídemelo entonces- dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Edward- cogí aire. Esto era más difícil de lo que parecía-, ¿puedes poner las manos en mis hombros, por favor?- dijo sonrojándome.

-Claro que si mi amor- dijo sonriendo, y con mucho cuidado las colocó en mis hombros, sin apoyar su peso-. ¿Mejor?

-Ajá, gracias.

-¿Dónde te duele más?- volvió a estar serio.

-En las muñecas, la mejilla y un poco el arañazo del cuello.

-¿El golpe y el arañazo como te lo hiciste?- preguntó.

-Victoria me agarró del cuello y me clavó las uñas, y después de medió una bofetada- dije encogiendome de hombros y dolió-. Aggg- gruñí.

-Relájate- se quedó pensativo-. ¿Tienes alguna crema para el dolor múscular?

-Emm...- lo pensé-. No, lo siento- unos golpecitos sonaron en mi ventana, y salté por el susto, y dolió, ya que mis hombros chocaron con las manos de Edward-. Agg- lloriqueé.

Edward y yo mirámos la ventana, y en ella se encontraba Alice, colgada. Mi novio se levantó y abrió la ventana para que entrase.

-¿Qué haces aquí duende?- le preguntó.

-Tuve una visión de ti cayendo al suelo, pasando mucho tiempo dormida, y despertando con dolores fuertes. Luego tuve otra de vuestra conversación, asique he venido a traerte la crema para el dolor. Lo siento, pero te va a durar un par de días- dijo disculpándose.

-Gracias Alice- la sonreí.

-No pude avisaron de que ibas a quedarte dormida de repente. La visión vino un par de segundos antes de que pasara- dijo seria.

-¿Aún no has encontrado explicación para tus visión de Bella?- le preguntó Edward.

-No, hablé con Carlisle, y está tan perdido como yo. No cree que sea fallos de mi don, ya que con los demás no me ocurre. Él cree que sea algo que Victoria haga. Quizás es cosa suya el que mis visiones vengan demasiado tarde.

-Si aparecen antes, vendríais y me ayudaríais. Eso a ella no le interesa. Ella lo que quiere es que no lleguéis a tiempo- dije más para mi misma-. Alice, pienso que Carlisle tiene razón. Creo que Victoria es la que está manipulando tus visiones- dije segura.

-No lo sé- dije Edward cruzándose de brazos-. Un vampiro no puede tener tantos dones. Se tiene uno, o ninguno. Pero que ella controle el sueño ya es un don. No puede tener otro que controle las visiones de Alice, o el tiempo en el que sucede todo- dijo.

-¿Y si no está sola?- le pregunté-. Quizás tiene a alguién que la está ayudando...

-El visitante de hoy podría estar con ella- dijo Alice

-Puede ser- dijo Edward-. Alice, ve a caasa, y háblalo con todo. Nosotros irémos en cuanto podamos.

-Edward, tenemos que avisar a la manada- dije.

-Llama a Jacob y díselo tú- dijo Alice entregándome el movil.

Vi la hora y era más de media noche, pero esto era importante. Cuando iba a cortar la llamada me respondió un somnoliento Jacob.

-¿Bella?- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Jacob, termina de despertar y atiende- le dije.

-Bella, ¿tú sabes la hora que es?- se quejó, no hace ni una hora que llegué de vigilar.

-Jake, lo siento, pero es importate. Creémos que el visitante de hoy trabaja con Victoria- dije.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Quizás es un chupasangre perdido?- dijo.

-Porque las visiones de Alice no funcionan bien conmigo desde que empezó todo este lío de Victoria, y creémos que trabaja con alguién que tiene el don de cambiar el tiempo, o algo así.

-Eso tiene su lógica- dijo-. Voy a entrar en fase y explicárselo a los demás.

-Gracias Jake- le dije.

-De nada, adios Bells- se despidió.

-Adios Jake- y colgué suspirando-. Bueno, levanté la cabeza para mirárlos-. Ya está.

-Voy a ir a casa a hablar con los demás- dijo Alice-. Adiós chicos- y saltó por la ventana.

Edward cerró la ventana y se sentó a mi lado.

-Siéntate dándome la espalda- dijo, y le miré confundida-. Voy a ponerte la crema en los hombros, y así no puedo- me explicó.

-Ahh... claro- me sentía estúpida. Me levanté y me senté delante de él dándole la espalda.

-Si te hago daño avísame- dijo, y asentí. Al momento noté las manos de Edward con crema sobre mis hombros. Empezó a estender todo con mucho cuidado y dándo un pequeño masaje que me hizo gemir-. ¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupado parando.

-No, estoy muy agusto. Lo haces muy bien- le alabé-. ¿Hay algo que no sepáis hacer los vampiros?- pregunté pensativa.

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Supongo que todo es práctica- dijo-. ¿Sigués teniendo esa crema para los moratones que te dio Alice?- me preguntó después de un rato.

-Sí, está en el botiquín.

-Voy a ponértela en las muñecas, están empezando a salirte moratones- dijo quitando las manos cuidado de mis hombros.

-¿Sí?, yo no veo nada- dije mirando mis muñecas.

-Sí, quizás es algo pronto para que tu vista lo aprecie- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, entonces recordé a Charlie. No sabía si estaría en casa o no.

-Edward- le llamé cuando volvió-. ¿Charlie ha vuelto ya?

-No, he visto en la mente de Alice que según las noticias están teniendo bastante lío- me explicó.

-Oh, vale.

-Gírate- pidió, y obedecí.

Cuando estuve cara a él, me miró, y agachó la cabeza avergonzado, entonces recordé que estaba sin camiseta.

-Oh, creo que será mejor que me ponga una camiseta- dije levantándome.

-No te cubras los hombros, asique ponte una de tirantes- me aconsejó.

Fui al armario y cogí una camiseta de un pijama de tirantes verde pistacho.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?- le pedí poniendome enfrente de él. Cogió la camiseta y me la puso con cuidado, aunque cuando tuve que pasar los brazos por los tirantes me dolió-. Gracias- le dije-. Esto es desesperante- me quejé sentándome otra vez-, nisiquiera me puedo vestir sola- resoplé.

-No te preocupes, en un par de días se te pasará- dijo empezando a echar la crema en mis muñecas.

Después de un rato de silencio volví a hablar.

-Edward.

-Un momento, voy a lavarme las manos- salió de la habitación y al momento apareció enfrente de mi-. Dime.

-Edward yo... lo siento mucho- me disculpé agachándo la cabeza.

-¿El qué?- me miró confundido.

-Antes de que me quedara dormida estábamos algo... tensos- le aclaré.

-Oh, no te preocupes, teníamos mucha presión- dijo.

-Sé que me puse muy insistente en que no fueras trás ella. Estaba muy asustada, con todas las pesadillas que estoy teniendo y no quería que te pasara nada. Siento haber dicho que me iría yo en su busca...

-La verdad...- suspiró-, la verdad es que eso si me dolió- dijo-. Jamás pensé que dirías que yo sería capaz de olvidarte. Bella, ¿es que no te he demostrado día a día que eres mi vida? Eres lo más importante para mi. Ya te lo dije una vez. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

-Lo siento- dije con lagrimas rodando por mi mejillas. Me arrodillé en la cama y le rodeé con los brazos la cintura, ignarando el dolor y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho-. Lo siento tanto- lloré-, hacerte daño es lo último que quiero.

-No llores, Bella, ya está- dijo acariciando mi cabeza-, mejor olvidemos esto que ha pasado. Me levantó por la cintura, para quedar a su altura, y me besó desesperádamente. Cuando me faltó el aire apoyó su frente en la mía-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Charlie acaba de llegar- dije dejándome en la cama tumbada.

-No te vayas- me alarmé cuando vi que abría la ventana.

-Enseguida vuelvo. Tú padre va a venir a ver como estás. En cuanto se vaya a la cama, vendré- me tranquilizó, y saltó de la cama. Entonces escuché como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, asique me acomodé, cerré los ojos, y fingí dormir. Charlie no entró, se quedó parado en la puerta un momento y después cerró con cuidado. Luego escuché unos pasos, y la puerta de su habitación. Cuando estuve segura de que no me oiría suspiré, y Edward entró-. Se siente culpable por dejarte sola tanto tiempo- dijo tumbandose a mi lado.

-No le culpo, lo entiendo. Es su trabajo- dije-. Además no me importa estar sola.

-Amor, tú no estás sola- dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla-. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

-Lo sé- dije abrazándole-. Además cuanto más tiempo pase Charlie fuera de casa, menos involucrado estará en todo esto.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo y bostecé-. Intenta dormir. Mañana irémos a mi casa para hablar con todos de nuestras suposiciones, y después irémos a hablar con los lobos. Necesito saber que les parece todo eso.

-Entonces mañana por la mañana llamaré a Jacob para citarlos- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noche amor- me dijo, y le di un beso en el pecho. Poco después me quedé dormida.

-Mi amor, es hora de levantarse- dijo Edward acarciando mi mejilla.

-Buenos días- dije cuando abrí los ojos.

-Hola, ¿alguna pesadilla?- preguntó.

-Ninguna- dije feliz.

-Alice te ha mandado un mensaje- dije dándome el movil.

_Buenos días Bella, he visto que los hombros te van a seguir doliendo, asique no te pongas nada con mangas. Ponte una camiseta de tirartes y una chaqueta. Te vi con un jersey y sufriendo para ponértelo y quitártelo. Asique hazme caso y coge esa camiseta de tirantes que te compré azul oscuro y la chaqueta negra con remaches dorados. Iré a buscaros en un rato. Te quiero._

-Dice que me ponga tirantes y que vendrá a recogernos en un rato- le dije cuando acabé de leer.

-Entonces bajaré a preparte el desayuno mientras te cambias- dijo levantándose.

-Espera- le detuve-. Edward, se que esto te incomoda, pero... necesito que me ayudes con la camiseta. No puedo mover mucho los brazos- dije sonrojada.

-Vale, ve cambiandote y preparando la camiseta, cuando estés lista, subiré- dije y se marchó por el pasillo.

Como hoy iría al bosque decidí ponerme un vaquero, unas convers y la camiseta que me dijo Alice.

Me peiné, dejándo el pelo suelto, ya que no podía moverme, y empecé a vestirme. Cuando terminé de ponerme el pantalon y las zapatillas llamé a Edward.

-Edward, ya estoy- le dije no más alto que cuando le tenía al lado, y al momento apareció a mi lado con la nariz manchada de chocolate-. ¿Que estás preparando?- me acerqué a él, le quité el chocolate de la nariz y me lo llevé a la boca. Edward tragó grueso.

-Gofres con chocolate, un vaso de leche, y zumo.

-Gracias, estoy deseando probarlo- le dije-. Vale, necesito que primero me saques la que llevo puesta- dije.

Edward cogió aire y llevó las manos a la parte de abajo de la camiseta para empezar a subirlo lentamente. Cuando tuve que levantar los brazos, me ayudó, y terminó de sacarme la camiseta con cuidado. No bajé los brazos, ya que tenía que ponerme la otra camiseta. Edward la cogió y me la puso con mucho cuidado. Cuando acabó me ayudó a bajar los brazos con cuidado, y suspiró.

-Ya está- dijo aliviado.

-Gracias. Bueno, ¿dónde está ese suculento desayuno?- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Te espera en la cocina, aunque aún no terminé los gofres- dijo mientras que bajábamos.

-No importa, los puedo acabar yo- dije.

-No, sabes que yo me ocupo del desayuno- dijo, y me senté en la silla.

Cuando terminó de preparármelo, me lo sirvió todo, y lo colocó en mesa.

-Gracias amor, tiene una pinta...- dije relamiéndome los labios, y empecé a comer-. Tengo que llamar a Jacob- pensé en alto después de un rato.

-Iré por tu teléfono- dijo Edward, y se levantó-. Toma- dijo en cuanto volvió.

Lo cogí y busqué en la agenda del movil el número de mi amigo, cuando lo encontré le di a llamar. Al tercer pitido me respondió.

-Hola, Bella, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo Jake.

-Hola, em... no, solo quería decirte, que necesito que juntes a la manada para que habléis con los Cullen- miré a Edward y me lanzó un beso. No pude evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada.

-¿Tenemos que ir a hablar con las sanguijuelas?- dijo Jake con asco.

-Jacob céntrate, esto es importante. Es para hablar sobre lo que te comenté anoche- dije seriamente.

-¿Anoche?- preguntó confundido.

-Jake... anoche te llamé y estabas dormido. Te expliqué nuestras suposiciones, y me dijiste que hablarías con la manada- le aclaré.

-Ahh... si, si, perdona- rió nervioso-, lo único es que aún no he hablado con ellos. Lo siento, en cuanto colgué me quedé dormido. Era la primera noche que podía dormir desde que nos pusimos a vigilar, y estaba muy cansado.

-Lo siento, Jake- dije con un nudo en el estómago. Todo esto era por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes Bella. Lo tenemos todo controlado- le quitó importancia-. Bueno, ¿y a que hora tenemos que quedar con ellos?- me preguntó y yo miré a Edward que me tendía la mano pidiéndome el teléfono.

-Jake, Edward se va a poner. Él te explicará lo que necesites saber mejor que yo.

-Aggg- se quejó-, está bien, pásamelo- dijo.

-Sé amable- le advertí a mi amigo y le di el movil a Edward.

-Hola Jacob- le saludó educadamente-. Antes de que nos veamos, primero vamos a ir a hablar con mi familia sobre el tema. Después te llamarémos para concretar el lugar y la hora- dijo Edward y esperó-. Vale, adios- colgó.

-¿Que ha dicho?- le pregunté.

-Que va a poner al corriente a la manada sobre lo que le contaste anoche, y sobre lo de la reunión que haremos.

-¿Crees que irán?

-Supongo que si. Para ellos proteger a los humanos es lo principal, y en este caso tú estás en peligro. Eres su amiga, y Charlie amigo de sus padres, asique con más razón no se negarán- dijo.

-Espero que se controlen- dije al recordar el odio que les tienen a los vampiros.

-No te preocupes, solo hablarémos del tema.

-Edward, quiero ir contigo- le pedí mientras me levantaba y quitaba los platos para limpiar.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Bella. Vamos a estar rodeados de lobos, que no saben controlarse.

-Edward, nunca a pasado nada- omití el pequeño detalle de cuando Paul casi me ataca al enterarme de la verdad-, además voy a estar contigo- le dije y suspiró.

-Vale. ¿Has acabado?- dijo mirando los platos.

-Sí- me sequé las manos en un paño-. Le dejó una nota a Charlie, y nos vamos.

Fui al block al lado del teléfono y le dije escribí explicándole que estaría en la mansión y que si volvía tarde le avisaría.

Al acabar, los dos salimos, y en la puerta estaba Alice con su coche esperándonos.

**Hola, al parecer los vampiros y los lobos se van a citar para hablar sobre Victoria. ¿Creéis que pase algo, o los lobos sabrán comportarse? Dejárme vuestras ideas.**

**Gracias a todas las que leéis mi historia tanto como las que comentáis como las que no lo hacéis. **

**Perdón por las faltas que encontréis durante el capitulo. Sabéis que siempre se me pasa alguna.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras preguntas, opiniones e ideas. **

**Besitos =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 20

Nos encontrábamos todos reunídos en la sala de las reuniones de la masión, al rededor de la mesa ovalada para discutir nuestras teorías sobre el visitánte.

Nada más llegar a la casa, los tres habíamos entrado y dirigido a la sala dónde todos nos esperaban ya sentados al rededor de la mesa.

Alice solo les había contando algo por encima, pero ahora lo estábamos hablando con todos los detalles.

-Yo creo que ese vampiro trabaja con Victoria- dije segura.

-Pero puede que solo sea un vampiro nómada de paso- dijo Carlisle.

-Y si lo es, ¿por qué huía de nosotros?- le preguntó Emmett.

-Pues está claro; si eres un vampiro y vas a un territorio que no te pertenece, y encima te persiguen lobos y vampiros..., precísamente dejar que te atrapen en lo menos sensato- dijo Alice.

-Oh, pobrecillo, quizás le asustamos- dijo Esme preocupada.

-Edward, ¿tú que opinas de todo esto?- le preguntó Carlisle.

Todos nos girámos a Edward que en toda la reunión no había hablado.

-Yo pienso igual que Bella. Creo que ese vampiro trabaja con Victoria, y que también tiene que ver con los fallos en las visiones de Alice.

-¿Y que tienen que ver tus visiones en todo esto?- le preguntó Rosalie a Alice.

-Bueno, esto solo lo sabían Jasper, Edward, Bella y Carlisle- dijo Alice-. Desde hace algún... tiempecito... mis viones fallan con el futuro de Bella.

-¿Fallan?- preguntó confundido Emmett.

-Si, más o menos desde que Bella empezó con las pesadillas, mis viones empezaron a fallar sobre su futuro. Casi todas las viones de ella me vienen casi dos segundos antes de que pasen, y nunca la puedo avisar.

-Yo creo que ese vampiro tiene un don relacionado con cambiar el tiempo, o algo así- dije yo-. Y Edward me dijo que ese don podría ser normal en un vampiro.

-Puede que tengáis razón. Victoria no podría controlar tus visiones e influir en tus sueños. Tiene que trabajar con alguién más- dijo Carlisle.

-Nosotros ya emos hablado con Jacob sobre esto y le dijímos que nos reuniríamos con la manada hoy para discutir nuestras teorías- dijo Edward

-Perfecto, entonces avísarles para que nos veámos en media hora en el claro- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Vamos a ir a hablar con los chuchos?- se escandalizó Rosalie.

-Rosalie, es necesario. La seguridad de Bella está en juego- dijo Carlisle con calma.

-¿Y qué? Ella no es nada para mi, no me interésa- dijo Rosalie y se ganó un gruñido de Edward.

-Pero ella es parte de la familia y lo sabes- le dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-Vale- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bella, ¿puedes llamar a Jacob?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro- saqué el movil y le llamé.

-Hola, Bella- me saludó mi amigo.

-Jake, ya emos hablado sobre el tema. Nos vemos en el claro en media hora, ¿está bien?

-Sí, voy a decírselo a Sam, y nos encontrarémos allí. Hasta luego Bella.

-Vale, adios Jake- y colgé-. Bueno, pues ya está.

-¿Creéis que hayan más vampiros implicados con Victoria?- preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé, de momento solo nos emos cruzado con uno, pero quizás tenga más vampiros por ahí escondidos con diferentes dones- dijo Jasper pensativo-. Creo que deveríamos de preparárnos por si aparecen más.

-Uuhh si, por fin un poco de acción- dijo Emmett crujiendose los dedos.

-Emmett, esto es serio- le dijo Edward.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya, no quiero hacerlos esperar- dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos empezamos la levantar, pero cuando yo lo hice, una pequeña ola de sueño me llegó, y volví a caer en la silla.

-Bella- y al momento Edward se arrodilló delante de mi, y todos los ojos de la sala se pusieron encima de mí con mirádas preocupadas. Apreté los ojos, sacudí la cabeza y los abrí lentamente-. ¿Estás bien?- dijo suavemente.

-Si, a sido otra ola de sueño, pero pequeña- le dije.

-¿Cómo cuando estuvo Jacob en tu casa?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí- dije frotándome la frente.

-Toma cariño, bebe un poco- dijo Esme dándome un vaso de agua, y la sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Eso significa que Victoria está en acción, pero si lo que quiere es controlarte, ¿por qué solo te manda pequeñas ola de sueño?- preguntó Jasper.

-Quizás su don funcione dependiendo de la distancia- dijo Edward.

-Cuanto más lejos se encuentre, menos daño hace...-dijo Alice.

-Y cuanto más cerca esté, más efectó hará- terminó Rosalie.

-¿Estás mejor, quieres que me quede aquí contigo, y descansas?- me preguntó Edward.

-No, estoy bien. Quiero ir con vosotros- dije poniendome en pie.

Edward manduvo sus manos estiradas por si volvía a caer.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Carlisle.

-Sube- Edward se giró, y se agachó para poder subirme a su espalda-. Agarrate fuerte.

Le rodeé con los brazos el cuello y con las piernas la cintura fuertemente.

-Te quiero- le dije y le di un beso en la nunca.

-Y yo a ti- y empezó a correr con los demás pisándonos los talones. No quería marearme, asique apoyé la cabeza en su espalda y cerré los ojos. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños besitos, y escuchaba su melódica risa. Pocos minutos después dejé de notar el viendo-. Ya emos llegado amor- me dijo, y me ayudó a bajarme de su espalda.

La verdad es que este sitio no me traía buenos recuerdos precisamente, ya que fue aquí dónde comenzó toda esta locura. Aquí fue dónde conocímos a James, Laurent y Victoria el día que vinímos a jugar a beisbol.

-¿Y estos perros que se creen para llegar tarde?- se quejó Rosalie.

-Están cerca- dijo Edward.

Y dos minutos después apareciéron varios lobos. Entre ellos distinguí a Jacob, asique me acerqué a él.

-Hola, Jake- le saludé acariciandole la cabeza, y él me respondió con un ronroneo-. Sabes, me encanta el color de tu pelaje. Es muy bonito- le dije, y volvió a ronronear.

Los vampiros se colocaron todos en fila. Uno al lado del otro, y los lobos hicieron igual pero enfrente, y a una distancia considerable.

-No se fían de nosotros como para venir en su forma humana y colocarse tan cerca- dijo Edward.

-Eso no importa, han venido, y eso es lo importante. ¿Puedes traducir?- le Carlisle, y Edward asintió. Después se giró a la manada-. Os doy la bienvenida a todos.

-Hola- dijo Edward empezando como traductor de la manada.

-Como ya sabéis, hemos estado teniendo problemas con una vampira.

-Sí, la pelirroja quiere matar a Bella- dijo Sam.

-Exacto, y creemos que el vampiro que vino ayer puede que trabaje con ella.

-¿Y qué hacía aquí?- preguntó Sam.

-Eso no lo sabemos, puede que solo haya venido para buscar algún tipo de información y después vaya a entregársela- dijo Carlisle-. Las visiones de mi hija han estado fallando con el futuro de Bella, siempre llegan demasiado tarde, y tenemos motivos que nos hacen creer que Victoria tiene algo que ver, o alguno de sus secuaces.

-¿Ese vampiro tiene algún poder?- preguntó Sam.

-Si es él el que hace que las visiones no lleguen antes, puede que si. Creémos que sea algún tipo de don que controle el tiempo.

-¿Solo están ellos dos, o hay más vampiros trabajando con ella?- preguntó Sam.

-Eso no lo sabemos, por eso me gustaría que llegáramos a un trato para poder trabajar juntos. Ninguno quiere que le pase nada a Bella- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- preguntó Sam desconfiado.

-Quisiera que pudieramos unirnos en esta causa. Que trabajáramos juntos.

-Esta bien, pero cada uno en su territorio- le contestó Sam después de pensarlo un poco.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes- lo aceptó Carlisle.

-Carlisle tiene razón, juntos serémos más fuertes- intervino Jasper-. No sabemos si habrá más vampiros con ella, ni lo que se proponen, pero creo que deberíamos estar preparados para una lucha.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sam.

-Yo estoy altamente preparado para hacer este tipo de peleas, asique os enseñaré como hacerlo- dijo Jasper.

Edward me había contando la historia de Jasper. Fue algo difícil lo que le ocurrió. Que te convierta una vampira para que entrenes a neofítos con el fin de invadir, no es algo muy... feliz que digamos. Pero ahora mismo sus conocimientos nos venían bien, asique no hay mal que por bien no venga.

-¿Nos haces una demostración?- le preguntó Emmett con burla.

-Por supuesto, acercate- le retó Jasper.

Emmett se envaró y fue directo a él para atacarle. Lo hacían tan deprisa que mi pobre vista humana solo captaba borrones.

Uno a uno fueron luchando con Jasper, y mientras lo hacían, él iba destacando movimientos que eran necesarios, y algunos que jamás tendrían que hacer para no ser atrapados.

-Con todo lo que está pasando supongo que no harás la fiesta de graduación- le dije a Alice que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Pues supones mal, Bella- me dijo-. Jamás dejaría una fiesta solo por un vampiro. No pienso suspenderla por nada del mundo, y más cuando ya lo tengo todo listo- dijo dando palmas.

-Pero Alice...-no me dejó acabar.

-Pero nada. Todo está listo, asique el viernes te quiero en mi casa bien puntual, para arreglarte- dijo seriamente.

-No tengo que ponerme...

-¿Qué? Me ofendes Bella- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho teatralmente-. Nunca permitiría que vinieras a una fiesta con tu ropa. Yo te voy a dar un vestido precioso que te he comprado, y unos tacones monísimos.

-Alice, tú si que me ofendes con tus comentarios- dije-, tan mal no me visto.

-Pero yo tengo mejor sentido de la moda- dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré derrotada. No sabía ni porqué me esforzaba, Alice siempre se salía con la suya. De una manera u otra siempre ganaba.

Seguí mirándo las peleas, que de vez en cuando captaba algo, pero al llegar el momento de Edward me tensé. Sabía que Jasper jamás le haría daño, pero "verle" peleándo era algo que no me gustaba.

-Tranquila- me susurró mi novio al oído al darse cuenta de mi estado-, no me va a pasar nada. Enseguida vuelvo- me dio un beso en la sien y se agazapó enfrente de Jasper.

Jacob, se acercó a mi lado, y aunque se ganó algún que otro gruñido de la manada y de Rosalie, los ignoró.

-Tengo miedo- le confesé-. No quiero que os hagan daño- mi amigo obviamente no me respondió, pero hizo ruiditos en señal que me comprendió-. Si una lucha se desata será mucho peor que esto. Podríais morir y salir heridos-. Jacob bufo ante mi comentario-. Si, ya sé que os subestimo, pero no es fácil estar en el lado de los débiles mientras que los demás se juegan la vida por la tuya- dije mientras le daba una patada a una piedra y él me respondió con ruiditos-. Jake, no hablo canino, lo siento- le dije ya que no le entendía.

-Dice que dejes de preocuparte, y confíes en todos nosotros- dijo Edward acercándose y abrazarme por la cintura.

-Ya, eso es fácil decirlo- dije jugando con su gran oreja, para después rascarle detrás de está. Jacob sacó la lengua a modo de satisfacción.

Tenía una mueca muy divertida, asique no pude evitar reírme entre dientes.

-Le gusta que le rasquen ahí- me dijo Edward-. Es hora de irnos.

-Adiós Jake- le dije, y dejé de acariciarle. Él me respondió con un ladrido.

-Dice que tengas cuidado esta noche. Que cierres bien las puertas y ventanas, y si pasa algo le avises a él, y a mi. Pero yo voy a pasar toda la noche contigo, asique no te preocupes. Estaré atento- me dijo Edward.

-Vale. Hasta luego- volví a despedirme.

Edward se dio la vuelta se agachó y me ayudó a subirme a su espalda.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó cuando terminé de acomodarme.

-Lista- le di un beso en la mejilla, y empezó a correr. A mitad de camino bajó el ritmo y gruñó-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Un vampiro se acerca. Oígo sus pensamientos- dijo entredientes.

Nosotros nos encontrábamos solos, ya que Edward era el más rápido, asique habíamos dejado a los demás atrás.

-Bella agarrate fuerte, está cerca- me dijo, y me di cuenta que me estaba soltando sin querer, asique me apreté a él. Entonces un vampiro apareció enfrete de nosotros, y Edward paró de golpe para no chocarnos-. Es el visitante- me susurró.

-Vaya, al fin nos conocemos- dijo el vampiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo Edward.

-A ella- contestó señalándome.

-Nunca la tocarás- contestó Edward entredientes.

Entonces los demás aparecieron y se colocaron delante de nosotros en posición de ataque.

**Hola! Hemos llegado a la veinténa, gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, si la historia no os hubiera gustado, no hubiera llegado tan lejos, pero al parecer si os gustó, y eso me hace muy feliz. Asique gracias a todas las que me leéis, me seguís, comentáis, y me agregáis a favoritos.**

**La verdad es que no había pensando en que el visitante podría ser Riley, pero gracias al comentario de (Maleja Twihard) se me han ocurrido varias ideas, ya que ese personaje lo iba a dejar en anónimo, asique gracias.**

**También quiero agradeceros por vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis que me encantan leérlos, y si tenéis cualquier duda, u opinión, ya sabéis; review, que yo os respondo.**

**Perdonad las faltas que encontréis por el capitulo, siempre se me pasa alguna. =S**

**Bueno, ya no me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 21

Todos los Cullen se encontraban en posición de ataque, protegiéndonos a Edward y a mí, ya que yo estaba sobre su espalda.

-Pero si han venido a darnos la bienvenida- dijo el vampiro divertido.

-¿Darnos?- preguntó Emmett confuso.

-No está solo- susurró Edward, y una vampira de unos quince años, bajita, apareció y se colocó al lado del vampiro.

-Has tardado mucho Bree- le dijo el vampiro.

-Lo sé, estaba comiendo- le respondió, y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, al imaginarme cómo se alimentó-. Vaya, asique tú eres Bella- dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?- preguntó en tono tranquilo Carlisle-, no queremos luchar.

-A ella, por supuesto- dijo el vampiro mientras me señalaba.

-Pues una pena, porque está con nosotros, y no nos gusta compartirla- dijo Emmett.

-¿Y crees que eso nos va a detener?- preguntó burlón-. Bree- la miró y ésta asintió para concentrarse en mi.

-Duerme- susurró cerrándo los ojos.

Entonces mi agarre en Edward empezó a aflojarse y mis párpados empezaron a pesarme.

-¿Bella?- me llamó mi novio al notar que me soltaba-. ¿Qué la estás haciendo?- le rugió.

-Oh nada malo... por lo menos yo- eso lo dijo para sí misma-, solo la estoy poniendo a dormir.

-Asique tú eres la causante de que se duerma de repente- dijo Carlisle.

-Bella, escúchame- Edward me removió para que no me durmiera-, lucha, no dejes que te duerma.

-No... no puedo...- susurré, la oscuridad me iba atrapando poco a poco, y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarla.

-Bella, no te duer...- no terminé de escucharle.

Mis brazos y piernas terminaron por soltarle y lo último que noté fue el golpe en la frente al dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Has tarado mucho en venir a mi- dijo la voz de Victoria.

Abrí los ojos, y me vi rodeada de árboles y naturaleza, pero no era un bosque normal. Éste era muy fántastico. La hierba era de un color anaranjado, igual que las hojas de los árboles. Los troncos era de un color azul claro, y el cielo de color salmón.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté girando para ver a mi alrededor.

-Estás justo dónde quiero que estés.

Estaba empezando a cansarme de esa frase. Siempre me decía eso cuando la preguntaba. ¿No tenía otra frase diferente?

"Que poca imaginación" pensé mientras bufaba.

-Camina- dijo y mis piernas empezaron a andar solas.

Iba caminado sin ningún rumbo, asique de vez en cuando la voz de Victoria me decía a dónde ir. Yo intentaba no obedecer, pero como siempre, no era capaz de controlar mi cuerpo, asique seguí caminando en contra de mi voluntad.

A unos metros, al fondo, los árboles empezaron a desaparecer, para dar vista a un acantilado, y fui hacia él.

Al llegar al borde me asomé, y noté que era muy alto. Tenía la sensación de haber estado ya aquí, pero este lugar era diferente. El agua era de un tono azul verdoso, que invitaba a saltar, y una había nada de oleaje.

-Salta- dijo la voz.

Coloqué mis pies a mitad del borde del acantilado, y me preparé para saltar.

-¡No, Bella!- me grito una voz muy conocida para mi.

-Salta- repitió la voz de Victoria, asique cerré los ojos y me dejé caer.

-¡Nooooo!- rugió la voz de Edward.

Entonces abrí los ojos, y me encontré cayendo al vacío. Ya no estaba en ese acantilado extraño. Ahora estaba cayendo por el acantilado de la Push.

Al momento noté unos fríos brazos alrededor de mi.

-Edward- le llamé.

-Coge aire- me aconsejo, asique cogí el máximo que mis pulmones me dejaban, y de seguido noté como atravesábamos el agua.

El agua estaba helada a pesar de estar a finales de junio. Noté como si varias agujas se clavaran por mi cuerpo, y del golpe parte del aire que había retenido se me escapó.

Edward y yo empezamos a caer más y más profundo, ya que por el peso de su cuerpo hacía que nos hundiéramos más.

Las olas nos zarandeában de un lado a otro. A diferencia de como lo había visto yo antes de saltar, el agua estaba bastante intranquila, y las olas nos golpeaban fuertemente.

Entonces el aire empezó a faltarme. El que había logrado contener después del salto se me había agotado, y me estaba ahogando.

Giré mi cara y miré a Edward, que estaba intentando sacarnos del agua nadando con un solo brazo, pero al sujetarme a mí con el otro se le estaba haciendo algo difícil. Su velocidad seguía siendo más rápida que la de un humano en esta situación, pero más lento que un vampiro, y las olas no eran de ayuda. Llamé su atención, y cuando me miró su cara se descompuso. Mi mirada era de desesperación, y para que entendiera mejor lo que me pasaba, llevé mi mano a mi cuello.

Lo que hizo a contiunación me dejó de piedra. Edward acercó su cara a la mía, y me miró con cara de que confiara en el. Llevó su labios a los míos, y los juntó firmemente.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. No entendía que intentaba Edward besandome ahora. Y no me quejaba que lo hiciera, me encantaba, pero este no era el momento para un beso.

Entonces noté como abrió nuestras bocas, sin despegarlas un milímetro, y empecé a sentir un frío aire.

Edward me estaba pasando aire.

Después de un momento, volvió a cerrar nuestras bocas, y las separó para seguir intentando sacarnos del agua.

Ya íbamos a salir a la superficie cuando el aire que me había dado, se me agotó. Entonces salímos a la superficie, y aproveché para poder respirar, pero una gran ola nos dio de lleno, e hizo que tragara mucha agua sin dejarme coger aire.

Poco a poco mi visión se fue nublando, y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

-Por favor, no me dejes- escuché la voz de Edward desesperada a lo lejos-. Abre los ojos amor- noté como sus manos hacían presión en mi pechó-. Despierta por favor- me suplicó y noté como junto nuestras bocas y me abría las vías respiratórias.

-¡Que le has hecho, chupasangre, y en nuestro territorio!- rugió otra voz.

-Jacob, ahora no- dijo Edward y volvió a hacer presión en mi pecho. Entonces el agua que tenía en mis pulmones se me fue a la garganta y empecé a toser descontroladamente-. Amor, eso es, expulsalo todo.

Cuando terminé de toser, cogí aire, y aunque hizo que me escociera la nariz y la garganta lo ignoré. Necesitaba respirar. Después abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue la mirada aliviada, pero tensa de Edward, y la cara interrogante de mi amigo.

-¿Qué...?- quise preguntar que había pasado, pero me dolía la garganta por todo el agua que había tragado.

-Bella te lo explico después, ahora tenemos que llevarte a casa y cambiarte de ropa antes de que resfríes- me dijo Edward-. Jacob, después te lo explico a ti también.

-Pues si. Más vale que sea una buena excusa de por qué estás en mi territorio. Devería matarte- le dijo Jacob.

-Jake, para- le dije con voz ronca.

-Lo siento Jacob, pero no iba a dejar a Bella. Después te llamarémos- le dijo Edward mientras me cogía en brazos y se ponía a correr.

El estar mojada, con el aire de la velocidad, y su cuerpo mojado y frío, no estaban siendo una buena convinación; pero por suerte llegamos en tiempo record a la casa.

Al llegar todos nos miráron precupados.

-En tu habitación he dejado ropa para que os cambiéis los dos- le dijo Alice, y Edward subió rápidamente y me sentó en la cama.

-Date una ducha bien caliente, y después ponte la ropa seca- dijo Edward-, cuando acabes te explicarémos que ocurrió- me dio un beso en la frente, agarró su ropa y me dejó sola en su cuarto.

Lentámente me levanté, recogí la ropa y fui al baño para darme una muy caliente ducha. Estaba helada de frío, y estaba temblando. Al pasar delante del espejo, vi que tenía los labios y los parpados morados y estaba muy pálida.

Mi imagen daba miedo. Parecía muerta, asique quité la vista de mi reflejo rápidamente, abrí el grifo de la ducha, me desvestí y me metí dentro.

Pasé media hora debajo del chorro, ya que consiguió relajarme y regular mi temperatura corporal. Después salí, me sequé y me vestí con la ropa que me había dado Alice.

Lentamente salí del baño, y me dirigí a la sala, dónde escuché murmullos.

-Bella- Edward estuvo al momento a mi lado y me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó Carlisle con ojo clínico.

-Bueno- me aclaré la garganta que aún me dolía-, he estado mejor.

-Esme, traéla un vaso grande de agua para eliminar todos los resto de la sal- le dijo Carlisle y ella desapareció a la cocina. Al momento estaba enfrente de mi con el vaso de agua. Lo cogí y me lo bebí casi de un tirón. No me había dado cuenta que tenía mucha sed-. ¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que me pasó?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- me preguntó Jasper.

-Pues... estábamos en el bosque, con dos vampiros- recordé-. Y después nada hasta que he despertado en la playa.

-Riley y Bree son sus nombres- dijo Edward-. Bree utilizó su don contra ti, y te quedaste dormida. Todo este tiempo hemos estado equivocados. Victoria no es la que hace que te duermas de repente. Ella solo se intrude en tus sueños y te manipula.

-¿Entonces el don de Bree es hacer dormir a los demás?- pregunté.

-Exacto- me respondió.

-¿Qué pasó después de quedarme dormida?- pregunté.

-Como te soltaste de mi, te dejé apoyada en un árbol, y nos enfréntamos contra ellos, pero de un momento a otro te miré y ya no estábas- me dijo Edward.

-Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de como habías desaparecido, asique nosotros nos quedamos luchadando contra ellos y Edward se fue a buscarte siguiendo tu rastro- me contó Alice.

-No tardé mucho en contrarte, pero cuando lo hice estabas al borde del acantilado, y saltaste, asique no me lo pensé, corrí hacia a ti, y salté para atraparte. Por suerte te despertaste- explicó Edward.

-Si- dijo empezando a recordar, todo el bosque extraño, el salto y el agua-. Ahora lo recuerdo.

-Cuando salímos a la superficie una ola nos dio y tragaste mucha agua que hizo que perdieras el conocimiento. Luego conseguí sacarnos y te llevé a la playa y empecé a reanimarte. Poco después apareció Jacob, y lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Vaya- dije, esta vez Victoria si se había acercado bastante.

-¿Qué soñaste esta vez?- me preguntó Jasper.

-Pues era todo muy... fantasioso. Estaba en un bosque, pero todo era muy colorido. El cielo color salmón, la hierba anaranjada..., y cuando llegué al acantilado era parecido, pero el agua estaba tranquila. Y la voz de Victoria me dijo que fuera hasta allí, asique cuando me dijo que saltara, salté- dije encogiéndome de hombros y noté dolor-. Al caer desperté y Edward apareció.

-Esta vez a estado muy cerca. Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que no estabas...- Edward no pudo acabar la frase.

-Pero por suerte eso no pasó- le dije cogiéndole de la mano-. ¿Qué pasó con los dos vampiros?- pregunté.

-Cuando Edward se marchó, seguímos peleando contra ellos, pero al darse cuenta que solo ellos dos era imposible que nos ganasen, huyeron- dijo Emmett.

-Los estuvímos persiguiéndo pero de un momento a otro los perdimos- dijo Rosalie

-¿Leíste algo en sus mentes?- preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

-No mucho, me estában bloqueando. Solo sus nombres, y que están ayudándo a Victoria. El don de Riley es controlar el tiempo, pero solo puede hacerlo unos segundos, y el de Bree es provocarte sueño. Dependiendo de la distancia hace más o menos efecto. Ellos saben de nuestra familia. Victoria les contó lo de nuestros dones, por eso me bloqueában.

-Laurent debió decírselo cuando vivió con los Denali- dije.

-Seguramente. Él siempre estuvo de lado de Victoria. Con ayudarnos en el pasado solo le hicimos un favor. A él no le interesaba estar bajo las ordenes de James, asique al desacernos de él, se hizo el lider- dijo Edward.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, sabiendo que esos dos vampiros están por aquí rondando?- preguntó Emmett.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es hablar con la manada, y contarles todo lo sucedido hoy, además, le debo una explicación a Jacob de porqué estába en su territorio. Después nos volverémos a reunir, e idearémos un plan- dijo Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo hijo. Tenemos que estar preparados, esos vampiros quieren pelear- dijo Carlisle.

-Bella, llama a Jacob- me dijo Edward dándome el teléfono.

Marqué su número y al quinto pitido descolgó.

-¿Sí?- respondió mi amigo.

-Jacob, soy Bella- le dije con la voz todavía un poco ronca.

-Oh, Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿que te ha pasado? ¿que hacía tú novio en nuestro territorio?- esa última pregunta la dijo entredientes.

-Sí, estoy bien. Em... pues... salté del acantilado...- dije.

-¿Qué has saltado del acantilado? Bella, ¿no quedámos que eso se había acabado?- me regañó.

-Fue algo en contra de mi voluntad- suspiré, y pareció entender lo que había pasado-. Jake, tenemos que contaros cosas- dije mirándo a mi novio-, pero creo que mejor te lo cuenta Edwdard.

-Pásamelo- dijo, y le entregué el teléfono a Edward.

-Hola Jacob- le saludó cortesmente-, ya sabemos quién es el vampiro que rondó por aquí ayer. Se llama Riley. Está con Victoria, y hoy nos a hecho una visita con otra vampira llamada Bree. Ella es la que hace que Bella se duerma, y el vampiro controla el tiempo como pensamos desde un principio- le explicó y se quedó escuchando-. Lo siento por eso. Bella estaba siendo controlada mientras dormía y saltó del acantilado. No iba a dejarla en el agua para que se ahogara. Siento haber entrado en vuestro territorio, pero lo volvería hacer sin pensarlo si Bella está en peligro- le dijo muy serio-. Si, está bien... Si, habíamos pensado en eso, asique cuando podáis nos volvemos a reunir en el mismo lugar y lo discutimos con Sam... Vale, adiós Jacob- y colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté ya que era la única que no se había enterado de la conversación por el lado de mi amigo.

-Está algo enfadado porque entré en su territorio, pero lo entiende. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Y hemos hablado de la próxima reunión. Cuando puedan, Jacob te llamará.

-¿Y no es más fácil que te llame a ti directamente?- pregunté.

-No quiere llamarme a mi- dijo Edward divertido-. ¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó, y no me había dado cuenta que estaba bastante hambrienta.

-Si, mucha- le dije.

-Vamos- me cogió de la mano-, te prepararé algo- y me llevó a la cocina.

-Edward- le llamé y se giró mientras preparaba todo-, no te he dado las gracias por salvarme hoy todas las veces que lo has hecho.

-Amor no tienes...- no le dejé acabar.

-Si, si tengo. No solo has impedido que me asfixiara, también me has sacado del agua, me has reanimado, y me has traído rápidamente para que no me congelara. Si no hubiera sido por ti... hubiera muerto nada más caer al agua- le dije, y al momento se colocó delante de mi.

-Bella, lo haría mil veces sin pensármelo. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi. La vida no tiene sentido sin ti- me dijo mientras que me acariciaba la mejilla-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- le dije y le abracé.

-No sé que hubiera hecho si llego a perderte- me dijo.

-No pienses eso. Gracias a ti estoy bien- le dije mientras me separaba de él lo justo para poder besarle.

Este beso fue algo diferente a los que solíamos tenerner normalmente. Estaba cargado de amor, desesperación y miedo; por parte de los dos.

-Chicos, siento interrumpiros, pero creo que será mejor que yo le haga la comida a Bella, vosotros ir a la sala y descansar- dijo Esme, y nos separamos un poco para quedar abrazados.

-Gracias Esme- le dijo Edward y fuímos abrazados al sofa.

-Alice, ¿viste que ocurriría algo de esto?- la pregunté, y levantó la vista de la revista que estaba viendo de moda.

-No. Al ser improvisado no lo vi. Riley no tenía nada planeado, solo dejába que las cosas siguieran su propio rumbo.

-Esa chica, Bree, ¿solo sigue las órdenes de Victoria, o también tiene que obedecer a Riley?- pregunté.

-Obedece a los dos. Victoria es la lider superior, y Riley es como su mano derecha, asique Bree tiene que acatar sus órdenes- me explicó Edward.

-¿Entonces seguímos sin saber si están ellos solos?- preguntó Jasper.

-Eso parece. Sus mentes no me proporcionaron mucha información. En ese momento solo pensaban en Bella, y como escapar de nosotros. De vez en cuando se les escapó información. La que os he contado, pero estában intentando tener mucho cuidado para no pensar en los planes de Victoria- dijo Edward.

-Toma cariño- Esme me trajo en una bandeja un plato de ensalada, un filete a la plancha con patatas fritas y un vaso de coca-cola.

-Muchas gracias- la dije sonriendo-. Tiene una pinta estupenda- y empecé a comer-. Buenísimo- dije.

-Me alegra que te guste. Si luego quieres más dímelo, y te preparo otro plato- me ofreció y se sentó en una mesa al final de la sala, cogió un pincel, y empezó a pintar un jarrón.

-Edward, por si acaso, no le comentes a Charlie nada de lo ocurrido hoy. Lo del salto y eso. La última vez que se enteró que salté del acantilado casi le da un ataque- le dije.

-Tranquila, no pensába decírselo- contestó.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?- le pregunté.

-Uhh Bellita, que picarona- dijo Emmett y le miré mal.

-Emmett...- suspiré.

-No pienso separarme de ti, y menos ahora sabiéndo quién es la que controla tu sueño- me dijo seguro.

-Edward, me parece bien que te quedes con Bella. No es buena idea que se quede sola con todo lo que está pasándo- le dijo Carlisle-. Si no fuera por tu padre te diría que te quedáras aquí para que estés más protegida- me dijo.

-Yo puedo intentar convencerle- dijo Alice-, conmigo siempre cede- dijo feliz.

-Claro duende, contigo nadie se molesta en discutir- el dijo Emmett.

-Le puedo decir que los chicos se van a ir durante una semana de acampada, y que voy a organizar una fiesta de pijamas para nosotras- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-¿Tú crees que funcionará?- pregunté desconfiada-. Una semana es mucho tiempo.

-Alice, Bella tiene razón- le dijo Carlisle-. Déjala que pase esta noche en su casa, y mañana hablas con Charlie para que se quede hasta el sábado, ya que el viernes es la fiesta de graduación.

-Vaaaleee- suspiró.

-Creo que lo de la fiesta no es una buena idea con todo lo que está pasándo- dije.

-Bella, ya te lo dije, la fiesta va a ser un éxito. Lo he visto. La gente va a quedar encantada con todo lo que voy a montar- dijo dándo saltos por toda la habitación.

-Además con toda la casa llena de humanos no se atreverán a hacer nada- dijo Jasper agarrándo a Alice y yo suspiré derrotada. Esta era la mejor excusa para librarme de la fiesta.

-Ah, Bella- me llamó Carlisle-. Edward me dijo que te diste un golpe en su hombro al quedarte dormida.

-No me acordaba- susurré llevándo mi mano a mi frente, dónde noté un pequeño dolor he hice una mueca.

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó Edward al ver mi cara.

-Un poco, me duelen más los hombros. Con todo lo que ha pasado no me he preocupado por el dolor, y ahora están pasando factura.

-Iré por mi maletín para revisarte el golpe- dijo Carlisle.

-No hace...- ya había desparecido- falta...- terminé la frase.

-Bella, no seas cabezota, y deja que Carlisle te miré el golpe- dijo Edward.

-Pero si casi no me duele. Y ni me a salido un huevo- me quejé.

-Por favor- dijo Edward penetrándome con esa mirada que él solo sabe poner.

-Como quieras- contesté totalmente deslumbrada, y él me dio una sonrisa de lado.

"Estupéndo, quedo a su merced con una mirada, y encima me sonríe así. Que injusticia. Así siempre sale ganando. Estúpido vampiro con sus miradas y sonrisas deslumbrantes" me quejé mentalmente.

Al momento Carlisle volvió con su maletín, y como yo ya había acabado de comer, Edward se llevó la bandeja mientras que me examinaban. Como suponía no tenía nada.

-Estás perfectamente- me dijo.

-Yo ya lo sabía, pero ningun me hacéis caso- dije orgullosa.

-Bueno- dijo sonriendo-, pero es mejor asegurarse. Antes mencionaste algo sobre los hombros, ¿que te pasó?

-Oh, nada- dije y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, pero me dolió-. Victoria me tuvo encadenada anoche- dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿En una pesadilla?- preguntó.

-Sí. Me tenía atada por las muñecas, pero como la solté alguna que otra verdad, decidió dejarme colgada- le expliqué.

-Te daré algo para el dolor muscular- dijo.

-No hace falta- dijo Alice-. Ayer tuve una visión, aunque tarde, y le llevé una crema que le aliviaría el dolor.

-Oh, perfecto entonces- dijo Carlisle.

-El poder de Victoria si que es chungo, y el de esa Bree también- comentó Emmett-. Mientras que una te duerme, la otra te tortura en tus sueños- fingió un escalofrío-. Eh, ¿créis que pueda hacer algo más aparte de unos cuantos arañazos y dolores?- preguntó.

-¿Algo más, como que?- preguntó Alice.

-Pues...- no acabó de decirlo, porque un gruñido por parte de Edward le interrumpió.

-Nisiquiera lo pienses- le rugió.

-Vale, vale- levantó las manos en señal de derrota-, solo era una pregunta. Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada- eso lo dijo más serio.

-Eso no hay ni que decirlo- dijo Carlisle-, ninguno queremos que le pase nada a Bella- ahora se dirigió a Edward-. Pero no sabemos hasta que grado de daños pueda llegar el don de Victoria. No sabemos si pueda llegar a matarla.

-Creo que si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho. Por eso me hizo sonambula, para que yo misma me encontrara con el peligro- opiné.

-Puede que quiera hacerte más débil- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero yo ya soy débil contra un vampiro- le dije.

-Pues entonces se está divirtiendo haciéndote daño- me dijo, y siguió pintándose las uñas.

Entonces un bostezo apareció.

-Bella, vamos a arriba y te acuestas- dijo Edward-. Hoy has pasado por mucho y tienes que estar muy cansada.

-Pero si se pasó el rato durmiendo por el poder de Bree- dijo Emmett.

-Su poder me hace dormir, pero no descansar, y más cuando me tienen de aquí para allá. Es como si estuviera hipnotizada- expliqué-. Al final siempre me levanto el doble de cansada.

-Vamos- Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

Mientras él cerraba la puerta, yo me metí dentro de la cama, y Edward se tumbó a mi lado.

-Si notas algo extraño despiertame- le pedí-. Si tienes que explotar una bomba para hacerlo hazlo. No quiero ser el títere de esa loca.

-Haré todo lo que pueda por despertarte- me dijo besando mi frente-. Descansa mi amor- y empezó a tararear mi nana. Al momento me dormí.

**Hola! Por qué poco se a salvado Bella. Hoy ha estado bastante cerca de matarla. Y ya sabemos que Victoria tiene de momento a dos compinches con ella. Riley y Bree. ¿Creéis que hayan más vampiros involucrados?**

**Debo decir que (Namy33) me dio varias ideas en un comentario, asique gracias, por eso. En un principio la idea era que Victoria fuera la que se encargara de dormir a Bella y torturarla, pero poder meter a Bree, que era un personaje en el que nisiquiera había pensado, y hacer que sea ella la que la duerma me parece una idea estupenda; asique gracias.**

**Y por supuesto gracias a las demás que también me comentáis. Sois las mejores. ^^**

**Os pido perdón como en cada capitulo por las faltas que encontréis, ya sabéis que siempre se me escapa alguna aunque lo repase. ¬¬**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis más reviews con vuestras ideas, opiniones y todo lo que queráis contarme.**

**Besitos =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 22

No sé que hora era cuando empecé a moverme. Me sentía muy cómoda, y sobretodo descansada. Me giré y caí de la cama; menos mal que coloqué las manos para no dejar los dientes incrustados en el suelo, aunque caí con el con el cuerpo retorcido, y quedé de una forma bastante extraña.

-Bella, ¿qué haces en el suelo?- me preguntó Edward desde la puerta, mientras intentaba no reírse, aunque le estaba costando.

-Oh, nada, solo mirába lo limpio que está el suelo- dije con ironía-, ¿tú que crees?- le miré mal.

Ya estaba de mal humor.

-¿Qué fue ese golp...? ¡Wooww!, ¿hermanita, qué te pasó?- preguntó Emmett mientras se tiraba al suelo, cogiéndose del estómago mientras reía a carcajadas como un loco.

-Mira de cerca lo limpio que está el suelo- dijo Edward mientras se reía a todo pulmón con Emmett.

-Muchas gracias, por la ayuda, ya puedo sola, no os molestéis- dije irónicamente mientra los miraba mal, y empezaba a levantarme-, no vaya a ser que os caígan las manos- eso lo dije totalmente molesta, y terminé de levantarme.

Los miré una vez más, y con toda la dignidad que me quedaba salí de la habitación pisándo fuerte para dirigírme al salón, dejándoles a los dos tirádos en el suelo partiéndose de risa.

Al llegar vi que Jasper se combulsionaba por aguantar las carcajádas.

-¿Enserio?- le dije-, ¿tú también?- y suspiré.

-Lo siento, Bella, sus emociones son muy fuertes- y empezó a reír como un loco.

-Estupéndo- ironicé.

-Bella- Alice saltó hacia mí-, adivina qué- dijo dándo saltos en el sitio.

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos de compras- y empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Qué!, no, no, no- dije.

-Si, si, si- me contradijo-. Con todos estos líos hemos descuidado la boda, y eso no puede ser- dijo negándo con la cabeza-, asique nos vamos a mirar la vajilla.

-Alice- la agarré de los hombros para que parara, me estába mareándo-. Da igual como sean los platos, cuchillos, cucharas y demás..., son para comer. Mientras no sean de plástico, cualquier cosa sirve.

-Por supuesto que no da igual- dijo indignada-. Asique ahora mismo nos vamos- declaró agarrándome de la mano dispuesta a sacarme de la casa.

Estaba segura que Alice nisiquiera sabía que existían platos, cubiertos y vasos de plástico, de usar y tirar.

-Alice, cariño, deja que Bella coma algo- dijo Esme apareciendo en mi ayuda, casi lloro de alegría.

-Mmm, está bien- dijo entrecerrándo los ojos-, pero rápido.

Me solté de su agarré y corrí a la cocina con mi salvadora. Al llegar vi que Esme me había preparado un bocadillo en la sandwichera de jamón de york con queso, y un zumo de limón.

-Gracias Esme, me has salvado- la dije mientras me sentaba.

-De nada, aunque creo que en cuanto acabes te volverá a secuestrar- dijo. Mientras comía, maldecí a Edward y a Emmett, que seguro que seguían tirádos en el suelo riéndose a mi costa-. Por cierto, ¿que te pasó antes de bajar?, escuché un golpe- me preguntó preocupada.

-Oh, nada, un fallo técnico- dije-. Caí de la cama- le expliqué con la cabeza alta.

-Oh- se le escapó una risilla, pero se recompúso rápidamente-, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Si, el único herído aquí fue mi dignidad, ya que mi supuesto novio, y mi supuesto cuñado se han encargado de dejárlo por el suelo- dijo enfurecída.

-Estos chicos...- dijo negándo-, ni que les hubiéran criádo unos locos- suspiró-. Les voy a hechar la bronca, haber si aprenden a no reírse de las desgracías agenas, y menos de una señorita. Que falta de respeto- se cruzó de brazos indignada-. Al menos te ayudarían a levantarte, ¿no?- preguntó esperánzada.

-No, se tiráron al suelo para reírse a gusto- dijo.

-No me lo puedo creer, voy a hablar con ellos seríamente- declaró.

Entonces mi maquiavélica mente empezó a idear una vengánza en contra de esos dos.

-Esme, creo que tengo una idea para darles un escarmiento- la dije con una sonrisilla malvada-. Alice- llamé a mi cuñada, y al momento apareció con otra sonrisilla como la mía-. Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero.

-Si, se van a enterar esos dos. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites- me dijo.

-Yo también hija, mis hijos necesitan un escarmiento- me apoyó Esme.

-Perfecto, entonces vámonos- dije y las tres nos levántamos-. Pero recordad bloquear vuestra mente- susurré y ellas asintieron.

Cuando íbamos a salir de la mansión unos brazos me atraparon por la cintura.

-Amor, lo siento- dijo Edward con alguna risilla escapándose de sus labios.

-Me voy Edward, suéltame- contesté friamente, aunque me moría por besarle, pero tenía una vengánza entre manos.

-¿A dónde, y sola?- me preguntó.

-No está sola- aparecieron Esme y Alice-, se va con nosotras- aclaró Alice.

-¿Qué tramáis?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Por qué me estáis bloqueando?

-Pues porque yo quiero darle una sorpresa a Carlisle, y no quiero que me hijo se entere de las cosas que haré con su padre...- dijo Esme.

-Y yo voy a darle otra a mi Jasper, y necesito comprar lencería- puso una cara picarona-, no creo que te agrade verme con ella puesta- declaró Alice.

-No, creo que no- dijo Edward.

La verdad es que las dos mentían genial, si no fuera la cabecilla del plan me hubiera tragado todas sus palabras. Ahora esperaba que Edward se tragara las mías, ya que yo no era buena mentirosa, y siempre me pillaba.

-¿Me puedes soltar?- pregunté siendo fría.

-Bella, no estarás molesta por lo de antes, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no- inteté no ironizar-. Tengo prisa.

-Cuando acabéis llamame e iré por ti para llevarte a casa- dijo.

-No, iré directamente- declaré.

-Pero...

-Nada, Edward- le interrumpió Alice-, nosotras la llevarémos.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotado-, entonces te veré esta noche.

-Lo siento hijo, pero hoy no podrás ir con Bella- dijo Esme-. Tú y Emmett tenéis que ir a Seattle a por unas telas que encargué.

-Pero podemos ir ahora, y cuando acabémos volver- dijo Edward.

-No. Las reciben a la hora del cierre, ya que las tráen desde lejos. Lo siento cariño- se disculpó Esme.

-Está bien- suspiró Edward.

-Hasta luego- dije y empecé a caminar, pero otra vez sus brazos me sujetaron por la cintura.

-¿No piensas despedirte?- me dijo al oído.

-Oh, claro- dije como si lo hubiese olvidado-, que tonta- Edward me giró para quedar enfrente de él, acercó su cara a la mía, cerró los ojos, y cuando estába a escásos centímetros de mis labios, giré mi cara, y le dejé un rápido beso en la mejilla-. Hasta luego- me despedí mientras caminaba al coche de Alice.

Me subí rápidamente en el asiento de atrás, y Alice arrancó.

-Eso estúvo genial- dijo Alice-. Has dejado a Edward con una cara...- dijo mientras reía.

-No se esperaba que le fueran a girar la cara- dijo Esme.

-Eso intentába, creo que no sospecha nada- dije.

-Claro que no sospecha nada- rió Alice-, ya le he contado a Esme el plan...

-Es cierto, la idea de sacarlos de casa a sido estupenda- dije.

-Gracias, Bella. La verdad es que necesitaba que fueran a por esos recados, aunque los iba a mandar mañana por la tarde- rió-. Fue lo primero en lo que pensé, ya que a una cacería improvisada no funcionaría.

-Por cierto, ¿en que pensábais para que os creyera tan rápido?- pregunté intrigada.

-Yo en un montón de conjuntos de lencería sexy que vi en una revista, que me gustaría comprar- dijo Alice.

-Y yo en una noche romántica con Carlisle en el jacuzzy- dijo Esme.

-Normal que os creyese tan rápido, con esos pensamientos...- dije riéndo, y las tres empezamos a reír.

Cuando llegámos al centro comercial nos bajámos del coche, y empezamos a mirar la vajilla para la boda.

-Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a dejar que Edward crea que estás enfadada con él?- me preguntó Esme.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé- dije.

-¿Sabes que se me está ocurriendo?- saltó Alice.

-Es obvio que no, asique suéltalo- dije.

-Las tres sabemos que tú eres lo más importante para Edward- empezó-, ¿y si creyera que te ha perdido?

-No sé Alice- dije indecisa-, con todo lo que está pasando...

-No, no- negó rápidamente-, no me refiero a que crea que has muerto o algo así, si no que crea que le vas a dejar. Que ya no te quieres casar con él.

-Me está empezándo a dar lástima mi niño- dijo Esme maternalmente.

-Esme, Edward no es un niño precisamente, y te recuerdo que se a reído por una caída de Bella con Emmett- dijo Alice.

-Tienes razón- declaró.

-Mira, ya tengo todo pensado. Cuando acabemos las compras vamos a casa, antes de llegar mandámos a Emmett y a Edward a por los recados, y en cuanto se vayan nos ponémos a recoger todo lo que tenga tuyo- dijo mirándome.

No pude evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que cuando se fue, se llevó todos sus regalos.

Mi cara devió reflejar el dolor, ya que Alice, volvió a hablar.

-Bella, se que estás acordándote de nuestra partida, pero esto no es de verdad, es solo una pequeña venganza- me recordó.

-Tienes razón- dije-. Pero con Emmett seguímos con lo que habíamos pensado, ¿no?

-Sí, nos llevarémos a la casa del bosque todas sus consolas, televisiones, juegos, ordenadores; que tenga- dijo Esme.

-Se me está ocurriendo una cosa más que añadir a la venganza- dijo Alice-. ¿Qué es lo que le gusta más a Emmett, a parte de todos sus jueguecitos?

-Rosalie- dijimos Esme y yo a la vez.

-Exacto, asique voy a llamarla para que no se deje tocar en...- se quedó pensativa-. ¿Cuánto tiempo queréis que sea?- dijo sacándo su móvil.

-¿Un mes? ¿Tres semanas?- pregunté indecisa.

-Tres semanas sin poder acercase a Rosalie y sin sus cacharros con los que jugar- declaró Esme.

-Perfecto- dijo Alice y se llevó el móvil a la oreja-. Rose, necesito que me hagas un favor, bueno a Bella... Por favor- suplicó. Estaba segura de que se estába negando a ayudarme-, si nos ayudas te regalaré ese vestido rojo que vimos en el escaparate de Port Angeles...- parecía que se lo estába pensando-, y no te volveré a pedir el coche... Gracias. Pues estámos planeando una venganza para Edward y Emmett...- y le explicó el plan-. Lo sé, ¿a qué somos buenas ideándo planes?- rió-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es que Emmett no se te acerque mucho... Gracias Rosalie. Adios- y colgó.

-Me parece que aceptó, ¿no?- pregunté.

-Si- dijo Esme.

-Bueno se nos va a hacer tarde, sigámos con las compras- dijo Alice.

Nos pasamos las siguientes dos horas mirándo vajillas, y aunque todas me parecían demasiado finas y caras, Alice y Esme siempre les sacaban alguna pega.

Que si el color no era el preciso, que si no pegában con la decoración, que si era demasiado grueso el material o demasiado fino...

Si el problema no eran los platos, era el cristal de las copas, o si no los cubiertos.

Creo que lo mejor sería decantarme por la opción del plástico de usar y tirar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Alice. Seguro que había tenido alguna visión sobre mis pensamientos-. Ni se te ocurra escoger plástico para la boda- me miró entrecerrándo los ojos.

-Solo era una idea. Ya hemos visto más de sesenta vajillas distintas, y ninguna os convence- suspiré.

-Porque quiero comprar lo mejor, y no lo encuentro- suspiró Alice.

-Pero estoy cansada. ¿Por qué no cogemos una cualquiera, que no sea muy cara, por supuesto, y no vamos a seguir con la venganza?- pregunté.

-No, hasta que no encontrémos la ideal no nos marcharemos- declaró seriamente. Media hora después Alice empezó a dar saltitos-. Es perfecta. Está será.

-¿Ya te has decidido?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si- me enseñó la caja con la fotografía.

-Preciosa, ¿verdad?- dijo Esme.

-La verdad es que si, pero cualquiera de todas las que hemos visto estában bien- dije.

-Tú lo has dicho, estában bien, pero esta es la indicada- dijo Alice y se fue hasta la caja para pagarla.

-Bueno, ya nos podemos ir- dije feliz, y nos fuímos al coche-. Alice, recuerda que antes de llegar tienes que llamar a Edward para que se vayan.

-Tranquila, está todo bajo control.

Hicímos el resto del camino en silencio, y cuando quedában diez minutos para llegar a la casa, Alice paró el coche.

-Yo les llamó- dijo Esme sacando el teléfono-. Hola hijo- saludó-, si, ya la hemos dejádo en su casa. Necesito que vayáis ahora a Seattle..., gracias, es el almacén que está a las afueras..., si ese..., llevar dos coches, son varíos rollos..., gracias cielo- y colgó-. Hecho, ya están saliendo.

-Estupéndo- dijo Alice con la sonrisa malvada mientras arrancaba.

Cuando llegámos a la casa, todo estába muy silencioso.

-¿Dónde están Rosalie y Jasper?- pregunté.

-Se han ido de caza- dijo Alice.

-Oh, bueno vamos a ponernos con el plan- dije-. Esme y tú sacad las cosas de Emmett, y yo sacaré las mías de la habitación de Edward.

-Vale- dijeron las dos, y nos pusímos cada una rumbo a distíntas partes de la casa.

Subí las escaleras, y fui a la habitación de Edward.

No sabía por donde empezar, ya que había cosas que no sabía dónde las guardaba.

-Bella- Alice entró con una caja-, toma, te vendrá bien para guardar todo- y salió.

Lo primero que cogí fueron las fotos que tenía por toda la habitación. En total eran tres mías, y cinco de los dos, o con toda la familia.

Después cogí la carta que le escribí en su cumpleaños, y el cuadernillo de música. El anillo lo llevaba siempre puesto, asique ese no lo podía guardar.

Luego fui al la estantería y cogí la caja en la que guardaba todas nuestras notitas que nos escribíamos en clase. Una vez me confesó que las guardaba y me las enseñó.

Cuando terminé suspiré y salí de la habitación procurando dejar todo en su sitio, menos las cosas que me llevaba, claro.

Mientras bajába las escaleras, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, quizás estába sacando las cosas de contesto...

-Bella, no pensarás en hecharte para atrás, ¿verdad?- me preguntó Alice.

-No sé, Alice, quizás estoy exagerando las cosas- confesé.

-Bella, solo es una pequeña broma. Te lo estás tomándo demasiado a pecho.

-Puede que tengas razón- miré mi anillo-. ¿Se lo doy a él cuando me pida una explicación o se lo dejo en la habitación ahora?

-Déjalo en la habitación- dijo Alice, y me lo quité-. Dame, yo lo dejo- y desapareció para volver aparecer a mi lado-. Bueno, pues ya está, te dejaré en tu casa.

-¿Esme sigue recogiendo cosas de Emmett?

-No, ya está todo en la cabaña. Se a ido de caza- me explicó mientras íbamos al coche-. Creo que esa caja la podemos dejar con las cosas de Emmett- pensó en alto.

-Si, si no tendría que buscar una excusa para Charlie- dije.

-Y no eres muy buena mintiendo- rió.

Pusimos la caja con las cosas de Edward en el maletero, y nosotras nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa.

Antes, Alice dejó la vista perdida durante unos segundos, y después parpadeó.

-¿Qué has visto?- la pregunté al ver que se le escapaba una risilla.

-Los chicos volverán de madrugada, Edward subirá a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, y verá que faltan cosas, y el anillo- me explicó y empezó a reír más fuerte-. Va a llamarte al movil y vendrá a tu habitación y te va a despertar.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Parecía desesperado- dijo divertida.

-Es normal, supongo. Que llegues a casa y veas que faltan las cosas de tu novia y veas el anillo de compromiso en una mesa... no creo que sea algo divertido- dije.

-En cuanto deje las cosas de Edward en la cabaña me iré de caza para que no tengan oportunidad de interrogarme. Asique lo dejo todo en tus manos- dijo, y paró el coche.

-Vale. Gracias por ayudarme Alice- la di un abrazo.

-A sido un placer. Buenas noches Bella.

-Hasta mañana Alice- y me bajé del coche, y entré en casa-. Hola, papá- saludé al pasar por el salón.

-Hola, Bella- Charlie se giró para mirarme.

-¿Has cenado ya?- pregunté.

-Em, no...

-Bueno, pues voy a preparar algo- dije y fui a la cocina.

Estaba algo cansada por todo lo que había pasado. Este día se me estába haciendo eterno, asique no me apetecía hacer nada elaborado.

Preparé una ensalda con lechuga, tomáte, atún y pepino. Y freí cachos de ajo, cocí un poco de arroz, y lo mezclé todo, para hacer arroz blanco con tomate frito y la ensalada para acompañar.

-Qué bien huele eso Bells- dijo mi padre.

-Gracias, ya voy a servir, asique ve poniendo la mesa- le dije .

Cuando acabé, los dos nos sentámos y empezamos a comer.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- me preguntó. Justo el día que más acontecimientos sobrenaturales sufría, mi padre decidía hacer su papel de padre y preguntarme. Genial.

-Pues no mucho. He ido de compras con Esme y Alice, para mirar la vajilla para la boda, y también estuve un rato con Jake- me aclaré la garganta-. ¿Y tú que hiciste?- cambié de tema rápidamente.

-Estámos muy ocupados con todas esas desapariciones. Por más que buscámos culpábles y victimas no aparecen. Por favor, Bella, no salgas sola a ningún lado- me pidió-. Creémos que el asesino se puede dirigir a Forks, asique ten cuidado.

-Vale, no te preocupes. De todas formas, mañana es la entréga de notas y después tengo ensayo por lo de la graduación. No estaré sola en ningún momento.

-¿Irás a casa de los Cullen después?- preguntó.

-No sé, o puede que invite a Jacob a ver una peli, no sé- me encogí de hombros.

Entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Voy yo- dijo Charlie y descolgó-. ¿Sí?... Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?... me alegro. Un momento que aviso a Bella... Oh, vale, dime...- le vi fruncir el ceño-, no sé Alice... ¿les parece bien a tus padres?...mmm... está bien... De nada. Adios...- colgó.

-¿Qué quería Alice?- pregunté, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría ser.

-Me ha pedido permiso para que te quedes a dormir hasta el sábado. Al parecer los chicos se van a ir de acampada mañana al recoger las notas, y volverán para la graduación.

-Amm, y... ¿me dejas?- pregunté.

-Si, además, así no pasarás tanto tiempo sola, con todo el trabajo que estoy teniendo, estoy llegando de madrugada.

-Gracias papá.

Los dos terminamos de cenar en silencio, Charlie se fue al sofá a ver la telvisión y yo me puse a limpiar la cocina. Cuando acabé, me subí a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y me fui a la cama. Nada más acomodarme me quedé dormida.

No sé que hora era, pero un molesto zumbido me despertó. Era mi movil, asique lo cogí sin mirar quién era.

-¿Sí?- pregunté medio dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella- la voz de Edward estába agitada-. Bella, dime por favor que significan tus acciones- me pidió desesperado.

-¿Eh?- no entendía nada, tenía sueño-. Edward, tengo sueño, déjame- le dije somnoliénta y colgué.

Me di la vuelta y me volví a dormí, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí unas frías manos agitarme.

-Bella, despierta- abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con la mirada de Edward preocupada y triste.

"El plan" recordé.

Me aclaré la garganta y suspiré.

-Edward, ¿que haces aquí a estás horas?- dije mirándo el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana-. Sea lo que sea puede espera a mañana. Tengo mucho sueño y por una vez en varios días no he soñado nada, asique si no te importa...- le di la espalda para volver a dormir, pero rápidamente me giró.

-Bella, no estoy jugando- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó mi anillo-. Dime por favor que te has dejado el anillo en mi casa después de la ducha, y que Esme está reordenando mis cosas, y que por eso no encuentro nada tuyo- dijo desesperado.

Volví a sentir esa sensación de culpa, pero recordé que se había reído a mi costa sin ayudarme asique me recompuse, y seguí mi papel.

-No, yo me lo quité- le dije segura.

-¿Qué, por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-No sé- me encogí de hombros-, me he dado cuenta que no llegámos a ninguna parte. Es siempre lo mismo. Estoy aburrida.

-Pero mi amor, ¿qué dices?- dijo Edward arrodillandose en el suelo y cogiéndome de las manos. Yo aún seguía tumbada en la cama, asique ahora estábamos a la misma altura.

-Pues eso, estoy cansada de todo esto, y de tu mundo. Me he dado cuenta que esto no es para mi, y que quizás no te quiera lo suficiente como para casarme y dejar mi vida- sus expresiones no tenían precio. Dolor, desesperación, miedo...

-Cariño, por favor, no me hagas esto- sollozó. Oh, oh, esto se me escapaba de las manos. No podía ver a Edward llorar, me estaba partiendo el alma-. Yo te amo, eres mi vida, sin ti no puedo vivir esta existencia que me persigue, por favor, mi amor, no me dejes. Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me hagas esto. Te necesito cariño- me suplicó mientras me besaba las manos.

Cogí aire y seguí mi papel.

-Con tus acciones de hoy me he dado cuenta que necesito a alguién que cuide de mí, y no se ría de mis desgracias. A alguién que me proteja, que me mime, pero que también me haga reír, y sobretodo que me ame- dije. La verdad es que le estaba describiendo a él.

-Cariño, yo te cuido, te protejo, te mimo, y te amo más que a mi vida- dijo desesperado.

-Edward, esta tarde te has tirado en el suelo, muerto de la risa con Emmett por mi caída, y nisiquiera te preocupaste de si estaba bien, o si me había hecho daño- dije dolida.

-Amor lo siento, tienes razón. Fui un descuidado, y poco caballeroso en no ayudarte. Jamás debí reirme y descuidarte así. Perdóname- suplicó.

"Fin de la venganza para Edward" pensé. Mi lado malvado me abandonó.

-Edward, dame el anillo- le dije.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- me preguntó bajito y con miedo. Quizás se pensaba que lo iba a tirar por la ventana o algo así.

-Pues ponerlo en su sitio- le dije, y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa, aunque todavía veía el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Enserio cariño?- me preguntó, y asentí-. Gracias, mi amor, gracias, no te vas a arrepentir. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- me dijo y fue repartiendo besos por toda mi cara, hasta llegar a mis labios. Este beso fue desesperado y noté el miedo por su parte. Después de esto le explicaría todo, no quería que pensara que no lo quería lo suficiente-. Te amo- me susurró cuando se separó y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Edward, ven- me separé del todo y le dejé sitio en la cama para que se tumbara a mi lado-. Tengo que confesarte algo.

-Dime- dijo cuando se acomodó a mi lado.

-Estoy prácticamente segura de que te enfadarás, pero bueno- suspiré-. En realidad... nunca pensé en dejarte- Edward no dijo nada, asique seguí mi explicación-. Todo a sido parte de un plan- levanté la cabeza de la almohada, me apoyé en mis codos y le miré. Tenía una expresión que fui incapaz de leer, pero creo que estaba enfadado-. Quizás me he excedido, pero estaba muy dolida y enfadada por tus acciones, asique pensé en hacer una pequeña... venganza.

-¿Pequeña?- gruñó. Sí, estaba enfadado.

-Lo siento si me he pasado, pero estaba dolida- me excusé.

-Bella, ¿sabes acaso el miedo que me has hecho pasar?- dijo incorporándose, y dándome la espalda.

-¿Y tú sabes la vergüenza, el dolor, y el ridículo que me has hecho pasar con tus acciones?- contraataqué. Entonces una ola de sueño me invadió-. No, ahora no- susurré llevándome la mano a la frente, y empecé a parpadear para intentar no dormirme.

-¿Eh?- Edward se giró confundido.

-No me dejes que me duerma- le pedí luchando contra el sueño, pero los brazos dejaron de sujetarme y quedé totalmente tumbada.

-Bree- gruñó Edward mirándo hacia la ventana-. Bella- volvió su atención a mi-. No te duermas, ven- me agarró de la cintura-, incorpórate- y me sentó.

-Está cerca- susurré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Lo noto, el sueño me está atacando más fuerte- dije y la cabeza se me empezó a caer por el sueño.

-Ey, ey, ey- dijo levantándome la cara para que le mirara- aguanta. Voy a llamar a Alice para que avise a todos- dijo, cogió el movil y se lo llevó al oído-. Alice..., Alice para- dijo molesto-, Bree está usando su don contra Bella otra vez. Cree que está cerca, tenéis que venir, yo no puedo ir a buscarla, tengo que intentar que Bella no se duerma...- dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cara ya que me estaba durmiendo otra vez-. Daros prisa, no sé cuanto tiempo va aguantar- dijo y colgó.

-Edward, no puedo más- el cuerpo se me empezó a caer hacia un lado, pero Edward me agarró para dejarme sentada otra vez.

-No digas eso. No puedes dormirte, ¿o quieres que Victoria te controle otra vez?- preguntó.

-No, pero no... no puedo- susurré medio ida. Casi no lograba enfocar bien la vista.

-Háblame, cuéntame sobre lo que habías planeado- me dijo rápidamente, pero le miré confundida. Mis pensamientos estában echos un lío-. Me has dicho que habías planeado la venganza contra mí porque me reí. Sigue contándome- aclaró.

-Ah...- intenté ordenar mis ideas-. Esme y Alice me ayudarón a hacer la venganza contra ti y Emmett...- empecé, pero un bostezo me cortó-. Tengo sueño...

-No, no, no te duermas, sigue contándome- sentenció.

-Mmmm- pensé por donde iba-. Tú parte de la venganza era pensar que te iba a dejar, por eso me llevé todas mis cosas...- cabeceé, y Edward me sujetó la cara con sus dos manos para que no la dejase caída.

-Sigue- dijo.

-Y la de Emmett...- bostecé otra vez-, Alice y Esme se han llevado sus videojuegos, televiones, ordenadores... a...- parpadeé varias veces para enfocar la vista-, a una cabaña en el bosque. Tampoco podrá acercase a Rosalie en tres semanas.

-Si que lo teníais bien planeado- dijo para si mismo-. Entonces lo de sacarnos de casa hoy...

-Esme os lo iba a pedir, pero mañana por la tarde- le conté-. Siento haberte asustado- me disculpé y los ojos volvieron a pesarme.

-Y yo siento haberme reído- me dijo y volvió a apoyar su frente contra la mía.

-Te amo, no lo olvides. Eso nunca va a cambiar- le dije con dificultad.

-Y yo a ti- se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso, pero al cerrar los ojos terminé de caer en el sueño.

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana.**

**Bueno, parece que Bella a sacado otra faceta malvada jaja, pero por suerte las cosas entre Edward y ella ya están arregladas, haber como se toma Emmett la venganza. Y parece que Bree ataca de nuevo. ¿Qué creéis que haga esta vez Victoria?**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, y las ideas que intentáis aportar. Y también quiero agradecer a las que me seguís, y me agregaís a favoritos, y por supuesto a las lectoras fantasmas XD, es decir, las que solo leéis. Me alegra ver que la historia os gusta, y os entretiene. ^^ **

**Quería comentar algo sobre el comentario que me dejó (Karina). La verdad es que tienes razón con lo de los personajes. He leído muchas historias, y todos tienen diferentes personalidades, aunque cosas en las que también se parecen a los originales, pero yo quería intentar que fueran los más parecidos a los de la saga, ya que esto es como un eclipse alternativo; aunque hay cosas, como la personalidad de Edward, que no sé plasmar, ya que él aveces habla usando vocabulario de su época, o también sus cambios repentinos de humor. Pero bueno, yo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Sorry por las faltas que os encontréis en mitad de la lectura.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis reviews**.

**Besitos =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 23

Abrí los ojos, y miré a mi alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Estaba en un lugar muy estrecho, ya que casi no me podía mover. Estiré mi mano tanteando la pared que tenía enfrente, y noté un interruptor que apreté. Al principio la luz me hizo papadear hasta acostumbrarme, y cuando lo hice deseé no haber dado la luz. A mi lado se encontraba el cuerpo de una chica ensangrentado. Estaba sentada, con varías marcas de mordeduras como la que me hizo James, pero las suyas estaban llenas de sangre, igual que su ropa. También tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo. Quise gritar, pero no encontré mi voz. Solo pude sentarme en el rincón más alejado de la chica y llorar.

Quería salir de aquí, tenía mucho miedo, y estaba descubriéndo que era claustrofóbica. Sabía que esto era cosa de Victoria, ya que lo último que recordaba era estar en mi habitación hablando con Edward.

Si lo que quería era matarme, ¿por qué me torturaba de esta manera?, ¿por qué no me mataba directamente?

Estaba cansada de sus jueguecitos, y de sus horribles torturas. Si algún día conseguíamos matar a Victoria, seguro que me quedarían secuelas de por vida. De momento le tenía miedo a quedarme dormida. Era el momento de la noche que más temía, y sobretodo si estaba sola.

Levanté la vista y volví a mirar a la ía cerca de mi edad. Me dio lástima, mucha a decir verdad. Seguro que era una chica feliz, con su familia, sus amigos, puede que novio, y con un futuro por delante, y ahora... nada. Ahora se encontraba muerta, encerrada conmigo en un armario. No era justo.

Entonces paso algo muy extraño. No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció ver por un segundo, que se había movido. Sabía que era imposible, pero había notado como su mano había temblado brevemente.

Volvía a mirarla, y de nuevo su mano empezó a temblar. Sus dedos comenzaron a levantarse poco a poco.

Esto era de locos. Se suponía que la chica no estaba viva, y ahora su mano se movia. Entonces, levantó la cabeza, y fijó su vista en mi. Fue tal el susto que me llevé, que me levanté lo más rápido posible con un gran grito.

La chica empezó a levantarse con grandes esfuerzos, y de vez en cuando escuché varios crujidos que venían de sus huesos.

Antes de que se levantara del todo, noté que detrás de mi se encontraba una puerta, asique rápidamente intenté abrirla. El miedo me tenía totalmente dominada, y no era capaz de juntar la fuerza suficiente para empujar la puerta correctamente, ya que estaba cerrada con llave, o atascada, asique empecé a golpearla.

-¡Ayuda!, ¡ayuda!, ¡socorro!- grité-, ¡Edward, por favor, despiertamente, tengo mucho miedo!- le pedí, pero nada.

Me giré y me encontré con la chica delante de mi, con la misma mirada con la que la había encontrado al principio, pero ahora estaba totalmente de pie, y a pocos centímetros de mí.

Hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza que hizo que todos sus huevos crujieran, estiró sus brazos que también crujieron, y me agarró de la camiseta levantándome del suelo.

Con las manos temblorosas, agarré las suyas, y noté que estaban heladas. No tanto como las de un vampiro, pero más que las de una persona en condiciones normales. Estaba claro que esta chica un era un vampiro, aunque tenía mucha fuerza. Más bien la definiría como zombi.

Una de sus manos me soltaron y la llevó a mi cuello.

-Por favor- dije con dificultad-, por favor déjame- las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y se perdían en sus manos que me tenían agarrada.

-Por tu culpa me han matado- dijo con una voz distorsionada-, vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho- gritó.

Apretó más su agarré impidiéndo que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, y la vista se me empezó a nublar.

Entonces noté que estába tumbada. El aire a mis pulmones volvió, he hizo que empezara a respirar rápidamente y en grandes cantidades, y me levanté de golpe quedándo sentada. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en mi habitación, con Edward, Alice y Jasper. Los tres tenían miradas preocupadas y desesperadas.

-Yo... es... estaba...ba... con una chica... y me que... quería matar... ar- intenté explicar pero mi voz me temblaba igual que mis manos, y mis lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas, y no era capaz de contarles lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila ya está- Edward me abrazó y me acunó en sus brazos.

-Edward, su nivel de terror, pánico y nervios es impresionante, creo deveríamos llevarla con Carlisle; no puedo tranquilizarla- dijo Jasper.

Mi respiración seguía muy agitada, y no era capaz de respirar con tranquilidad, lo que hizo que empezara a marearme.

-Edward- le agarré fuertemente de la camisa-, no... no puedo respirar...

-Bella, tienes que relajarte- me separó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos-. Respira conmigo. Coge aire con la nariz lentamente...- y lo hizo, e intenté imitarle-, muy bien, ahora expúlsalo por la boca muy despacio- y los dos lo hicimos. Repetimos la acción varias veces hasta que mi respiración empezó a ser más normal-. Muy bien, ¿mejor?- me preguntó y asentí mientas volvía a acurrucarme en sus brazos.

-Bella- Alice me llamó suavemente, supongo que para no asustarme más de lo que estaba-, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué soñaste?

-Estaba en un armario encerrada con el cuerpo de una chica. Estaba llena de mordeduras de vampiro y de sangre. Entonces empezó a moverse, y se acercó a mí- aún seguía llorando y temblando-, me dijo que por mi culpa estaba muerta, y que lo iba a pagar, y me agarró del cuello, no podía respirar.

-Ya está cariño, ya estás aquí- me intentó tranquilizar Edward.

-Tenía mucho miedo, y tú no me despertabas aunque te lo pedí- susurré.

-Lo sé. Estabas gritando que te despertara, y pedías ayuda; pero no podía despertarte. Por eso llamé a Alice y Jasper- me explicó.

-Ninguno éramos capaz de despertarte, y lo intentámos todos- dijo Alice.

-Creo que es parte del don- dijo Jasper-. Ella elige cuando quiere dormirte y cuando despertarte.

-Intenta volverme loca. No sé cuanto tiempo aguante así. Esto es una pesadilla continua. No puedo más.

-Edward, está amaneciendo, y nos tenémos que ir- dijo Alice mirándo por la ventana.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunté, se me hacía raro que con los gritos que había dado no hubiera venido ya a comprobar si estaba bien.

-Tuvo un aviso al rato de que te quedaras dormida, asique se marchó- me contó Edward-. ¿Quieres ir al instituto hoy? Sabes que nos podemos quedar si quieres.

-Quiero ir. Más bien lo necesito. Necesito mantenerme ocupada, y sobretodo despierta. No quiero volver a dormirme- le dije.

-Bueno, pero si en algún momento no te sientes bien, nos vamos.

-Nosotros nos vamos a casa para poder cambiarnos, os veremos en el aparcamiento- dijo Alice, y ella y Jasper saltaron por la ventana.

-Creo que esa chica...- empecé, y Edward me miró-, creo que en verdad era una víctima de Victoria. Ayer me dijo Charlie que no encuentran ni al asesino ni a las víctimas, y creén que se esté dirigiendo a Forks.

-Si, si Victoria, Riley, y Bree se están alimentando lo más seguro es que se estén acercando aquí.

-Pero, ¿por qué no hay cuerpos?- pregunté.

-No lo sé- se quedó pensativo-. Puede que no solo se estén alimentando. Puede que estén convirtiendo vampiros.

-¿Cómo un ejercito?

-Puede ser. Si los planes de Victoria es una lucha estarémos preparados. Después del instituto llamarémos a la manada y nos reunirémos todos para discutirlo- nos quedámos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Edward volvió a hablar-. Se nos va a hacer tarde. Ve a prepararte y yo mientras bajaré a hacerte el desayuno- dijo mientras nos levántaba a los dos y me daba un beso en la frente.

Después de que Edward saliera de la habitación, preparé la ropa que me pondría y me fui al baño para darme una ducha de emergencía. Necesitaba relajarme rápidamente.

Mientras que estaba bajo el agua, tenía la sensación de que alguién me miraba. Asique acabé rápidamente, me envolví en la toalla, y me puse frente al espejo. Estaba muy empañado asique le pasé una toalla, y cuando el reflejo se empezó a ver, vi que detrás de mi se encontraba la misma chica de mi sueño.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- no era capaz de girarme, solo pude quedarme mirándo el reflejo-. Edward, Edward- mi respiración se agitó y Edward abrió la puerta del baño rápidamente abrazandome. Aunque sabía que era él di un pequeño salto por la impresión.

-Bella, ¿que ocurre?- me preguntó rápidamente.

-Es ella otra vez, está aquí- le dije mientras me apretaba más a él.

-No hay nadie Bella, solo estámos tú y yo- me dijo mirándo a nuestro alrededor.

-No Edward, estába aquí. La vi por el reflejo del espejo- le dije temblando.

-Cariño, creo que has pasado mucho...

-No, no, no, tienes que creerme, sé lo que he visto- le pedí. Seguro que pensaba que estaba loca.

-Ven, mejor salgamos de aquí- me cogió en brazos, y cuando miré por encima del hombro allí estaba otra vez.

-Edward, está detrás de nosotros- le dije, y se giró, pero cuando lo hizo ya no estaba-. Edward te prometo que estaba ahí.

Edward no dijo nada, solo me sacó del baño, me dejó sentada en mi cama, y él se puso de cuclillas delante de mi.

-Bella, tienes que relajarte. Has tenido una pesadilla muy fuerte, y tienes miedo. Es normal que creas que veas cosas. A los humanos os suele pasar también con las películas de terror. Después de verlas creéis que os váis a encontrar algún personaje de la película. Pero todo eso es obra de la imaginación.

-No Edward, yo no me he imaginado nada. Sé lo que he visto, y eso no era cosa de mi cabeza- le dije-. Edward, si de verdad me quieres, confía en mí.

-Bella yo confío en ti- dijo después de unos segundos en silencio-. Mira, antes de ir a hablar con la manada, vamos a hablar con Carlisle.

-Vale- acepté.

-Bueno, voy a bajar a seguir preparándote el desayuno...

-No- le corté-, no me dejes sola, por favor- le supliqué.

-Bella tienes que vestirte...

-Da igual, quédate conmigo- le dije y él se quedó mudo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Por favor, solo necesito que estés en la misma habitación que yo, no me dejes sola- le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos, y el suspiró.

-Está bien. Me pondré contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados mientras te vistes- dijo.

-Gracias- los dos nos levántamos y Edward se colocó en la puerta y yo me puse a cambiarme lo más rápido que podía. Cuando acabé fui hacia él-. Ya estoy.

-Entonces bajémos para que puedas desayunar- me agarró de la mano y los dos bajámos a la cocina-. ¿Qué te apetece?- me preguntó.

-Me da igual. La verdad es que tengo el estómago cerrado y no tengo mucha hambre.

-Bella, tienes que comer, asique dime que te puedo preparar.

-Mmm- pensé algo ligero-. Un zumo de naranja.

-Amor, no vas a desayunar solo eso- me regañó.

-Bueno, pues coge del mueble un paquete de galletas de chocolate- señalé la puerta que era, y él sacó el paquete y me lo dejó encima de la mesa para exprimir las naranjas.

Agarré el paquete, cogí una galleta y me la quedé mirándo.

-Bella, la galleta no se va a introducir en tu boca por más que la mires- dijo Edward mientras me servía el zumo.

-Lo sé, es que no tengo hambre- suspiré.

-Pero tienes que comer, asique...- me señaló la galleta con la cabeza, y con un suspiró empecé a comer despacito.

Al final conseguí comerme tres galletas y beberme el vaso de zumo. Cuando terminé, Edward lavó el vasó, y le esperé para luego subir los dos y hacer mi mochila con las cosas que necesitaría estos días en su casa. Al acabar bajamos las escaleras y salimos de casa.

En la entrada ya estaba el Volvo aparcado, asique fuímos hacia él, y mi novio me abrió la puerta como siempre. Me acomodé en el asiento, cerró la puerta, y al momento ya estaba a mi lado arrancando.

Necesitaba despejarme.

-¿Te importa si pongo música?- le pregunté.

-Claro que no. En la guantera están los discos. Pon lo que prefieras- me dijo mirándome.

Abrí la guantera y empecé a ojear todos los discos que tenía, y al final escogí una copia del que me regaló en mi cumpleaños con composiciones suyas.

En cuanto las notas de la primera canción empezaron a sonar mi cuerpo se relajó al instante.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al aparcamiento del instituto, y cuando Edward apagó el coche Alice ya estaba abriendo mi puerta.

-Bella, tuve una visión tuya en el baño, pero no fue clara, ¿qué pasó?- me preguntó Alice nada más sacarme del coche.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso luego?- pregunté y ella asintió.

-Vi que habéis decidido hacer una reunión, asique ya avisé a todos.

-Gracias, Alice- le dijo Edward y entrámos dentro del edificio rumbo al gimnasio, que era donde se entregarían las notas.

Allí ya estaba casi todo el mundo, asique rapidamente nos sentamos. Detrás de mi, vi a Angela, unos cuantos puestos más atrás, y nos saludamos con la mano. Se encontraba con Ben, y al lado suyo esta Tyler, Jessica y Lauren.

Diez minutos después los tutores entraron, nos dividimos por clases, y nos entregaron las notas.

Había aprobado todo, y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

-Estás preciosa cuando sonries- dijo Edward en mi oído abrazandome.-. Veo que has aprobado todo. Felicidades- y me dio un beso en la mejilla desde atrás.

-¿Y tú que tal?- era una pregunta estúpida, pero bueno.

-También he aprobado.

-Felicidades- le dije.

-Lo mío no tiene mérito cuando has repetido el instituto tantas veces- dijo.

-Bella, Bella- Alice vino saltándo hacia mí seguída de Jasper-, felicidades- me abrazó.

-¿Cómo sabes...?, a claro- rodé los ojos ante mi pregunta-, lo viste.

-Si- dijo feliz.

-¿Nos podemos marchar ya?- pregunté.

-Claro, amor- dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura y los cuatro nos fuímos a los coches para irnos a la mansión.

Todo el trayecto lo hicímos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

No sabía como íba a contar a la familia sobre lo que me había pasado hoy en el baño. Ya podía ver la reacción de Emmett. Seguro que se empezaría a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando llegámos, fuímos a la sala en la que siempre nos reuníamos. Allí ya estában todos sentandos esperándonos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Esme, y me abrazó- ¿Qué tal las notas?- me preguntó.

-Perfectas- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegro hija. ¿De qué nos queríais hablar?- preguntó mientras nos sentábamos.

-Son varias cosas las que queremos a hablar- empezó Edward-. Como sabéis, Bree hizo dormir a Bella y volvió a tener una pesadilla.

-Era increíble las emociones que salían de ella- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué emociones sentiste?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Terror, pánico, nervios..., todo a grande escala- explicó Jasper-. No podía tranquilizarla.

-Nos costó bastante que se relajara. Además de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Bella?- me preguntó Carlisle.

Todas las mirádas se centrában en mí.

-Fue horrible- temblé y Edward me rodeó los hombros con el brazo, y con el otro me agarró de la mano-. Estaba en un armario encerrada con una chica que estaba muerta, llena de mordeduras de vampiro y sangre. Cuando intenté escapar, se levantó y me dijo que por mi culpa estaba muerta, y que lo iba a pagar. Me agarró del cuello, y cuando no pude respirar perdí la consciencia y desperté en mi cama.

-Oh, cariño- Esme tenía sus manos tapando su boca por la impresión.

-Bella, cuéntales lo que pasó en el baño- me dijo Edward y lo miré con miedo.

-Tranquila hija, no pasa nada- dijo Carlisle y cogí aire.

-Cuando estaba en el baño dándome una ducha, noté como si alguién me vigilara asique salí rápidamente, pero al mirar el espejo, volví a ver a la chica del sueño detrás de mi...

-Me llamó, y cuando llegué a su lado, no había nadie- continuó Edward-. Yo no vi nada fuera de lo normal allí.

-Pero cuando me fuíste a sacar estaba allí otra vez- le recordé.

-¿Viste algo?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Nada.

-Puede que todo sea por el miedo... La mente humana es muy traicionera, y a veces os hace creer que veis cosas...

-No- interrumpí a Carlisle-. Yo sé lo que vi. Ella estaba allí, lo sé.

-Pero...- empezó Edward pero le corté.

-Podéis creer que existen licántropos y vampiros, ¿por qué no van a poder exisitir... fantasmas?- pregunté.

-Nunca he leído nada acerca de eso- dijo Carlisle-. Después estudiaremos las posibilidades, ahora tenémos que ir a hablar con la manada.

-Una cosa más- dijo Edward-. Creémos que Victoria está formando un ejercito de vampiros. La policía no encuentra al culpable, pero tampoco hay víctimas, y pienso que sea cosa de Victoria. Carlisle- se dirigió a él-, nosotros ya barajámos esa posibilidad, pero creo que no solo está matando humanos para alimentarse.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo pensativo-. Hablarémos con la manada sobre esto.

-Bella, avísa a Jacob- Edward me dio el teléfono y marqué.

-¿Si?- contestó mi amigo.

-Jacob, soy Bella- dije.

-Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, he tenido días mejores.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- se puso más serio.

-Otra pesadilla... ya te contaré. Pero te llamaba para reunirnos.

-¿Ahora?

-Si

-No sé Bella, todos están fuera, y solo podría ir yo...

-Jacob, no te va a pasar nada- le corté.

-Bella, son vampiros.

-Si, vampiros buenos, y te recuerdo que uno es médico y otro mi futuro marido- dije y pareció pensarlo.

-Está bien, pero si inténtan algo se acaba el trato- dijo.

-No lo harán, tienes que confiar más.

-Si... bueno... ¿En el mismo lugar que el otro día?- preguntó y miré a Carlisle que negó e hizo un movimiento con la mano señalándo aquí.

-No, aquí- dije.

-Bella, no voy a ir a una casa de vampiros yo solo- se quejó.

-Jacob- suspiré-, ¿en qué habíamos quedado?

-Está bien- gruñó-. Nos vemos allí en diez minutos. Hasta luego Bella.

-Adiós Jake- y colgué.

-Gracias por defendernos Bella, a sido un bonito detalle de tu parte- dijo Carlisle.

-Solo dije la verdad- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Va a venir un chucho a nuestra casa?- bufó Rosalie.

-Rosalie, por favor, compórtate- dijo Edward y ella le miró mal y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Voy a hablar con ella- se disculpó Emmett y se fue por las escaleras.

-Bella, voy a preparar un pastel para ti y Jacob, ¿quieres ayudarme?- me pregunté Esme sonriendo.

-Claro- dije. Las dos nos fuímos a la cocina, para hacer tarta de chocolate. Preparámos todos los ingredientes y los utensílios que usaríamos y empezamos. Cuando estaba poniéndo la arina en el bol, se me acabó-. Nos hemos quedado sin arina- dije tirándo el paquete en la basura.

-Oh, hay más en la despensa, iré por ella- dijo Esme.

-No te preocupes, voy yo.

Caminé hacia la puerta, y entré dentro. Las voces fuera de la cocina me avisaron de que Jacob ya había llegado.

Di la luz, y la puerta se cerró detrás de mi. Rápidamente me giré para abrirla pero estaba atascada. Entonces me volví a sentir vigilada, y lentamente me giré. Mi respiración se empezó a agitar cuando vi que no estaba sola. Delante de mí estaba la misma chica de mi pesadilla, y no pude evitar gritar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! Edward, Edward, Edward- le llamé desesperada, e intenté abrir la puerta pero no podía-. Edward, ayúdame- le pedí y resbalé por la pared para quedar sentada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y vi que Edward y Jacob me miraban preocupados.

-Bella, ¿que te pasa?- me preguntó Jacob.

-Sácarme de aquí, por favor- susurré, y Edward se agachó y me cogió en brazos para dejárme en el sofá.

-Bella tienes que tranquilizarte- me dijo Carlisle-, si no tendré que sedarte.

-No- dije rápidamente. Esme me trajo un vaso de agua y poco a poco me relajé.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasó?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Otra vez, estába allí, no podía salir- lloré.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Jacob confundido-. Bella, estábas sola...

-No, no, no- negué con la cabeza-, ella estaba en la despensa y no me dejaba salir.

-¿La misma de tu pesadilla?- me preguntó Edward, y asentí.

-No entiendo nada- se quejó Jacob-. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa?- Edward le contó mi pesadilla y lo que me había pasado hoy en el baño-. Uff, que mal rollo- fingió un escalofrío-. Normal que estés así.

-¿Vosotros no vísteis nada raro?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Ahí lo único raro era Bella en el suelo llorando y temblando- dijo mi amigo y Edward le gruñó.

-Todo esto es algo extraño- dijo mi novio pensativo.

-Los demás están investigando la teoría de Bella, tendremos que esperar hasta que encuentren algo- dijo Carlisle-, pero mientras discutirémos el ataque del otro día.

-Si, nosotros hemos aumentado la zona de vigilancia- dijo Jake.

-¿Anoche no vísteis a nadie en vuestro territorio?- le preguntó Edward.

-No, todo estaba normal- le contestó mi amigo.

-Tienen que estar muy bien escondidos, porque nosotros tampoco notamos ningún rastro- dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado.

-Seth y yo estarémos al rededor de tú casa toda la noche- me dijo Jacob.

-No será necesario, hasta el sábado Bella va a pasar la noche aquí- le informó Edward.

-Bueno, pero igualmente rondaremos por allí, por si vemos algo raro- dijo.

-Edward- le llamé-, no dejes que me duermas- le pedí.

-Bella, no puedes pasar toda la noche despierta- me contradijo.

-No me importa. No pienso volver a tener más pesadillas- dije-. Carlisle, ¿no puedes darme unas pastillas, o algo para mantenerme despierta?

-Bella..., no es bueno tomar ese tipo de cosas y menos a tu edad- dijo preocupado.

-No me importa- dije.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con cafeína?- dijo mi amigo y Edward le gruñó.

-Claro, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?- dije para mí misma.

-Amor, sabes que no es bueno ingerir mucha cafeína- intentó detenerme Edward.

-¿Prefieres que me hinche a pastillas o a cafeína?- le di a elegir.

-A ninguna, quiero que descanses.

-Pero sabes que eso no es posible, asique prefiero quedarme despierta.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando sobre como se íban a repartir la manada y los Cullen para vigilar todos los lugares posibles y sobre nuestra teoría del ejército.

Al final Esme acabó ella el pastel, y cuando se enfrió nos trajo un cacho.

-Emm... yo creo que paso- dijo Jacob desconfíado.

-Jacob, está muy bueno, yo había empezado a ayudar- le dije comiendo mi trozo.

-Está bien, pero si me pasa algo caerá sobre tu conciencia- me dijo y yo rodé los ojos. Mi amigo era un exagerado.

-¿A qué está buena?- le dije cuando le dio el primer mordisco.

-Si- dijo entredientes.

-Bella- Emmett me llamó-. ¿Has visto por algún lado mi consola con el juego de peleas?- preguntó confundido y yo me atraganté con el trozo de tarta.

Al instante Edward estaba a mi lado con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- le dije cuando terminé de beber-. Eh... pues... ni idea- mentí.

-Que raro...- se rascó la cabeza confundido-. No encuentro ninguno de mis juguetes, y no sé dónde están.

-No sé, ¿has buscado bien?, quizás los cambiaste de sitio y no te acuerdas- esperaba estar mintiendo bien.

-Puede ser, los seguiré buscando- y salió corriendo a su habitación.

La verdad es que era muy fácil engañar a Emmett. Cualquier cosa que le digeras se la tragaba.

-Veo que todavía sigues aquí chucho- dijo Rosalie entrando en la sala.

-Hola a ti también rubia- le dijo irónicamente.

-No te pases ni un pelo, o me haré una alfombra con tu pelaje- le gruñó.

-Si claro, primero tendrías que atraparme- se burló mi amigo.

-Ey, ey, ey, parar- les dije a los dos, y me gané una miráda envenenada de Rosalie, y un suspiro de mi amigo.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, se preguntarán si sigo vivo- dijo mi amigo.

-Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, Jacob, ha sido muy considerado de tu parte- le dijo Carlisle.

-Si, ya, bueno...- mi amigo se aclaró la garganta-. Hasta pronto Bells- me dijo y me dio un abrazo.

-Adiós Jake- me despedí y le solté. Al momento Edward me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

En cuanto Jacob se fue, Alice apareció a mi lado.

-Bella, vamos a mirar los últimos retoques para la fiesta del viernes- me dijo dándo saltitos.

-¿Ahora?- me quejé-. Creí que ya estaba todo organizado.

-Y lo está, pero tengo que hacer unos ajustes en tu vestido- dijo y me arrastró hasta su habitación.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasé subida en un altillo con el vestido de fiesta puesto, mientras que Alice le hacía ajustes, y retoques y yo me quejaba.

Cuando acabó ya era la hora de cenar, asique rápidamente me cambié, y bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo, pero al llegar allí ya estaba Edward haciéndome la cena.

-Eso huele realmente bien amor- le dije abrazándole por la espalda.

-Me alegro- dijo mientras sacába los canelones con carne picada del horno.

Me senté en la mesa, y él me sirvió un plato, y un vaso de coca-cola.

-Gracias- y empecé a comer-. Buenísmo amor- le felicité y agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Era tan mono cuando tenía esas reacciones tan humanas...

Hablámos de diferentes cosas y cuando acabé los dos limpiamos la cocina, para después ir a la sala.

-Chicos- dije un poco más alto, y al momento todos estában allí-. ¿Os apetece hacer un maratón de películas?- pregunté.

-Si- dijeron todos.

-Si, como una fiesta de pijamas- dijo Alice saltando y aplaudiendo-. Venga, todos a ponerse el pijama- ordenó.

-¿Pero tenemos de eso?- preguntó Emmett.

-Claro que tenemos- dijo Alice ofendida-. Venga, venga, venga- dijo, y todos subímos para ponernos el pijama.

Cuando salí del baño vi a Edward con un pantalón de rayas azul claro, y una camiseta de interior blanca, que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos.

-Bella- me llamó Edward con una sonrisa. Seguro que estaba babeando.

-Dime- dije cuando me recompuse.

-Nos esperan abajo- me agarró de la mano y bajamos al salón.

Al llegar todos estában allí con sus pijamas. Rosalie llevaba un camisón rojo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y unas chanclas con un poco de tacón. Emmett tenía un pijama de ositos y unas zapatillas con cabezas de oso. Alice llevaba un camisón de color rosa claro igual de largo que el de Rosalie, y Jasper llevaba el pantalon del pijama que era azul marino, y una camiseta de manga corta de un azul más claro.

Al verlos allí a todos con esa belleza sobrenatural con sus pijamas, me hizo sentir fuera de lugar. Mi pijama a comparación con los suyos que seguro que eran de marca, era una porquería. Llevaba un pantalón pirata que me llegaba debajo de la rodilla, y una camiseta de manga corta.

-Bueno, empiezo eligiendo- dije y pensé en alguna película-. Burlesque.

A todos les pareció bien, asique la pusimos en la televisión y todos nos acomodamos.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté encima de él acurrucada en su pecho. Jasper se sentó en el suelo y Alice entre sus piernas. Y Emmett se tumbó en el sofá y Rosalie se sentó en el suelo al su lado.

Así pasamos el resto de la noche, viendo películas. Uno a uno fueron eligiendo de distintos géneros; menos de miedo, que ya tenía bastante con mis pesadillas.

Entonces el momento más temido empezó a llegar cuando bostecé, y era normal, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-Bella, vamos a dormir- me dijo Edward.

-No, puedo aguantar- dije.

-Pero si te estás muriendo de sueño, anda vamos- dijo incorporándose conmigo.

-Edward no pienso dormir, ya lo sabes.

-Pues lo vas a hacer, porque no voy a permitir que te tomes nada- dijo seriamente y bufé. Pasó un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda y se levantó para llevarme a su habitación, y dejárme en la cama. Cuando me sentó la abrió y se tumbó-. Ven aquí amor- dijo palmeando el sitio de al lado. Con un suspiró gateé hasta allí y me tumbé, y él nos tapó con las mantas.

Cuando me acomodé en sus brazos, empezó a tararear mi nana, y por mucho que intentara lucha, el sueño me venció.

**Hola, pobre Bella, esa pesadilla la a dejado tocada, y encima ahora ve a la chica, ¿qué pensáis que pase? ¿Estará Bella imaginándose cosa?**

**La película Burlesque es real, y es de Christina Aguilera y Cam Gigandet (James); y también sale Cher, está muy bién asi que os la recomiendo, aunque ya tiene algunos añitos.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, y las ideas que intentáis aportar. Y también quiero agradecer a las que me seguís, y me agregaís a favoritos, y por supuesto a las lectoras fantasmas XD, es decir, las que solo leéis. Me alegra ver que la historia os gusta, y os entretiene. ^^ **

**Perdonad las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 24

Los primero rayos de sol de la mañana me despertaron. Me removí incómoda, ya que quería seguir disfrutando de mis sueños tranquilos asique me di la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la pared de cristal.

Entonces sonó un pequeño ruído y la luz desapareció para quedar la habitación oscura, seguída de unos pasos y un beso en mi cabeza.

-Sigue descansando mi amor- me susurró Edward, y se tumbó a mi lado.

Rápidamente me abracé a él, y volví a quedarme dormida.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé dormida, pero cuando desperté estaba sola. Miré hacia la pared de cristal, y vi que las cortinas estában echadas.

Había dormido de maravilla, y sobretodo no había soñado nada.

Mientras me estiraba, la puerta se abrió, y Edward entró con una bandeja en las manos.

-Buenos días hermosa- me dijo cuando llegó al borde de la cama y me dio un pequeño beso-. Te he preparado el desayuno- dijo mientras me acomodaba y me dejaba la bandeja en las piernas.

Me había hecho un desayuno completo: un vaso de leche, tortitas con caramelo, zumo de naranja, y una rosa roja con una nota.

_Espero que disfrutes de tu desayuno tanto como yo disfruto viéndote sonreir cada día. Te amo. Edward_

En cuanto terminé de leerla una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara.

-Gracias Edward, es... perfecto- le dije.

-Come antes de que se te enfríe- y se levantó para volver mover las cortinas y dejar paso a un sol radiante.

-Vaya, parece que el sol a querído aparecer en Forks- dije mientras comía.

-Si, y además hace bastante calor. Hoy está haciendo un día bastante extraño para este lugar.

-Es un día perfecto, como la noche que pase- dije.

-Es cierto, te he notado muy tranquila toda la noche, e incluso diría que has sonreído- dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo en la cama.

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo haber soñado nada- dije pensativa.

-Si, y has murmurado mi nombre alguna vez y algún... te amo- eso último me lo dijo al oído, y me sonrojé.

-Oh, me alegra haberte tenído entretenido toda la noche- dije divertida y se empezó a reír-. ¿Y qué planes tenémos para hoy señor Cullen?

-Había pensado que podríamos ir a comer a nuestro prado- se me iluminó la cara-, veo que te ilusiona la idea.

-Por supuesto que me ilusiona- dije-, es una idea genial.

-Después podríamos darnos un baño en la piscina...- ronroneó.

-Me parece bien- dije terminando mi desayuno-. Todo estaba buenísimo; le felicito chef Cullen.

-Solo hago lo mejor para usted señorita Swan- dijo y los dos empezamos reír.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?- pregunté cuando dejámos de reír.

-Las diez y media, despertáste a las siete, pero estábas tan tranquila, que no quise que despertaras, por eso moví las cortinas- me dijo.

-La verdad es que he quedado como nueva, a pesar de que ayer nos fuímos a dormir muy tarde- Edward levantó una ceja divertina-, bueno...- rodé los ojos-, yo me fui a dormir tarde.

-No sabes como me alegra oír eso. Hacía mucho que no te veía ran radiante por la mañana.

-Si, y parece que el tiempo acompaña mi tranquilidad- dije con una sonrisa.

-Voy a llevarme esto a la cocina, y así mientras te cambias. Te espero en la sala- me dijo recogiéndo la bandeja y saliendo de la habitación.

Con un suspiro feliz me levanté y fui a mirar mi mochila. No sabía que ponerme, Edward me había dicho que hacia calor, y yo todo lo que llevaba era más o menos abrigado.

Mientras mirába la ropa unos golpecitos en la puerta me distrageron.

-Pasa- dije y Alice entró con ropa en las manos.

-He visto que tienes problemas con la ropa- dijo feliz.

-Sí, toda la que traje es demasiado gorda para este tiempo- expliqué mirándo por la ventana.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Toma- me dio un short de color verde militar, una camiseta de tirántes negra y una zapatillas de lona negras.

-Gracias Alice.

-He visto que va a hacer esta temperatura varios días- comentó.

-Oh, bueno luego pasaré por mi casa y recogeré ropa más veraniega- dije pensativa.

-No, no, de eso nada- dijo-, yo te daré la ropa que te pondrás- lo dijo de una manera que no admitía discursión.

-Muy bien- suspiré derrotada.

-Perfecto, te dejaré para que te cambies- dijo y salió dando saltitos.

"¿Sería Alice tan hiperactiva si fuera humana?" pensé, y todos mis pensamientos fueron a la misma respuesta. "Por supuesto".

Después de vestirme fui al baño para seguir arreglándome. Me lavé la cara, los dientes, y decidí hacerme una coleta alta, ya que hacía calor, y hoy pasearíamos.

Cuando acabé, me fui a la habitación e hice la cama, y recogí mi mochila. Estaba terminando de colocar los cojines en la cama cuando Edward apareció.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?- me preguntó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿A ti que te parece?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

-No hace falta que lo hagas- se acercó a mi.

-Pero no me importa, además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por aceptarme estos días y aguantarme- le dije abrazándolo.

-Bella, no tienes que hacer nada porque te quedes aquí. Sabes que estámos encantádos, sobretodo yo. Si fuera por mí, nunca te irías. Estoy deseándo que seas mi esposa para que no tengámos que separarnos más- dijo para después besarme.

-Pero no me gusta estar de gratis, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda- discutí.

-Sabes que ayuda es lo que menos necesitamos- debatió divertido.

-Bueno no importa, a mí me gusta ayudar.

-Esta bien- suspiró-, ¿estás lista?

-Si.

-Entonces vamos a terminar de guardar la comida y nos marchamos- dijo y los dos fuímos a la cocina.

Edward había preparado una mochila nevera con varios alimentos. Sandwiches de varias tipos, agua, varios refrescos diferentes, frutas de distintas clases, chocolate... No sabía si podría comer todo eso.

-Edward, ¿no crees que es mucha comida?- le pregunté mirándo todo lo que llevaba.

-No sabía que preparar, asique hice un poco de todo. No hace falta que te lo comas todo- dijo divertido.

-¿Y no era más fácil preguntarme?- dije riendo.

-Si, pero me pareció más divertido descubrirlo- se encogió de hombros.

-Apropósito, ¿dónde están todos?- pregunté mirándo a mi alrededor.

-Carlisle está en el hospital, Esme a ido a redecorar la casa de una amiga suya, Alice se llevó al pobre Jasper de compras, y Rosalie y Emmett están mirándo el Jepp para hacerle unos cambios.

-Amm- dije y fui a coger la mochila para llevarla, pero Edward fue más rápido.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No pensarás en serio que iba a dejar que llevaras la mochila?- me preguntó.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bella, mientras que estés conmigo no pienso dejar que levantes ni el más mínimo peso- dijo.

-Edward, no me va a pasar nada por llevar una mochila.

-Lo sé, pero me criáron para que las señoritas no cargaran peso, asique...- hizo un movimiento con la mano para que pasara delante de él.

Y es que esos pequeños detalles, que aunque estában pasados de moda, eran lo que le hacían ser especial, asique cuando pasé por su lado, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, para después cogerle de la mano.

-¿Cómo irémos hasta el prado?- le pregunté cuando salímos a fuera.

-Corriendo, pero sola hasta la entrada al bosque, lo demás lo harémos caminando, y así disfrutaremos del paseo- dijo sonriendo, y a mi casi se me cae la baba de lo romántico que era-. Sube- me dio la espalda y se agachó lo suficiente para que me pudiera subir a él-. ¿Preparada?- me preguntó cuando me acomodé.

-Preparada- le di un eso en la nuca, y empezó a correr.

Pasé todo el camino viendo pasar borrones de colores, ya que no me mareába intentaba ver algo, aunque con su velocidad era una taréa imposible. Pocos minutos después llegamos al borde del bosque.

-Hemos llegado- dijo cuando paró y me ayudó a bajar de su espalda. Hasta ese momento no recordaba lo patosa que era, y que yo, y el medio ambiente no nos llevábamos bien, ya que siempre intentaba que yo tropezara. Edward vio mi reacción-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh... emm...- me sonrojé-. Nada, es que... creo que voy a pasar más tiempo en el suelo que andando- dije.

-Yo jamás dejaré que te caígas- dijo pasando su mano por mi cintura-. Vamos, irémos al paso que tu desees.

Pasamos todo el camino en silencio, con algún comentario, y escuchando el cantar de lo pájaros, y el ruído de algunos animalitos que se atrevían a salir; y una hora y media después llegamos al prado.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegamos al centro, fue tirarme al suelo y descansar, porque aunque habíamos ido a un paso más bien lento, estába cansada.

-Toma, bebe- me dijo Edward dándome una botella de agua que rápidamente pasó de estar llena a vacía-. Si que tenías sed- dijo divertido.

-Si, mucha- dije, y volví a tumbarme y Edward lo hizo a mi lado-. Me encanta este sitio- susurré mirándo las nubes.

-Si, por eso es nuestro sitio.

-Edward, después de que nos casemos, tendrémos que marcharnos, ¿verdad?- dije un poco triste.

-Sí, si la conversión se hace de después de la boda tendrémos que marcharnos.

-Es una pena que dejémos este lugar- suspiré.

-Bueno, siempre podémos volver y pasar el día aquí- dijo.

-¿No será arriesgado?- pregunté mirándole.

-No si seguímos el camino del bosque.

-Entonces me encantaría volver de vez en cuando- dije volviéndo a mirar las nubes con una sonrisa.

El silencio volvió hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

-Bella, podrías ir a visitar a tu madre antes de la boda. Los billetes que te regalaron mis padres van a caducar dentro de poco.

-Si, me gustaría ir a verla- susurré-. Me acompañarás, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, ahora hay que ver como se lo toma Charlie el que nos vayamos los dos de viaje solos- dije.

-Bella, no nos vamos de viaje solos. Nos vamos los dos a ver a tu madre- me corrigió.

-Si bueno, haber como se lo haces pensar a Charlie sin que monte un espectáculo- le reté.

-Bueno, no puede prohibirte ver a tu madre, y además nos vamos a casar dentro de poco, no es como si fuera a pasar algo que no vaya a suceder después de la boda- dijo divertido.

-Y vamos a estar con mi madre- añadí-. Charlie devería confiar un poco más en mi.

-Si supiera que paso las noches contigo... definitivamente no confiaría en ti- dijo divertido.

-Pero si no hacemos nada malo- me sonrojé-. Yo duermo y tu tarareas- reí-. Hacemos un buen equipo.

-Si eso se lo contases a alguien nadie te creería- rió.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando de diferentes temas, menos el de Victoria. Hoy era un dia de relax, y ninguno de los dos quería tocar ese tema.

Los dos estábamos abrazados, besándonos, cuando mi estómago hizo acto de presencia sonando como un león.

-Oh- dije separándome de él algo sonrojada.

Vaya manera de cortarnos el rollo.

-Parece que hay dentro hay una fiera hambrienta- dijo divertido.

-Si, es que ya es la hora de comer- me excusé.

-Tienes razón, disculpa, debería de haber estado más pendiente de la hora- y ahí estaba el Edward que siempre se culpaba de todo.

-Edward, de los dos, ¿quién es la que se alimenta con comida?- pregunté.

-Tú...

-Pues ya está, la que tiene que estar pendiente de comer soy yo- dije gateando hasta la mochila y abriéndola-. Mmm- me relamí los labios-, no sé por dónde empezar- comenté indecisa.

-Prueba a sacar un bocadillo al azar- dijo, y le hice caso.

El bocadillo que cogí llevaba mayonesa, lechuga, tomáte y jamón de york. Buenísimo. Y de bebída una coca-cola. Cuando terminé el bocadillo, saqué unas cerezas y unas fresas.

-Me encantan las cerezas- dije feliz cuando las saqué junto con las fresas.

-Dame- Edward me quitó las cerezas y las fresas-. Abre la boca- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté divertida.

-Nada- dijo inocentemente-, le doy de comer a mi novia. Abre.

Abrí la boca para recibir una fresa, pero cuando fui a morderla, Edward la quitó y me dio un rápido beso.

-Ehhh...- me quejé-. Quería mi fresa- le dije infantilmente.

-¿Y no querías un beso?- me preguntó juguetón.

-Si, bueno, también...

-Bueno, abre- dijo y me puso en la boca la fresa, pero cuando fui a morderla me la volvió a quitar. En su cara había una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye- me quejé, y le lancé una cereza a la frente para después salir corriendo.

-Oh... no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente- dijo amenazador.

-No te tengo miedo- paré para burlarme, y seguir corriendo, pero no duré mucho porque unos fríos brazos me atraparon-. Ehh, eso es trampa, no todos corremos a super velocidad- me quejé.

-Nunca dije que jugaría limpio- dejó que su frío aliento rozara mi nuca-. Aún no te he dicho lo guapa que estás, ¿verdad?- preguntó y negué con la cabeza-. Pues estás preciosa.

Entonces sentí sus labios recorrer mi nuca, y un escalofrío me invadió. Rápidamente me giró para atacar mis labios. Mis manos se encontrában jugando con su pelo, mientras que una de sus manos me acercaba más a él por la nunca, y la otra me acariciaba la espalda. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarme nos separamos.

-Definitivamente eres un tramposo- le dije cuando recuperé el aliento.

-Pero no podrás decir que no te gustó- dijo creído.

-Anda vamos- le di un golpecito juguetón y volvímos a nuestro sitio.

-Abre- dijo cuando agarró la fresa.

-No, que no me la vas a dar- me quejé.

-Ahora si, abre amor- y su mirada me dijo que decía la verdad, asique abrí y la fresa entró en mi boca-. ¿Está buena?- me preguntó.

-Buenísima- dije saboreándola-. ¿Nunca probaste las fresas cuando eras humano?

-No recuerdo haberlas comido- dijo pensativo.

-Oh- susurré y cogí una cereza.

-Creí que era yo el que te daba de comer- se quejó.

-Si, pero por si no lo sabes las cerezas tienen hueso, y si te pones a jugar me puedo hacer daño al morder el hueso accidentalmente- le expliqué.

-Oh, no lo sabía, entonces solo jugaré con las fresas- decidió, y yo reí.

-A veces eres tan humano- dije divertida.

-Y ¿eso es malo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No claro que no- dije rápidamente-. Me gusta.

-Bueno, es que tu sacas ese lado que creí que había desaparecido- comentó-, pero por suerte solo se encontraba escondído, esperándote- me sonrojé.

Seguí comiendo, entre bromas, y besos, y cuando acabé, guardé todo lo que había sobrado en la mochila, que era prácticamente todo, y los dos nos tumbamos en el cesped.

-¿A que hora nos marcharemos?- pregunté mirando el cielo.

-Alice nos quería en casa a las cinco y media, y son las tres y veinte, asique todavía tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de nosotros dos solos.- dijo mirándo su reloj.

-Seguro que ya tiene preparado un bikini que colocarme- susurré.

-Dalo por seguro. Creo que entre sus comprar iba incluído- rió.

-Creo que sería más fácil si me compro uno que usar siempre, total, aquí los días soleados se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano- comenté.

-Pero eso le quitaría la diversión a Alice- rió.

-No te rías- le di un empujoncito y él cayó de espaldas riendo. Sabía que se había dejado caer, ya que nunca hubiera conseguído moverle-. No es justo que solo juegue conmigo- dije con un puchero.

-No solo lo hace contigo, desde que se unió a la familia, empezó a organizarnos los armarios a todos. Ninguno puede vestirse solo- dijo.

-¿Ninguno?- pregunté asombrada.

-Ninguno. Alice, escoge la ropa de todos, y cuando ya la hemos usado una vez, la dona, y vuelve a comprarnos todo el armario, sumando las compras que hace prácticamente a diario.

-Vaya- dije-, aunque no sé de que me sorprendo, si conmigo hace más o menos lo mismo.

-Pues espera a vivir con nosotros, y olvídate de vestirte sola- dijo.

-Me obligará a llevar tacones altísimo, mini faldas, y escotes- fingí un escalofrío.

-Mmm- ronroneó acercándose a mi-, puede que no sea tan terrible- dijo besándome.

-Claro, me gustaría verte a ti con tacones de doce centímetros- dije contra sus labios.

Después de separarnos, me levanté y cogí el chocolate de la mochila, y me tumbé mientras comía.

Eran muy divertidas las caras de Edward cada vez que comía algo. Se veía claramente que le daba asco la comida humana.

-Amor, deja de poner esas caras, ni que estuviera comiendo basura- le dije.

-Lo siento, es que no sé como puedes comerte eso- dijo mirándo la tableta de chocolate.

-Pues porque los humanos comemos comida, y está muy bueno. A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate- reí

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharnos, Edward cogió la mochila, y me ayudó a a subirme a su espalda. Rápidamente atravesamos es el bosque, y en menos de diez minutos ya habíamos salido de él, para seguir nuestro camino hasta la mansión. A llegar, Alice ya estaba allí en la puerta esperándonos.

-Llegáis tarde- dijo cruzada de brazos y golpeando el pie en el suelo.

-Alice- Edward me ayudó a bajar de su espalda-, solo han sido cinco minutos, relájate.

-Vamos Bella, te he comprado unos bikinis...- dijo Alice dándo saltitos y Edward empezó a reír y yo suspiré cansada.

-¿Enserio, no me digas?- dije irónicamente.

-Si, vamos- me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hasta su habitación.

Encima de la cama había una toalla azul cielo con conchas de mar y cinco conjuntos diferentes.

Con el típico estilo de la parte de arriba con dos triangulos, había dos. Uno de rayas blancas, azules y rojas, y en un pecho tenía un ancla roja. La parte de abajo era igual, pero sin ancla; y el otro, totalmente blanco, pero con un lazo en el la unión de la parte de arriba, y en la de abajo dos lazos a cada lado de la cadera para atar. Los otros eran con la parte de arriba como un top y los tirantes salían del centro. Era blanco y negro. Como ese estilo habia dos más. Rojo y negro, y el otro rosa y blanco.

-Alice, creo que has exagerado demasiado- dije mirándolos.

-Yo jamás exagero- dijo y rodé los ojos.

-¿Para que necesito tantos trajes de baño en Forks?- pregunté.

-Pues para cuando haga sol...- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero para eso me puedo poner siempre el mismo.

-No pienso dejar que te pongas el mismo bikini más de una vez- dijo ofendida y suspiré-. Elige uno y póntelo. Te esperámos en la piscina- y salió.

Miré los bikinis y escogí el del ancla y me lo puse. Cogí la toalla, y unas chanclas azules, y bajé.

Cuando llegué a la piscina, los chicos ya estában dentro del agua jugando con un balón hinchable, Alice estaba dejando encima de una mesita una jarra con limonada y un vaso, y Rosalie estaba con unas gafas de sol, tumbada en una amaca, viendo una revista de ropa y complementos.

-Por fín Bella, has tardado mucho, ya iba a subir a por ti- dijo Alice.

-No he tardado tanto, lo que pasa es que no puedo vestirme igual de rápido que tú- la recordé divertida.

-Bella- Emmett me llamó-, ven a jugar con nosotros.

-Emmett, ten cuidado- le advirtió Edward.

-Que si, que si- lo ignoró.

Caminé hasta los escalones y comprobé la temperatura del agua. Estaba caliente.

-¿Está bien?- me preguntó Edward asustandome.

-Ay Dios, Edward, que susto me has dado- dije llevándome la mano al corazón.

-Perdona- dijo con una sonrisilla-. ¿Está bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si, en su punto- y bajé los escalones.

-Estás preciosa con ese conjunto- dijo mientras bajaba.

-Tú también lo estás con tus bermudas- le dije mientras me lo comía con la mirada.

-Bella, deja de babear y ven a jugar- gritó Emmett y me sonrojé.

Jugué con los chicos al voley. Edward y yo en un equipo, y Emmett y Jasper en el otro. Y gracias a mi fantástico novio ganámos.

-Vamos a hacer competiciones nadando y buceando- dijo Alice metiéndose en el agua.

-Alice, si vosotros nadáis a velocidad vampírica siempre ganaréis- me quejé.

-Por eso vamos a nadar a velocidad humana- dijo-, no vale nadar más rápido, ¿entendido?

-Vale- dijeron los vampiros, y nos colocámos todos en el borde de la piscina.

-Vale, vamos nadándo y volvémos buceando- dijo Alice-. El primero que llegue al punto de partida gana.

-¿Qué ganarémos?- preguntó Emmett conténto.

-Nada, es un juego- dijo Alice, y mi cuñado se desilusionó.

-No mires quién va a ganar- dijo Jasper.

-Vale- dijo Alice-. Preparádos..., listos... ya- y empezámos a nadar.

La verdad es que la piscina era demasiado larga y cuando llegué al otro lado estaba agotadísma, pero rápidamente me zambullí y empecé a bucear, aunque tuve que salir a coger aire varias veces. Al final Edward ganó, seguído de Jasper, Alice, y Emmett y yo empatamos.

De vez en cuando, entre juego y juego, salí a tomar la limonada, que estába buenísima.

-Bueno, Jasper y yo nos vamos a salir ya, que nos vamos al cine- dijo Alice, y los dos salieron.

-Y yo voy a seguir buscando mis juguetitos- dijo Emmett saliendo de la piscina-. Rose, ¿me ayudas a buscar?

-Mmm, no puedo, voy a hacer unos ajustes en mi coche- le dio un beso en los labios y desapareció.

-Amor, ¿quieres comer algo?- me preguntó Edward.

-Mmm, una ensalada estaría bien- dije enrollando mis piernas en sus caderas.

-Iré a preparártelo.

Nos besamos y salió del agua.

Mientras le esperaba me tumbé boca arriba flotando y relajándome, mientras miraba el cielo. La verdad es que hoy estaba haciendo un día estupendo.

Me coloqué y empecé a nadar para salir del agua, pero una ola de sueño me invadió y dejé de nadar. Si me quedaba parada me hundiría, asique intenté bracear, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente, asique pensé en llamar a Edward.

-Edward- dije un poco alto, y como pude me acerqué al borde de la piscina que no estaba muy lejos-. Edward...- casi susurré mientras que los ojos me empezaban a pesar.

Los brazos se me aflojaron del todo y empecé a hundirme en el agua. Antes de que se me cerraran los ojos vi en el fondo de la piscina a la chica de mi pesadilla, después los ojos se me cerraron del todo y me hundí en la inconsciencia.

**Hola, vaya, estaba siendo un día fantastico, y algo malo tuvo que pasar. Estos dichosos vampiros no le dan un respiro a Bella. Y ¿qué os pareció el día en el prado? Edward estuvo super dulce y atento todo el día; ¿quién no querría tener uno así? jaja yo si XD**

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis siempre, me agregáis a favoritos, me comentáis y me seguís. Sois las mejores lectoras. Y ya sabéis que cualquier cositas, duda, idea... me decís, que yo os respondo.**

**La verdad es que estoy un poco desilusionada porque después de dos capitulos no he recibido ningun review =( Por favor, hacer happy y comentarme algo ;)**

**Sorry por las faltas que os encontréis.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 25

-Bella, Bella, despierta- noté unas palmadas en mi mejilla-, por favor amor, abre los ojos- poco a poco empecé a parpadear.

Lo primero que vi fue un sol cegador que me hizo cerrar los ojos de golpe, y después los volví a abrir lentamente y me encontré con la cara preocupada de Edward.

-Edward- susurré.

-Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado?- me preguntó.

-No sé- dije confusa-. Estaba en la piscina, y me entró sueño... Intenté llamarte, pero terminé por hundirme. Volví a ver a la chica de mi pesadilla en el fondo de la piscina.

-En cuanto te escuché vine corriendo y te encontré hundiendote. Menos mal que no tragaste agua.

-¿Cuánto he estado dormida?

-Poco. Menos de dos minutos. Y bajo el agua menos de diez segundos- me explicó Edward-. Alice lo vi todo mientras sucedía. Ese don de Riley la molesta bastante.

-Creo que el que haga sol a influenciado en la intensidad del sueño- Edward me miró sin entender-. Al no poder acercarse mucho por si los humanos los descubren, estarán escondídos, y probablemente se encontraran lejos- aclaré.

-Y cuanto más lejos estén menos efecto hace- adivinó Edward.

-Exacto. Supongo que por eso me costó un poco más caer dormida, y me dio tiempo ha llamarte.

-Ven, vamos a que te des una ducha y te puedas poner ropa seca. Alice ya lo ha dejado todo listo para que te puedas cambiar- dijo Edward levantándome en brazos.

-Edward, puedo caminar- me quejé.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta llevarte, además quiero alejarte rápidamente del agua. Ya has tenído tres accidentes con el, y dos de ellos en menos de una semana.

Rápidamente llegámos a su habitación y me sentó en la cama con cuidado, como si temiera romperme.

-Bella- Alice pasó por la habitación como un borrón y se me tiró encima para abrazarme.

-Alice- me asusté.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, no lo vi a tiempo- se disculpó.

-No es tu culpa, no te preocupes- la tranquilicé. Sabía que el no poder ver mi futuro a tiempo la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Te he dejado toda la ropa preparada para que puedas relajarte- me dijo separándose.

-Gracias Alice.

-Vamos duende, Bella tiene que hacer cosas- dijo Edward agarrándola por los hombros y sacándola de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró-. Cuando termines llámame- y los dos salieron.

Con un suspiro tembloroso me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el baño. En menos de dos días casi había muerto ahogada, y todo por culpa de una vampira con ganas de venganza. Mientras que estaba bajo la ducha, intenté no pensar en nada, y dejar la mente en blanco. Me sentía cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Sobretodo mentalmente. Todo lo que estaba pasando me estaba pasando factura, y lo único que quería era que todo acabara de una vez para poder seguir con mi vida.

Después de una relajante ducha, me cambié rápidamente y me tiré en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Tenía muchas ganas de poder pasar una noche como la que había pasado hoy. Tranquila y sobretodo, sin ninguna pesadilla.

El día había empezado perfecto, y todo estaba siendo increíble hasta que decidieron atacarme.

"¿Es que los vampiros sádicos no se cogen vacaciones?" pensé enfadada. Pues parecía ser que no.

El estar en el bando de los malos te mantenía ocupado a tiempo completo.

-Edward- levanté un poco la voz-, ya he acabado- eso lo dije como si estuviera aquí, y al momento apareció.

-Deberías comer algo- aconsejó-, la ensalada que querías ya la tienes preparada- dijo dulcemente.

-Si, me sigue apeteciendo- comenté mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba por la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Edward me detuvo, y tirándo suavemente de mi brazo me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó entrerrando su nariz en mi pelo.

No hicieron falta palabras. Un simple gesto como un abrazo lo decía todo. Miedo, dolor, perdón, amor...

-Te amo- le susurré apretándole.

-Y yo a ti mi vida- dijo separándonos lo justo para poder atrapar mis labios en los suyos en un beso breve pero dulce.

Cuando nos separámos los dos bajamos abrazados hasta la cocina, dónde nos encontrámos con Emmett.

-Vaya Bellita deberías apuntarte a natación, no puede ser que cada vez que te metas en la piscina te tengámos que sacar- bromeó mi cuñado, pero Edward le gruñó.

Sabía que con esa broma intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

-Si, creo que seguiré tu consejo- le seguí la broma.

No podíamos hacer de cada ataque un mundo.

Edward me sirvió un plato de ensalada y un vaso de coca-cola. Le dí una palmada en el culo, y cuando se giró desconcertado, le tiré un beso.

-Ey, vosotros- se quejó Emmett-, ¿no podéis dejar los mimos para cuando estéis solos? Iros a la habitación a hacer cochinadas.

-Edward- le llamé haciendo un gesto con mi dedo para que se acercase, y rápidamente se colocó en frente de mi-. Esto va por ti Emmett- me puse de puntillas, tiré los brazos por el cuello de Edward y le di un apasionado beso, que aunque Edward tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después me lo devolvió con las mismas ganas. Cuando me faltó el aire nos separámos con una sonrisa tonta.

-Puaj- Emmett hizo un gesto de arcadas-, que asco, casi te comes a mi hermanita Ed...- y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¿A qué vino eso?- me preguntó Edward divertido.

-A que Emmett se merece un escarmiento después de burlarse siempre de nosotros- comenté mientras comía.

-Oh, creí que era porque me amabas mucho- fingió pena.

-Oh... cielo, por supesto que también es por eso- le consolé y me dio una sonrisa de lado. Después de comer entre bromas, nos fuímos al salón dónde nos encontrámos con Jasper y Alice viendo una película-. Creía que os íbais al cine- comenté sentándome en el sofá.

Alice me miró algo triste y suspiró volviendo la vista a la televisión.

-Se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado- me susurró Edward al oído, y se ganó un golpe de mi amiga.

-Alice, sabes que lo que ha pasado no es tu culpa, asique no te mortifiques, y sal a divertirte con tu amado- sonreí a Jasper.

-Gracias Bella, pero prefiero quedarme aquí- me dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Jasper, anímala, y llévala al cine- le dije.

-Quise hacerlo, pero si influyo en sus emociones me castigará, y prefiero no saber que me hará- dijo con miedo.

-Alice deja de hacer un castillo de un grano de arena, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien, asique levanta el culo y vete a divertirte- dije sonriendo.

-No Bella, tú no lo entiendes. Cada vez que te veo estás en pelígro y ya no puedo avisarte para que tengas cuidado. Así que voy a quedarme para poder concentrarme y ver si veo algo con más tiempo.

-Muy bien- suspiré derrotada-, tú ganas, pero el sábado quiero que vosotros dos- la señalé a ella y a Jasper-, os vayáis a divertir.

-Ya veremos- comentó, y todos pusimos antención a la película.

Me sentía mal por mi amiga. Ella no tenía la culpa de que un vampiro siempre interfiriera en sus visiones para no ver nada a tiempo, pero parecía no querer entrar en razón y culparse por todo. ¿Sería esa una faceta que tenían todos los vampiros?

No sé que hora sería, pero me encontraba muy cansada, y los párpados se me cerraban solos. Entonces un bostezo apareció.

-Amor, ¿por qué no subes y te metes en la cama?; hoy a sido un día largo, y estarás agotada- me dijo Edward.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- me levanté-, buenas noches chicos. ¿No vienes?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Luego amor, voy a esperar a que llegue Carlisle para contarle lo que pasó hoy- se disculpó.

-Ah- me encogí de hombros y me agaché para darle un pequeño beso.

Subí las escaleras como un zombí, hasta ese momento no había notado lo cansada que estaba, y la verdad es que el paseo por el bosque para llegar al prado y la tarde en la piscina me habían agotado bastante. Tendría que hacer más ejercicio.

Rápidamente me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama, y al momento me quedé dormida.

En algún momento de la noche abrí los ojos. Estaba sola, y la casa se encontraba en total silencio. Veía, aunque con la vista perdida; y oía todo a mi alrededor, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo. Aún así estaba en total tranquilidad. Me sentía como en el limbo.

Lentamente me levanté de la cama, y caminé despacio hacia la puerta del balcón. Estaba sin llave, asi que la abrí y salí al exterior. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, había luna llena y corría una brisa agradable. Cuando llegué a la barandilla, lentamente pasé una pierna por ella para quedar por fuera, y después la otra. Al quedar del otro lado mis manos se apretaron de la barandilla para después ir soltándola poco a poco. Mi cerebro no era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡No, Bella!- oí el grito de Edward, y mis manos se soltaron totalmente y me dejé caer. Al momento sentí como su cuerpo me envolvía, y se colocaba dejándome arriba de él. Segundos más tarde noté que llegámos al suelo con un golpe sordo y toda la familia apareció a nuestro alrededor.

-Edward, deberías de tener más cuidado con las cositas que le haces a Bella- oí como bromeó Emmett.

-Emmett- gruñó-, se ha tirado por el balcón- le informó mientras nos poníamos en pie.

Cuando Edward pronunció esas palabras todos jadearon sorprendidos.

-¿Está bien Edward?- le preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Creo que sí, he llegado a atraparla a tiempo- la tranquilizó.

En un descuído por su parte, sus brazos me dejaron libre, y mis piernas aprovecharon para moverse solas, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que me marchaba, Edward intentó detenerme.

-No, veámos hacia dónde va- le detuvo Carlisle colocándo mano en su hombro.

Seguí caminando, con el mismo paso lento y al llegar a la cocina, mi mano se estiró agarrándo un gran cuchillo que se encontraba colgado de la pared.

-Vale, vale, vale- dijo Edward quitándomelo de las manos y dejándolo lejos de mi-, creo que está claro que la están controlando para que se mate.

-Jasper, ¿que es lo que siente?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Nada, no siente nada, es como si estuviera vacía.

-Bella, Bella- Edward me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió suavemente, pero nada.

-Hijo llévala a la cama y tumbala, voy por mi maletín- ordenó Carlisle, y Edward me cogió para llevárme rápidamente a su habitación. Me tumbó en la cama, me tapó con las sábanas hasta la cintura, y Carlisle apareció sentándose en el borde-. Veámos- susurró sacándo una linterna y apuntándome los ojos-. Bella, sigue la luz- pero no pude hacerlo, estaba desconctada de mi cuerpo.

Toda la familia estaba pendientes de mis reacciones.

-Carlisle, no lo hace- dijo Edward preocupado.

-Bella, ¿pudes oir mi voz?- me preguntó Carlisle. Quise decirle que sí, que le oía, pero no pude articular palabra.

-Tenémos que despertarla- Edward estaba impaciente-, no es bueno que esté en ese estado. Victoria podría volver a controlarla- ahora su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado. Puede ser peligroso despertarla bruscamente- comentó Carlisle mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba a Edward ocupar su lugar.

-Amor- Edward me acarició la mejilla-, por favor, despierta- susurró con su voz aterciopelada-. Por favor, reacciona. Vuelve conmigo.

-Quita- Rosalie le empujó y vi como su mano se levantaba para estrellarse en mi cara, pero nunca sucedió.

-Rosalie- gruñó Edward-, ¿qué te crees que haces?- preguntó entredientes.

-Pues despertarla, está claro. Tus métodos no la harían reaccionar jamás- dijo rodándo los ojos.

-¿No escuchaste a Carlisle? Puede ser peligroso hacerlo de golpe- le recordó Edward enfadado.

-¿Peligroso?- bufó Rosalie-, peligroso es lo que intenta hacer cada vez que se duerme.

Mientras que ellos discutían, mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse, y me sumí en la oscuridad.

Varías imagenes iban apareciendo de manera intermitente: Mis padres, mis amigos del instituto, Jake, los Cullen, y por último Edward. Su imagen no desapareció, más bien se empezó a acercar a mi, pero a cada paso que daba, él iba cambiando. Primero su sonrisa ladeada desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa cruel. Después su figura despreocupada se convirtió en una posición rígida, y lo último fueron sus ojos. Ya no eran de ese color dorado derretido que tanto me gustaban. Ahora eran de un color rojo sangre. Esa imagen me daba miedo, asi que inconscientemente di un paso atrás pero al momento él se encontraba enfrente de mí.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- me preguntó con su aterciopelada voz. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces en busca de alguna respuesta pero no la encontré-. Parece que te has quedado sin palabras- dijo burlón-, bueno, en pocos segundos no las necesitarás- sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y sus colmillos se alargaron un poco más-. Te prometo que no te dolerá- ronroneó mientras me pegaba totalemente a su cuerpo, y dejaba mi cuello a su disposición-. Jamás te quise- dijo encima de mi piel para después clavar sus dientes afilados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- me senté de golpe con la respiración agitada, llevándome la mano a la zona donde sus dientes se hundieron.

-Bella, Bella, por fin has despertado- Edward me abrazó, pero yo me deshice de sus brazos para ir a la pared más lejana. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir.

-Bella, ¿que ocurre?- Carlisle se acercó midiendo sus pasos para no asustarme.

Con la mano todavía en mi cuello me dejé resbalar por la pared y quedé sentada en el suelo.

-Bella- Edward intentó acercase a mi, pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

-Edward, es mejor que no te acerques de momento- le aconsejó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido.

-Edward, está muy nerviosa y agitada. Claramente se ve que lo que a soñado la a afectado- le aclaró Jasper-. Es más; yo diría que te tiene miedo a ti- dijo señalándole.

Edward me miró sorprendido, pero yo desvié rápidamente la mirada. No podía volver a ver esos ojos rojos en su cara.

-Jasper, envía olas de tranquilidad, necesito que se relaje, si no tendré que sedarla- le dijo Carlisle y se puso de cuclillas en frente de mi-. Bella, no te va a pasar nada. Ya estás despierta y a salvo- me susurró. Poco a poco noté como mi respiración volvía a la normalidad y me iba relajando-. Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué es lo que has soñado?- preguntó y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordarlo.

-Edward- susurré mirando el suelo.

-Dime amor- me contestó rápidamente.

-No eres bueno- murmuré, y en la habitación reinó el silencio hasta que volví a hablar-. Me has mordido para alimentarte, y me has dicho que nunca me has querido.

-Bella, sabes que eso no es cierto- me dijo desesperado-. Yo jamás haría algo así, y lo sabes. Te amo, eres mi vida, jamás te dañaría.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero me sentía muy confundida. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sacudí la cabeza para intentar despejar la cabeza, pero cuando los abrí vi a la chica de mi pesadilla através del cristal de la puerta que daba al balcón. Me miraba con una sonrisa malvada. Rápidamente me levanté, y mi respiración volvió a hacerse agitada.

-¿Bella?- Carlisle me llamó confundido.

La chica negó que hablara he hizo un gesto de muerte. Desvié la mirada y la volví a enfocar a Carlisle, para volver a la chica.

-Sus emociones se han disparado otra vez. Está aterrorizada- dijo Jasper mientras mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

Mi mirada iba de Carlisle a Edward, Jasper y por último la chica que volvió a hacer ese horrible gesto de muerte que hizo que tanto mi respiración como mi pulsación se disparara.

-Carlisle no puedo relajarla- dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento, Bella- se disculpó Carlisle, y cogió una jeringuilla con un líquido. En cuanto lo vi quise huir, pero al ser vampiros, Jasper me agarró para que no escapara, y Carlisle se acercó-. No te voy a dormir, pero es necesario que te tranquilices- me dijo. Volví a mirar al balcón y ya no había nadie. Entonces sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo y mis piernas dejaron de sujetarme. Jasper me cogió y me tumbó en la cama. Poco a poco mi respiración volvió a la normalidad y empecé a sentirme muy relajada. Después de unos minutos Carlisle volvió a hablar-. Bella, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste exactamente?

-Estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Entonces varias imagenes aparecieron a mi alrededor intermitentemente. Mi familia, mis amigos, vosotros y...- cogí aire- Edward. Al principio estaba todo bien, pero cuando empezó a acercase, cambió.

-¿Cambió? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Carlisle confundido.

-Todo en él era distinto. Su manera de caminar, su sonrisa, y sobretodo sus ojos. Eran rojos- suspiré-. Cuando intenté escapar me agarró, me dijo cosas sin importancia, pero lo último que dijo fue que jamás me quiso, y me mordió- llevé mi mano a mi cuello, y noté una herida.

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó Jasper y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Carlisle. Lentamente quité la mano y levanté el cuello para que pudiera mirarlo-. Bueno, son dos pequeños arañazos. Nada importante.

-Bella, por favor, creéme- me suplicó Edward acercándose a mí-. Yo no soy el mismo de tu sueño, soy yo, y sabes que yo jamás te haría daño. Todo lo que te ha dicho mi yo de tu sueño es eso. Un sueño. Un mal sueño. Por favor mi amor- Edward se arrodilló en el suelo, y me cogió de la mano.

Poco a poco empecé a comprender que él tenía razón. Él, que siempre me protegía de todo peligro. Qué me cuidaba a cada momento. Que me amaba con todo su ser, y se comportaba de la manera más dulce y romántica que existía. Él no podía ser el mismo del sueño.

Esta no era la primera vez que lo trataba mal después de una pesadilla. Cada vez que se inflitraba en una pesadilla me despertaba desorientada hullendo de él y acusándole de cosas que no tenía culpa.

Entonces el remordimiento, la culpa y la vergüenza llegaron y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Lo siento- me disculpé tapándome la cara con la mano que tenía libre-, lo siento, lo siento- lloré.

-No, amor, no te disculpes de nada- dijo Edward sentándose en el borde de la cama, y sin soltar mi mano me sentó en sus piernas, para después abrazarme-. No pasa nada- hizo circulos con su mano en mi espalda. No sé en qué momento nos quedamos solos.

-Si, si pasa- dije separándome un poco de su pecho para poder mirárle a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos dorados-. Soy horrible. Lo he vuelto hacer.

-No es culpa tuya lo que está pasando. Victoria ha vuelto a manipula tus sueños, eso es todo. Todos sabemos que hasta que no habíamos tenído noticias de ella, tú nunca habías tenído ninguna pesadilla conmigo- limpió mis lágrimas.

-Bueno- me removí incómoda-. Hubo una- susurré-. Cuando conocí a Jake y me contó lo que érais- me aclaré la garganta-, y lo que es él. Pero fue algo muy breve. Ni siquiera lo llamaría pesadilla.

-Bueno, ahí tienes la prueba- señaló-. Eso fue antes de que yo te contara todos los detalles de nuestra vida. De mi vida- me susurró.

-Deverías odiarme- suspiré-. Siempre hago lo mismo.

-Pero no es tu culpa, y lo sabes- besó mi frente-. Yo siempre voy a estar para ti. Nunca lo dudes.

-Soy tan estúpida- me golpeé mentalmente y él puso mala cara- ¿Cómo me puede pasar siempre lo mismo? Está claro que tú no eres el mismo de mis pesadillas, pero cada vez que despierto lo hago con un cacao mental que no me deja pensar con claridad.

-Bueno, pero para eso estoy yo- colocó un menchó de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja-, para recordarte lo mucho que te amo- besó mi frente-, que eres lo más importante para mi- besó mi mejilla-, que eres mi vida- y juntó suavemente sus fríos labios con los míos. En ese momento un escalofrío, que no tenía nada que ver con el frío, me recorrió la espalda, y me apreté más a él para poder profundizar el beso. Cuando me quedé sin aire, lentamente nos separámos apoyándo nuestras frente con los ojos cerrados-. Jamás lo olvides- susurró.

-Te amo tanto Edward- le dije separándo nuestras frentes y abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti mi Bella- dijo enterrando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y aspirando. Antes de separanos, Edward besó la zona dónde su yo de mi pesadilla me había mordido-. Tengo que contarte algunas cosas que ocurrieron durante la noche- me dijo-, pero primero vamos a bajar para que puedas desayunar.

-¿Desayunar?- le miré confundida.

-Bella hace algunas horas que amaneció- dijo mientras movía las cortinas y dejaba entrar un sol radiante a traves de la pared de cristal-. Con toda la acción que has tenído durante la noche estarás hambrienta- y mi estómago gruñó en respuesta-. ¿Ves?- dijo sonriendo- Vamos.

Me cogió de la mano y los dos fuímos a la cocina. Al llegar, en la mesa ya se encontraba mi desayuno. Un vaso de leche con cereales y un zumo de naranja.

-Gracias- dije sentándome.

-Esme lo preparó- dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó por la noche?- le pregunté mientras empezaba a comer.

-Le estaba contando a Carlisle lo que había pasado en la piscina cuando Alice gritó, y entonces lo vi. Tú tirándote del balcón, y después en el suelo con un charcho de sangre. La verdad es que no sé si la visión continuó porque corrí a mi habitación para encontrarte del otro lado de la barandilla, y cuando te llamé te soltaste, asique corrí hacia ti, te agarré y cuando caímos al suelo yo estaba debajo- entonces pareció recordar algo-. ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, estoy muy bien- le tranquilicé y suspiró tranquilo-. Sé lo que pasó- le dije recordándo todo lo que había hecho por la noche.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí. Me sentía totalmente desconctada de mi cuerpo. Era...- pensé que palabras utilizar-, era algo extraño. Podía ver y oí todo lo que pasaba, pero no podía ni mirar, ni moverme a donde yo quería- intenté explicarle-. Sé que cuando estábamos abajo, vine a la cocina y agarré un cuchillo que conseguiste quitarme. También cuando Carlisle me habló mirándo mis pupilas. Yo quería mirar la luz, quería responderle, pero no podía. Y cuando impediste que Rosalie me diera una bofetada- Edward gruñó-. Estoy segura que ni así hubiera despertado del todo. Después de eso me quedé dormida creo, porque no recuerdo nada más.

-Si, estábamos discutiendo la manera de traerte de vuelta cuando te vimos dormida. Todo iba bien, incluso sonreías hasta que te empezaste a agitar.

-La verdad es que ha sido una noche complicada para todos- suspiré cansada-. Edward- le cogí de la mano-, gracias por salvarme.

-Bella, no tienes...

-Si tengo- le corté-. Tú siempre me estás cuidándo y protegiendo, y yo solo te doy disgustos- agaché la cabeza.

-Bella, tú no me das disgustos- dijo levantándome la barbilla-. Te amo- me dio un pequeño beso.

-Y yo a ti- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Termina de desayunar, Alice ya ha empezado a dar órdenes para su fiesta.

-¡Qué!- abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada-. ¿Ya es el día?

-Sí, es viernes- me confirmó.

-No me lo puedo creer- suspiré.

-Bella, espero que ya hayas desayunado, porque vamos a empezar con los tratamientos de belleza- cantó Alice desde el salón.

-¿Ahora?- pregunté cansada.

-Sí, asique te quiero duchada y vestida en cuarenta minutos- gritó.

-Edward, sálvame- le supliqué y él rió.

-Lo siento amor, pero ya sabes como es Alice- se encogió de hombros-, y contra ella no puedo hacer nada.

-Bella...- cantó Alice-, no te oigo hacer nada.

-Si, estoy desayunando- dije mientras volvía a comer.

-Acaba rápido, que el tiempo pasa- dijo asomandose por la puerta para volver a desaparecer.

Este iba a ser un día muy pesado con mi querída cuñadita.

**Hola, vaya noche tan complicada tuvo Bella, y encima ahora Alice la secuestra para prepararse para la fiesta de graduación. **

**Os váis a reir XD, pero acabo de descubrir como responder los reviews directamente para que os lleguen las respuestas por mensajes privados. Sí, lo sé, seguro que todas lo sabíais, pero yo lo acabo de descubrir jaja. Es que además yo siempre leo por mi móvil, y claro, sale diferente que desde el ordenador. Y hoy cuando he abierto los reviews por el ordenador he descubierto como hacerlo. Jaja.**

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis, me seguís, me agregáis a favorítos y me comentáis. Ahora que sé, os responderé directamente a cada una que me preguntéis algo. =)**

**No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis cada vez que me dejáis un comentario. Es... uff... la mejor sensación, y más cuando los leo y veo que la historia os gusta y os interesa. Muchas gracias en serio. Sois las mejores lectoras. ^^**

**Perdón por las faltas que interrumpan la lectura.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews. Buen fin de semana ^^**

**Besitos =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 26

Después de mi rápido desayuno; Alice me secuestró para hacerme sus tratamientos de belleza. Eran las diez cuando terminé mi desayuno, y teníamos que irnos al instituto a las doce, así que solo pudo hacerme la mitad de su tratamiento, pero prometió que por la tarde seguiríamos. De momento me aplicó una mascarilla facial, después de haberme duchado, y mientras que la mascarilla hacia sus milagros, me llenó el cuerpo de cremas.

A las once, me quitó la mascarilla, y me dio un vestido ajustado de manga corta de color azul marino, y unos peligrosos tacones negros, que dejaban dos dedos a la vista. Me sentó en el tocador, y empezó a maquillarme, muy suavemente. Polvos compactos, colorete rosa, delineado difuminado negro, mascara de pestañas y brillo rosa. Después del maquillaje, me definió el rizo, y me recogió la parte de alante con dos horquillas con forma de mariposa con brillantes, a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Perfecta- aplaudió cuando acabó.

-Gracias Alice, eres una experta- la alabé mientras me miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su vestidor.

-De nada, pero ahora ve a buscar a Edward, que tenémos que irnos en diez minutos.

Dicho ésto, salí de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no caerme, pero al llegar al borde de las escaleras paré. Sería imposible bajar sin caerme por el camino.

Estos zapatos eran mucho más altos que los que llevé para el cumpleaños de Edward, y también eran más altos que los usaría en la boda. Definitivamente Alice quería matarme.

Con un suspiro de resignación llamé a Edward.

-Edward- no lo dije más alto que un susurró, pero al momento apareció a mi lado y por la sorpresa de la rapidez perdí el equilibrio, que casi hace que caiga de espaldas por las escaleras.

-Cuidado amor- dijo sujetándome por la cintura.

-Uff- suspiré de alivio-. Gracias.

-De nada- me dio su sonrisa toricida-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mmm- me sonrojé-. Pues... necesito que me ayudes a bajar las escaleras- dije mirando mis zapatos.

-Claro que si amor, ven- rápidamente me cogió en brazos y en un momento, ya estábamos abajo.

-No me refería a esto cuando dije que necesitaba tu ayuda- me quejé.

-¿A, no?- preguntó con falsa inocencia-. Bueno, a mi me ha encantado ayudarte así. Pero- frunció el ceño-, debería de haber bajado mucho más despacio.

-Eres imposible- reí, y él me acompañó.

-Estás preciosa- me susurró al oído.

-Tú si que estás guapo- dije mirándole.

Llevaba una camisa del mismo azul que mi vestido, con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos igual.

En una palabra: Deslumbrante.

-Duende, nos vamos- dijo Edward levantando la voz, y al momento Alice bajó las escaleras.

-Lista- sonrió.

Alice llevaba un vestido rosa clarito, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, con unas cuñas fucsias oscuras.

-¿Y Jasper?- pregunté al no verle.

-Está arrancando el Volvo- me contestó Edward.

Subímos al Volvo, y fuímos todo el camino en silencio, bueno, nosotros íbamos en silencio, Alice parloteaba sobre la fiesta de esta noche.

Antes de irnos, se había asegurado de dar ordenes sobre cuando deberían empezar a prepararse, que arreglasen los últimos detalles para la fiesta, y sobretodo que no llegaran tarde para vernos recoger los diplomas.

El aparcamiento estaba casi lleno cuando llegamos. Alumnos, familiares y amigos, íban de aquí para allá.

-Bella, tu padre quiere verte antes de que la ceremonia comience- me dijo Edward.

-Vale- contesté mientras me ayudaba a bajar del coche.

Mientras Alice y Jasper se marchaban al gimnasio, dónde sería la entrega de diplomas, nosotros fuímos a buscar a mi padre, que estába saliendo del patrulla.

-Bella- me dio un torpe abrazo-. Estás muy guapa- dijo cuando nos separamos y miró a Edward- Edward- le saludó borde.

-Buenos días jefe Swan- como siempre, Edward ignoró su tono, y le saludó educadamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- volvió su atención a mí.

-Un poquito- admití-. No quiero caerme cuando suba al escenario.

-Pues ya puedes rezar, con esos zapatos...- bromeó.

-Ya, la culpa la tiene Alice- gruñí.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes quién va a venir a verte?- preguntó, y negué con la cabeza-. Billy y Jacob.

Sabía que lo hacía para enfadar a Edward, y lo consiguió, porque escuché un pequeño gruñído por su parte. Aunque Edward ya no me prohibiera (que mal sonaba así) ver a Jacob, todavía no le caía bien.

-¿Enserio?- a pesar de todo me alegré de ver a mi amigo-. Es estupendo.

-Bella, la ceremonia va a empezar en pocos minutos, será mejor que entremos- me dijo Edward, y asentí.

-Nos vemos luego papá- me despedí.

-Suerte Bells.

Entrámos dentró del gimnasio, y fuímos hasta la profesora que daba las togas y los birretes de un horrible color amarillo.

-¿Habéis visto que togas tan terribles?- se quejó Alice con su toga ya colocada-, jamás me veré bien en este color- hizo un puchero y Jasper le pasó el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

-Son horribles, sí, pero Alice, a ti te queda genial. Haces que se vea increíble- dije, y era verdad. Solo los Cullen podrían llevar ese color y quedarles bien.

-Muy bien chicos- nos llamó el señor Jefferson-. Os vamos a colocar por orden alfabético. Cullen, ir a la tercera fila. Hale a la quinta. Swan a la décima- y dicho esto se marchó a seguir dándo órdenes.

-Supongo que te veré luego- suspiré, y el sonrió.

-Espero que no te caigas- me susurró al oído divertido para darme un beso en la sien.

-Yo también.

Al llegar a mi asiento vi que a mi lado me había tocado con Jessica.

-Estupendo- murmuré con ironía.

-Bella- me sonrió falsamente-. Oh, Bella, estoy tan contenta de que nos haya tocado juntas- dijo con fingída alegría.

-Si...- no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando ella no miraba. "¿Se podía ser más falsa?"- me pregunté mentalmente.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo- sollozó.

-Ni yo...- la seguí la corriente, y miré al frente.

-Bella- la miré-, quiero disculparme por todo lo que pasó. Lo siento en serio- se notaba a kilómetros que no lo sentía en absoluto.

-Olvídalo- dije.

-¡Gracias Bella, eres estupénda!- me abrazó-. Y la fiesta que váis a dar esta noche será de lo mejor.

-Seguro- murmuré.

"Así que todo esto era por la fiesta", no sé porqué no me extrañaba.

Jessica continuó parloteando, pero no la presté atención. Esta chica iba al sol que más calentaba, y al parecer ahora con la fiesta la convenía hablarme. Menos mal que dentro de pocos meses no la volvería a ver.

Después de todo el lío de familiares y alumnos, todos conseguímos estar en nuestro sitio, y el director pudo darnos la bienvenida, y felicitarnos por el curso.

Eric Yorkie dio un discurso sobre el futuro y las oportunidades. Estaba tan nervioso que la hoja que llevaba con él se le calló al suelo, y los papeles se le entremezclaron.

Cuando acabó, el director anunció que empezarían a entregar los diplomas, así que por orden de asientos nos fue llamando.

Al llegar el turno de los Cullen, la primera en recoger su diploma fue Alice. Subió las escaleras saltando, y bailó por todo el escenario. El siguiente fue Edward. No pude quitar mi vista de él, bueno, ninguna chica pudo, y se escucharon varios suspiros cuando giró su cabeza y buscó mi mirada para poder darme un sonrisa torcida y guiñarme un ojo. Siguieron subiendo alumnos, y llegó el turno de Jasper. Aunque intentaba relajarse, claramente se le veía incómodo, así que rápidamente se bajó para volver a su sitio.

Al llegar el turno de nuestra fila, todos nos levantamos y nos colocamos a un lado del escenario.

-Ay, Bella- dijo Jessica-, estoy tan nerviosa, ya solo nos quedan tres alumnos delante de nostras.

-Mmm...- volví mi vista al frente.

Entonces llegó el momento que más temí. Llegó mi turno. Cogí aire y subí las escaleras rezando por no caerme. Gracias a Dios, conseguí subirlas sin problemas, y llegué hasta la señora Cope que me entregó el diploma. Entonces escuché varios aplausos, silvidos y un "¡Si, Bella, lo conseguíste!", por encima de todo el jaleo. Miré al público, y primero me encontré con la mirada orgullosa de Edward, más atrás vi al resto de los Cullen y a Emmett de pie silvando. Él era quién había gritado, y no se había referido precisamente a mi diploma, si no a que había conseguido subir sin caerme. Moví mi vista y vi a mi padre, Jake y Billy aplaudiendo.

-Felicidades señorita Swan- me dijo el director cuando llegué hasta él.

-Gracias.

Caminé por el final de escenario, con mucho cuidado bajé las escaleras, y volví a mi sitio.

Después de que el resto de alumnos recogieran sus diplomas, el director nos dio la enorabuena, y nos deseo suerte.

Todos nos colocamos y lanzamos al aire nuestros birretes. El gimnasio se llenó de aplausos, silvidos, y alegría.

Unos fríos brazos me rodearon por la espalda.

-Felicidades, amor- me dijo Edward al oído.

-Felicidades- me giré en sus brazos y le di un pequeño beso.

-Bella- vino saltando Alice- enorabuena- y me abrazó.

-Igualmente- miré detrás de ella- felicidades Jasper.

-Igualmente Bella- me sonrió.

-Vamos, los demás están deseando felicitarte.

Edward me arrastró entre la multitud y llegamos con su familia.

-Bella- Emmett me abrazó levantandome del suelo y zarandeándome- felicidades, no te has caído.

-Emmett... ai... aire...- le pedí, y él rápidamente me bajó-. Gracias- dije cuando recuperé el aliento.

-Estamos muy contentos hija- me dijo Esme y me abrazó-. Enorabuena.

-Gracias.

-Felicidades Bella- me dijo Carlisle y sonreí.

-Bella, recuerda que la fiesta empieza las ocho y media, así que te quiero en casa a las siete menos cuarto- me dijo Alice y asentí.

-Amor, tu padre te busca.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta donde estaba Charlie con Billy y Jake.

-Bells- me dio un abrazo- felicidades hija.

-Gracias- me sonrojé.

-Felicidades Bella- dijo Billy con una sonrisa, aunque en su mirada vi preocupación, asique sonreí para que no se precupara.

-Bells- Jake me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente-. Enorabuena.

-Gracias Jake.

-Felicidades, Edward- dijo incómodo Charlie.

-Muchas gracias, jefe Swan- le contestó mi novio con educación.

-Bells, vamos a comer, he hecho reserva en un restaurante- me dijo mi padre.

Vi que Jake y Edward se lanzaban miradas preocupadas.

-Vale, adelantaros vostros al coche, Jake y yo vamos ahora- dije, y ellos se marcharon-. Bueno, ahora estamos solos, ¿me queréis explicar el por qué de esas miradas?- les pregunté.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- me dijo Edward y bufé.

-¿Jake...?- lo intenté con él.

-Jacob, no- le dijo Edward.

-Jacob, sí- contraataqué.

-Merece saberlo- dijo mi amigo, y mi novio gruñó-. Anoche encontrámos un rastro en el bosque. Cerca de la línea que separa nuestros territorios. Los seguímos bordeando el bosque y entraron a vuestro territorio, pero lo perdimos al llegar a la carretera. Parece que alguien vino en coche y se los llevó.

-¿Anoche dices?- le pregunté.

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿pasó algo?

-Se podría decir que tuvimos una noche movidita- dije.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- presionó.

-Bueno, pues me tiré por el balcón, intenté clavarme un cuchillo, tuve una terrible pesadilla, y volví a ver a la chica en el balcón- enumeré.

-¿Viste a la chica otra vez?- me preguntó Edward y llevé mi mano a la boca.

-Pues... mejor olvidalo- le dije recordando las amenazas que me hizo.

-Bella- suspiró Edward.

-Mejor olvida eso, por favor- le pedí.

-No lo voy a dejar así, y lo sabes- dijo.

-Ya...- suspiré-. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

-Te cuidado- me dijo Edward y me dio beso-. Jacob, cuida de ella.

-No necesitas pedirlo. No dejaré que le pase nada- prometió mi amigo.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar al restaurante?

-No hace falta. Creo que Charlie quiere pasar un rato padre e hija- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, entonces te veré en casa- me dio otro beso-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- le dije y nos fuímos.

-Mmm...- Jake dudó de camino al coche.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?- le animé.

-Verás, él no estará feliz con que lo sepas, pero supongo que debes saberlo.

-Suéltalo ya, me estás asustando.

-Bueno, es que ayer por la tarde encontré con rastro con Seth cerca de tu casa- dijo, y me tensé-. No quiero que te preocupes. No pasó nada. Era un vampiro que iba solo. Rodeó la casa y se marchó.

-¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo?- pregunté y él se tensó-. Ah- caí entonces-, me estaría buscando...

-Bella, no va a pasarte nada, no vamos a dejar que se te acerquen. Hemos reforzado la vigilancia. No te precupes.

Para ese entonces llegámos a los coches. Billy ya estaba subido en el suyo, y Charlie ya estaba sentando en el patrulla, asique nosotros recompusimos nuestras miradas y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del patrulla.

-Si que habéis tardado- comentó Charlie.

-Emm... si, necesitabamos hablar sobre unos temitas- dije.

-Oh... sonrió-, entiendo- dijo con mirada pícara.

-Lo dudo- murmuré rodándo los ojos.

El resto del camino al restaurante, lo hicimos en silencio. Al llegar, medio pueblo se encontraba allí. Ese era el único lugar más o menos elegante de Forks, así que todo el mundo había decidido ir allí para celebrar.

La verdad es que a mí no me gustaba mucho, y además era demasiado caro, pero era el favorito de Charlie, así que no dije nada.

Después de sentarnos en una mesa y pedir la comida, hablamos de varias cosas sin importancia.

-Bells, ¿mañana volverás antes de la comida?- me preguntó Charlie.

-Sí- dije y Charlie pareció meditar algo.

-Bueno, yo regresaré para la cena. Nosotros nos vamos a ir de pesca- comentó

-Muy bien, pues entonces prepararé algo con el pescado que traigas- dije.

-Bella, ¿te apetece que hagamos algo mañana?, para que no estés sola todo el día y te aburras- me preguntó Jake.

Sabía que lo hacía por el peligro que me rondaba.

-Si, claro. Supongo que estaré en casa sobre las doce, así que pásate cuando quieras y cocinaré algo.

-Vale. Voy a llevarte mi colección de películas- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?- fruncí el ceño-. Jake, no pienso ver pelis de miedo durante todo el día- le advertí. Ya tenía suficiente con mi vida.

-No, esa no. Las de acción- dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Miedo me daba su colección de películas.

Estábamos terminando de comer el postre, riendo, haciendo bromas, cuando de repente, al mirar por el cristal del restaurente vi a la chica de mi pesadilla, y al momento un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me tensé.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Jake-, ¿qué ocurre?

-Está aquí- susurré.

Jake, se puso serio al instante, y miró a Billy para que distrajera a Charlie.

-¿Quién está aquí?- me susurró.

-La chica de mi pesadilla- dije sin poder apartar la vista del cristal.

-Bella, Bella- Jake me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle-. No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

-Me quiero marchar- dije.

-Vale- me dijo, y se aclaró la garganta-. Bueno, yo creo que ya es momento de irnos. Bella tiene que ir a una fiesta- dijo en tono casual.

-Si, voy a pagar la cuenta- comentó Charlie.

-Nosotros nos adelantarémos al coche- dije y Jake y yo nos levantamos y salímos fuera, dónde ya había anochecido.

-¿Sigues viéndola?

-Si, sigue en el mismo sitio, pero se ha girado para seguirme con la mirada- contesté.

-No la mires, Bella, quiere asustarte- me dijo.

-Jake, no sé que hacer- suspiré-. No se que significa esto, ¿es que acaso me estoy volviendo loca? ¿ahora puedo ver fantasmas?- sollocé.

-Bella, vamos a solucinar esto, y averiguaremos que significa- me abrazó.

-Solo quiero que todo esto acabe- susurré contra su pecho, entonces escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y nos separamos.

Detrás de mi se encontraba Edward y rápidamente "corrí" a sus brazos.

-Edward- le abracé fuertemente. Noté que estaba tenso, y estaba segura que tenía que ver con el abrazo de mi amigo.

-Estaba preocupado. Alice no podía verte, así que decidí venir si todo estaba bien- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Se podría decir que si- comentó Jake.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó seriamente-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada- lo tranquilicé, pero me ignoró y volvió a mirar a Jake.

-Bella a vuelto a ver a la chica esa de su pesadilla- le explicó mi amigo, y los brazos de Edward se apretaron más a mi alrededor.

-¿La estás viendo ahora?- me preguntó.

Moví mi vista a dónde se encontraba antes y allí estaba. Me tensé. Tenía una sonrisa malvada y me negaba con la cabeza.

-No- murmuré.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó, y asentí-. No sé porqué, pero no te creo. Mientes muy mal.

No aparté mi vista de la chica, y me indicó que no dijera nada, después señaló a Edward e hizo un gesto de muerte.

-Edward, lo digo de verdad- dije bajito, y le miré-. Por favor- le pedí.

-Vuestros padres se acercan- dijo Edward mirando el restaurante-. Nos vemos en unos minutos- agachó la cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso-. Te espero en el porche de mi casa- dijo y asentí-. Adiós Jacob.

-Adiós- dijo, y Edward me soltó y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-A tu sanguijuela quizás puedas engañarla, pero a mí no- me dijo.

-Jake, por favor, no- le supliqué, y Charlie y Billy llegaron.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Charlie.

-Cuando quieras- le dije.

-Te quiero bien temprano en mi casa con la caña de pescar- le dijo Billy a Charlie.

-Allí estaré- prometió Charlie-. Hasta mañana- se despidió subiéndose al coche.

-Mañana estaré a las doce en tu casa- me dijo Jake.

-Vale. Mañana nos vemos- le di un abrazo.

-Adiós Billy.

-Ten cuidado Bella- dijo y asentí para después subirme al coche.

El camino a casa de mi novio fue en silencio.

-Es un poco complicado llegar a esa casa- se quejó Charlie-. No está señalizado por ningun lado.

-Lo sé, creo que Alice a incluído unos mapas con las invitaciones. Supongo que se imaginaria que la gente terminaria perdida- comenté.

Le di a mi padre unas indicaciones más y entonces un camino de guirnaldas y luces nos dieron la bienvenida casi un kilómetro antes de llegar a la casa.

-Parece que Alice se lo ha tomado enserio- comentó.

-Alice se toma todo enserio, y más si se trata de una fiesta- dije.

Sabía que Charlie estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en la fiesta, y antes de parar el coche me lo hizo sabes.

-Me he enterado que han invitado a todo vuestro curso- comentó-, así que si pasa algo, o me necesitas, me llamas.

-No te preocupes, Carlisle y Esme estarán con nosotros- le tranquilicé.

-Bueno, pues mañana por la noche te veo.

-Adiós papá.

-Pásalo bien- dijo burlón.

Mi padre y yo teníamos la misma opinión sobre las fiestas, así que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaban demasiado.

-Eso espero- y bajé del coche. Caminé hacia el porche mirando mis pies, intentando no tropezar con nada, cuando me choqué con un frío pecho-. Oh- me sobé la cabeza.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? Lo siento- se disculpó Edward.

-Tranquilo, debería de mirar al frente, en vez de al suelo- comenté.

-Vamos dentro, Alice está echando humo porque no llegábas- dijo Edward.

-No sé si quiero entrar- dije dudosa.

-Oh, si que vas a entrar- gritó Alice desde dentro.

-Demasiado tarde- rió Edward-. Vamos- y me arrastró hasta dentro.

La casa estaba totalmente cambiada. Todos los muebles y adornos normales habían desaparecido para dar paso a una decoración de discoteca.

Las paredes estaban forradas con telas azules, rojas y negras. En el techo había focos de colores, y una bola de discoteca. Las baldosas de marmol habían sido reemplazadas por una tarima, y también habían colocado un pequeño escenario con una mesa de mezclas, y varios altavoces repartidos por toda la casa. Al fondo de la sala había varias mesas con pequeños bocadillos y cosas para picar; y sillas pegadas a la pared. Y en la pared de enfrente habían colocado una barra con bebidas detras colocadas en estanterías, y varios taburetes.

-¡Wooow!- exclamé con los ojos bien abiertos-. Alice...

-Lo sé. ¿A qué está genial?- sonrió.

-Es increíble. Si no supiera que es tu casa pensaria que estamos en una discoteca real.

-En una hora llegarán el camarero que se colocará detrás de la barra- señaló el lugar-, y el DJ-, señaló la mesa de mezclas-. Así que tú y yo nos vamos a preparar.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté.

-¿No pensarás ir con ese vestido también a la fiesta?- preguntó horrorizada.

-¿Y qué tiene?- me encogí de hombros.

-Bella, no vas a estar todo el día con el mismo vestido- dijo indignada-. Vamos- me arrastró escaleras arriba-. Llevámos media hora de retraso.

-Lo siento, hemos tenído un problemilla- me disculpé y paró de golpe.

-¿Problema?- me preguntó.

-Emm...- no debería de haber dicho nada-. Nada importante- dije rápidamente y levantó una ceja-. Venga Alice, que no nos da tiempo- dije para cambiar de tema, y funcionó.

-Es cierto, vamos- llegámos a su habitación y cerró la puerta-. Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que te des una rápida ducha, y cuando acabes solo te pongas tu ropa interior y este albornoz- me lo lanzó, y lo cogí-. Rápido- me empujó dentro del baño-. Y no te mojes el pelo- me grito a través de la puerta.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude, y mis pies agradecieron el momento de relajación. Me dolían muchísimo, y estaba segura que mi tortura no había acabado ahí. Lo más posible es que Alice me pondría otros tacones para la fiesta. Con un suspiro salí de la ducha, me sequé, me puse la ropa y el albornoz y salí.

-Ya estoy Alice- dije.

-Muy bien, sientate en el tocador, que voy a empezar haciéndote la manicura, y después la pedicura- Alice había tapado el espejo para que no me viera. Me arregló y me pintó las uñas de las manos y de los pies de color negro a una velocidad más rápida que un humano pero más lenta que un vampiro-. Perfectas. Cuidado con tocar algo o estropearlas- me advirtió-. Mientras se secan voy a maquillarte.

-Alice, nada extravagante, por favor- pedí.

-Confía en mi- sonrió-, esta noche estarás expectacular y empezó a trabajar.

Me aplicó la base de maquillaje, unos polvos compactos para fijar la base de maquillaje y después me puso colorete rosa en las mejillas. Cuando acabó me echó una prebase en los párpados y me pintó el párpado movil de color plateado, y desde un poco más de la mitad hacia afuera subiendo un poco por el párpado fijo, puso sombra negra que difuminó. Luego me delineó las pestañas superiores con delineador líquido, y las inferiores hasta la mitad, y desde ahí hasta el lagrimal continuó la línea con la sombra de color plateado. Después pintó la línea de agua con un lapicero negro, me hechó máscara de pestañas, me iluminó el hueso de la ceja con sombra blanca y el lagrimal, y por último me puso brillo de labios transparente.

-Espero que no te hayas pasado- dije con miedo.

-Bella, estás increíble- dijo sonriendo-. Bueno voy a peinarte- me retocó los rizos con un poco de espuma, y me hizo un recogido desordenado, con algunos mechones sueltos-. Voy por tu vestido-. Alice fue al armario y sacó un vestido de color negro.

-Alice, ¿no es un poco corto?- pregunté con miedo.

-Que va- hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia-. Vas a estar radiante.

Me puse el vestido y me quedaba unos centimetros por debajo del culo, asique esperaba no moverme mucho por si se me subia. Se ajustaba desde en el pecho, debajo había un cinturón plateado, hasta el final, y la espalda era al aire.

Alice me dio los tacones que tendrían unos quince centimetros. Eran negros y el tacon plateado.

-Vale, ya estoy- suspiré cuando conseguí el equilibrio.

-Woow- dijo-, vaya, estás...- no acabó la frase.

-¿Muy mal?- pregunté con miedo.

-¿Qué?, no claro que no tonta. Estás increible, ven- me llevó al espejo del vestidor y me vi.

-Woow- me quedé sin palabras.

-¿Verdad?- bromeó.

-Alice- me acerqué al espejo-, esto es...

-Increible- repitió.

-Si, gracias- la abracé.

-De nada, ve a buscar a Edward mientras que yo me preparo.

Salí de la habitación con el doble de cuidado que esta mañana y en las escaleras me encontré con un angel.

-Edward- perdí todo el aire que tenía-, estás... uff... estás increíblemente guapo- le dije.

Edward llevaba una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, un pantalon negro de vestir y unos zapatos negros.

-¿Qué?- rió mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo con la boca abierta igual que sus ojos-. Bella, tú estás deslumbrante, preciosa, hermosa, sexi, increible- frunció el ceño-. No encuentro un calificativo que te haga justicia- se quejó y yo me reí.

-Vale, creo que te entendí.

-Edward relajate, te noto algo entusiasmado- gritó Jasper, y reí.

-Jasper tú no lo entiendes. Tengo delante de mis ojos una diosa- le gritó mirándome a los ojos, y me sonrojé.

-Edward- dije avergonzada agachando la mirada.

-No amor- me levantó la barbilla-, lo digo enserio.

-Aún así a tu lado...

-Tú a mi lado me dejas como un monigote- me interrumpió-. No te ves claramente.

-Te amo monigote- pasé los brazos por su cintura.

-Y yo a ti mi diosa- me dijo se acercó para besarme pero el grito de Alice nos interrumpió.

-Edward Anthony, ni se te ocurra besarla; la quitarás el brillo- se quejó indignada mi amiga y nosotros rodamos los ojos.

-Anda vamos, los invitados están llegando- Edward me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y cuando llegamos a bajo la música empezó a sonar.

Como dijo Edward, dos minutos después la casa empezó a llenarse de gente. A algunos los conocía de varias de mis clases, a otros solo de vista, y había gente que no me sonaba de nada. Todos estaban muy guapos con sus trajes y vestidos.

Me encontré con Angela y con Ben, que los saludé animadamente, y felicitaron a Alice por la fiesta; pero también vi a Jessica y a Lauren ligando con el pobre chico de la barra.

Bailé con Edward, con Emmett, que hacía movimientos sugerentes para sonrojarme, con Alice, y con Angela.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras que Edward y yo bailábamos, Lauren se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa que no escondía nada bueno.

-Edward, ven a bailar conmigo- le dijo acercándose a él y empujándome a mí en el proceso. Por suerte Alice estaba detrás de mi, y consiguió que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-Lo siento, pero estoy bailando con mi novia- se disculpó como un caballero.

-No importa, seguro que a Bella no le molesta- me dio una mirada envenenada.

-La verdad es que si me importa así que...- me acerqué a Edward y el pasó una mano por mi cintura. No sé de donde salió tanto coraje.

Levanté la vista y vi que Jasper escondía una pequeña sonrisa. Ahí estaba mi respuesta. Seguro que él me había enviado olas de valor.

-Oh- se hizo la ofendida-, ¿cómo te atreves? Edward no es tú propiedad- se quejó.

-Tienes razón, no lo es, pero si es mi novio, y él ya a elegido con quién quiere bailar- la dije.

-Edward, ¿no vas a decir nada?- le preguntó con voz chillona e indignada.

-La verdad es que sí- dijo calmado-. Mi amor, vamos a seguir bailando, que ahora viene una lenta, y sabes que me encanta que bailemos abrazados- esa última frase me la dijo al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Lauren la escuchara; y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Adiós Lauren- la dije y nos giramos.

-Bellita, has estado increíble- me dijo Emmett.

-Si, bueno, eso a sido cosa de Jasper- le miré.

-Bella, tú querías decirla todo eso, yo solo te di un empujoncito- dijo sonriendo.

Después de eso, la noche pasó sin más problemas. Bailamos muchas canciones de varios estilos y cantantes; y a las tres de la mañana ya no podía más. Los pies no me daban más de si.

-Edward, no puedo más- dije recargándome en su pecho.

-Tranquila, la fiesta está acabando, en pocos minutos la gente empezará a marcharse- me dijo abrazándome.

Y tal y como dijo, diez minutos después la gente se empezó a ir, felicitando a los Cullen por la gran fiesta, que sería la más mencionada por varios años.

Cuando ya no quedó nadie eran las tres y media de la madrugada.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su habitación para dejarme encima de la cama.

-Ahh...- suspiré-, por fin en la cama- dije feliz y Edward se rió-. No te rías, no sabes que es llevar esto turante todo el día- señalé los zapatos.

-Dame- Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, me sacó los zapatos y empezó a masajearme los pies.

-Mmm- no pude evitar gemir-. Dios Edward que manos tienes- dije totalmente ida.

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido- dijo burlón.

-Oh, si, si que lo es- dije.

Después de diez minutos de masaje en cada pie, que me dejaron practicamente como nueva, me levanté para poder ponerme el pijama, desmaquillarme y quitarme el peinado.

Cuando acabé, Edward se había puesto un pantalón del pijama y tenía el pecho desnudo. ¿He mencionado que me esperaba tumbado en la cama? ¿No? pues así estaba, y parecía un Dios.

Me subí a la cama desde los pies de ésta y gateé hasta la almohada. Me acomodé en el pecho de Edward y él nos arropó.

-Buenas noches mi amor- me dijo y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- bostecé-, y gracias por el masaje- besé su pecho.

-Cuando quieras- susurró, y empezó a tararear mi nana. Al momento me quedé dormida.

**Hola, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? espero que bien.**

**Parece que hoy a sido un día bastante tranquilo para nuestra protagonista, quitando el momento del restaurante, que vio al misterioso "fantasma". ¿Qué creéis que sea?. Y la fiesta también a sido un éxito, y han dejado mal a Lauren.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. La verdad es que sois un gran apoyo, y siempre me animáis a seguir escribiendo capitulos. Gracias =)**

**Ya sabéis que cualquier, idea, duda, cualquier cosa que me queráis decir, me la escribis, y yo os contesto. **

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y me dejéis muchos reviews. Si me dejáis minimo diez comentarios, esta noche actualizo. Hacerme happy, y os recompensaré con nuevo capitulo. XD**

**Besitos =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 27

-Amor...- escuché una suave y aterciopelada voz-. Bella, es hora de levantarse- sentí una caricia en mi mejilla.

-Solo cinco minutitos más- me quejé dormida dándome la vuelta.

-Pero, ¿no habías quedado con Jacob?- preguntó.

-Da igual- me arropé por encima de la cabeza-, tengo sueño. Que espere.

Oí su melodíca risa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oir eso, pero sé que no te gusta dejar a tus amigos plantados- me recordó.

-Estoy muy cansada- me quejé-. Tengo sueño. Cinco minutos más, lo prometo- dije relajándome para poder dormir.

-Bella son las doce y media, y tenías que estar en casa a las doce. Jacob ya te está esperando- dijo.

-¡Qué!- me senté de golpe-. ¿Las... las doce y media dices?- pregunté con miedo y asintió-. No me lo puedo creer- comenté para mi misma, y me dejé caer de espaldas contra las almohadas-. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

-Lo intenté, pero no te querías levantar. Te llamé a las diez y media, y me empujaste para después darte la vuelta, y lo volví a intentar una hora después, pero me dijiste, y cito "Edward vete a freir esparragos al prado, tengo sueño"- dijo imitando, mi voz.

No lo podía creer, ¿en verdad le había dicho eso a Edward? Me sentí mal.

-Edward, lo siento- me disculpé-. No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que me hizo gracia- dijo con una sonrisa-. Había oído que los humanos os ponéis de mal humor cuando os faltan horas de sueño, pero nunca lo había presenciado.

-Bueno, pues espero que mi desmostración te haya servido- bromeé.

-Mira, ten el móvil- me lo entregó-, llama a Jacob y dile que irás un poco más tarde; yo mientras te preparo el desayuno, y cuando acabes te das una ducha para acabar de despertarte.

-Vale- Edward me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para salir de la habitación-. Edward- se giró-. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago porque te amo- dijo con su hermosa voz.

-Yo también te amo.

Mi novio sonrió ante mis palabras y salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuve sola, marqué el número de Jake y esperé que contestara. Esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadado.

-¿Bella?- preguntó mi amigo al cuarto pitido.

-Hola Jake- saludé con miedo.

-Bella, ¿que ha pasado, por qué no has llegado todavía?

-Pues te vas a reír, pero me he dormido- comenté con una pequeña risilla nerviosa.

-Bells, llevo esperando media hora en la puerta de tu casa, pensé que algo había pasado- me reprochó.

-Lo siento, es que ayer acabó la fiesta muy tarde, y pues me dormí tarde, y esta mañana cuando Edward me despertó lo mande a paseo- dije avergonzada.

-¿Enserio?- rió mi amigo-. Mira eso me gusta más.

-Escucha- cambié de tema-. Edward me está preparando el desayuno, en cuanto cuelgué iré a la ducha y después a desayunar. Llegaré lo más rápido posible.

-Vale, pues mientras daré una vuelta.

-Hasta ahora- me despedí.

-Nos vemos- dijo y colgué.

Con un suspiro cansado me levanté y fui a la ducha.

Estaba agotadísima a pesar de haber dormido varias horas. Seguramente la presión de todo el día, la graduación, la comida con mi padre, el "fantasma", y la fiesta me habían dejado matada. Y sobretodo esos terribles tacones que Alice me obligó a ponerme. Todavía sentía que los llevaba puestos, y los pies me dolían un poco. La verdad es que el masaje de Edward había ayudado bastante. Tenía unas manos increíbles. Bueno, él era increíble.

Cuando acabé me enrollé una toalla al cuerpo y me di cuenta que no había cogido la ropa para cambiarme, así que recé para no encontrarme con nadie en la habitación, pero mis rezos fueron inútiles, porque me encontré a Edward con la bandeja de mi desayuno, mirándome tenso. Al instante noté como toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara y parte del cuello.

-Yo...- las palabras no me salían-, lo... lo siento, olvidé coger mi ropa...

-No tienes que disculparte, debería de haber tocado antes- dijo avergonzado agachando la mirada.

-Edward, esta es tu habitación- le recordé-, no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar.

-Si debo hacerlo cuando sé que tú estás aquí, y más en la ducha. Es una falta de respeto hacia ti- dijo-. No es correcto que te encuentre así, perdóname- rodé los ojos ante su explicación-. Voy a dejarte aquí el desayuno para que te puedas cambiar tranquilamente. Volveré en unos minutos.

Rapidamente dejó la bandeja encima de la cama, y salió de la habitación. Parecía que huía de mí.

"¿Tan desagradable estoy" pensé mientras me miraba.

Suspiré y cogí al ropa para poder cambiarme. Después me senté en la cama, y empecé a desayunar.

Edward me había preparado un vaso de leche, tostadas y un zumo de naranja.

Al poco rato, unos toquecitos en la puerta se escucharon.

-Pasa- dije, y Edward entró. En cuanto le vi le rodé los ojos.

-Amor, no pongas esa cara, es por pura precaución- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Precaución?- pregunté herida-. ¿Tan terrible a sido mi imagen?

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Pues eso, ¿tan desagradable soy a la vista que ni siquiera entras en tu propia habitación con libertad?

-¿Pero qué...? Bella, ¿que dices?- agaché la cabeza-. Amor, tú eres la persona más increíble que conzco. No entiendo por qué te dices esas cosas.

-Pues por tú reacción- dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Bella, mi reacción...- suspiró cogiéndose el puente de la nariz-. Bella, tú no entiendes las sensaciones que produces en mí. Si me he marchado rápido a sido porque si me quedaba más tiempo en la misma habitación que tú, mi autocontrol empezaría a fallar.

-¿Entonces no es por qué te sea desagradable a la vista?- pregunté bajito.

-Amor- Edward me cogí de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas-, eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien- avergonzada metí la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro-. No es por terminar este agradable momento, pero creo que deberías darte prisa- me recordó.

Le di un beso en el cuello, me volví a sentar en la cama, y seguí mi desayuno.

-Por cierto- tragué el cachó de tostada que estaba masticando-, gracías por esto- moví la tostada-. Está buenísimo.

-Me alegra que te guste- sonrió-. ¿Qué te dijo Jacob?

-¿No lo escucháste?- pregunté.

-No, quise darte privacidad- comentó.

-Oh, pues al principio se molestó un poco por dejarle plantado, pero luego se le pasó cuando le dije que te había tratado mal- hice una mueca al recordarlo. Me molestaba haberle dicho eso, y haberlo empujado cuando él solo hacía cosas por mí, y me trataba como una reina-. Le he explicado que me dormí tarde, y que intentaría llegar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué tenéis planeado?- me preguntó.

-Nada en concreto. Día de películas, y eso. Supongo que él también querrá relajarse con todo lo que está pasando- me encogí de hombros.

-Entiendo- asintió.

-¿Vendrás esta noche?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Sí, sabes que no quiero dejarte sola, y menos durmiendo- dijo más serio.

-¿Podrías...- dudé-, podrías venir un poco antes?- me miró confundido ante mi petición-. Verás, Charlie está de pesca con Billy, y no volverá hasta la hora de cenar, y Jake, se marchará antes de que llegue, y bueno... también me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, no solo cuando me vaya a dormir- dije roja como un tomate.

-Claro que sí- sonrió con ternura-. Iré cuando tú quieras.

-Gracias- dije feliz y me acerqué para darle un beso, que él correspondió encantado.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Hay un chucho esperándo- dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Edward...- fruncí los labios negando ante su comentario hacia mi amigo, y el rió para darme un rápido beso.

Edward recogió la bandeja, y la dejó en la cocina para fregarlo todo rápidamente. Cuando acabó nos fuímos al Volvo camino a mi casa.

Me apetecía escuchar música, así que encendí el equipo y sonó el disco de sus composiciones que había puesto la otra vez.

-¿Quieres oír ese, o prefieres cambiarlo?- me preguntó mirándome.

-Este es perfecto- dije recostándome en el asiento. Estábamos entrando en mi calle, y a lo lejos vi a Jacob, cuando una ola de sueño me invadió-. Oh, oh- murmuré.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó preocupado, pero en cuanto me vio luchar contra el sueño lo entendió-. Bella no te duermas- dijo seriamente.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil- me quejé.

Rápidamente aparcó el coche en frente de mi casa, y a velocidad vampírica me sacó del coche.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- escuché la voz de mi amigo.

-Ahora no Jacob, tengo que dejarla dentro- dijo Edward seriamente abriendo la puerta de mi casa. En menos de un segundo me sentó apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama-. Bella, aguanta- mis ojos pesaban demasiado, y la cabeza se me iba, así que Edward me la sujetó con las manos-. No te duermas.

-¿Es otra vez esa chupasangre?- preguntó Jake.

-Sí- contestó Edward con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para mantenerla despierta?

-No lo sé- contestó angustiado mi novio-. En general no aguanta mucho. Depende de la fuerza con la que mande el don, y la distancia a la que se encuentre- le explicó y me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla para que me espabilara.

-No puedo, no puedo- susurré.

-Si puedes- dijo firme-. Ninguno queremos que te duermas. Tienes que luchar- estaba muy serio.

-Edward- susurré-. No me regañes- le pedí colocando mi mano encima de la suya que se encontraba sujetandome la cabeza, pero no aguantó mucho ahí, porque en cuanto la coloqué se me cayó.

-Lo siento, no quería hablarte así- se disculpó suavizando la voz, y acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Ey- Jacob nos recordó que aún estaba ahí-, no creo que ayudemos mucho si los dos nos quedamos mirando como Bella se duerme, así que voy a llamar a Seth para salir a ver si encontramos alguna pista.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Edward.

-Aguanta Bells- me animó mi amigo y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Yo intentaba luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra el sueño, pero parecía que cuanto más luchara más fuerte me atacaba. Intenté distraerme con algo, así que miré hacía la ventana, y ese fue un gran error, porque allí se encontraba la chica de mi pesadilla, y al instante me tensé.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Otra vez- susurré mirándola.

Cuando quise decirle a Edward quién era, ella negó con la cabeza he hizo ese gesto de muerte que hacía cada vez que intentaba decirle a alguién que la estaba viendo.

-Otra vez ¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Nada- dije mirándo a la chica.

-Bella, sé que te ocurre algo. Dímelo- me pidió.

-No es nada- parpadeé rápidamente, ya que la visión se me estaba haciendo borrosa, y los ojos se me fueron cerrándo poco a poco.

-No, Bella, despierta- Edward me soltó la cabeza, y está se me cayó al instante, para cogerme de los hombros y sacudirme suave, pero firmemente; pero no sirvió de nada porque la oscuridad me llevó con ella.

Me sentía como si estuviera flotando. No notaba nada, ni el peso de mi cuerpo, ni el suelo bajo mis pies. Era como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma.

-Falta poco- susurró esa voz tan conocida para mí, ya que ultimamente protagonizaba todas mis pesadillas-, dentro de muy poco nos encontraremos...

Después de esas palabras, la oscuridad desapareció, y me vi dentro de la misma cabaña con la que solía soñar, flotando. Miré hacia todos los lados, y cuando lo hice bajo mis pies, me vi a mí misma, rodeada de sangre y tirada en el suelo; y a mi lado estaba el cuerpo de Edward, y su cabeza unos metros más alejada, como siempre pasaba en mis pesadillas. Y en la otra pared se encontraban Victoria, Riley, Bree, y otro vampiro que no conocía. Todos ellos tenían en sus caras unas sonrisas victoriosas y sádicas mientras mirában mi cuerpo y el de Edward.

Un sollozo se me escapó, he hizo que al instante los vampiros me miraran burlones. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para no seguir mirando, y la sensación de flotar desapareción.

-Bella, Bella- sentí unas manos frías removerme por los hombros-, vamos Bella, despierta- poco a poco empecé a parpadear, y cuando mi vista se enfocó vi a Edward.

-Edward- rápidamente, pero con cuidado, me lancé a su cuello acariciando su pelo.

-Ya está mi amor, ya estás despierta- intentó reconfortarme acarciando mi espalda.

-Oh, Edward- lloré-. Nos he visto...

-¿A quienes has visto?- preguntó.

-A ti y a mí, muertos. Al principio, estaba flotando en la oscuridad, entonces la voz de Victoria me dijo que faltaba poco para que nos encontráramos- le expliqué intentando recordar-. Después, la oscuridad desapareció y estaba en la cabaña con la que siempre sueño, y allí estaba yo, en el suelo, con un charcho de sangre, y tú estabas a mi lado, pero tu cabeza estaba unos metros alejada- temblé y Edward me acurrucó en su pecho-. También vi a Victoria, a Bree, a Riley y a otro vampiro, felices- terminé de contar-. Supongo que lo que vi era obra suya.

-Menos mal que no has estado mucho tiempo dormida- dijo con alivio.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Poco, una media hora- dijo y se quedó pensativo-. Dices que esa cabaña es con la que sueñas siempre, ¿no?- asentí-. Empiezo a creer que esa cabaña sea algo más que un sueño- le miré confundida-. Creo que esa cabaña exíste en verdad.

-¿Crees que quieran llevarme allí? Creo que cada vez que he soñado con una muerte a sido allí- dije recordando.

-Puede ser- se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después cogió el teléfono-. Emmett, necesito que busquéis una cabaña que se encuentre en el bosque...- explicó, y le escuché gruñir-. Emmett, esto es serio. Creémos que sea allí donde se ocultan Victoria y los demás vampiros. Bella a soñado con otro más, así que lo más probable es que haya más con ellos- escuchó lo que mi cuñado le decía y después respondió-. En cuanto averigüéis algo avisarme- dicho esto colgó y me miró-. Emmett y Jasper van a buscar la cabaña.

-¿Y si no hay cabaña?- pregunté-. No hemos valorado la opción de que se trate solo de un producto de mi imaginación- le recordé.

-Bella, son muchas coincidencias. No creo que las cosas que sueñes no tengan algo de realidad, y más cuando Victoria y otros vampiros están implicados.

-Puede que tengas razón- dije pensativa-. ¿Sabes algo de Jacob?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-No. Desde que ingresó al bosque y entró en fase le perdí, ya que se fue corriendo para contactar con Seth.

Al final mi día de películas se había echado a perder, pero al menos podría pasar mi día con Edward, aunque también estaba preocupada por Seth y Jacob. Si encontraban pistas significaría problemas, y de esos nos sobraban.

Como no teníamos nada que hacer, los dos decidímos bajar a ver alguna película mientras que hacíamos tiempo. Una hora después el timbre sonó, así que me levanté del sofá y fui a abrir.  
Eran Jacob y Seth, y por sus caras no traían buenas noticias.

-Esas caras no me pintan nada bueno- comenté-. Pasad- me hice a un lado y los dejé entrar-. ¿Encontrásteis algo?- pregunté sentándome en el sofá con los demás.

-Sí- contestó Jacob-. Seguímos a una vampira de lejos, creo que era esa que hace que te duermas, y se metió en una cabaña que está a las afueras de Forks. Estaba a unos metros de aquí cuando la encontrámos.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Seth-. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida- dijo preocupado.

-No sé, creo que estoy un poco mareada- dije tocándome la frente.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua- Edward desapareció y al segundo estaba a mi lado otra vez, pero con un vaso de agua-. Bebe- dijo mientras me lo daba, y obedecí- ¿Mejor?- me preguntó cuando acabé el vaso, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Si- dije bajito-. Creo que solo a sido la impresión.

-Al final parece que nuestras suposiones eran reales- dijo Edward pensativo-. ¿Sabéis exactamente dónde se encuentra la cabaña?- les preguntó.

-Sí, el camino desde aquí es prácticamente en línea recta y está a las afueras- le contestó Seth.

-Bien- dijo más para si mismo-. Llamaré a Jasper y le diré que ya sabemos dónde está la cabaña- dijo llevándose el telefono a la oreja y hablando a velocidad vampírica.

-Nosotros vamos a comunicarnos con el resto de la manada para que lo sepan- dijo Jacob levantándose del sofá.

-Jacob- Edward le llamó-. Deberíamos volver a reunirnos todos para idear un plan- dijo seriamente.

-Sí, voy a ir a la reserva, y después llamo a Bella y le digo las señas.

-De acuerdo- contestó mi novio.

-Bella, si necesitas algo, llámanos, ¿vale?- me dijo Seth.

-Gracias, esperaré vuestra llamada- les dije mientras los acompañaba a la puerta-. ¿Qué han dicho Emmett y Jasper?- le pregunté a Edward cuando estuvímos solos.

-Jasper no cree que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí, y yo tampoco lo creo- dijo.

-Ya, pero no puedo volver a quedarme en tu casa después de haber pasado varios días- le recordé.

-Lo sé- dijo resignado-. ¿Funcionaría si le decímos que tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para la boda y no nos da tiempo?

-Edward, no sé, todo este tema de la boda no le gusta mucho, y si le digo que voy a pasar las noches en tu casa para seguir planeando... no creo que le haga gracia- dije.

-Bueno, no pierdes nada preguntándole. Si no funciona pensaremos otra cosa.

-Vale, esta noche cuando venga se lo pregunto- dije levantándome para prepararme la comida. Pensé en hacer costillas al horno, así que preparé todo lo necesario para empezar. Después de un rato mi móvil sonó-. Amor, ¿puedes ver quién es?, tengo las manos manchadas- le dije a Edward.

-¿Dónde tienes el móvil?

-Arriba, encima de mi mesa- le contesté, y rápidamente subió las escaleras para estar a mi lado al momento.

-Es Jacob- dijo mirándo la pantalla.

-Cógelo, será para lo de las indicaciones de la reunión- dije y el contestó.

-Jacob- dijo a modo saludo-. Si, está bien... Porque está preparando la comida...- dijo exasperado- Perfecto, avisaré a Carlisle... Adiós- y colgó.

-¿Y?- pregunté impaciente.

-Sam a accedido a otra reunión, que se ha figado a media noche en el claro- dijo.

-Voy contigo- le dije sin pensar.

-Bella, no hace falta que estés presente, solo vamos a hablar de estratégias y ataques.

-No me importa, esto tiene que ver conmigo, y no pienso quedarme al margen- dije cruzándome de brazos y Edward suspiró derrotado.

-Mira que eres cabezota- dijo y yo me encogí de hombros y seguí cocinando-. Avisaré a Carlisle.

Como estaba de espaldas no vi que hacía pero al momento le escuché hablar a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando metí la comida al horno, subí las escaleras para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo.

Con la visita de Jacob y Seth, nos habían dado pistas muy importantes, y una de ellas era que las cosas que soñaba eran más reales de lo que parecían.

De momento ya sabíamos dónde se encontraba la cabaña, y que había un vampiro más dentro del círculo de Victoria. Lo que aún no sabíamos era si había más vampiros dispuestos a atacar, o solo eran ellos cuatro.

Al final me puse un pantalón pirata por debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta de tirantes y me hice un moño desordenado.

Me encontraba ya abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación, cuando noté una presencia en la ventana. Lentamente me giré y vi a la chica de mi pesadilla. Sin poderlo evitar, di un grito.

-Ahhhh- grité y solté la puerta a medio abrir. La chica puso una sonrisa burlona e hizo que la puerta se cerrase de golpe y salté.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó Edward desde fuera, pero yo estaba paralizada por el miedo. Había visto varias veces a la chica, pero nunca mover cosas-. Bella, abre la puerta- me pidió.

-Yo que tú no me movería- me dijo la chica cuando intenté abrir a Edward.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- la pregunté angustiada.

-Ya te lo dije, por tú culpa me mataron- al momento apareció a pocos centímetros de mí con una expresión de furia.

-Yo no te he hecho nada, tienes que creerme- la pedí.

-Bella, Bella, ¿con quién hablas?- preguntó Edward al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que si no había tirado la puerta a bajo era por Charlie.

-Pagarás todo lo que me has hecho- rugió la chica, y estiró una mano a mi cuello y me levantó varios centímetros del suelo. No podía respirar.

-Por... por favor- la supliqué entrecortadamente.

-Bella- Edward entró por la ventana y me miró asustado.

-Dile al vampiro que se aleje o te romperé el cuello- me dijo la chica, y como no la obedecía apretó su agarré.

-Ed...- no pude decir su nombre entero-. Vete...- le dije con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Edward no me hizo caso y se intentó acercar a mí, y el agarre de mi cuello se apretó tanto que el aire dejó de pasar. Al ver que me estaba ahogando paró de golpe sin enterder que pasaba, pero la chica no aflojó su mano. Mi vista ya era borrosa.

-No puede ser- susurró la chica para si misma, y desapareció al igual que su agare y yo caí al suelo tosiendo.

-Bella- Edward al momento estaba a mi lado levantándome del suelo y colocándome en la cama. Cuando me tranquilicé y el aire volvió a mis pulmones, Edward volvió a hablar-. ¿Me puedes explicar que ha pasado?

-Era la chica- dije con voz ronca. Me dolía la garganta-. Me tenía levantada por el cuello.

-¿La de tu pesadilla?- preguntó y asentí-. Pero si hacía varios días que no la habías vuelto a ver- dijo y agaché la cabeza-. ¿Bella?

-La he estado viendo más veces- confesé.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó indignado.

-Porque ella no me dejaba. Cada vez que intentaba decirlo ella me amenazaba- le conté.

-Bella, no te va a pasar nada, deberías habermelo dicho.

-No era a mí a quién amenazaba- aclaré y me miró confundido-. Era a ti- Edward cambió de expresión varias veces. Sorpresa, indignación, enfado, ternura, entendimiento, y enfado otra vez.

-Bella, no importa que me amenazara a mí, deberías de habermelo dicho- dijo claramente enfadado.

-Lo siento, pero tenía miedo que te hiciera daño- dije tapandome la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba-. Sabes que mi mayor temor es que te ocurra algo, y no podía permitir que pasara.

-Oh, Bella- Edward suspiró y me abrazó-. Discúlpame, no tendría que haberte hablado así después del ataque que acabas de sufrir- dijo y yo me apreté más a él.

Nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Puedes...?- pregunté, no estaba de humor para hablar con alguién. Él asintió y desapareció por las escaleras para estar a mi lado al momento con el móvil en la mano.

-Es Seth- me dijo y respondió-. Hola Seth- le saludó. Seth era el único licántropo que se llevaba bien con los vampiros, o al menos con Edward estaba empezando a mantener una amistad-. ¿Cómo?..., si, acaba de sufrir un ataque, pero yo no veía nada... Si, es una chica que aparece en sus pesadillas, y lleva unos días viéndola mientras que está despierta... Eso si es una gran pista. Gracias Seth, esta noche lo seguirémos hablando. Adiós- y colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Seth fue a rastrear la cabaña y encontró a un vampiro haciéndo cosas digamos que indevidas- le miré confundida-. Dice que estaba sentado en un círculo hecho por velas, y que decía cosas como por tu culpa me mataron, o pagarás por ello. ¿Te suena de algo?

Y claro que me sonaba, eran las mismas palabras que me había dicho la chica.

-Si- murmuré-, es lo que ella dijo.

-Pues creo que ya tenemos una parte del enigma resuelto. Ese vampiro que vio Seth es el que está haciéndo que veas a esa chica- dijo.

-¿Crees que su don sea proyectar imágenes?

-Todo indica que sí- dijo seriamente.

Al final las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar. Primero: los vampiros se estaban escondiendo en una cabaña. Segundo: cada uno tenía un don diferente, y a cual más potente. Victoria podía controlarme mientras dormia, Bree era la que decidía cuando dormirme y despertarme, Riley controlaba el tiempo de una mínima forma pero lo suficiente para que Alice no pudiera ver lo ataques a tiempo y no notáramos los cambios, y por último, ese otro vampiro al parecer tenía el don de la proyección.

Por una parte me alivié con ese último don, ya que estaba empezando a pensar que los fantasmas vendrían hasta mí para hacerme la vida imposible, pero al parecer era un vampiro el que quería hacermela imposible, e intentaba volverme loca.

Lo que todavía no sabíamos era quién era la chica, pero una parte de mí se imaginaba quién seria. Alguna comida de esos cuatro vampiros.

Mientras iba perdida en mis pensamientos, comí distraídamente, y la tarde pasó para mi sorpresa bastante rápido entre charlas y algunos mimos.

Cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta de que pronto vendría Charlie de pescar.

-Edward, no creo que sea buena idea que Charlie nos encuentre aquí solos- comenté.

-Bella, nos vamos a casar dentro de poco- me recordó.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que Charlie tiene muchos prejuícios, y uno de ellos es que su hija se quede sola con su futuro marido- bromeé. Edward iba a contestarme algo cuando el teléfono sonó, y fui a responder-. ¿Sí?

-Bells- contestó Charlie al otro lado.

-Papá, te estoy esperando para preparar la cena- dije con voz ronca.

-Lo siento hija, pero no voy a poder ir a cenar, me han llamado en mitad de la tarde de la comisaria, y he tenído que ir a Port Angeles- se disculpó-. ¿Te pasa algo? Te escucho mal.

-Em... no, solo me duele un poco la garganta. Habré cogido frío- mentí y rápidamente cambié de tema-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Más gente desaparecida, así que hemos venido a ayudar. Lo más posible es que pase toda la noche fuera...- pareció dudar-. Bells, ¿crees que podrías quedarte con los Cullen? No quiero que te quedes sola- dijo preocupado, y miré a Edward preguntándole con la mirada y él me puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro papá, no te preocupes, ahora llamo a Alice- preferí decir el nombre de mi amiga- y la aviso.

-Vale, me voy, que tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Ten cuidado- le dije.

-Claro. Adiós Bells.

-Adiós papá- me despedí y colgué-. Bueno, parece que al final no ha sido tan difícil convencer a Charlie para irme a tu casa- bromeé.

-Mejor- sonrió-. Ve a preparar tus cosas. Saldrémos en cuanto acabes- dijo, y me dirigí a las escaleras, pero cuando iba a subir, me detuve.

-Edward, ¿puedes acompañarme?- le pregunté y me miró confundido-. Ahora sé que no me estoy volviendo loca, ni que veo fantasmas, pero no quiero quedarme sola por si...

-Por supuesto- me cortó y me cogió de la mano para subir los dos a mi habitación.

Hice la mochila lo más rápido que podía. Solo tuve que meter un pijama y ropa para mañana, ya que mi bolsa de aseo todavía seguía allí de todos estos días que había estado fuera.

-Tengo, que cambiarme de ropa- dije mirándo mi atuendo y Edward salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

Fui al armario y cogí unos leggings negros una camiseta de tirantes roja, una sudadera azul y mis convers.

Cuando terminé de vestirme me hice una coleta alta y salí de la habitación.

Edward estaba allí, al lado de mi puerta esperándome y cuando me vio me quitó la mochila y se la puso a un hombro. Yo ante su acción le rodé los ojos y él me dio una sonrisa toricida.

Después de cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas de toda la casa fuímos al Volvo rumbo a la mansión.

Ahora que lo pensaba ninguno de los dos habíamos avisado de que iba a ir, pero seguramente Alice ya lo habría visto.

Todo el camino lo pasamos en silencio, y rápidamente llegamos.

Edward volvió a coger mi mochila, y después vino a ayudarme a salir del coche, y caminamos a la puerta. Al entrar Carlisle era el único que estaba en la entrada. Parecía esperarnos.

-Hola Bella- me saludó.

-Hola, parece que no os libráis de mí- bromeé y escuché las risotadas de Emmett.

-Sabes que estámos encantados de que estés aquí- me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa-. Vamos a la sala, os esperábamos para hacer una reunión antes de encontrárnos con la manada.

Los tres caminamos y nos sentamos al rededor de la mesa

-Hola- saludé.

-Hola- dijeron todos.

-Bueno, todos sabemos porqué estámos aquí- empezó Carlisle-. Al parecer estámos empezando a tener más pistas para encontrar a Victoria. Edward...- le dio la palabra a mi novio.

-Si, hoy he hablado con Seth, y han encontrado la hubicación de la cabaña dónde se están escondiendo. Además, hay otro vampiro con ellos, y creémos que tiene el don de la proyección- todos lo miraron confundidos antes eso-. Bella ha estado viendo a una chica que apareció en una de sus pesadillas, y hoy la a atacado- Esme jadeó-. Cuando todo pasó, Seth llamó y me dijo que había descubierto a otro vampiro en la cabaña y estaba sentado rodeado de velas y hablando, y las palabras que él decía, son las que la "chica" le estaba diciendo a Bella. Lo malo es que lo descubrió, y no pudo averiguar más.

-¿Pero está bien Seth?- le pregunté. Ese detalle no me lo había dicho antes.

-Si, lo despistó bastante rápido- me contestó Edward.

-Entonces no era ningún fantasma, ¿no?- preguntó Alice.

-No, era una proyección de ese vampiro- le respondió Edward.

-¿Sabéis como llegar a la cabaña?- nos preguntó Jasper.

-Seth dijo que prácticamente era un camino recto desde mi casa- contesté.

-¿Entonces a que esperamos?, vamos a por ellos ahora que sabemos dónde están- dijo Emmett levantándose.

-No Emmett, primero tenemos que ir a hablar con la manada e idear un plan de ataque, no podemos simplemente ir allí e improvisar- le recordó Jasper.

-Bella- Carlisle me llamó-. ¿Qué pasó en el ataque? te escucho mal.

-Pues...- dudé un momento y suspiré-. La chica apareció en mi habitación cuando estaba sola, y me agarró del cuello, pero cada vez que Edward se acercaba me apretaba más, así que estuve unos momentos sin respirar- dijo con la voz rasposa.

-Alice-Carlisle miró a Alice y ella saltó de la silla y desapareció para aparecer al segundo con su maletín-. Voy a revisarte la garganta.

-No creo... que sea necesario- dije avergonzada.

-Bella no seas cabezota y obedece- dijo Alice, y con un suspiró accedí.

-Muy bien, abre la boca- Carlisle cogió un palito de su maletín y con él me aplastó la lengua para poder ver mejor mi garganta-. Bueno, tienes la garganta un poco irritada, así que lo mejor es que no hables mucho y bebas mucho líquido- me explicó y asentí.

-También ocurrió algo más- recordó Edward-. Cuando llegamos a su casa, Bree atacó y Bella se durmió- dijo-. Tuvo otra pesadilla, y Victoria la dijo que ya faltaba poco para que se encontraran, y ella y yo estábamos muertos- cuando Edward terminó de hablar todos tenían mirádas preocupadas.

-Ahora más que nunca debémos estar alerta- dijo Carlisle seriamente-. No vamos a dejarte sola en ningún momento- me dijo y todos asintieron de acuerdo-. Bueno, pues ahora solo nos queda esperar a que llegue media noche para ir a reunirnos con la manada- dijo y todos se levantaron para seguir con sus cosas.

-Cariño, ¿quieres cenar?- me preguntó Esme.

-No hace falta que te moles...- empecé pero Edward me cortó.

-No hables- me regañó, y miró a Esme-. Sí, cenará- dijo y Esme sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

-Edward...- iba a quejarme pero me dio una mirada reprobatoria, y yo suspiré exasperda. Esto de no poder hablar me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que no fuerces la garganta. Y sí, vas a cenar. Tienes que alimentarte- eso lo dijo firme y yo suspiré- vamos a jugar a las damas mientras esperámos tu cena- dijo con una sonrisa y me llevó a la sala.

Edward y yo jugámos tres partidas, y por suerte gané una de ellas. A nuestro lado, Jasper y Emmett iban a jugar al ajedred.

Alice se acercó a ellos, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Jasper gana- dijo.

-¡Qué!- se quejó Emmett-, eso no puede ser, quiero la revancha- exigió. Era divertido ver como pedía una revancha cuando ni siquiera habían jugado la primera partida.

-No te molestes, Jasper volverá a ganar- le dijo la duende con una sonrisa, y él bufó.

-Lo siento Emmett- se disculpó divertido Jasper.

-Bella- Esme me llamó-, ven a cenar hija.

Edward y yo nos levantámos y fuímos a la cocina.

Esme me había preparado pescado al horno con patatas.

-Gracias Esme- la agradecí.

-Bella...- Edward se quejé.

-Oye, haber si ahora no voy a poder ni agrad...- Edward me tapó la boca para que no hablase y yo di un pequeño grito de exasperación-. Si no me fuera a hacer daño te mordería la mano- murmuré. Miré a Esme y vi que nos miraba divertida-. Esme, esto no es divert...

-Bella- Edward volvió a taparme la boca y le gruñí.

-Lo siento hija, pero si es divertido- dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla-. Anda, cena antes de que se te enfríe la comida.

-Si, mejor ve a cenar, y así dejas de hablar- dijo Edward, y le miré mal.

Esto era una exageración, la garganta no me dolía tanto como para que no pudiera ni decir ni una palabra, pero Edward era así. Tendía a exagerar todo.

La cena pasó rápido mientras charlábamos. Bueno, ellos dos charlában, yo solo podía asentir o negar ya que mi maravilloso novio no me dajaba abrir la boca si no era para comer.

Cuando acabé Alice me enseñó una pila de revistas sobre tartas para la boda. Se suponía que era para que yo eligiese la que me gustaba, pero cada vez que elegía una, ella ponía cara de horror y seguíamos mirando.

La verdad es que no entendía porque quería que yo eligiese la tarta, si luego ella no estaba conforme con mi elección.

-¿Cuántos pisos quieres que tenga?- me preguntó.

Iba a responder, cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-Amor, el número con los dedos- me dijo para que no tuviera que hablar y yo le saqué la lengua.

De todas maneras le obecedí y le puse cuatro.

-¡Cuatro!- exclamó Alice. Parecía horrorizada, quizás eran demasiados-. Bella, no vas a tener solo cuatro pisos en tu tarta.

"¿Solo, cuantos pisos quería que tuviera?"- pensé con miedo.

-Como mínimo tiene que tener diez- dijo tan tranquila.

-¡Diez!- casi grité, y eso trajo como consecuencia la tos.

-Bella...- Edward me advirtió con la mirada que no hablase, pero le ignoré.

-Alice es una tarta, no un rascacielos- me quejé con voz rasposa. Ahora la garganta me molestaba más-. Edward- le llamé bajito para no forzar mi pobre garganta-. ¿Puedes traérme un vaso de agua por favor?- le pregunté dulcemente, y él me dio una mirada de "te lo dije", y fue a la cocina a por el agua. Cuando volvió me lo entregó y yo me lo bebí de un tirón-. Gracias amor- le dije cogiéndole de la mano y poniéndola en mi regazo.

-Alice, ¿qué más da lo pisos que tengan la tarta?, tú no la vas a comer- dijo Edward.

-No da lo mismo- se quejó-, todo tiene que estar pefecto.

-¿Y la perfeción va a variar según los pisos de una tarta?- preguntó Edward.

-Por supuesto, así que... ¿cuántos pisos?- volvió a preguntar.

Edward y yo nos mirámos y yo suspiré derrotada.

-Pon diez, pero no más de eso- le advirtió Edward y ella aplaudió feliz.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras discutíamos sobre tartas, y al fin llegó la hora de nuestra reunión.

-Es hora de irnos chicos- dijo Carlisle.

-Bella- Edward y yo nos levantámos del sofá-. Sube- me ayudó a subir a su espalda-. ¿Lista?- me preguntó cuando me acomodé bien.

-Lista- susurré, y le di un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente empezó a correr.

Mientras que corríamos para entretenerme empecé a acariciarle el cuello distraídamente y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besitos en la nuca, y él me respondía con ronroneos.

-Ey- Emmett nos llamó la atención-. Edward concentraté en lo que haces, que estás bajando el ritmo- dijo burlón.

-Amor- Edward sujetó la mano que le acariciaba-, me encanta lo que haces, pero me estoy distrayendo- dijo.

-Lo siento- me disculpé avergonzada.

-No lo hagas, me estaba encantando- noté que sonreía. La mano que me había sujetado se la llevó a los labios y me dejó un beso en la muñeca y después la volvió a colocar dónde estaba antes, y aumentó el ritmo.

En pocos minutos después llegamos al claro, y Edward me ayudó a bajar de su espalda.

La manada ya estaba allí así que la reunión empezó.

Carlisle les explicó todo lo que nosotros le habíamos contado antes, al final idearon varios planes para poder atrapar a Victoria.

Entonces Edward se tensó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

-Son ellos, están cerca- dijo entredientes.

-¿Victoria?- susurré y ella apareció entre los árboles con los vampiros.

-Riley- gruñó Emmett.

-Bree- dijo Alice.

-Diego- dijo Edward, y ahí nos enteremos del nombre del vampiro misterioso.

Los cuatro tenían posiciones de ataque, así que rápidamente Edward me colocó detrás de él protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

-No queremos pelear- dijo Carlisle intentando razonar.

-Nosotros tampoco- le respondió Victoria.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- le preguntó, aunque todos sabíamos la respuesta.

-A ella- dijo señalándome.

-Lo siento, eso está fuera de lugar, ella está con nosotros- le dijo Carlisle.

-Pues si no me la entregáis por las buenas, será por las malas- gruñó, y se lanzó contra Edward, pero antes de que le tocara, él me empujó y se lanzó contra ella.

Aunque el empuje no había sido muy fuerte fue lo suficiente para alejarme del peligro.

Cuando levanté la cabeza vi que Alice, Rosalie, y Esme estaban luchando contra Bree. Jasper y Carlisle, atacaban a Riley, Emmett a Diego, y Edward iba a por Victoria, que intentaba acercarse a mí.

Entonces Edward se tensó, y más vampiros aparecieron. Al menos había diez en total sumando los cuatro que ya se encontrában aquí.

La manada que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen salió y empezó a atacar, y los Cullen se repartieron más para poder ir a por otros vampiros.

Victoria golpeó a Edward tan fuerte que le mandó a la otra punta del claro, chocando con un lobo y ella aprovechó para llegar hasta mí.

-Bella- gritó Edward y vi como dos vampiros se le echaban encima.

Lo último que sentí fue un golpe que me dio Victoria en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

**Hola, siento el retraso. Estos días no he sabido muy bien como plasmar mis ideas, y me a costado un poco hacer este capitulo, y más con la pelea que se a desatado.**

**¿Qué os a parecido? Por fin ya sabemos dónde se escondían los vampiros y el misterio del "fantasma" ya se ha resuelto.**

**La historia ya está en la recta final =( aunque todavía no sé cuantos capitulos pueden faltar hasta acabar.**

**La idea de que Seth pillára a Diego en acción fue de (Namy33), gracias por eso; y por supuesto gracias a todos los comentarios. Ya sabéis que sois las mejores lectoras.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Feliz fin de semana.**

**Besitos =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 28

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron las conocidas paredes de madera.

Estaba segura de que me encontraba en la cabaña con la que siempre soñaba, pero ahora la diferencia era que esto no era otra pesadilla.

Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Tenía las manos encadenas encima de mi cabeza, igual que en uno de mis sueños.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ya que podían haber pasado horas o segundos y yo no me habría dado cuenta, aunque seguía siendo de noche.

Estaba muy preocupada por Edward. La última vez que le había visto le estaban atacando dos vampiros.

Me removí incómoda, intentando soltarme. No podía permanecer más tiempo en esta cabaña sin saber si mi familia y mis amigos estaban bien; además, me arriesgaba a que volviera Victoria o cualquiera de sus secuaces y me matase. Lo que no entendía era porqué no lo había hecho cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Estando inconsciente no le hubiera dado mucha guerra; pero conociéndola seguro que quería que sufriese, y estando grogui sería mucho más aburrido.

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par, y yo me quedé congelada al instante.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que ya has despertado...- dijo Victoria con burla mientras entraba dentro de la habitación.

-Suéltame- exigí sacudiéndo los brazos que ya me dolían.

-¿Crees qué si quisiera soltarte te hubiera atado?- preguntó con ironía.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-Eso ya lo sabes, te lo he estado demostrando todo este timpo, y ahora que te tengo bajo mi poder, solo falta un pequeño detalle- dijo con una malvada sonrisa que me hizo temblar.

Segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, y por ella entraron Bree, Diego y... Edward. Cuando le vi mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Mi novio iba entre esos dos monstruos, e iban tirando de él.

-Edward- le grité y él, inmediatamente me miró con una mezcla de alivio y enfado.

-Bella- dijo en un suspiro-. Estaba muy precupado.

-Y yo por ti- le confesé.

-Oh pero mirad que bonito- dijo Victoria con fingida alegría-, la parejita se a reunido de nuevo...- suspiró-. Que lástima que sea por poco tiempo- gruñó.

-No la tocarás- le dijo Edward con la mándibula apretada.

-No, yo no lo haré, lo haras tú- dijo sonriendo. Yo no entendía nada, pero tendría que ser algo malo, ya que Edward se tensó y puso cara de preocupado-. No respiréis, y en cuanto acabe marcharos al claro y seguid con la batalla.

Victoria se acercó a mí, colocándose a mi espalda. Me agarró del peló y tiró hacia atrás dejando mi cuello al descubierto, y entonces noté como clavaba una de sus uñas en la piel de esa zona, cerca de mi pulso.

-Shhh- siseé de dolor.

Agaché la mirada y me encontré con la torturada de Edward. Me miraba con impotencia y sufrimiento. Sabía que mi sangre le atraía más que cualquiera, y aunque ya no le afectaba tanto eso no quería decir que fuera inmune.

Victoria me soltó el pelo con una sonrisa burlona, y Bree y Diego soltaron a Edward y desaparecieron de la cabaña.

-Muy bien, que empiece la función- dijo Victoria sonriendo. Edward seguía tenso, en la misma posición con la que los vampiros le había dejado, mirándo como el hilillo de sangre bajaba por mi cuello. Intenté respirar por la boca para no marearme-. Vamos, no te resistas, sé que lo estás deseando- le dijo.

-Jamás la haría daño- le dijo entredientes.

-Sé que su sangre canta para ti, ¿por qué te resistes tanto? Ve, y bebe de ella, lo disfrutarás- le intentó convencer, y Edward le gruñó-. Bueno...- empezó con fingida pena-, si no lo haces tú... lo tendré que hacer yo.

-¡NO!- le gritó.

Grave error. Se había quedado sin aire, y al gritar respiró. Los ojos de Edward se volvieron totalmente negros como el carbón, y el hambre apareció escrito en ellos a la vez que la respiración se le hacía rápida.

-Edward, no respires- le dije.

Victoria se colocó detrás de él para susurrarle.

-Respira. Hazlo en grandes cantidades. Huele el delicioso aroma de su sangre- le intentó convencer.

Edward gruñó y apareció delante de mí en un parpadeo.

-Edward- susurré. Confíaba en él ciegamente, pero hacía ya unos días que había ido a cazar y pronto le volvía a tocar-. Aguanta- volví a susurrarle. Entonces sus manos se colocáron detrás de mi nuca, y mis ojos se abrieron, mirándole asusada-. Edward, no lo hagas- le pedí. Sabía que su naturaleza y la sed estaban empezando a dominarle, y si hacía lo que pensaba, después se arrepentiría. La sangre había dejado de salir de la herida, pero había quedado el rastro de ella por mi cuello, que la verdad era muy poco. Muy despacio, Edward agachó la cabeza, y vi como lamía la sangre con su lengua, teníendo mucho cuidado de no tocar mi herida-. Edward- susurré.

Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a Victoria mirándonos con una sonrisa ganadora.

Entonces las manos de Edward, que antes había colocado detrás de mi nuca, las subió lentamente por mis brazos y las colocó en los grilletes que ataban mis muñecas. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el chasquido del metal haciéndose polvo entre sus dedos.

Como siempre, tuvo cuidado de no hacerme daño.

-Tranquila- me susurró acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me cogió en brazos para dejarme en la pared más alejada de la habitación-. ¿De verdad pensabas que la mataría? ¿Qué haría daño a la razón de mi existencia?- cuestionó girándose hacia Victoria, que se había quedado estática ante las reacciones de mi novio.

-Tú deberías de haberla matado- gruñó.

-Ríndete Victoria, no la dañaré- intentó negociar Edward.

-Jamás- dijo y se lanzó a por mí, pero antes de llegar, Edward se interpuso, y sus cuerpos chocaron con un estruendo.

Los dos iban rodando por el suelo, intentando sacarse los miembros el uno al otro.

Edward estaba debajo de Victoria, y en un descuido de ésta, Edward le pateó en el estómago, haciendo que saliera volando, y chocando con una de las paredes, lo que provocó que la cabaña empezara a tambalearse peligrosamente.

-Bella, sal- dijo Edward mientras volvía a agarrar a Victoria y la empotraba contra otra pared, y corrí hacia el exterior. Unos segundos después de haber salido, la casa de derrumbó.

Al momento me preocupé, Edward no salía, y aunque sabía que un montón de madera no le haría daño, estaba ahí con Victoria, y podría haber aprovechado toda la derrumbe para atacarle.

Entonces las maderas se empezaron a mover, y Edward salió de un saltó y se colocó delante de mi protegiéndome.

-Edward- suspiré aliviada, y él giró un poco la cabeza para sonreirme.

Victoria no tardó en salir también y volver a saltar sobre Edward gruñiéndole.

Yo me aparté, e intenté ver que pasaba, pero lo único que veía eran colores borrosos, y algún que otro movimiento cuando bajaban el ritmo. No sabía si Edward estaba bien, y eso me angustiaba.

De vez en cuando, escuchaba gruñidos de dolor, y en esos momentos, los escalofríos aparecían por mi espalda.

Lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque nada le pasara a mi novio.

Entonces Edward me miró con miedo e impotencia, ya que estaba esquivando los ataques de Victoria. No entendía su mirada hasta que sentí un frío cuerpo agarrándome por la espalda.

-Hola, Bella- me susurró al oído Riley. Me removí para que me soltara pero en vez de hacerlo me sujetó más fuerte, haciéndome daño en los brazos-. No, no- chasqueó la lengua-, tú no vas a ningún sitio. Si tu noviecito no a sido capaz de alimentarse de ti, será porque no te quiere lo suficiente- dijo con desdén y yo le miré levantando una ceja-. Él sabía que si no te mataba él, lo haríamos nosotros, y naturalmente mucho más doloroso. ¿Qué sería una caza si te matamos sin dolor, no crees?- me preguntó divertido.

Levanté la cabeza, y vi que Edward intentaba esquivar los ataques de Victoria para poder acercarse a mí, pero al parecer ella actuaba por impulso, y él no podía anticipar sus movimientos.

-Déjame- dije removiendome.

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor- me sonrió-. Vamos a jugar un poco primero...- dijo divertido y su agarré empezó a ser insoportablemente fuerte, pero no me quejé. Sabía que eso era lo que querían, tanto él como Victoria. Que gritara, que sufriera.

Entonces escuché un gruñido, y el agarre de Riley desapareció. Lo siguiente que vi, fue a Seth gruñiendo a Riley, que se encontraba encima de él.

Mi vista rápidamente se dirigió a Edward, que seguía luchando contra Victoria. Aparentemente estaba bien, aunque desgraciadamente ella también lo estaba.

Seth y Riley habían empezado a luchar, y ahora el lobo se encontraba en desventaja, ya que Riley se había subido a su lomo de un saltó, y le clavó los dedos a la altura de uno de sus hombros.

Seth calló al suelo aullando de dolor, y Riley se acercó a su cuello para romperselo.

-¡NO!- grité para que se detuviera y fue suficiente para distraerlo y Seth se levantara y tirara a Riley al suelo.

Notaba en sus movimientos que aún no se había podido curar, al menos no del todo, ya que me pareció escuchar algunos pequeños quejidos.

Antes de que Riley pudiera reaccionar, Seth le clavó los dientes en un costado, haciendo que el vampiro gritase de dolor. Los apretó fuertemente, y varios crujidos se empezaron a oir. Probablemente le rompió las costillas, ya que los gritos siguieron retumbando en el bosque.

Entonces, Seth soltó a Riley, y éste calló al suelo de rodillas sujetandose el lado dónde los dientes del lobo habían estado hace un segundo. Seth aprovechó ese movimiento para clavar sus dientes en el cuello del vampiro. Lo hizo tan fuerte, que terminó sacandole la cabeza de su sitio con un desagradable chirrido, y la lanzó, con tan mala suerte que acabó cerca de dónde yo estaba. Inconscientemente di dos pasos atrás aterrada.

Seth continuó desmembrando los restos de Riley, así que mi vista se fijó en Edward y Victoria.

Ella tenía atrapado a Edward, sujetándole por el cuello. Si no hacía algo rápido terminaría mantándolo como en mis pesadillas.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos y pensé al rápidamente.

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue la sangre. Sabía que Victoria no me había atacado antes porque ella tenía el control, y no estaba respirando, pero si ahora olía mi sangre toda su concentracción desaparecería, así que rápidamente busqué una piedra afilada a mi alrededor. Por suerte encontré una y la agarré.

Me levanté la manga de la sudadera que llevaba, y clavé la afilada piedra en la cicatriz que me hice en mi dieciocho cumpleaños, y la atrastré para abrirla de nuevo. Al momento la sangre empezó a correr por mi brazo, y yo por el mareo de verla y olerla, caí de rodillas.

Lentamente levanté la cabeza y vi que Seth se había acercado para coger la cabeza de Riley y alejarla de mí. Cuando se fue, pude ver como ahora era Edward era el que tenía el control de la situación, tirándo a Victoria al suelo, pero ésta se levantó rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward se había colocado detrás de ella, acercó sus hermosos labios al cuello de ella, y le clavó fuertemente los colmillos.

Victoria gruñó e intentó soltarse de Edward, pero entonces Seth, se colocó delante y le mordió en una pierna que le arrancó de un tirón, haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

Edward apartó su boca y sus manos la sustituyeron tirando fuertemente y con un chirrido salió la cabeza de Victoria de su cuerpo, haciéndo que este callera al suelo sin vida.

-Reune todos los trozos- le dijo Edward a Seth, y éste obedeció. Rápidamente, Edward desmembró a Victoria, y cuando terminó con ella, juntó los trozos con los restos de Riley-. ¿Queda alguno más?- le preguntó y esperó a escuchar su respuesta en su cabeza, que debió de ser negativa, ya que Edward asintió y sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y encendió los restos de los dos vampiros, que al momento empezaron a arder-. Seth ve con los demás, ahora vamos nosotros-. Seth se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero cuando llegó a mi altura paró y se colocó enfrente de mí. Su mirada era preocupada cuando se fijó en toda la sangre que aún salía de mi brazo. Lentamente levanté el otro brazo y le acaricié el hombro herido, para tranquilizarle y el ronroneó. Parecía que ya se había curado del todo. Seth se separó de mí, y se fue corriendo através del bosque. Mi vista se colocó sobre Edward, que me miraba preocupado-. Bella- dijo con su voz aterciopelada-, tranquila mi amor- empezó a dar pequeños pasitos muy lentamente-, todo a acabado, nadie te va a hacer daño- mi mirada fue de total confusión. ¿Por qué me decía eso? Yo ya sabía que todo había acabado y que nada nos iba a pasar; que nada le iba a pasar-. No pasa nada- volvió a repetir.

Para ese entonces ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, así que no dude ni un segundo en lanzarme a sus brazos, abrazándole por la cintura.

-Edward- lloré. Toda la ansiedad, el miedo, la preocupación de no saber si estaba bien, salieron de golpe.

-Ya está mi amor- al principio se quedó congelado ante mi reacción, pero cuando notó que empecé a llorar reaccionó y me apretó más a él-. ¿Estás bien?

Su abrazó no fue fuerte. Era suave, como siempre, pero gracias a la fuerza de Riley, cualquier roce me dolía.

-Shhh- siseé, soltándole, y él se alejó asustado.

-Lo siento Bella, ¿te he abrazado demasiado fuerte? ¿he sido muy brusco?- empezó a preguntarme con ansiedad para después murmurar enfadado-. Claro que le has hecho daño... eres un monstruo que no sabe medir su fuerza... como has sido tan descuidado...- se reprochó así mismo.

-Edward, Edward- detuve su monólogo-, no has sido tú- me miró confundido-. Verás, cuando Riley volvió, me tenía agarrada muy fuerte, y por eso me duelen los brazos- intenté tranquilizarle, pero no funcionó muy bien ya que tensó la mandíbula-. Ey- volví a llamar su atención colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cara-, no pasa nada, ya todo a acabado- repetí sus palabras.

-Estaba tan preocupado- dijo abrazándome de nuevo, pero esta vez dejó libres mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te duele algo?- me separé de su abrazo y empecé a mirarle en busca de alguna herida, pero no tenía nada.

-Estoy perfectamente- me aseguró y volvió a abrazarme.

Entonces recordé que los dos habíamos dejado en el claro otra batalla.

-Edward- le miré-. ¿Sabes como están los demás?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo a salido bien- me aseguró-. Con la ayuda de los lobos todo a sido más sencillo- frunció el ceño y eso no me gustó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada grave, no te preocupes- dijo.

-No, Edward, dime que es lo que ha pasado- empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Ha habído un herido- dijo y me tensé.

Por mi mente pasaron varias imágenes de mis amigos lobos herídos, e incluso de los Cullen sin algún miembro de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién?- pregunté con miedo.

-Jacob- cuando dijo su nombre trastabillé hacia atrás ante la noticia.

-Bella, tranquila- Edward me abrazó y empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalada con su mano para relajarme-. Ya dije que no es nada grave. Un par de días en cama y estará como nuevo. Carlisle ya le ha revisado.

-¿No me mientes? ¿Está bien de verdad?- pregunté.

-Está bien, te lo prometo- aseguró mirándome a los ojos, y suspiré tranquila.

-¿Y tú familia...?- pregunté.

-Amor, querrás decir nuestra familia- dijo remarcando la palabra "nuestra" con una sonrisa-. Están todos bien. Jasper es el único que ha sido un poco más... perjudicado por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con miedo.

-Nada importante, solo recibió algunos mordiscos, y el veneno le escuece- comentó-. Nada importante en unas horas el dolor habrá desaparecido- me informó y suspiré aliviada-. Será mejor que nos marchémos ya, quiero que Carlisle te revise- dijo y entonces vio toda la sangre marcada en mi brazo. Por suerte ya no salía más-. Bella- dijo negando con la cabeza-. ¿Me puedes explicar a que vino esto?- señaló el destrozo de mi brazo.

-Estabas en peligro; Victoria iba a matarte, y yo no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados para ver como morías, así que lo primero que me vino a la cabeza para distraerla fue la sangre- me encogí de hombros.

-Bella podría haberte matado- me regañó.

-Pero no lo hicieste- le recordé-. Confío en ti. Sabía que tú lo tenías todo bajo control, solo necesitabamos que Victoria enloqueciera- me encogí de hombros-. Además, ya me lo demostraste antes, en la cabaña- le recordé.

-Pues por tu mirada parecía que la confianza se había fugado- dijo divertido.

-No- dije rápidamente-. Confío en ti ciegamente- le aseguré muy seria-. Pero apareciste tan de repente con los ojos tan negros... y encima no me respondías...- me excusé.

-Necesitaba que Victoria pensara que te iba a matar. Pero lo tenía controlado. No te voy a negar que al principio si me afectó tu sangre, pero al momento me recompuse- comentó-. Una vez te dije que el olor de tu sangre ya no me afectaba tanto como antes- me recordó-. Tu vida es mucho más importante para mí- dijo acarciando mi mejilla.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante tu reacción- comenté recordando cuando había lamido el camino de sangre; y mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-Ah...- Edward entendió mis palabras al ver mi sonrojo-. Bueno, que no me afecte tanto no significa que no sea una tentación, así que pensé que lo mejor sería borrar la evidencia- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si la probaste, ¿cómo...?- dejé la pregunta sin acabar.

-Bueno, la sangre que "bebí" estaba casi seca, por lo tanto había perdido la mayoría de su esencia, así que fue fácil de llevar- me aclaró y me cogió en brazos. Iba a empezar a correr pero le detuve.

-Espera- dije y el obedeció. Lentamente pasé mis brazos por su cuello para acercarme más a él. Poco a poco fue dándo pequeños besitos desde la base de su cuello subiéndo por todo éste, por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios, dónde él me recibió encantado. Había pasado mucho miedo, pero no por mí, si no por él. Por culpa de mi pobre vista humana nunca sabía si le estaba haciendo daño, o si iba ganado la batalla. Poco a poco nos fuímos separando-. Te amo- le dije.

-Te amo- me dio un beso en la frente y hechó a correr.

Todo el agotamiento tanto emocional como físico empezaron a hacer estragos en mí; además del mareo que había dejado a un lado, el dolor de garganta y el de cabeza, pero que ahora empezaban a salir, con todas las emociones acumuladas. Miedo, ansiedad, impotencia... Y poco a poco, los brazos que había mantenido alrededor del cuello de Edward se fueron escurriendo hasta quedar en mi regazo, para después ser arrastrada por la oscuridad.

-Edward tranquilízate- empecé a escuchar la voz de Alice a lo lejos-. Va a despertar en unos momentos.

-¿Cómo quieres qué me tranquilice cuando lleva casi una hora inconsciente?- dijo Edward ansioso.

-Si sigues tirándote del pelo de esa manera acabarás calvo- le dijo Alice divertida y él le gruñó.

-Hijo, tranquilízate- oí la voz de Carlisle-. Tienes que entender. Bella a pasado hoy por muchas emociones juntas. Y si le sumas todo lo que ha estado aguantándo todo este timpo... Es normal que su mente se haya cerrado. Necesita descansar, igual que su cuerpo.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos, y poco a poco empecé a parpadear.

-Mi amor- noté las manos de Edward en mis mejillas. Cuando terminé de abrir los ojos, y acostumbrarme a la luz; lo primero que vi, fue su mirada preocupada-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Me tenías preocupado.

-Lo siento- ignoré sus preguntas y me disculpé. No me gustaba que se preocupara.

-No te disculpes- me dijo acarciando mi mejilla.

-Bella- Carlisle me llamó-. Edward me ha contado lo ocurrido- dijo-. Aún no te he revisado, ya que esperaba que despertaras y me fueras diciendo dónde te dolía. Además, me gustaría poder hacerte unas pruebas- dijo y asentí-. Edward, llévala a mi despacho, ya está todo preparado- le dijo y al momento Edward me levantó de la cama.

-Puedo caminar- me quejé.

-Bella, estás débil, no te quejes- me dijo.

-No lo estoy- me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

Rápidamente me dejó en una camilla que había sido colocada en el despacho de Carlisle, y las curaciones y las pruebas empezaron .

Al parecer el agarre de Riley había sido bastante fuerte, y con un poco más de presión me habría roto los huesos.

Carlisle me puso mala cara cuando vio los cortes que tenía. El del cuello no era profundo, así que ese no necesitaba puntos, pero el del brazo sí.

El golpe que me había dado Victoria para dejarme inconsciente no fue grave, así que prácticamente estaba bien.

-Tomas estás pastillas para el dolor múscular y ponte la crema que te dio Alice para los moratones; te vendrá bien. También he notando que tu voz sale más rasposa, a comparación a ayer- comentó. Ya no me acordaba del ataque de mi habitación. Con todo lo que había pasado, había estado ignorando el dolor de garganta-, así que, sigue las recomendaciones que te di ayer y toma estás pastillas para el dolor. Y esta para la cabeza- me dio una pastilla-. Solo hace falta que te tomes una.

-Entendido- dije-. ¿Cómo está Jacob?- pregunté recordándo a mi amigo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- me aseguró Carlisle-. Tiene un brazo y una pierna rotos, pero nada grave. En un par de días estará bien.

-Ya se lo dije, pero no me creyó- dijo Edward.

-Lo siento, es que estaba preocupada. Es mi mejor amigo- murmuré.

-Ya lo sé boba, solo bromeaba- dijo sonriendo-. ¿Quiéres desayunar?- me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Si- la verdad es que estába muerta de hambre.

-Perfecto- sonrió y me alzó en brazos para llevarme de vuelta a su cama.

-¿Aquí?- pregunté confusa.

-Sí, mi pequeña debe descansar, así que desayuno en la cama- dijo dándome un pequeño beso y salió de la habitación.

"Creo que me voy a poner el pijama" pensé cuando me quedé sola.

Despacio me levanté y abrí la mochila que se encontraba encima de la mesa de Edward. Cogí el pijama, y me lo puse rápidamente. Cuando acabé, abrí la cama y me metí dentro.

Unos minutos después, Edward entró con una bandeja que me dejó encima de las piernas. Miré el desayuno y me relamí los labios. Me había preparado un vaso de leche, cruasanes y un zumo de naranja.

-Gracias- le dije bajito. La garganta me estaba empezando a doler fuertemente después de haber hablado y gritado tanto.

-No me las des- me dijo acariciando mi pelo.

Lentamente empecé a comer, y aproveché para tomarme la pastilla para la cabeza.

Los ojos empezaron a pesarme, y se me cerraban prácticamente solos. Poco a poco, fui escurriendome en la cama; tanto, que acabé casi tumbada.

Hice un esfuerzo, y seguí comiendo pero cuando me quedaba medio zumo los ojos se me cerraron del todo.

Lo último que sentí fue a Edward quitando la bandeja de mis piernas, abrazárme contra él y tararear mi nana.

**Hola chicas, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? espero que bien.**

**Bueno aquí os he dejado el capitulo de la batalla. Sé que no he profundizado mucho ese tema, y lo he escrito bastante superficial, pero es que no tenía ni idea de como poder hacer esas escenas de lucha. Así que el capitulo a salido como a salido, y la verdad es que no me convence mucho, pero bueno (suspiro de resignación), lo he intentando.**

**Alguna cosilla la he sacado del libro y de la película, pero con cambios, para que no quedara tan igual.**

**Gracias a todas por los comentarios.**

**(Kari): gracias por lo que dijíste pero no creo que mi historia sea como el libro; los libros me superan con creces, y son muchísimo mejores. Además, ni siquiera he sabído plasmar la personalidad de Edward =(. A pesar de ser el personaje que más me gusta, hay cosas de él que no se reflejar como lo hace la Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Maleja Twihard): Bueno, como ves, la pelea no ha terminado muy mal, y sí tienes razón, el final se acerca. Todavía no sé cuantos capitulos pueden quedar, pero no muchos, ya que es tontería seguir alargando.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	30. Chapter 30

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 29

Poco a poco empecé a removerme. Había dormido de maravilla; como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con la imagen más perfecta del universo. La sonrisa torcida de Edward.

-Hola guapo- le dije sonriendo.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo has dormido?- me preguntó apartándome el flequillo de los ojos.

-De maravilla. Me quedaría todo el día en la cama- dije estirándome.

-Bueno- rió entre dientes-, técnicamente lo has hecho- dijo divertido.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis de la tarde- dijo.

-¡Las seis!- exclamé un poco temerosa.

Aún que Charlie sabía que estaba aquí, no quería pasarme el día durmiendo.

-Tranquila, Esme ya habló con tu padre, y le dijo que dormísteis tarde, y que estábais muy cansadas. Luego te llevo a casa.

-Menos mal que sabéis como manejar a Charlie- suspiré divertida.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- cambió de tema.

-Vale- acepté.

-Vamos- Edward se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

-Espera, estoy en pijama- dije mirándome.

-Estás cómoda así, no importa- le quitó importancia y tiró de mi para llevarme a la cocina-. ¿Qué te apetece?- me preguntó cuando me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

-Un sandwich estaría bien- contesté.

-¿Alguna preferéncia?

-Mmm... Sorpréndeme- dije, y se giró a la encimera.

-Bella, bonito pijama- Alice apareció dándo saltitos.

-Hola, Alice- saludé cuando se sentó a mi lado-. Gracias.

-Veo que te has levantado de muy buen humor- comentó

-Si, he dormido de maravilla. Ninguna pesadilla, ni sonambulísmo... nada. Un sueño tranquilo y reparador- dije con una sonrisa.

-Era de esperar. Acabándo con los creadores del problema...- dijo sonriendo.

-Si- la di la razón.

-Ten- Edward se giró y me colocó un sandwinch tostado de jamón y queso, con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias amor- le dije acariciando su mano y me regaló una de sus estupéndas sonrisas. Tranquilamente empecé a comer, pero entonces recordé que no todo estaba bien. Jacob había sido herido en la lucha, y todavía no sabía como estaba-. Edward- llamé su atención-, me gustaría ir a ver a Jacob.

-Él está bien- le quitó importancia y le puse mala cara.

-Sé que está más o menos bien, pero sabes que es mi mejor amigo, y arriesgó mucho protegiéndome todo este tiempo, y os ayudó con la lucha- dije a su favor-. Quiero ir a verle, y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho- hice un puchero marca Alice.

-Alice, tienes que dejar de enseñarle a hacer esas caras- se quejó a su hermana-, si ya es difícil negarle algo, con esa cara lo es más- suspiró y vi mi victoria-. Está bien, pero yo mismo te llevaré hasta el final del territorio.

-Gracias- me levanté un poco para darle un corto beso-. Después hablaré con Seth y le preguntaré si puede recogerme.

-¿Cuándo quieres ir?- preguntó Edward.

-Mañana- contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Por la mañana- añadí-. Sé que queda un mes solo para la boda, y con todo lo que ha pasado lo hemos dejado un poco apartado, así que quiero tener la tarde libre para poder seguir ayudando- comenté.

-Perfecto, tienes que retomar tus clases con los tacones- dijo Alice feliz.

-Pero si ya lo tengo todo bajo control- me quejé-. En todo este tiempo he llevado un montón de tacones de varias alturas. Para el cumpleaños de Edward, la graduación, la fiesta...- la recordé.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que andar perfectamente con los de la boda- dijo-, así que mañana pasearás por toda la casa, jardín incluído- añadió.

-¿Jar... Jardín?- arqueé una ceja-. ¿Para que quiero aprender a andar sobre cesped?

-Bella- Alice suspiró cansada-. La ceremonia se celebrará allí, debes aprender a mantener el equilibrio en distintos tipos de suelos.

-Muy bien- suspiré-. ¿Qué más falta por organizar?

-Pues...- Alice miró el techo pensativa-. Los camareros, el dj, la orquesta, las mesas, las sillas, el cura, la vagilla, los manteles, los dobleces de las servilletas, la tarta, las invitaciones, tu maquillaje y peluquería... Edward ya tiene su traje y los anillos...- dijo mirándole-, creo que está casi todo.

-Alice- llamé su atención-, no tengo vestido- la recordé.

-Oh- parecía sorprendida-. Bella, tienes razón, con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos podido hablar sobre eso. Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente-. No te preocupes, esta misma noche empiezo con el diseño...

-Alice- la corté.

No quería nada ostentóso ni llamativo.

-Lo sé; sé exáctamente como lo quieres. Déjamelo a mí- me tranquilizó

-Bueno, a parte de mi vestido nos queda elegir el menú, la bebida y los arreglos florales...- dije pensativa.

-Eso es fácil de elegir. La comida y bebida te la dejamos a tí. Tú sabes que lo que os gustará comer- me guiñó un ojo-. Y de los arreglos florales y del vestido me encargo yo.

-Y... ¿los demás ya tienen todo listo?- pregunté-, me refiero a los trajes y todo eso.

-Oh, sí, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Alice-. Lo único que falta son esos cuatro detallitos.

-Bueno pues mañana por la tarde, cuando vuelva de La Push, podríamos pasarnos por un buffet, y mirar los menús- propuse.

-Perfecto- me sonrió Edward-. En Port Angeles hay un par de ellos, y si no te convencen podríamos ir a Seattle.

-Pero está más lejos...

-Bella, haríamos el viaje en la mitad de tiempo- me recordó obviando.

-Por supuesto- rodé los ojos.

Con la manera de conducir de Edward, podría recorrer el mundo en cuarenta días, en vez de ochenta.

-Entonces ya está todo controlado- aplaudió Alice.

-Alice, ¿estás segura que hará nublado para que podáis salir?- pregunté preocupada.

-No te preocupes por eso- me tranquilizó-. Estará todo el día nublado, pero hará una temperatura agradable, y por supuesto no lloverá- dijo feliz.

-Vale, pero si hay algún cambio de nubes o cualquier cosa, dímelo y cambiamos el día, no quiero que no podáis salir solo por el sol- dije.

-No te preocupes, si la mala suerte nos acompaña, tenemos una carpa que instalaremos por la mañana- me tranquilizó.

-Veo que habéis pensado en todo- comenté.

-Claro- dijo Edward-, del tiempo nunca puedes estar cien por ciento seguro. Hay un noventa y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que cambie de aquí a casi un mes, así que teníamos que tener una segunda opción.

-Bueno, espero que para ese entonces no me duela todo el cuepo- dije más para mí misma.

-Bueno...- Edward parecía nervioso- cuando te quedaste dormida...

-¿Sí?- le animé a que continuara hablando.

-Yo... te puse la crema en los brazos para que no te dolieran tanto- dijo de carrerilla.

-Gracias- sonreí acariciando su mejilla-. Eres el mejor.

-¿Estábas nervioso por eso?- preguntó divertida Alice.

-Si, bueno... no sabía como iba a reaccionar...- se excusó.

-Obviamente no voy a reacccionar mal, amor- obvié-. Eso a sido un detalle muy bonito. El preocuparte de mi dolor y eso...- aclaré.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo- dijo seriamente-. Que yo no lo sienta no significa que quiera ver como lo sufres tú.

-Vaya cursi que estás hecho Edward- gritó Emmett y Edward gruñó bajito.

-No le hagas caso. Eres adorable- dije, aunque me sentí como si hablara de un gato con ese adjetivo.

-Ten, es hora de que te tomes tu medicina- cambió de tema, y me dio una pastilla.

-¿Está cual es?- pregunté, ya que tenía tomarme dos. Una para la garganta y otra para los dolores musculares.

-Ésta es la de la garganta. La otra te la tienes que tomar cuando te levantes y cuando te acuestes- me informó-. Ésta solo hace falta que la tomes a la hora de la comida.

-Vale- dije cogiendo la pastilla y metiéndomela en boca. Después Edward me dio un vaso de agua y bebí rápidamente-. La garganta no me duele casi- comenté-. Creo que la siesta ha sido milagrosa.

-Bueno, pero que no te duele ahora no significa que no te vaya a doler después, así que no fuerces la garganta y sigue hablando bajito como hasta ahora.

-Sabes que aunque susurres nosotros te oirémos- añadió Alice.

-Lo sé, otro caso va a ser Charlie, con él tendré que forzarla un poco- dije.

-Me lo imaginaba pero intenta que no sea mucho- me pidió Edward.

-Tranquilo, le diré que me he puesto afónica jugando con Emmett a cantar, o algo así- me encogí de hombros.

-Que mala influencia somos- comentó Alice-, te enseñamos a mentir.

-Y me viene perfecto- añadí.

-¿Te apetece unas partidas al ajedred?- me propuso Edward.

-Como te gusta verme perder- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que rebuscada eres- dijo divertido-, pero si no te apetece, podemos jugar a otra cosa. ¿Europoly?

-Vale, pero esta vez no dejes a Emmett como banquero; creo que se guardaba billetes de la banca para él- dije.

-¡Ey!- protestó Emmett.

-Vamos- Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevo a salón.

-¿Quién se une a una partida de europoly?- gritó Alice, y al momento todos los Cullen aparecieron en la sala menos Rosalie y Esme, que estában comprando-. Por lo que se ve, todos- rió.

-Jasper- llamé a mi cuñado-, Edward me dijo que te mordieron, ¿te sigue doliendo?- pregunté con cautela.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fueron las dos primeras horas. Gracias por preocuparte- sonrió.

-Bueno, basta de chachara, y vamos a jugar- dijo Emmett frotándose las manos impaciente.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando, y como le dije a Edward, Emmett no fue banquero, ya que le dimos el puesto a Carlisle, aunque mi cuñado se quejó por las acusaciones de robar el dinero del banco, al final tuvo que desistir y dejarle a Carlisle

Después de dos horas, Emmett fue el primero en caer; ya que empezó a caer en las propiedades de los demás, y ninguno caíamos en las suyas.

Jasper iba buscando estratégias e intentaba hacer negocios con nosotros, para que le vendiéramos las propiedades, y a veces lo hacíamos ya que con su don controlaba nuestras emociones.

Alice con solo tocar los dados ya sabía que número le iba a salir, así que cuando vio que peligrósamente caerían en uno de los hoteles de Edward, que la arruinaría, se retiró.

La siguiente en caer fui yo, ya que caí en la carcer, y después de pasarme los tres turnos encerrada empecé a caer en las propiedades de Edward y Jasper, y aunque ellos caían en las mías, el dinero que yo les tenía que dar era mucho mayor del que recibía.

Así que subí a la habitación de Edward y me cambié con mi ropa otra vez, y bajé a la sala.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las nueve y media de la noche. Se suponía que debería de estar ya en casa, así que llamé a Edward.

-Edward- mi novio estaba totalmente concentrado en la mente de Jasper, y en las visiones de Alice. La verdad es que los vampiros se ponían muy competitivos, y Edward no era la excepción-. Edward- lo volví a intentar.

-Dime- me respondió mirándo el tablero.

-Tengo que irme a casa, son las nueve y media, y Charlie estará preocupado- informé.

-Vale, pero aún no hemos acabado esto- le dijo a Jasper.

-Por supuesto que no hemos acabado- dijo seriamente-. Estaré encantado de ganarte.

-Eso ya lo veremos- rió.

-Chicos- llamé a todos-: quiero agradeceros...

-Bella, no tienes que agradecer nada- me interrumpió Carlisle.

-Sí, si tengo que hacerlo. Todos habéis arriesgado mucho en esta lucha- le contradije.

-Bella, eres de la familia, y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia. Ya lo dije una vez- me recordó amablemente.

-Bueno, pero aún así os quiero agradecer todo lo que hicísteis- dije y ellos sonriéron.

-Vamos, se hace tarde- dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano y llevándo al coche.

Alice me entregó mi mochila con la ropa y la miré agradecida.

-Adiós chicos- me despedí.

-Adiós Bella-. dijeron a la vez.

Edward me abrió la puerta de Volvo y cuando me senté la cerró y rápidamente se colocó a mi lado arrancándo.

El viaje lo hicímos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Aún no podía creer que toda esta pesadilla ya hubiera acabado por fin. Ahora ya podíamos concentrarnos plenamente en los últimos detalles para la boda. En menos de un mes me convertiría en la señora Cullen, y después en vampiro.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Al fin podría ser igual a Edward, sin ningún tipo de restrincción.

Para ese entonces ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Después de cenar llamaré a Seth y le preguntaré si puede recogerme en la línea del tratado mañana por la mañana, y si luego me puede dejar allí después de comer- comenté.

-Yo te llevaré y te recogeré, así que cuando quieras volver llámame e irémos a mirar el menú para la boda.

-¿Vendrás esta noche?

-Sí, después de cenar- me sonrió, y se giró para salir del coche, rodearlo y abrirme la puerta.

-Te esperaré entonces- sonreí para después ponerme de puntillas y besarle suavemente en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos caminé hacia la puerta, y Edward esperó pacientemente a que entrara en casa para marcharse.

-¿Bells?- me llamó Charlie desde la cocina.

-Hola papá- saludé.

-Que tarde has llegado, ¿no?- comentó distraído.

-Si... es que nos levantamos tarde, y luego estuvímos jugando a un juego de mesa y se nos hizo tarde...- me excusé.

-Bueno, no te preocupes- le quitó importancia.

-¿Has cenado?- le pregunté cambiando de tema.

-No, pero había pensando que podrías preparar el pescado que traje- propuso.

-Claro, ahora me pongo con ello- dije y subí a dejar la mochila con la ropa a mi habitación y después bajé a la cocina y preparé la cena.

Los dos cenamos en silencio y rápidamente, después quité la mesa y recogí la cocina.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa en la garganta?- me preguntó Charlie cuando iba a subir.

-Oh, nada importante- le quité importancia-. Canté con Emmett en un juego y me quedé afónica- mentí.

-Oh...

-Buenas noches- dije y subí corriendo a mi habitación y llamé a Seth.

-¿Sí?- respondió rápidamente.

-Hola Seth, soy Bella- saludé.

-Bella, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien- contesté-. Seth, me preguntaba si podrías ir a por mí mañana en la línea del tratado, me gustaría ir a ver a Jake- le pedí.

-Claro, ¿a que hora quieres ir?

-Pues me gustaría ir sobre las doce- le pedí.

-Vale pues allí te esperaré- aceptó.

-Gracias Seth.

-No es nada, mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana- me despedí.

-Adiós- y colgó.

Al momento Edward entró por mi ventana.

-Hola- sonrió.

-Hola, espera un momento; voy a cambiarme y enseguida vengo.

Rápidamente cogí mi pijama y corrí al baño a cambiarme, cuando acabé volví a mi habitación.

-Ven- Edward abrió los brazos y yo corrí hacia ellos. Los dos nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que poco a poco nos soltamos-. ¿Qué te ha dicho Seth?

-¿No lo has oído?- pregunté confusa.

-No, quería darte privacidad- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues quedé con él a las doce en la línea del tratado- le conté.

-¿Has tomado la pastilla?

-No- me quedé pensativa.

-Espera- Edward desapareció por la puerta, y al momento apareció con un vaso de agua-. Toma- me dio el vaso y la pastilla y me las tomé.

-Creo que deberías ir a dormir ya- me aconsejó, y obedecí.

Abrímos los cama y los dos nos metimos dentro. Cuando nos acomodamos me abracé a él y me besó la frente.

-Buenas noches- me dijo.

-Te amo- contesté y al poco rato me dormí.

**Hola, sé que he tardado mucho en subir capitulo. Perdón; es que últimamente las ideas no me vienen muy claras, y no sabía muy bien como escribir :P**

**Bueno, las cosas ya se han arreglado y ya solo queda que Jacob se mejore y terminar los últimos arreglos de la boda, y después el gran evento.**

**Gracias a todas por los comentarios, y siempre leer la historia, sois las mejores =)**

**Perdón por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 30

Unos débiles rayos de sol empezaron a despertarme. Lentamente me giré en busca de Edward, pero no lo encontré, al menos en mi cama. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y lo encontré sentando en mi mecedora con un libro en la mano.

-Hola- saludé con voz pastosa.

-Buenos días- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ven- le dije, y me moví para hacerle hueco en la cama-, quiero mimitos- le dije con un puchero, y él rió.

Edward se sacó rápidamente los zapatos y se tumbo a mi lado, me abrazó y lentamente me fue llenando la cara de besos mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti- y se me ocurrió una idea.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no podíamos estar los dos solos sin preocupaciones así que lentamente me deshice de sus brazos, le di un empujoncito, que por supuesto él contribuyó, y cayó con la espalda en el colchón, para subirme encima de su cadera con las piernas a cada lado.

-Bella, ¿qué...?- me preguntó confundido ante mis acciones.

-Nada, no voy a hacer nada- le aseguré-, solo quiero estar un rato contigo- le dije.

Lentamente llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa. Él ya llevaba los tres primeros desabrochados, así que yo le quitaría unos cuantos más, pero antes de poder intentarlo, Edward me sujetó las muñecas.

-Bella...- me advirtió con la mirada.

-Edward- dije su nombre en un suspiro cansado-, no voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo, nuestro trato sigue en pie; hasta la boda nada. Confía en mí- le miré a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos, y al parecer la vio, ya que me soltó las manos, y pude continuar mi labor de desabrocharle unos cuantos botones más. Cuando pude dejar al descubierto la zona dónde estaba su corazón, me agaché y le di un beso justo ahí, para después meter las manos dentro de la camisa, abrazarle y apoyar mi cabeza encima de tu corazón-. Te dije que no iba a hacer nada- susurré-, solo quería estar un rato así, contigo, los dos tranquilos- Edward no dijo nada, solo me abrazó-. Sé que nos hemos visto todos los días, y prácticamente no nos hemos despegado, pero aún así te he hechado de menos. Poder estar los dos relajados, sin preocupaciones...

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada en un buen rato. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran nuestras respiraciones, y mi corazón.

-Yo también te he hechado de menos- susurró Edward después de unos minutos-. ¿Te apetece que esta noche vayamos a cenar?

-Vale- acepté.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad, mi estómago empezó a quejarse.

-Hora de desayunar para mi hermosa prometida- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece. Por cierto, ¿que hora es?- le pregunté mientras me bajaba de él.

-Las diez y media, tienes suficiente tiempo todavía- me aseguró-. Voy a bajar a prepararte el desayuno- me dio un beso en la frente y bajó las escaleras.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí la ropa que me pondría hoy. Un vaquero, una camiseta de tirantes negra, una camisa de leñador de cuadros roja y mis convers.

Cuando lo tuve todo listo, fui al baño y me di una ducha relajante. Toadavía me dolían los brazos, y si me fijaba bastante, podía ver los dedos de Riley marcados en ellos.

Al acabar, me puse la crema que me dio Alice para los moratones, y me vestí, remangando la camisa hasta los codos. Me hice una coleta alta, y bajé a la cocina.

Edward ya había acabado mi desayuno. Me había preparado mi eterno vaso de leche, tostadas, napolitanas, y un zumo de naranja. Todo lo había colocado en la mesa, y en el centro puso una rosa.

-Gracias, amor- acaricié su mejilla, y el cogió mi mano y la besó.

-De nada- sonrió-. Ven- me ayudó a sentarme en la silla. Siempre era un perfecto caballero- empieza antes de que se te enfrie.

Comí mi desayuno mientras los dos hablámos de temas sin importancia, y cuando acabé me dio la pastilla que me tocaba para el desayuno y la cena.

-Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo ya, tenemos un camino más o menos largo, y son las once y media- comenté quitando las cosas de la mesa.

-Bella, podríamos salir a a menos cuarto que llegaríamos cinco minutos antes- me recordó y le rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no hace falta que vayamos tan rápido- comenté-. Podríamos ir a una velocidad más normal. Como un paseo, y disfrutar.

"Si que estoy hoy mimosa" pensé asombrada.

-Sabes que no me gusta ir despacio- se quejó.

-Lo sé, pero solo una vez- le hice un puchero y le abracé-. Por fa...

-Está bien. No sé que te pasa hoy...- dijo divertido.

-No sé, lo único que sé es que me apetece estar todo el día contigo- me encogí de hombros-. Quiero mimitos de mi guapo novio.

-Oh... ¿Solo guapo?- se hizo el ofendido.

-No, guapísimo, fuerte, rápido, sexy, sobreprotector, atento, caballeroso, y algo bipolar- dije riendo.

-¿Algo bipolar?- frunció el ceño.

-Oh, vamos, no me lo negaras- levanté una ceja.

-Supongo que no- se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora ya no tanto, pero cuando nos conocimos, antes de saber que eras un vampiro, me confundías mucho- le dije-. Tan pronto estabas riendo, como que se te ponía un humor de perros, y yo nunca entendía el porqué.

-Porque estaba alerta de que no descubrieras nada, y cuando te acercabas demasiado a la verdad tenía que pensar algo rápidamente para confundirte- me confesó-. Me fustraba no poder hablarte con claridad, sin esconderte nada.

-Bueno, pero eso ya no es un problema- sonreí-, además, no te he dicho el mejor de tus talentos.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me amas como yo a ti- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Sería imposible para mí no hacerlo- dijo y juntó nuestros labios en un beso lento cargado de amor-. Se te va a hacer tarde- comentó cuando nos separamos.

-Tienes razón- me separé de él-. Voy a dejarle una nota a Charlie y nos vamos.

Cogí la libreta que estaba al lado del teléfono y escribí:

_Papá, no sé si llegarás antes que yo, así que si es así, he salido a ver a Jake por la mañana, después de comer iré con Edward a elegir el menú para la boda, y por la noche nos irémos a cenar. No creo que vuelva muy tarde, así que no te preocupes. Besos Bella._

Cuando acabé cogí mi cartera, la pastilla que me tenía que tomar a la hora de la comida, y Edward y yo salímos a fuera. Caminé hacia el Volvo pero Edward me paró.

-¿Y si en vez de ir en coche vamos corriendo?- me preguntó divertido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente- me aseguró-. Sabes que me encanta correr, y más cuando te llevo en mi espalda- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien- me encogí de hombros.

Lo bueno de esto era que podía estar abrazada a él todo el camino, y le podía acariciar y besar todo lo que quisiera.

Me sonrojé ante esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó al ver mi sangre acumulase en mis mejillas.

-Nada- aseguré-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí- me dio la espalda y se agachó para que pudiera subirme-. Sube- dijo y por supuesto él me ayudó. Cuando me acomodé, y me agarré fuerte, giró la cara la suficiente para mirarme-. ¿Preparada?- preguntó y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Preparada- dije, y asegurándose de que nadie mirába empezó a correr-. Edward- le llamé después de unos minutos y me miró de reojo.

-Dime.

-¿No será peligroso dejar tu coche delante de mi casa? Si Charlie lo ve, pensará que estámos los dos solos en casa- le dije.

-No te preocupes, alguién irá a recogerlo- dijo.

De la misma manera que yo estaba mimosa, también quería mimarle a él. Así que distraídamente, la mano que estaba sujeta a su cuello, empezó a acariciarle lentamente en esa zona, mientras que le daba pequeños besitos en la nuca. Si no hubiera tenído tanto miedo a caerme, habría empezado a jugar con el pelo de esa zona. Sabía que le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

De vez en cuando le escuchaba ronronear muy bajito, y me di cuenta de que había bajado el ritmo.

-Edward, estás yendo más lento- le dije.

-¿No querías ir más despacio?- me preguntó juguetón.

-Si- le dije sin dejar de acariciarle.

-Pues es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Y no tendrá algo que ver, el que te estés distrayendo?- pregunté divertida.

-Puede...

-¿Quires que pare?

-No, me gusta- dijo, así que seguí con mi divertida labor. Lo que había empezado con pequeños besos, fue en aumento a besos más profundos, y sus ronroneos fueron más altos-. Bella, si sigues así vamos a tener que parar, y se te va a hacer tarde- me advirtió con voz ronca.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunté preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no- me aseguró-. Yo diría que me gusta demasiado, pero si sigues así no podré continuar corriendo. Me distráes demasiado.

-Vale, entonces no seguiré- le prometí y dejé de besarle y acariciarle.

Edward volvió a su ritmo rápido de siempre, y poco después llegamos a la línea del tratado por el bosque.

-Me parece que hoy vas a hacer otro viaje más al aire libre- comentó divertido mientras me ayudaba a bajar de su espalda.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté pero entonces vi a Seth convertido en lobo-. Oh, debí recordar que aún no tiene carnet de conducir- dije más para mi misma.

-Hola, Seth- le saludó Edward.

-Hola- también saludé y él nos respondió con un ladrido.

-Pregunta si te importa que te lleve corriendo- me dijo Edward.

-No, más bien, sería si a ti te importa que te aplaste la espalda- dije mirando a Seth, y él sacó la lengua burlón.

-Creé que eres una exagerada- dijo Edward aguantando la risa.

-Bueno, después me lo dirá cuando le duela- me encogí de hombros-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Ten cuidado- me dijo Edward y vi que Seth miró al cielo para darnos privacidad.

-Te veré a las cuatro, y espero que sea en el coche, no creo poder aguantar más viajes corriendo.

-Tranquila, traeré el Volvo- me aseguró divertido.

Me puse de puntillas y nos besamos.

Cuando nos separamos fuímos hacia Seth que también se acercó.

-Claro- dijo Edward y le miré confundida-. Seth me a preguntado si podía entrar un poco en nuestro territorio para que te ayudara a subir a su espalda.

-Ah...- dije simplemente.

Seth se agachó un poco, y Edward me levantó por la cintura para después dejarme sobre el lomo de mi amigo.

-Agarrate fuerte, por favor- me pidió.

-Tranquilo- le aseguré mientras me sujetaba de Seth y él se incorporaba- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dijo, y Seth empezó a correr.

Ir sobre Seth era parecido a ir en la espalda de Edward, aunque él era más rápido.

Sabía que los vampiros eran más rápidos que los lobos, pero Edward era más rápido que cualquier vampiro así que ahora podía ver alguna que otra cosa del paisaje, y no solo borrones de colores.

Poco después las primeras casitas de La Push se empezaron a ver, y no tardamos mucho más en llegar a la casa de Jake.

Seth se agachó lo suficiente para que pudiera bajar sin problema, y en cuanto estuve en el suelo, Seth desapareció detrás de unos arbustos, para volver como humano.

-Es agradable verte sobre dos piernas- comenté.

-Hola, Bella- me dio un abrazo.

-¿Le has visto? ¿Sabes como está?- le pregunté.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, ya casi está recuperado, pero si no me crees vamos dentro y le ves tu misma- dijo mientras íbamos a la puerta.

-¿Sabe que he venido?

-Claro, se lo dije en cuanto corté la llamada- me sonrió. Seth abrió la puerta y entramos-. Jake espero que estés vestido, Bella a venido a verte, y no creo que le guste ver tus vergüenzas- gritó y yo reí.

-Enseguida voy- gritó Jake desde su habitación y al momento apareció con unas muletas.

-¿Vistiéndote?- le preguntó divertido Seth.

-Estaba vestido- dijo mi amigo mirándole mal-. Hola Bella- me sonrió.

-Jake- corrí hacia él y le abracé.

-Oh, si vas a ponerte así cada vez que me accidente, creo que lo haré más seguido- bromeó.

-Calla, tonto- me separé de él-, estaba muy preocupada.

-De manera inútil- comentó Seth-, ya te dijímos todos que estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estás?- ignoré el comentario.

-Bien, ya solo falta que la pierna vuelva a su estado normal- Jake se encogió de hombros-. Esta mañana el brazo terminó de curarse.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso- sonreí-. ¿Y Billy?- me extrañé al no verle por la sala.

-Está en casa del abuelo de Quil- dijo.

-Yo creo que por aquí hay favoritismo- comentó Seth.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jacob confuso.

-Bella a estado muy preocupada por ti, ¿y yo qué?- se quejó con un puchero.

-Eso no es verdad- dije agachándo la cabeza-. Cuando me salvaste de Riley, y vi que te hizo daño...- se me hizo un nudo en el estómago-. Al terminar todo, te acercáste a mí, y te acaricié el hombro que te dañó, y ahí me aseguré de que ya estábas curado. Pero estuve muy preocupada.

-Ya lo sé Bella- Seth me abrazó-, solo bromeaba.

-Pues no bromeés con eso- le di un golpe en el brazo-, he estado muy sensible con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Está bien- aceptó-. Además gracias a que le distrajíste pude acabar con él.

-Eh, ¿y para mí no hay abrazo?- Jacob se quejó.

-Tú ya has tenído tu abrazo- contraatacó Seth.

-¿Y que hacemos?- pregunté.

-Jacob no puede salir de casa...- le pinchó Seth.

-Bueno, podríamos ver películas- propuso Jake-, me debes una tarde de cine.

-Es cierto, entonces trae tu colección de pelis- acepté.

-¿Hacemos palomitas?- preguntó Seth.

-Vale- aceptamos Jake y yo, y Seth fue a preparlas.

-Bella, ¿puedes hecharme una mano?- me preguntó Jacob desde su habitación.

-Claro- dije y fui-, ¿qué necesitas?

-Las películas están en la estantería de arriba, pero con el yeso no puedo subirme a la silla para cogerlo...

-No hay problema- dije y me subí a la silla, pero la estantería estaba todavía demasiado alta y tuve que ponerme de puntillas. Mala elección, ya que mi mal equilibrio apareció, y caí de espaldas. Esperé el golpe que nunca llegó.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Jake me había atrapado en sus brazos.

-Oh- me removí para que me soltara-, lo siento Jake, ¿te he hecho daño?- me preocupé.

-No, tranquila, ¿y tú?- iba responderle cuando apareció Seth y me encontró volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó sospechosamente.

-Nada- dijímos los dos.

-Iba a coger las películas, pero me he caído de la silla- le expliqué-, y Jake me a atrapado antes de que me cayera al suelo.

-Oh, ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero las películas siguen en la estantería- le fruncí el ceño a la dichosa estantería.

-No te preocupes- dijo Seth-, tú ve a vigilar las palomitas, yo cogeré las películas.

-Vale- dije y salí a la cocina.

Cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas, las puse en un cuenco, y fui a sentarme al sofá.

-¿Eso que huelo son las palomitas recién hechas?- preguntó Jacob mientras él y Seth entraban a la sala y se sentaban, cada uno a mi lado.

-Sí- dije y me puse las palomitas en las rodillas-. ¿Qué vamos a ver?

"Que no sea de miedo, que no sea de miedo" recé

-Una de miedo, por supuesto- sonrió Seth.

"Que chasco"

-¿De miedo?, ¿y no podríamos ver una de risa?- pedí-, venga chicos... he pasado por suficientes situaciones terroríficas en las últimas semanas, creo que me he ganado un descanso, ¿no?- les hice un puchero marca Alice.

-Está bien...- supiró Jacob.

-Tú ganas, pero una de risa, no pongas nada romántico- Seth hizo una arcada fingida.

Así pasamos el resto de la mañana, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas. Al llegar la hora de comer, les pregunté a los chicos que querían que preparase, así que cuando decidieron la saña, me puse manos a la obra.

-Jake- le llamé desde la cocina-, ¿Billy vendrá a comer?

-No, se va a quedar con el abuelo de Quil todo el día. Solo prepara para nosotros tres- me respondió y seguí con mi labor.

-Seth, la comida está casi preparada, ¿puedes ir poniendo la mesa, por favor?- le pedí.

-Claro, Bella- dijo y se puso con ello.

Unos minutos después, la mesa estaba puesta, y la comida servida.

-Chicos a comer- les dije, y rápidamente nos sentamos a la mesa.

-Que buena pinta tiene esto- dijo Jake relamiendose los labios.

-Pues será mejor que lo pruebes...- dijo Seth masticando-, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Pues que no te escuche Emily si quieres que te siga cocinando- bromeó Jacob.

Entre bromas y charlas, comímos tranquilamente. Los chicos repitieron tres veces, menos mal que hice mucha comida.

-¿Para que es esa pastilla?- me preguntó Seth cuando vio que la sacaba del bolsillo para tomármela.

-Pues para la garganta- dije-, antes de que todo se solucionar, la proyección de la chica apareció en mi habitación y me cogió de cuello, así que me duele, por eso estoy ronca- les conté.

-¿Tienes algo más?- me preguntó Jake.

-Bueno, tengo moratones en el cuerpo de cuando me agarró Riley- y miré Seth, ya que gracias a él no me rompió nada-, así que tengo que ponerme una crema y tomarme una pastilla con el desayuno y otra para la cena.

-Oh- Jake pareció recordar algo-, cuando la pelirroja te secuestró de dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí. Carlisle me revisó y dijo que estaba bien, así que solo me tomé una pastilla para el dolor, y no he necesitado más- le tranquilicé.

Cuando terminamos de comer, los chicos me ayudaron a quitar la mesa, y Seth y Jacob se ofreciéron a limpiar los platos, así que los dejé en la cocina mientras yo llamaba a Edward, ya que eran las tres y media.

Al segundo pitido me respondió.

-Hola cariño- dijo feliz.

-Hola amor- sonreí.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-Sí, acabámos de terminar de comer, y los chicos están limpiando- comenté.

-¿Cómo está Jacob?

-Mejor, ya solo le falta recuperarse de la pierna.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres que vaya a la frontera ya?- preguntó.

-En unos minutos, en cuanto Seth acabe con los platos le diré que me lleve así que sal en...- me asomé haber cuanto les quedaba por limpiar- diez minutos más o menos.

-Vale, te veo un rato, te amo.

-Y yo- dije y colgué. Un rato después, los chicos acabaron de limpiar y los dos se dejaron caer en el sofá-. Esto... Seth...- le llamé mientras miraba mis manos-, he quedado con Edward en unos minutos y...

-Claro Bella, vamos- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba-. Hasta luego tío- chocó el puño con Jake-. Voy a ir a transformarme- dijo y salió de la casa.

-Bueno Jake, lo he pasado genial hoy- dije.

-Yo también- sonrió.

-Espero que vengáis a visitarme pronto- comenté-, tú tienes coche, o cuatro patas para venir rápidamente- reí.

-Sí, en cuanto me recupere irémos a visitarte.

-Genial- le di un abrazo-. Adiós Jake.

-Adiós Bells- le solté y salí de la casa. En la entrada ya estaba Seth en forma de lobo-. Bueno Seth...- me acerqué a él y se agachó para que pudiera subirme-. Por favor no corras mucho; mi estómago te lo agradecerá- le pedí, y él ladró divertido-. Si, si, no te reirás tanto cuando vomite tu precioso pelaje- le reté, y él dejó de reír para empezar a correr.

Se notaba que me había hecho caso, ya que ahora podía ver claramente todo lo que había a mi alrededor, y aunque tardamos un poco más en llegar a la frontera del tratado, mi estómago lo agradeció. Al fondo pude ver el Volvo y a Edward apoyado en el capó del coche.

-Hola- le saludé desde el lomo de Seth.

-Hola- dijo, y se acercó para ayudarme a bajar. Cuando volví a estar en tierra me dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Qué tal el viaje Seth?- esperó a que respondiera-. Me alegro- le dijo y se giró a mí-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí- le dije y miré a Seth-. Gracias por los paseos- le acaricié la cabeza y ronroneó-. Ya le he dicho a Jake que vengáis pronto a visitarme.

-Dice que eso está hecho- dijo Edward.

-Vale. Adiós Seth- me despedí y él ladró.

-Hasta luego- le dijo Edward, y nos fuímos al coche, dónde mi novio me abrió la puerta y esperó a que me sentara para cerrarla-. Y ¿qué habéis hecho?- preguntó distraídamente mientras arrancaba.

-Pues vimos películas mientras comíamos palomitas, después hice la comida, charlámos, y los chicos limpiaron- le conté.

-He visto en la mente de Seth algo extraño- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El qué?- pregunté.

-Jacob y tú, en su habitación, en una postura algo extraña. Estaba demasiado cerca de ti, y te estaba tocando- no parecía enfadado, aunque podía notar algo de celos en su voz.

-Oh- recordé mi caída y empecé a reír.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó confuso.

-De lo bobo que eres- le dije-. Lo que has leído en la mente de Seth a sido un accidente- le aseguré-. Jake me pidió que le cogiese las películas de su estantería, porque con la pierna rota, no podía subirse a la silla- le conté-, así que me subí, y aún así no llegaba, entonces me puse de puntillas, y me caí- me encogí de hombros-. Jake me cogió antes de que cayese, y Seth llegó cuando me estaba dejándo en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te hicíste daño?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo, no me pasó nada.

-Siento haberte interrogado- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada- aseguré-. Seth también se extrañó cuando nos encontró así- le dije.

-Era una postura extraña.

-Lo era- reí-. ¿Y tú que has hecho toda la mañana?- le pregunté.

-Salí de caza con Emmett y Jasper por aquí cerca, no quería irme muy lejos para poder llegar a tiempo- dijo.

-¿Has podido alimentarte bien?- le pregunté.

Sabía que cuando salía de caza tardaba casi un día, y hoy había tardado solo unas horas.

-Algo- se encogió de hombros, y le miré.

Me di cuenta que las ojeras las tenía un poco más marcadas, y sus ojos tenían un dorado más oscuro.

-No lo has hecho- dije.

-Bella, no te preocupes, esta noche, saldré de nuevo, y me alimentaré bien- dijo-. Yo jamás te haría daño...

-Eso ya lo sé- dije-, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que estés incómodo cuando estás conmigo.

-Y no lo estoy- dijo-, sabes que ya no me afecta como antes...

-Pero que no lo haga igual no significa que seas inmune.

-Bella, he estado sin cazar muchas más semanas de las que llevo desde la última caza, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Bueno...- suspiré-, pero esta noche sales de nuevo.

-Vale- aceptó-. Por cierto, Alice va a estar en tu casa cuando lleguemos de mirar el menú- cambió de tema.

-¿Para...? Ah, me quiere arreglar para la cena- recordé.

-Sí, lo vio, y dijo que tenía que prepararte- se encogió de hombros-. Intenté convencerla de que no lo hiciera, tú siempre estás preciosa, pero ya sabes como es- suspiró.

-Ya- le di la razón-, bueno, no importa, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que tu hermana me prepare cada vez que salgo.

-No lo digas a su alrededor, porque se lo tomará enserio, y será cuando no te dejará elegir la ropa ni para sacar la basura- dijo divertido y le saqué la lengua.

-Aún no me has dicho a dónde me vas a llevar a cenar- dije despreocupada.

-Ni te lo diré- fruncí el ceño-, es una sorpresa.

-Oh, Edward, sabes que las odio- me quejé.

-Pero te terminan encantando- dijo.

-Ya, pero...

-Nada, es una sorpresa, así que no insistas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale- dije enfurruñada-. ¿Puedo poner música?- cambié de tema.

-Amor, sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso para ponerla- dijo Edward mirándome.

-Ya, bueno, pero es tu coche, y no quiero molestarte- dije jugando con mis dedos.

-Bella, lo que tu hagas no me molesta- me aseguró-, y el coche es mío, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando estés en él.

-Gracias- me moví y le di un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Sigue puesto tu cd?- le pregunté.

-Sí, no lo he cambiado desde que lo pusiste.

-Vale- dije y encendí la música.

Me encantaba escucharle tocar el piano, me relajaba muchísimo, así que me acomodé en el asiento y cerré los ojos para escuchar mejor las notas.

Unos minutos depués llegamos a Port Angeles, y cuando llegamos a lo que supuse que sería nuestro destino, aparcó y me ayudó a salir.

-Ese es uno de los cátering que te quiero enseñar, aquí en Port Angeles hay dos, pero si no te convencen podémos ir a Seattle, ya lo sabes, así que no te preocupes- me dijo.

-No creo que sea muy complicado encontrar comida comestible- bromeé.

Edward y yo entramos en el local, y el dueño nos dio la bienvenida y nos enseñó una carta con los platos que cocinaban, incluso nos dieron a probar, aunque Edward se excusó diciendo que eso lo dejaba a mi elección.

El menú llevaba los entrantes, marisco, ensalada, carne, pescado, acompañamiento, bebída y postre. La verdad es que estaba genial todo, pero cuando vi el precio casi me caigo de espaldas.

-¿Amor, estás bien?- me preguntó Edward preocupado cuando vio mi cara.

-Em... sí- dije y me giré a dueño-. ¿Nos podría dejar unos minutos para discutirlo?

-Por supuesto, tomense el tiempo que necesiten- dijo y nos dejó solos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Edward.

-Edward, ¿has visto el precio del menú?- susurré escandalizada.

-No, pero no importa- se encogió de hombros.

-Edward- dije seria-, no vamos a pagar esta barbaridad por la comida.

-Exacto, no vamos, voy yo, así que despreocúpate- dijo.

-No, Edward, vamos- nos señalé a los dos-. Que yo sepa no te casas tú solo, así que yo también voy a pagar.

-No- dijo tanjánte.

-Edward...- le advertí.

-Bella- dijo en mi mismo tono-. Creí que esto ya lo habíamos discutido- se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Edward no vas a pagar un menú que ni siquiera vas a comer- dije.

-Bella, un menú para una boda, lleva más o menos el precio que has visto en éste, en cualquier lugar que mirémos costará prácticamente lo mismo- dijo pacientemente-. Así que sé una buena chica, y deja que me ocupe de todo- me miró intensamente y solo pude asentir embobada-. Pefecto.

"Otra vez me había deslumbrado para salirse con la suya" me quejé internamente. "Estúpido vampiro chantagista."

Edward fue a buscar al dueño del local, he hizo los arreglos con él. Le dio la fecha y la hora que queríamos la entrega, le dio un adelanto del cobro, y nos depedimos.

-No es justo que siempre te salgas con la tuya- me quejé cuando estábamos dentro del coche.

-Pero si no hice nada- dijo inocéntemente mirándome intensamente.

-¿Ves?, a eso me refiero- dije-, me miras intensamente, pones esos ojos, y ploff, deslumbrada a tus pies.

-Bella, exageras- rió y se acercó para besarme intensamente.

-No juegas limpio- murmuré cuando nos separamos.

-Nunca dije que lo haría- sonrió y arrancó para volver a Forks. El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, y cuando llegó a mi casa, se giró hacia mí-. Tú padre ha llegado antes y a dejado subir a Alice, así que creo que tu tortura empieza en unos minutos.

-No me lo recuerdes- gemí.

-Pasaré por ti en una hora- dijo y salió del coche para rodearlo y ayudarme a salir-. Hasta luego- se agachó y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Y yo a ti- dijo y se fue al coche y yo entré en casa-. Hola- dije alzando la voz.

-Bells, mira quién a venido- dijo Charlie.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Alice desde el sofá.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- la pregunté.

-No, pero será mejor que empecemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y me arrastraba escaleras arriba-. Ve a la ducha, yo lo prepararé todo- dijo y me dio una bata y me empujó al baño.

Diez minutos después salí duchada, con la bata puesta y fui a mi habitación.

-Alice, ya estoy- dije.

-Siéntate- me ordenó y empezó a secarme un poco el pelo con el difusor, para luego poder rizarlo mejor con la espuma. Cuando terminó se puso con el maquillaje.

-Alice...- la advertí.

-Que sí, Bella- suspiró cansinamente-, nada recargado...

-Exacto.

Primero me puso la base de maquillaje, polvos compactos para fijar la base, y un poco de colorete rosa. Después me puso una prebase en los parpados y eligió las sombras. Utilizó una sombra azul oscuro para el parpado móvil, una negra con reflejos para la esquina del ojo y subirla un poco al parpado fijo, y otra blanca para iluminar el hueso de la ceja y el lagrimal. Luego de difuminar las sombras, me delineó el borde de las pestañas superiores con eyeliner líquido, y el de las inferiores, pero solo hasta la mitad; de la mitad al lagrimal lo hizo con la misma sombra azul del parpado. Después pintó la línea de agua con lapicero negro, me puso máscara de pestañas negra, y terminó con un brillo labial rosa cereza.

-La ropa está en la cama, así que voy a dejarte sola para que te cambies- dijo y cuando llegó a la puerta paró-. Ten cuidado con el maquillaje y el pelo- me advirtió y salió.

Alice me había dejado un vestido azul oscuro palabra de honor. Era ajustado, la tela hacia como arrugas que le daba un toque especial.

Cuando me vestí vi que también me había dejado unos tacones, así que con un suspiro me los puse. Eran negros, con la puntera un poco abierta.

-Alice- dije un poco alto y al momento entró.

-Toma- me dio unos aros negros, que me puse rápidamente-. Bella, estás preciosa. Mi hermano babeará en cuanto te vea- dijo dándome un bolso tipo cartera de color negro-. Dentro ya tienes la cartera, el movil, las llaves, y la pastilla.

-Gracias- la di un abrazo, me giré al espejo para mirarme, y lo que vi me encantó.

-Vamos, Edward está doblando las esquina- dijo y me arrastró escaleras abajo.

-Woow, Bells- dijo mi padre cuando me vio-, estás...

-No digas más- le pedí sonrojada, y de seguido unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y fui a abrir.

-Amor...- Edward suspiró asombrado-. Estás...

-No sigas- pedí sonrojada de nuevo.

-Oh, si que voy a seguir- dijo divertido-. Estás preciosa, increiblemente hermosa.

-Gracias, tú también estás guapísimo- le dije cuando le vi.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, y una camisa parecida al mismo tono de azul al de mi vestido. El pelo revuelto, y unos zapatos negros.

-Gracias cariño- me dio un beso en la sien-. ¿Estás lista?

-Creo que si- dije y me aseguré que seguía llevando el bolso en la mano.

-Toma, para que no tengas frío- me dijo Alice y me dio un chal negro que me coloqué sobre los hombros.

-Lista- sonreí.

-Buenas noches Jefe Swan- saludó Edward a mi padre cuando apareció.

-Hola- dijo cortánte-. ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?

-Es una sorpresa, pero le prometo que la traeré sana y salva- dijo seriamente.

-Que no sea muy tarde- le advirtió.

-Descuide, la dejaré antes de las doce- dijo-. ¿Alice te dejamos en casa?

-Vale- saltó hacia la puerta-. Adiós Charlie.

-Adiós- se despidió en general y salímos hacia el Volvo.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y después le abrió a Alice la puerta trasera. Cuando las dos estuvímos acomodadas, el fue a su lugar y arrancó.

-Edward, déjame en la esquina de la calle, iré a casa corriendo- le dijo Alice.

-Alice, puedo dejarte más cerca de casa, nos pilla de paso- le dijo Edward.

-Como quieras- dijo feliz.

-Alice- me giré hacia ella-. ¿Sabes...?

-Oh, ni lo intentes- dijo-, es una sorpresa.

-Pero...

-Nada- dijo esta vez Edward.

-Está bien...- me di por vencida-. Pero por favor que no sea un sitio muy caro- le pedí y los dos riéron. Unos minutos después dejamos a Alice y seguímos nuestro camino en silencio-. ¿Port Angeles?- pregunté cuando vi el cartel de bienvenida.

-Sí- Edward sonrió.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la puerta del restaurante en el que cené la primera vez con él.

-Oh...- dije enternecida por el detalle.

-Aquí fue la primera vez dónde cenamos juntos- dijo-, bueno cenaste- se retractó.

-Lo sé- sonreí-. Me encanta- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Edward salió del coche, lo rodeó para ayudarme a salir, y caminamos abrazados hasta la entrada.

-Buenas noches- saludó una mujer de mediana edad.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen- dijo mi novio.

-Oh, aquí está- dijo la mujer cuando encontró su nombre en una lista-. Síganme por aquí, por favor- dijo amablemente.

Al menos no era la misma chica que iba babeando la primera vez que vinímos.

La mujer nos llevó a una zona privada al fondo del restaurante y nos dejó la carta para que fuéramos eligiendo y se marchó.

-Gracias Edward- le dije y me miró confundido-. Por todo lo que haces por mí, y por esto- señalé el restaurante.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago encantado- dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

-Te amo- dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Te amo- se incorporó un poco y me dio un pequeño beso-. ¿Has elegido ya?

-Si- dije y llamó al camarero para darle los pedidos. Cuando se marchó seguímos hablando de varios temas, entre ellos la boda-. ¿Te ha dejado Alice ver el vestido?- le pregunté.

-No, esta mañana la pregunté como lo llevaba y rápidamente empezó a pensar en canciones coreanas. Dice que hasta el día de la boda no lo puedo ver- dijo desilusionado.

-Bueno, no te preocupes- le animé-, ya queda menos, además, conociendo a Alice seguro que es increíble- dije.

-Seguro, y en ti se verá expléndido- sonrió.

-Bueno...- me sonrojé-. Estoy tan nerviosa- admití.

-Yo también, pero estoy demasiado entusiasmado con que te conviertas en mi esposa, que cualquier rastro de nervios desaparece- dijo.

-Aún no me creo que en unas semanas pase a ser la señora Cullen para toda la eternidad- pensé en alto.

-Isabella Marie Cullen- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Sí, suena bien, ¿verdad?- reí.

-Sí, y me encanta.

Después de eso, el camarero nos trajo nuestros pedidos y empezamos a comer. Bueno, yo empecé a comer, Edward simuló hacerlo y fue escondiendo la comida en las servilletas.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, me tomé la pastilla y salímos a la zona trasera del restaurante, que era una pista de baile, para bailar las canciones lentas y románticas que tocaban la banda al fondo en un pequeño escenario.

-Edward esta noche a sido increíble- dije con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la música.

-Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la sorpresa- sonrió-. Yo también lo he pasado muy bien- me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Esta noche irás de caza, ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Sí, pero volveré antes de que despiertes. Alice quiere que mañana te lleve temprano para que te pruebes el vestido, y ensayes con los zapatos- gemí cuando dijo lo de los zapatos. Ya estaban empezando a pasarme factura los que llevaba ahora-. No iré muy lejos, así que supongo que podré colarme en tu habitación sobre las cuatro. Además, no tengo que alimentarme desde cero, ya que gran parte de la sed, desapareció esta mañana- me recordó y sonreí.

-Eso me gusta- confesé, y seguímos bailando.

Bailámos un par de canciones más, cuando Edward paró.

-Es hora de que vaya a dejarte a tu casa- me recordó-. Son las once y media, y tengo que dejarte antes de media noche.

-Vale- acepté, y entrámos dentro.

Edward pagó la cuenta y salímos hacia el coche.

El camino a mi casa lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio; cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Esta noche había sido maravillosa, y me lo había pasado genial.

Edward había sido super romántico y atento conmigo, y había pensando en todos los detalles. Si la cena hubiera sido con otra persona, seguro que no la hubiera disfrutado como lo había hecho.

Cuando llegamos, Edward paró el coche y se giró hacia mí.

-Volveré tan rápido como pueda- me dijo.

-No te preocupes, caza tranquilamente- le aseguré, no quería que cazase de menos solo porque iba a estar sola.

-Aún no me he marchado y ya te extraño- confesó.

-Yo no tendré tiempo ya que me voy a dormir- dije divertida.

-Tienes razón, y es injusto- hizo un puchero.

-Tengo que entrar- dije mirándo el reloj del salpicadero.

-Tienes razón- dijo-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- le dije y nos besamos un largo rato. Cuando nos separamos, Edward salió del coche y me ayudó a salir.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas- susurró, y caminé hacia la puerta.

Edward entró en el coche, y esperó a que yo entrase dentro para marcharse.

Lo primero que oí nada más cerrar la puerta de la entrada, fueron los ronquidos de Charlie, que provenían del sofá.

-Papá- le moví por el hombro-. Papá, levantate, que después te dolerá la espalda- le dije.

La verdad es que tenía una postura bastante retorcida. Estaba tumbado en el sofá con el cuello retorcido, una pierna encima del restaldo y un brazo caído en el suelo.

-¿Bells?- preguntó con un ojo medio abierto.

-Sí, acabo de llegar, venga, ve a la cama- le dije, y se levantó perezoso y los dos subímos las escaleras para irnos cada uno a nuestra habitación.

Estaba muy cansada, así que rápidamente me puse el pijama, me desmaquillé, y me metí en la cama. Un par de minutos después me llegó un mensaje al móvil de Edward.

_Que descanses mi amor. Te amo._

Con un suspiro enamorada le contesté.

_Diviertete en la caza. Nos vemos por la mañana. Te amo._

Con una sonrisa dejé el móvil en la mesilla y me dormí.

**Hola, bueno, hoy Bella a hecho varias cosas. Jake está casi recuperado de la lucha, y nuestra parejita ya tiene menú para la boda, y además han salido a una cena romántica.**

**Como os habréis dado cuenta, ahora las actualizaciones son una vez a la semana. Así van a seguir siendo hasta el final, ya que como todo ha terminado, las ideas me vienen peor, y me cuesta más escribir los capitulos, así que actualizaré una vez a la semana. Probablemente sea viernes, sabado o domingo; uno de esos tres días.**

**Gracias a todas por los comentaríos, las que me agregáis a favoritos, me seguís, y me leéis siempre. Sois las mejores lectoras. Y cualquier duda, pregunta o lo que sea, me decís, ya lo sabéis.**

**Perdón por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 31

Desperté cerca de las diez y media. Alice iba a venir a buscarme para pasar el día en su casa; quería probarme el vestido para hacer algunos ajustes, y cambiar lo que no me gustase. Edward ya se abría marchado de caza, así que estos dos días iban a ser muy largos, por que aunque él dijo que su sed no la tenía que calmar desde cero, se había ido bastante lejos para cazar unos osos que por esta zona no había.

Con mucha tranquilidad me di una ducha larga y relajante. Alice no vendría hasta las doce, así que tenía tiempo hasta que llegara.

Cuando terminé me puse un vaquero claro, una blusa y unos botines planos; me hice una trenza un lado en el pelo, me cambié el vendaje de los puntos de mi brazo, me puse la crema para los moratones y bajé a desayunar.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, unos golpecitos en la puerta sonaron, y al momento me extrañé. Alice no llegaba hasta dentro de casi una hora, así que no tenía ni idea de quién sería.

Con cuidado fui hacia la puerta y antes de abrir, miré por la mirilla.

Era Edward.

¿Qué hacia Edward aquí?

No es que me molestara que viniera, todo lo contrario, pero se suponía que estaba por algún bosque lejano cazando osos para alimentarse.

Extrañada abrí la puerta.

-Hola- le saludé mientras le abrazaba la cintura. Lo raro fue que él no me devolvió el gesto, y la típica corriente eléctrica que sentía no la noté, pero lo ignoré-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté mientras que le dejaba pasar.

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Se suponía que tenías que estar de caza, ¿recuerdas?- le informé algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Oh, eso, em... sí- dijo mirando a su alrededor-. Ya he terminado.

-Pero si ibas a una zona alejada; hasta mañana no llegabas- dije.

-Si..., pero he cazado cerca- dijo.

-Bueno, ¿y que cazaste?- le pregunté mientras me preparaba un vaso de leche con cereales.

-Pues unos apetitosos hum... ciervos- dijo rápidamente y asentí.

Edward estaba de lo más raro. Estaba ausente, hablaba forzadamente, y lo más extraño era que no me había dado un beso al saludarme, ni me había elogiado.

No es que fuera una persona con el ego por las nubes, pero siempre que me veía me decía hermosa, o preciosa, o amor, pero hoy no me había dicho ni hola.

-Edward- le llamé mientras me sentaba a desayunar-, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?, claro, ¿porqué no iba a estarlo?- preguntó con voz dura.

-Em... no sé, te noto raro- dije encogiendome de hombros.

-No digas bobadas y desayuna- siguió con el mismo tono.

Quizás estaba molesto por algo, aunque no sabía la razón.

-Alice va a llegar en un rato; hoy voy a probarme el vestido de novia, así que supongo que te echará de casa para que no lo veas- comenté.

-Mmm...- dijo ausente.

Su actitud me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Nunca se había comportado tan seco conmigo... ni siquiera cuando se marchó, así que no entendía a que venía todo esto. A lo mejor había bebido sangre en mal estado...

Acabé de desayunar, me tomé la pastilla y me puse a limpiar el vaso y la cuchara.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hasta que llegue Alice?- le pregunté.

-Vamos al bosque- dijo rápidamente.

-Vale, cojo la chaqueta y nos vamos- dije y subí por ella. Al llegar a mi habitación, decidí mandarle un sms a Alice, por si llegaba y nosotros seguíamos por el bosque, aunque suponía que esto lo vería, aún así, lo hice.

_Alice he ido a dar un paseo con Edward por el bosque, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes. Cuando llegues mandame un mensaje y volveremos. Te veo en un rato. Te quiero._

Lo envié, me metí el móvil en el bolsillo y me giré para salir, pero al hacerlo me choqué con el duro pecho de Edward.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó serio.

-Oh- me sobé la frente-. Nada, estaba avisando a Alice.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- exigió enfadado y di un paso atrás.

-Por si llegaba antes y no me encontraba- murmuré.

Edward dio un par de respiraciones y bajó las escaleras.

-Vamos- exigió y le seguí.

Rápidamente llegamos al bosque, y cuando intenté cogerle la mano me la rechazó.

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunté ya asustada.

-Nada- dijo friamente-. Bueno...- lo pensó un momento-, la verdad es que si pasa algo.

-Te escucho- dije parándome enfrete de él con los brazos cruzados.

-No quiero casarme contigo- dijo firmemente y mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté después de un minuto.

-¿Eres sorda?- preguntó irritado-. No. Quiero. Casame. Contigo- dijo separando las palabras.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda pastilla. No entendía porqué me decía esto después de haber insistido tanto en la boda, y a solo unas pocas semanas para el gran día.

-Edward, ¿qué dices? ¿no te entiendo?- las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

-No quiero pasarme el resto de la eternidad detrás de una simple humana- se encogió de hombros. No sé en que momento me dejé caer de rodillas. Mi mente dejó de procesar la información y me quedé en blanco con la vista perdida-. No hará falta que te diga que no quiero seguir en esta relación- me informó, y marchó corriendo.

Yo me quedé allí, en la misma posición. Unos minutos después mi móvil empezó a sonar, pero no podía moverme, así que no respondí. La persona que llamó lo intento dos veces más hasta que se dio por vencida.

Lentamente me senté en el suelo, doblé mis rodillas y las abracé con los brazos.

-Se vuelto a marchar- murmuré y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas-. Se ha ido...

Al momento noté una brisa.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre?- escuché la voz de Alice a lo lejos, aunque sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-No me quiere- murmuré.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién no te quiere?- preguntó extrañada-. Bella, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Alice- levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos-. Edward me a dejado.

-¿Edward?- preguntó extrañada-. Pero si está de caza.

-No, ha vuelto antes, y a venido a verme- la dije.

-Bella, eso es imposible, hubiera pasado por la mansión o al menos hubiera tenido una visión, pero no he visto que haya cambiado su decisión- dijo.

-Pues ha estado aquí conmigo- dije bajito-. Por eso te envié ese mensaje.

-Ya, lo he leído, pero es extraño- murmuró confusa-. Vamos a casa- dijo y me levantó en brazos y me llevó a velocidad vampírica al Porche.

Rápidamente me llevó a su casa, y entramos.

-Carlisle- dijo como si estuviera a nuestro lado y al momento apareció-. Edward a dejado a Bella.

-¿Edward?- preguntó extrañado-, pero si está de caza.

-Pues al parecer a vuelto antes y a dejado a Bella- dijo Alice-, pero lo extraño es que sigo viendo la boda. Su decisión sigue intacta.

-Creo que lo mejor será llamarle y preguntarle directamente- dijo y se llevó el móvil al oído-. Hijo- saludó rápidamente-, ¿dónde estás?...- esperó respuesta-. Edward, Bella está aquí en casa llorando desconsoladamente porque dice que has suspendido la boda, y la has dejado...- le explicó y escuchó atentamente-. Vale- dijo y me tendió el móvil.

-¿Sí?- dije bajito y me sorbé la nariz.

-Mi amor, ¿qué a ocurrido?- me preguntó-, no entiendo lo que dice Carlisle.

-No me quieres- dije llorando otra vez.

-Bella, ¿qué dices?- dijo confundido-. Vamos a ver- suspiró-, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Tú me lo has dicho- respondí.

-Bella, la última vez que hablamos fue anoche, todavía sigo de caza.

-No puede ser- dije-. Esta mañana has estado en casa muy raro, hemos ido a dar un paseo al bosque y me has dicho que no querías que nos casáramos, ni estar conmigo.

-Bella, no sé que es lo que ha ocurrido pero lo vamos a averigüar. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda- dijo seriamente-. Y no te quedes sola; no sabemos a que nos enfrentámos.

-Vale- murmuré.

-Bella- me llamó antes de que colgara-, te amo. No lo olvides.

-Vale. Adiós- dije bajito y colgué-. Toma- le devolví el móvil a Carlisle-. No entiendo nada- confesé.

-Ni nosotros, pero vamos a descubrirlo, no te preocupes- me dijo Carlisle.

-Venga, Bella, tenémos un vestido que arreglar- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ahora?- pregunté-. No sé si será lo mejor.

-¿Y por qué no va a serlo?- preguntó confundida-. Edward te ha asegurado que él no ha vuelto, así que no entiendo por qué tendríamos que esperar. Este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro- con un suspiro asentí y las dos subímos a su habitación, dónde había preparado un altillo para que me subiera, y el vestido se encontraba tendído encima de la cama, tapado por un plástico-. Desvístete y súbete ahí- me dijo señalando el altillo.

Me desvestí y me preparé. Cuando me coloqué en mi lugar, Alice se acercó a mí con el vestido más maravillo que había visto en mi vida. Era exactamente lo que quería, y mejor de lo que había imaginado.

El vestido era blanco, el escote era del tipo palabra de honor; ajustado hasta la cadera, dónde caía más suelto en una larga falda que dejaba por detrás una pequeña cola. La espalda simulaba un corsé.

-Alice...- susurré admirando el vestido.

-Lo sé- sonrió-, te encanta.

-Más que eso- dije-. Gracias- la abracé-, es más de lo que jamás imaginé.

-No me agradezcas nada- dijo sonriendo-. Ahora vamos a probarte mi obra maestra- dijo y me ayudó a colocarme el vestido.

-Debo imaginar que no me dejarás verme en un espejo, ¿verdad?- comenté.

-Imaginas bien- dijo y ató los cordones del corsé.

Cuando terminó, me miró de arriba a bajo y cogiéndo varios alfileres empezó a ajustar el vestido en algunas zonas; como el pecho y la cintura. Después de unos minutos me ayudó a sacarme el vestido con cuidado, y lo dejó dentro de la bolsa de plástico sin quitar los alfileres.

-¿Puedo vestime ya?

-Sí- dijo colgando el vestido en su armario-. Esta noche me pondré a hacerle los arreglos.

-Gracias Alice- la volví a agradecer.

-De nada, seguro que ha Edward le encantará- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Lo has visto?

-No, he querido omitir las visiones sobre su reacción para poder sorprenderme, pero estoy segura que le encantará.

-Alice- la llamé mientras terminaba de vestirme-. ¿Quién crees que será el que se hizo pasar por Edward?

-Eso no lo sé- admitió-, pero no te preocupes, Edward volverá mañana, y lo averiguarémos.

-Devería de haberme dado cuenta de que no era él- murmuré.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Más bien la pregunta sería como lo dijo- comenté-. Estaba borde, serio, tenso, y con un terrible humor.

-Bueno, Edward siempre tiene un terrible humor- bromeó.

-No, bueno, sí, a veces, pero cuando está conmigo es dulce, atento, y siempre se preocupa por mí, y controla sus emociones- dije-. Hoy la verdad es que parecía otro, y con toda la razón- bufé.

-Sea quién sea el que ha ido hoy a tu casa, quería que tu relación con Edward acabase- dijo pensativa y asentí-. ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Claro.

La verdad es que el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, y la hora de comer había llegado sin darnos cuenta.

Las dos bajamos las escaleras, y Alice se puso delante de la vitrocerámica sin sabes muy bien que hacer.

-¿Qué quiere comer?

-Alice, puedo hacerlo yo- dije levantándome.

-¿No te importa?- prenguntó, yo negué divertida y ella suspiró aliviada-. Menos mal, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-No te preocupes- sonreí y me puse manos a la obra para hacer pasta-. A propósito; ¿dónde están todos?

-Carlisle a ido al hospital, Esme sigue redecorando la casa de su amiga, y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper han ido a una esposición de coches de alta gama en Seattle.

-Y Edward sigue de caza.

-Exacto- sonrió.

-¿Y no te importa haber tenido que quedarte conmigo para terminar el vestido?- pregunté.

Me sentía un poco mal por tenerla aquí retenida, quizá quería salir de compras, o haber podido acompañar a Jasper.

-Claro que no- me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Quería terminar todo lo relacionado con el vestido pronto, por si no te gustaba o había que hacer muchos arreglos- dijo-. Pero después de comer te llevaré a casa- comentó-. Tengo que salir para hacer unas compras. Necesito unas cosas para poder hacer los ajustes al vestido- comentó y asentí.

Pasé la siguiente hora terminado de cocinar y comiendo. Al acabar, Alice me dio la pastilla y me la tomé, para después limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado, aunque mi amiga dijo que no hiciera falta, no quería que otros limpiasen mis estropícios, así que la ignoré y continué limpiando.

Al terminar, recogí mi chaqueta y las dos nos subímos al Porche para ir a mi casa, dónde Alice me dejó y ella se marchó a hacer sus compras.

Cuando entré en casa el reloj marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. No sabía que hacer, así que me puse a hacer la colada y a limpiar la casa; pero antes de nada me cambié la ropa por algo más cómodo y me quité la trenza para poder hacerme un moño desordenado.

Una hora después de estar metída en mis taréas, el timbre de la puerta sonó y bajé a ver quién era.

-Hola Emmett- le saludé a ver a mi cuñado parado delante de la puerta-, ¿qué haces aquí?

Parecía que esa era mi frase del día.

-Bella- dijo serio y entró cerrándo la puerta con un pequeño portazo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté-. No es que me moleste tu visita, pero suponía que estábas en Seattle.

-Si..., estaba- dijo distraído-, pero he venido a advertírte- dijo serio y asentí-. Alejate de Edward. No eres buena para él.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendida-. Emmett, ¿qué dices?

-No quiero que estés en nuestras vidas- aclaró amenazadoramente acercándose a mí, y yo di un paso atrás-. ¿Qué pasa Bellita, tienes miedo?- dijo y me sujetó por el cuello levantándome del suelo-. Solo te lo repetiré una vez más- dijo con voz sombría acercando su cara a la mía a pocos centímetros-: aléjate de nosotros- después de eso me lanzó contra la pared y caí al suelo-. Jamás serás parte de la familia.

Cuando levanté la mirada Emmett ya no estaba, así que como la llorona que soy, subí con dificultad las escaleras, me hice una pelota en la cama y empecé llorar.

Lloré por las palabras del que creí que era más que mi cuñado. También era un amigo y un hermano. El hermano mayor que nunca tuve. El hermano que cuidaba de mí, pero que también me hacía pasar vergüenza en algunas ocasiones.

También lloré por el dolor. Su agarre había sido fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme sin aire, pero lo que si me dolió fue el golpe contra la pared.

Me dolía la cabeza y la parte de atrás del cuello; y no podía mover mucho la cabeza.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, fui al baño y me cogí una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza; bajé las escaleras, llené un vaso de agua y me tomé la pastilla para subir a mi habitación y tumbarme en la cama.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero unos ruidos en el piso de abajo me despertaron.

Lentamente me asomé por la ventana y vi que el patrulla estaba aparcado en la entrada, así que supuse que el que hacía ruido era Charlie.

Antes de bajar a bajo, fui al baño y me miré en el espejo. Tenía unas leves marcas en el cuello, y la cara la tenía un poco demacrada por haber llorando tanto, así que me la lavé para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas, y me coloqué un pañuelo en el cuello que cogí del perchero de mi habitación y bajé para encontrarme con mi padre intentando cocinar.

-Papá- le saludé y se giró.

-Hola Bells, ¿qué hacías?- preguntó.

-Oh, nada, me quedé dormida- admití.

-Sí, y dejáste la escoba en medio del pasillo- comentó.

-¿Si?, creí que la había guardado- mentí, la verdad es que ni me acordaba de ella.

-No te preocupes, ya la he guardado.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté desconfíada acercandome a él.

-La cena- dijo y cuando vi lo que hacía empecé a reir.

-¿Y tanto ruido, por esto?- pregunté.

-Bueno, no encontraba un plato grande ni algo para cortar la pizza.

-¿Pero que le hicíste a la pobre pizza?- pregunté con fingido horror mientras volvía a reír.

Charlie había comprado una pizza para hacerla en el horno, pero al parecer, él había controlado mal tiempo, o había puesto el horno a una temperatura demasiado alta, y había quemado un poco la pizza por algunas zonas.

-Nada- se encogió de hombros-. Sabes que cocinar no es lo mío.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?- le acusé-. Además, hacer estás pizzas es de lo más sencillo, el tiempo y la temperatura vienen en el plástico dónde viene colocada- le expliqué y el me miró sorprendido-. Oh, por tu cara debo deducir que ni has mirado el plástico.

-No, lo abrí y lo tiré- confesó.

-Bueno, pues para la siguiente ya lo sabes- dije y cogí el corta pizzas, mientras le indicaba a mi padre dónde estában los platos grandes y él ponía la pizza en él. Después los dos nos pusímos a cenar en silencio.

La verdad es que hoy había sido un día de lo más raro. Primero el vampiro que se hizo pasar por Edward, después todo el rollo del vestido y de los arreglos, luego la visita de Emmett... Y toda la tarde durmiendo. Esperaba que no me costara mucho conciliar el sueño ahora, porque después de tremenda siesta lo veía un poco crudo.

Después de cenar limpié la cocina, me puse el pijama, me tomé la pastilla, me puse la crema y me tumbé en la cama para poder dormir.

La cabeza esta doliéndome otra vez, pero no me podía tomar nada porque acababa de tomarme la de los dolores, así que recé por que esa también sirviera para la cabeza.

Unos minutos después un mensaje de Edward me llegó al móvil.

_Bella: mañana te recogeré sobre las doce para ir a mi casa. Estar dos noches sin ti es demasiado, así que te quiero para mí todo el día. Te amo._

Con un suspiro feliz e ignorando las adverténcias de Emmett le respondí.

_Estaré lista a las doce en punto. Yo también te echo de menos, y cuento las horas para que nos veámos. Te amo._

Cuando envié el mesanje, puse la alarma a las once de la mañana y dejé el móvil en la mesilla y cerré los ojos intentando dormir.

Obviamente no iba a comentarle a nadie el pequeño problemilla que había tenido con Emmett, no quería que se peleásen entre ellos. Así que si mañana en algún momento podía, hablaría con él y le pediría una explicación por sus acciones.

Emmett era una persona agradable, divertida, bromista, infantil y aunque le gustaba la acción, y luchar, él jamás me había hecho daño. Más bien siempre me protegía, aunque cuando me abrazaba o quería jugar alguna vez se le fuera la mano; pero lo hacía sin querer, pero lo de hoy había sido extremo. Estaba enfadado, incluso yo diría que furioso, y sus ojos lo demostraban. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él. Así que esperaba poder pedirle una explicación lo antes posible.

En algún momento de la noche me quedé domí, aunque me costó un poco, entre la siesta de la tarde y el dolor de cabeza que parecía no querer darme tregua.

La alarma del móvil me despertó así que con mucha pereza la apagué y me di la vuelta.

Edward.

Su nombre vino a mi cabeza y abrí los ojos de par en par. Hoy por fín le vería después de estar dos noches y un día sin él.

Sí, ero poco tiempo, pero para mí, el estar separada de él siempre se me hacia eterno.

Me estiré en la cama y me puse a prepararme. Después de elegir la ropa que me pondría; una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta de media manga y unas sandalias; me fui a la ducha. Cuando acabé, me cambié el vendaje de los puntos, me vestí y me peiné dejandome el pelo suelto, pero con los rizos bien definidos. También me puse mascara de pestañas, y un pañuelo en el cuello, ya que todavía tenía algunas marcas.

Después bajé a desayunar, y decidí no tomarme la pastilla que me tocaba. Quería hablar con Carlisle para que me diera alguna para el dolor de cabeza. Aunque tenía que buscar alguna excusa.

Estaba lavando el vaso que había utilizado cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta me avisaron.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrí rápidamente para encontrarme con la maravillosa sonrisa de Edward.

-Hola, estás hermosa- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba durante unos minutos que a mí se me hicieron demasiado cortos.

-Hola- dije cuando nos separamos.

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó.

-Sí- cogí una chaqueta del perchero y salí con él hacia el Volvo.

Cuando los dos estuvímos dentro y arrancó se giró hacia mí un poco.

-¿Me cuentas que fue lo que ocurrió ayer?- preguntó suavemente.

-Pues lo que te dije- cogí aire-. Estaba desayunando cuando llegaste. La verdad es que tendría que haber sabído que eras tú- admití avergonzada-. Tu comportamiento era diferente, frío, distante..., y tú jamás eres así conmigo- comenté-. Me propusiste ir al bosque, le envié un sms a Alice para avisarla y te enfadaste. Cuando llegamos al bosque me dijiste que no querías que nos casáramos y mucho menos continuar nuestra relación. No querías pasar la eternidad con una simple humana- recordé sus palabras.

-Bella- Edward cogió mi mano y se la llevó a los labios para darme un beso en ella-, claramente la persona que fue ayer a tu casa no era yo. Yo jamás cancelaría la boda cuando es lo que más ansio. Que seas mi esposa es un sueño. Y referente a lo de simple humana, tú eres cualquier cosa menos simple- sonrió y colocó nuestras manos encima de su pierna-. Voy a averiguar quién fue el que estuvo en tu casa. No te preocupes- me aseguró-. Pero no quiero que dudes de mi amor.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

-No quiero que te sientas mal- acarició mi mejilla.

Rápidamente llegamos a su casa, pero al hacerlo, Edward frenó en secó y mi cabeza golpeó contra el reposacabezas. En otro momento no me hubiera importando, pero en este momento solo hizo que el dolor que había sentido durante toda la noche se hiciera más fuerte.

-Oh- gemí y me sobé la parte golpeada.

-Lo siento- Edward se puso ansioso-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Si, estoy bien...- mentí-. ¿Pero a que ha venído ese frenazo?

-Pensamientos impuros de Emmett- gruñó.

-Oh...- me tensé al oír su nombre.

-Vamos- Edward salió del coche y lo rodeó rápidamente para ayudarme a salir-, quiero que Carlisle te examine el golpe.

-Edward, a sido un golpe en blando- dije.

-Y si no te hubiera dolido no hubieras gemido, así que... andando señorita- dijo fingiendo seriedad y con un suspiro entramos dentro, subiéndo directamente al despacho de Carlisle.

-Hola- nos saludó cuando entramos.

-Necesito que revises a Bella- dijo y él preparó su maletín-. He frenado de golpe y se a golpeado en la cabeza con el asiento.

-Bueno, pero es un golpe en blando- dijo Carlisle mientras hacia una señal para que me sentara.

-Lo sé pero se ha hecho daño- dijo avergonzado.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso vamos a ver- Carlisle colocó sus manos en mi cuello y suavemente me movió la cabeza para todas las direcciones. Al hacerlo gemí, ya que todavía me dolía-. Bella- frunció el ceño-. ¿Tanto te duele por ese golpe?- preguntó extrañado y me sonrojé.

-Mmm...- "piensa Bella, piensa"-. La verdad es que no- admití.

-Me lo figuraba- asintió-. Noto una pequeña contractura, justo aquí- dijo y apretó un poco los dedos para mostrarlo y yo siseé-. Lo siento- se disculpó-. Mira Edward- mi novio se acercó y me tocó el cuello teniendo cuidado de no hacerme daño.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Una mala postura- mentí rápidamente-. Ayer hice limpieza y estuve mucho tiempo con una mala postura.

-Pues vas a pasar unos días con dolor, solo te puedo decir que te pongas la crema que te das para el dolor en el cuello.

-Vale- asentí-. Carlisle, ¿hay alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que me pueda tomar?

-¿Te duele?- preguntó y asentí.

-Sí, ayer me caí, y me golpeé la cabeza- volví a mentir.

Cada vez se me daba mejor, porque al parecer me estaban creyendo.

-Sí, te voy a dar una caja de estas- dijo y me la dio-. ¿Te has tomado la que te tocaba en el desayuno?

-No- dije.

-Pues esta te la vas a tomar para el desayuno todos los días, la de la garganta para la comida y la de los dolores musculares para la cena- dijo-. Oh, y la crema póntela por la mañana y por la noche-. Las pastillas podrás dejarlas a partir del lunes que viene, pero la de la garganta la puedes dejar antes del fin de semana.

-Vale- asentí.

-¿Cómo van los puntos?- me preguntó.

-Bien, todos los días le cambio el vendaje- comenté.

-Voy a hecharlo un vistazo- dijo y me quitó el vendaje para mirar que todo estuviera en orden-. Perfecto, la herida está cicatrizando bien, así que en un par de días podré quitarte los puntos.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunté.

-Sí, al ser una herida superficial cicatriza antes- me explicó y asentí.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Vamos a que te tomes la pastilla- me dijo Edward y me llevó a la cocina dónde me puso un vaso de agua y la pastilla que me tomé rápidamente.

Después de eso nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y pusímos la tele.

-Edward- le llamé y me miró-. Había pensado que podríamos ir a ver a mi madre antes de la boda- comenté-. El día que fuímos al prado me dijíste que los billetes caducaban pronto, así que había pensando que podríamos ir esta semana. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro que me parece bien, amor- me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz-. ¿Te parece el sábado?

-Estupendo- sonreí.

Aunque todavía estábamos a martes, estaba ansiosa de ver a mi madre. Entonces Emmett entró por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Chicos- saludó y subió las escaleras. Este era mi momento.

-Amor, ¿me esperas un momento?- dije levantándome.

-Claro, ¿pero a dónde vas?

-Tengo que hablar con Emmett- dije y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Supuse que estaría en su habitación, así que toqué la puerta.

-Pasa, Bella- dijo y entré. Emmett estaba cambiándose de camiseta. Me sonrojé-. ¿Qué pasa hermanita, te gusta lo que ves?- se burlo.

-Emmett- dije seria-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Uhhh... eso nunca es bueno, pero dime- dijo acercándose a mí, y yo dí un paso atrás, pero me choqué con la pared-. ¿Bella?- preguntó extrañado.

-Quiero que me expliques a que vino tu comportamiento de ayer- exigí algo temerosa.

-¿Ayer?- su cara era todo un poema.

-Sí, ayer.

-Pero si estaba en Seattle- dijo confundido-. ¿Qué pasa, soñaste conmigo?- preguntó divertido y volvió a acercase a mí, pero yo me volví a alejar.

-Emmett, ayer estuvíste en mi casa, y me exigiste que no volviera aquí, que dejara a Edward- le dije y me quité el pañuelo del cuello-. Jamás pensé que tuvieras un lado agresivo, y que lo sacaras conmigo- murmuré.

-Bella- se acercó con pequeños pasos y no me alejé, ya que estaba atrapada en la esquina de la habitación-. Te prometo que ayer no fui a tu casa. Me pasé todo el día con Rose y Jasper en Seattle viendo una esposición hasta la noche- dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, colocó su mano en las marcas de mi cuello y se sorprendió al ver como coincidían con su mano.

Entonces Rose entró y se quedó parada mirándonos.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó enfadada.

-Nada- Emmett bajó la mano rápidamente y se alejó dos pasos de mí.

-Tú- me dijo-. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación con mi marido?- me preguntó remarcándo el "mi".

-Nada, solo vine a aclarar unos puntos con Emmett.

-¿Qué puntos?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Lo discutirémos en otro momento- dije para después salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Necesitaba hablar con Jasper para confirmar lo que Emmett me había dicho, así que fui a la biblioteca de la casa, ya que solía estar allí, y no me equivoqué.

-Pasa Bella- me dijo antes de que llamara y entré.

-Siento interrumpirte, pero necesito preguntarte algo.

-Claro, dime- dijo cerrándo el libro y señalando que me sentara.

-¿Ayer... ayer estuvíste toda la tarde con Emmett?

-Sí, fuímos a Seattle con Rosalie- dijo-. ¿Ocurre algo? Antes he sentido algo de miedo por tu parte.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé- admití contestando a su pregunta.

-¿Quieres contarme, o prefieres hablarlo con Edward?

-No lo sé- me sobé la frente-. Creo que devería formar una reunión- pensé en alto.

-Me parece bien- dijo.

-Vale- me levanté y fui hacia la puerta-. Te espero en la sala de reuniones- dije-. Ah, y gracias por la información.

-De nada- sonrió y fui al borde de las escaleras, dónde cogí aire.

-Bueno, sé que todos tenéis super oído así que...- suspiré-. Necesito organizar una reunión; hay algo que tengo que contaros.

Dicho esto, bajé las escaleras y fui directamente a la sala de las reuniones dónde Carlisle, Esme y Edward me esperában.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó mi novio.

-Tengo que contaros algo- dije simplemente.

-Está bien- poco después el resto de la familia llegó y todos nos sentamos.

-Bueno, Bella dinos- dijo Carlisle y cogí aire.

-Hoy no he sido del todo sincera- admití mirándo a Edward y a Carlisle-. Como ya todos sabréis, ayer por la mañana el doble de Edward vino a hacerme una visita- comenté y todos asintieron-, pero no fue la única que recibí- suspiré-. Necesito, que todos me confirméis que Emmett ayer estuvo con vosotros- les pedí.

-Bella, yo ya te lo confirmé- dijo Jasper-. Él estuvo con nosotros- dijo y Rosalie asintió malhumorada.

-¿A que viene esto?- me preguntó Alice-. No veo nada, y no sé que ocurre.

-De momento necesito que hagas la confirmación- la pedí.

-Pues entonces lo hago, además tuve una visión de él en Seattle subído en un coche de la esposición- dijo y asentí.

-Bueno, yo no te puedo confirmar nada porque no estaba, pero cuando llegué hoy, vi imágenes de la esposición de ayer en su mente- me dijo Edward y le cogí de la mano en modo agradecimiento.

-Nosotros también lo confirmámos- dijo Esme refiriéndose a ella y a Carlisle-. Los tres llegaron juntos.

-Vale- suspiré-. Gracias- dije y miré a Emmett que se encontraba serio y en silencio-. Ayer Emmett vino a casa, y me exigió que me alejara ti- miré a Edward-. Me dijo que no era buena para ti, y que jamás sería de la familia- dije con la cabeza baja, mientras me quitaba el pañuelo-. Cuando hoy me revisaste- miré a Carlisle-, os mentí. La contractura fue porque Emmett me levantó del cuello- dije levantando la cabeza y Edward vio las marcas en mi cuello-, y me lanzó contra la pared. Por eso me dolia la cabeza.

-¿Estás acusando a mi marido de algo?- me rugió Rosalie.

-Solo intento saber que pasó- dije mirándola-. Por eso he ido antes a hablar con él, necesitaba una explicación de su comportamiento.

-Bella, te prometo que yo nunca te haría algo así- habló por primera vez Emmett-. Se que a veces te he hecho daño sin querer, pero jamás lo haría intencionadamente, y menos te diría algo así. Tú eres parte de la familia.

Nunca había visto a Emmett hablar con tanta seriedad y vi la verdad en sus ojos, así que me levanté y me fui hacia él.

-Siento haberte reprochado antes- me disculpé.

-No te preocupes- dijo levantándose para abrazarme.

-Ohhh...- escuché a Alice.

Cuando nos soltamos volví a mi lugar, al lado de Edward.

-Bueno, sabiendo que Emmett no fue, tenemos que averiguar quién fue a verte- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cómo era?- me preguntó Edward.

-Pues era como Emmett, pero muy serio, y frío. Era... era como el que vino por la mañana, el que era igual que tú- recordé-. Los dos tenían el mismo comportamiento frío, distante, amenazador... lo único es que eran vuestros clones- dije mirándoles a los dos-. Jamás te había visto así- dije mirándo a Emmett-, de agresivo.

-Creo que esa faceta en él no existe- dijo Alice.

-Y si exíste jamás la sacaría contigo- me dijo Emmett y asentí.

-Pues está claro que alguién quiere que me aleje de ti- dije mirando a Edward-, y de vosotros. Ya que fue lo que los dos exigieron.

-Vamos a averiguar que es lo que ocurre- dijo Carlisle.

-Me siento tan tonta- admití-. Vienen dos clones vuestros y no soy capaz de ver que no sois vosotros.

-Bella, si son tan parecidos como tú dices, es difícil- me dijo Edward.

-Pero aún así, los dos se comportaron de manera totalmente distinta a vosotros- repliqué-. Edward, tú jamás eres frío, tenso, borde y malhumorado conmigo- le dije cogiéndole de la mano y miré a Emmett-. Y tú tampoco eres así y mucho menos agresivo-. Agaché la cabeza-. Devería de verlo sabído.

-Amor, no te tortures, vamos a averiguar que ocurre. No te preocupes- me tranquilizó Edward.

Después de la reunión, quedamos en que no pasaría mucho tiempo sola, por si recibía más visitas de clones, y Edward y yo pasamos el resto del día juntos, planeando el viaje para ver a mi madre.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharme me despedí de todos y volví a disculparme con Emmett, que le quitó importancia y bromeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

Edward me dejó en casa y se marchó prometiendo volver cuando Charlie se durmiese, así que rápidamente entré en casa.

-Hola- saludé a mi padre que estaba tumado en el sofá.

-Bells- me sonrió.

-Papá, este fin de semana voy a ir a ver a mamá- le comenté.

-Me parece bien, hace mucho que no os veís- dijo distraído cambiando la tele-. ¿Necesitas dinero para los billetes?

-No, Carlisle y Esme me los regalaron por mi cumpleaños, y caducan pronto- le informé.

-Ah, que amables- dijo.

-Voy a ir con Edward- dije rápidamente pero me entendió y por su cara pasaron varias tonalidades de rojo y morado.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó.

-Pues eso- intenté parecer calmada-. Tengo dos billetes, uno para él y otro para mí.

-No vas a irte de viaje con él jovencita- dijo enfadado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté enfadada-. Solo voy a ir a ver a mamá.

-Con tu novio.

-Sí, con mi novio- dije-, él mismo con el que me voy a casar en menos de un mes- le recordé y bufó.

-No me importa, todavía no te has casado.

-Papá, por favor- puse voz tierna-. Quiero ver a mamá antes de la boda, y quiero ir con Edward. La primera y última vez que se han visto a sido en un hospital, y él quiere conocerla en una situación normal, antes del gran día- dije, aunque no sabía si él en verdad quería conocerla, pero me pareció una buena trola.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes-. Pero tú se lo dices a tu madre. Haber que le parece- dijo burlón.

-Vale- sonreí y fui a llamarla.

-¿Si?- respondió mi madre.

-Mamá- la saludé.

-Bella, hija, ¿cómo estás?- me saludó.

-Bien.

-Hace mucho que no me llamas- me reprochó.

-Lo sé, es que con todo lo de la boda he estado liada- y con unos vampiros intentando matarme, pero eso lo omití-. Pero tengo buenas noticias.

-Cuéntamelas- exigió impaciente.

-Este fin de semana voy a ir a verte- dije y oí un grito de alegría.

-Que feliz me hace oir eso cariño- noté como sonreía.

-Mamá, no voy a ir sola- la advertí-, voy con Edward.

-Me imaginaba que tú novio no te dejaría sola- dijo divertida-. Estaré deseando poder charlar con él, la última vez que le vi noté que te quería mucho.

-Pues sigue siendo así- sonreí-. ¿Entonces no te importa que vaya también?

-¿Y por qué iba a importarme?

-Es que papá...

-¿Charlie te ha hecho un numerito?- adivinó incrédula-. Olvidate de tu padre, y dile a Edward que lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos.

-Gracias mamá, nos vemos el sábado.

-Adiós hija- dijo y colgó.

Cuando dejé el teléfono en su sitio me senté en el sofá.

-Mamá está encantada de que Edward venga conmigo- le informé.

-Estupendo- dijo entredientes malhumorado.

-¿Quieres cenar?- le pregunté

-No, creo que voy a irme a domir- dijo apagando la tele y subiendo las escaleras. Le seguí-. ¿Tú tampoco vas a cenar?

-Ya he cenado en casa de Edward- dije y asintió.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tumbé boca abajo en la cama y al momento sentí una caricia fría en mi cuello.

-Hola- dije contra el colchón.

-Hola- me respondió Edward divertido-. Tú padre confiaba en que tu madre le apoyaría, pero a perdido una aliada.

-Mi padre tiene que enteder que nos vamos a casar, además, solo vamos a ir a ver a mi madre.

-No le des más vueltas- dijo sentándose en le borde de la cama.

-Vale- acepté-. Voy a ponerme el pijama- dije levantándome y cogiéndolo del armario, para después ir al baño y ponermelo-. Necesito que me ayudes con esto- le dije cuando volví a la habitación moviendo el bote de la crema.

-Ven yo te la pongo.

Me senté en el centro de la cama y el se colocó detrás de mí. Antes de empezar me recogí el pelo en un moño alto para que el pelo no le estorbara, y después sentí como estendía la crema en la parte trasera de mi cuello, y luego en los brazos. Al acabar, desapareció por la puerta y volvió rápidamente.

-¿A dónde has ido?- le pregunté tumbándome debajo de las sábanas.

-A lavarme las manos, no quiro mancharte- dijo y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Te amo- le dije y bostecé.

-Duerme mi Bella- me dio un pequeño beso y empezó a tararear mi nana.

Poco después me quedé dormida.

**Hola! Bueno, al parecer lo problemas han vuelto... ¿o quizás nunca acabaron?... ¿Quiénes serán esos clones que han ido a visitar a Bella? Quiero ver si alguna se acerca a la verdad :P**

**Gracias a todas las que leéis la historia, me seguís, me agragáis a favoritos y me comentais =)**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews ^^**

**Besitos =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

Capitulo 32

Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, y así llegó el fin de semana.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle esperando para poder subir al avión que nos llevaría a ver a mi madre a Jasonville.

Pasamos el viaje entero charlando, jugando y durmiendo, -yo por mi parte claro, Edward fingía-.

Las azafatas venían a preguntar constantemente si estábamos bien y si necesitábamos algo, bueno, si Edward necesitaba algo, ya que las empleadas ni siquiera me miraban, pero Edward siempre se giraba hacia mí, y me preguntaba si quería algo.

De vez en cuando Edward se reía de los pensamientos de las chicas tanto como pasajeras como azafatas, y me los contaba. La mayoría de ellos eran sobre lo guapo que era, el cuerpazo que tenía, la suerte que yo tenía por estar con él, o la rabía que les daba que yo no fuera solo un familiar o una amiga.

Cuando nos tocó bajar del avión, Edward recogió nuestro equipaje, que gracias a Alice era demasiado pesado, aunque solo fuéramos a estar fuera un fin de semana, y no me dejó llevar ni mi maleta de mano que era lo más ligero.

Fuera del aeropuerto vimos a mi madre buscándonos, así que en cuanto la vi corrí hacia ella, y ella al verme corrió hacia mí.

Quién nos viera pensaría que estábamos locas, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi madre, así que los ignoré a todos.

-Mamá- la abracé.

-Hola Bella- dijo apretándome contra ella-. Cuánto has cambiado y que mayor- comentó cuando nos soltamos.

-Lo dudo, me veo igual- me encogí de hombros, y Edward apareció a mi lado.

-Hola señora Dwyer- saludó Edward educadamente.

-Hola Edward- mi madre abrazó efusivamente a mi novio-. Te veo muy bien- dijo mirándolo con detenimiento. Al principio cuando le abrazó notó la dureza y frialdad de su cuerpo, y por la cara de Edward sus pensamientos seguro que iban intentando buscar algura razón de porqué mi novio era duro y frío.

-Usted también- le sonrió cuando se separaron.

-Nada de usted, no soy una abuela, llamame Reneé y tutéame- le dijo mi madre y Edward asintió-. Bueno, tengo el coche cerca, vamos- dijo mi madre cogiéndo mi brazo y arrastrándome fuera.

Por suerte los billetes que me dieron Carlisle y Esme eran para llegar de madrugada, así que todavía no había salido el sol; pero tendríamos que inventarnos alguna excusa para no salir de casa, al menos hoy, ya que para mañana, Alice había previsto que iba a estar nublado, y así podríamos salir.

Cuando llegamos al ostentóso coche de mi madre, que mejor ni describo, solo digo que fuímos dando el espectáculo con él, todos nos mirában; Edward guardó las malétas en el maletero y nos subímos. Yo me senté delante con mi madre, y Edward detrás, mientras nos iba contando sus nuevas aficciones que seguramente le durarían una semana.

Después de una hora de viaje, llegamos a la casa de mi madre. Era una casa preciosa de dos pisos, con la fachada en color vainilla, y un jardín lleno de flores.

Reneé nos enseñó todo el interior y nos puso a Edward y a mí en habitaciones separadas, bien separadas. Cada una en una punta del pasillo; pero lo que mi madre no sabía era que cuando ella se fuera a dormir, Edward vendría como cada noche a hacerme compañía.

Phlip no iba a estar en casa por unos días ya que el equipo de beisbol al que entrenaba estaba en la final, así que estaba de viaje, y solo estábamos nosotros tres.

Mi madre intentó convencernos de salir por los alrededores sobre a las diez y conocer todos los lugares que había para visitar, pero Edward y yo la evadimos diciendo que estábamos muy cansado del viaje, y que cuando se fuera el sol, quizás estaríamos más descansados y no haría tanta calor para poder salir.

Al principio mi madre nos miró desconfiada, sobretodo a Edward que se tensó a mi lado, pero lo disimuló muy bien bostezando y cerrando los ojos como si tuviera mucho sueño, así que mi madre se encogió de hombros y nos dejó descansar.

Después de guardar toda la ropa en el armario, y cambiar la que llevaba puesta por algo mucho más ligero, Edward entró sigilósamente a mi habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

-Tú madre tiene una mente muy perspicaz- comentó y me fijé que él también se había cambiado, porque aunque no notara los cambios de temperatura, sería extraño verle en un lugar como este, soleado, humedo y caluroso; con un jersey de cuello alto.

-Lo sé, por un momento creí que nos había pillado con la excusa- dije tumbándome a su lado.

-No, pero casi. Su mente es mucho más perceptiva que la de Charlie por lo que he podido notar.

-¿Crees que se de cuenta?- le pregunté preocupada mientras le abrazaba.

-No creo. Cuando su imaginación se empieza a desatar la corta y piensa en otra cosa. No te preocupes- me tranquilizó.

Yo sabía que mi madre era muy intuitiba, al menos cuando prestaba atención, y por lo que parecía, este fin de semana no nos iba a quitar el ojo de encima.

Venir a verla con Edward es algo que me asustaba, y me sigue asustando, porque por muy moderna y alocada que sea, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que su hija estuviera comprometida con un vampiro de más de cien años.

Después de unos minutos de relajación un bostezo llegó.

-¿Quieres dormir?- me preguntó Edward acariciando mi cabello y asentí cerrando los ojos mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho-. Duerme mi Bella- me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y poco después caí dormida.

Cuando me desperté era la hora de comer, así que los dos bajamos a la cocina, dónde encontrámos a mi madre sirviendo la comida en la mesa.

-Veo que ya os habéis levantado- dijo mi madre sonriendo-. Pensé que tendría que subir yo para que bajárais a comer- bromeó-. ¿Habéis descansado?

-Sí, gracias- le respondió Edward con su tono educado.

-Que buena pinta tiene- comenté mientras nos sentábamos.

-Gracias, pero no lo he hecho yo- dijo divertida-. Lo he comprado ya preparado, ya sabes que cocinar no es lo mío, y no quería intoxicaros con alguno de mis platos- rió.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo cocinar- la dije.

-De eso nada, eres mi invitada, y ya tienes suficiente con hacerle la comida a tu padre.

-¿Y las clases de cocina a las que te apuntaste?- la pregunté.

-Oh- rió-, eso no es para mí. Pagué todo el mes y me fui a los tres días. Bueno, me suplicaron que me fuera ya que quemé algunas cositas.

-¡Mamá!- dije sorprendida.

Todavía no sabía como había logrado sobrevivir con mi madre cuidándome durante tantos años.

Todos empezamos a comer, pero entonces recordé que Edward no comería y le miré preocupada por si no podía esconder la comida, pero en el momento que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, pareció entender lo que pasaba por mi mente y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente e hizo como que comía.

Por suerte mi madre no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Edward y pasamos la comida charlando sobre varias cosas.

Al acabar, Edward y yo insistímos en fregar los platos, así que nos pusimos a ello.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- me preguntó mi angel.

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo que evite salir a la calle, al menos hasta que se vaya el sol- susurré.

-Tú madre está pensando en salir a la playa después de hacer algunas compras.

-¿Ahora?, pero si hace mucho calor- me quejé-. ¿En qué piensa mi madre para que salgamos a estas horas? ¿Quiere que me de un golpe de calor?

"¿Cómo había vivido yo en lugáres cálidos durante dieciséis años?" me quejé internamente. El calor y la humedad eran insoportables.

-Pues quiere salir a que te compres ropa mucho más fresca ya que cree que la que llevas es demasiado gorda para este tiempo y después quiere ir a la playa para poder hablar contigo a solas. No sé exactamente lo que te quiere decir, ya que otras cosas tapan esa conversación- me informó-. Si quieres le puedo decir estoy ayudando a Carlisle con unos pacientes del hospital y tengo que revisar unos papeles que me entregó.

-¿Y no sospechará que un adolescente de diecisiete años sepa algo de medicina?- le pregunté secándome las manos en un paño de cocina.

-Le puedo decir que mientras estudiaba en el instituto he estudiado medicina, y Carlisle me ve preparado para revisar unos papeles de los que solo necesita una segunda opinión- dijo.

-Bueno, si tú crees que funcionará- me encogí de hombros.

-Lo hará- me dio un pequeño beso-. Vamos, tu madre se pregunta porqué tardámos tanto- me cogió de la mano y fuímos al jardín, dónde estaba mi madre plantando unas flores.

-Ya hemos terminado- dije.

-Estupendo, ¿os apetece salir? Podríamos ir de compras y luego a la playa- nos propuso.

-Por mí está bien, pero Edward tiene que ayudar a su padre con unos papeles- le excusé.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó medio triste medio con sospecha.

-Sí, Carlisle necesita una segunda opinión sobre unos pacientes- le dijo Edward serio.

-¿Y estás preparado para dar tu opinión sobre algo tan importante?- preguntó mi madre desconfiada.

-Sí, he estado estudiando medicina durante algunos años, y para lo que necesita estoy totalmente preparado- dijo con convicción y mi madre se encogió de hombros dejándolo pasar.

-¿Entonces nos vamos tú y yo?- me preguntó a mí.

-Sí, espera que voy a prepararme- la dije-. Ven- cogí de la mano a mi novio y lo llevé conmigo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté cuando llegámos a mi habitación-. ¿Se lo ha creído?

-Sí, aunque al principio estaba muy desconfiada. Pensaba que estaba inventando alguna excusa para no salir y que tú te quedaras conmigo.

-Bueno, espero que no me haga algún interrogatorio- dije esperanzada.

-Te dejaré para que puedas cambiarte- comentó mientras me veía sacar uno de los bikinis que Alice había metido en mi maleta.

-Vale- le dije y salió cerrando la puerta.

Cuando estuve sola me puse el bikini y encima un vestido veraniego que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de manga corta, con unas chanclas, y me hice una coleta alta ya que hacía mucho calor. Antes de salir cogí un bolso playero y metí la toalla. Entonces un sms de Alice llegó a mi móvil.

_He visto que vas a salir de compras. ¿Con tu madre no te quejas y cuando yo te lo pido te niegas? Que desilusión. _(Me la imaginé con un puchero). _Pero para que veas que soy una buena hermana te advierto de que lleves un buen protector para el sol, ya que te vas a quemar y pareceras un cangrejo y el vestido de la boda no te quedará bien con ese terrible color de piel. Búscalo en la maleta de mano, en el bolsillo de la derecha. Y coge las gafas de sol que están en el bolsillo del centro. Por cierto, la conversación con tu madre irá bien, no te preocupes de nada. Pasárlo bien. Os quiero._

Cuando terminé de leer la respondí rápidamente.

_Gracias por avisarme y estar atenta con todo. Por favor, no hagas nada ostentoso para la boda mientras estemos fuera. Te quiero._

Envié el sms, metí el móvil en el boslo y busqué el protector y las gafas para también llevármelos. Al terminar salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras dónde se encontraba Edward viendo la tele. En cuanto aparecí detrás del sofá apagó la televisión y se levantó.

-Estás preciosa- me acarición la mejilla.

-Sí, sobretodo eso. Con esta temperatura me voy a derretir- me quejé pasándome la mano por la frente que la tenía húmeda.

-Ven aquí- dijo y me abrazó.

-Gracias- dije contra su pecho. El cambio de temperatura se agradecía.

Estuvímos así unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuchámos bajar a mi madre y nos separamos.

-Ya está todo listo- dijo colocándose sus gafas de sol mientras me esperaba en el porche de afuera.

-Vale- me giré a Edward-. Portate bien- le dije divertida y me dio un beso en la nariz.

-Te echaré de menos cada segundo desde que salgas por la puerta- dijo y reí-. Por favor, no te ahogues en el mar, quiero que vuelvas para que nos podamos casar- me dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-Lo intentaré, pero si te quedas más tranquilo te prometo que no me meteré más de las rodillas- le tranquilicé y el asintió de acuerdo-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer todo este tiempo? No me gusta dejarte aquí solo mientras yo salgó por ahí.

-No te preocupes por mí y diviertete con tu madre- le quitó importancia.

-Está bien, pero si te ves muy aburrido me llamas y volvémos- le dije.

-Ve, tu madre te espera- me dijo y nos besamos.

Cuando nos separamos salí de casa y me coloqué las gafas. Con un suspiró mi madre y yo salímos al terrible calor.

Mi madre dijo que la playa estaba a diez minutos andando y pasándola, a treinta, un centro comercial, así que me convenció para ir caminando ya que así podría ver todo.

Íbamos a mitad de la playa cuando se dio cuenta de que si nos íbamos de compras ahora, después tendríamos que ir a la playa con las bolsas de las compras, así que decidímos ir a la playa primero y después a comprar.

Aunque nos costó un poco encontrar sitio, al final pudímos sentarnos en la arena.

Las dos tendímos las esterillas en la arena y encima la toalla para que no se ensuciaran, nos quitamos la ropa y nos pusímos a disfrutar del sol.

Al momento escuché un sms en mi móvil. Era de Alice.

_Bella, el ponte el protector, ¿o quieres parecer un cangrejo el día de tu boda? Te quiero._

Alice tenía razón, con las charlas con mi madre no me acordaba.

_Gracias por recordármelo, eres la mejor. Te quiero._

La respondí y guardé el móvil para después sacar el protector y aplicármelo.

-Bella- me llamó mi madre.

"Ahí va la temida charla" pensé y la miré.

-Dime- la dije intentando estar tranquila.

-Pues...- dudó y me preocupé.

-¿Ocurre algo?- la pregunté.

-No nada, es solo que estoy preocupada... por ti y Edward- me miró disculpándose-. Vais más enserio de lo que creía.

Pensé en todos lo momentos en los que nos había visto juntos en las últimas horas, y aunque habíamos intentado estar lo más separados posibles para no incomodar a mi madre, en alguna ocasión nos había pillado abrazados o cogídos de la mano, pero eso tampoco era mucho.

-Por algo nos vamos a casar- dije.

-Hay algo... raro cuando estáis juntos- dijo preocupada ignorándo mi comentario-. Su manera de mirarte es tan... protectora. Es como si estuviera dispuesto a interponerse entre una bala y tú.

Me reí por su comentario. Yo estaba segura de que Edward se interprondía delante de mí ante cualquier peligro sin importar que tan peligroso fuera.

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?- la pregunté.

-No- frunció el ceño-. Es diferente. Siente algo muy intenso por ti... Me da la impresión de que hay algo que se me escapa de vuestra relación.

-Mamá te estás imaginando cosas- la evadí.

Mi madre era capaz de ver todo através de mí, y nunca habíamos tenído secretos entre nosotras y aunque eso nunca había sido un problema, ahora esto era un claro problema.

-Pero no es solo él, tú eres diferente a su alrededor- miró las olas del mar-. Es como si fuera el centro de tu mundo. Si él se mueve, tú te mueves; como si fuérais imánes.

-Mamá- intenté parecer tranquila-. ¿Has vuelto a ese grupo de ciencia ficción?- disimulé y se puso colorada.

-Sí, pero no estamos hablando de mí- dijo avergonzada.

-Creo que deberías volver a las cosas románticas, creo que estás delirándo.

-Estoy diciendo tonterías, ¿no?- sonrió avergonzada.

-¿No me estarás diendo todo esto para que vuelva contigo?

-No, sé que cuanto te gusta Forks, aunque me gustaría que nos viéramos más.

-Sabes que vendré siempre que pueda- me excusé-. Me muero de calor, voy a darme un baño- me levanté y corrí hacia el agua.

Aunque sabía que todo iba a salir bien, había pasado toda la conversación bastante nerviosa. Esperaba haber disimulado lo suficiente para quitarle a mi madre sus ideas no tan locas de la cabeza.

Después de un rato refrescándome, volví debajo de la sombrilla para secarme.

-Creo que podríamos ir al centro comercial ya, Edward seguro que ya ha terminado y estará muy aburrido- comenté viendo la hora en el móvil. Con todo el viaje y la charla había pasado casi toda la tarde.

-Vale- dijo y empezamos a guardar las cosas.

Cuando acabamos le mandé un sms a Edward para ver como estaba; estaba segura que pasar toda la tarde encerrado en una casa, sin nada que hacer, no era muy divertido.

_Edward ¿estás muy aburrido? =S lo siento, volveremos lo antes posible; ahora vamos al centro comercial para hacer las comprar. Te amo._

Mi madre y yo empezamos el camino hacia el centro comercial y al momento me llegó un mensaje.

_No te preocupues, estoy usando tu ordenador para hablar con Jasper. He pensado que esta noche después de la cena podríamos salir tú y yo a dar un paseo por la playa. ¿Te apetece? Te amo._

El sms de Edward me dejó mucho más tranquila, al menos estaba entretenido, aunque seguía sintiendome mal por dejarle solo durante tanto tiempo.

_Me parece genial ese paseo por la playa por la noche, interaré llegar pronto. Te amo._

Después de pasar la playa, llegamos a un gran centro comercial con varias tiendas de ropa. Seguro que si Alice estuviera aquí, se volvería loca comprando.

Mi madre y yo entramos en algunas tiendas y compramos algunos conjuntos de ropa para mí y también para ella.

Como aún nos quedaba tiempo pensé en comprar algo de recuerdo para los Cullen, mi padre, y por supuesto algún regalo para Edward.

Subí a la parte de arriba dónde se encontrában las joyerías y las tiendas de recuerdos, así que entré en una joyería mientras mi madre entraba en una tienda de películas de ciencia ficción y las dos quedamos en vernos una hora después en la entrada del centro comercial.

Miré por los escaparates, hasta que un objeto me llamó la atención. Era un reloj de bolsillo de plata que parecía ser muy antiguo. Sabía que era algo que ahora nadie llevaba, pero estaba segura de que a Edward le gustaría.

-Buenas tarde- me saludó el joyero.

-Hola, me gustaría llevarme ese reloj de bolsillo- dije.

-Excelente elección, señorita, es una pieza de gran valor- me dijo el hombre.

-¿De que año es?- pregunté curiosa.

-De 1918, señorita- dijo el joyero.

"Que casualidad" pensé.

-Definitivamente me lo llevo- dije.

-Perfecto- sonrió-. ¿Quiere grabarlo?

-Sí...- dije pensativa.

-Tenga- colocó un bolígrafo y una hoja en el mostrador-. Escriba lo que quiera ser grabado.

-Vale- cogí el papel y escribí: _El tiempo que quiero pasar contigo no se puede medir. Te amo B-._ ¿Cree que entrará? Es algo largo- dije insegura.

-No se preocupe, le pondrémos una letra estilizada un poco más pequeña, y quedará perfecto.

-Gracias- fuímos a la caja y pagué.

-Pasese dentro de media hora y estará listo.

-Perfecto- sonreí y salí a las tiendas de recuerdos.

Comprar los recuerdos me llevó algo más de tiempo ya que no tenía ni idea que escoger.

Después de pasarme más de media hora mirando en un par de tiendas, al final escogí un jarrón para los Cullen, que estaba decorado con un dibujo de la arena del mar, la playa, y el cielo. Estaba tan bien hecho que parecía una fotografía de la playa de aquí, y debajo, en la base ponía la típica frase de _recuerdo de mi viaje a Jasonville. _Esperaba que les gustase. Y a mi padre le compré un barco hecho dentro de una botella de cristal con la misma frase que llevaba el jarrón.

Cuando pagué el jarrón y el barquito, volví a la joyería para recoger el reloj, y después salí y fui a buscar a mi madre que ya estaba en la puerta del centro comercial esperándome.

-Veo que has encontrado lo que buscabas- comentó mi madre mientras salíamos.

-Sí- dije feliz.

-¿Qué has comprado?

-Un jarrón decorado con una playa como la de aquí para los Cullen, un barco metido en una botella para Charlie y a Edward un reloj de bolsillo que he grabado. ¿Y tú has encontrado alguna buena película?

-Sí, alguna. Diez- dijo feliz-. Tengo de todo, extraterrestres, hombres lobo, vampiros, brujas...- sonrió, y reí ante sus elecciones-. ¿Un reloj de bolsillo? ¿No es algo anticuado para alguién tan joven?- preguntó-. Ese es un regalo que le haría yo a un abuelo- pensó en alto.

"Si tú supieras..." pensé con ironia.

-No, le encantan las piezas antiguas de gran valor- sonreí-. A todos no les gustan las cosas extrabangantes- bromeé.

-Lo sé- rió.

Después de un largo camino, y mucho calor, llegamos a casa.

-Edward, ya hemos llegado- grité cuando entramos por la puerta y Edward bajó las escaleras corriendo a velocidad humana y me quitó las bolsas de las manos y me abrazó. Que fresquito estaba.

-Hola, ¿te lo has pasado bien con tu madre?- me preguntó mientras entrábamos.

-Sí- sonreí, y entró mi madre.

-¿Te has aburrido mucho Edward?- le preguntó Reneé.

-Oh, no- le quitó importancia-. Cuando terminé los papeles de Carlisle hablé con mis hermanos por ordenador.

-Me alegro- le sonrió-. Voy a pedir la cena- dijo y fue a la cocina.

-Vamos a dejar esto a tu habitación- dijo Edward moviendo las bolsas y subimos.

Cuando llegamos, dejó las bolsas en la cama, y yo guardé la ropa nueva en el armario.

-He comprado un par de cosillas más- comenté.

-¿Me las enseñas?- preguntó curioso y asentí.

-Esto es un regalo para tu familia- le dije enseñándole el jarrón.

-Nuestra- me corrigió mirándo el objeto.

-Nuestra- sonreí-. ¿Crees que les gustará?

-Estoy seguro. A Esme le encantan los objetos de decoración.

-Esto es para Charlie- le enseñé el barquito dentro de la botella.

-Es muy del estilo de tu padre- bromeó.

-Ya, es que no estaba segura de que comprar. Pensé que algo relacionado con la pesca le gustaría- me giré y le entregué la bolsa con su regalo-. Y este... es para ti- me sonrojé.

-¿Para mí?- se sorprendió y asentí-. No tenías que molestarte, cariño. Seguro que ya has gastado mucho con los demás regalos y sé lo poco que te gusta gastar.

-No me gusta que gasten en mí- le corregí-. Gastar en los demás no me importa, y el regalo que más me importaba era este- dije sonrojada y Edward sacó de la bolsa una caja. La abrió y dentro encontró el reloj de bolsillo de plata.

-Vaya- se sorprendió-. Es...

-¿Horrible? ¿No te gusta?- entristecí.

-Bella, me encanta- me sonrió-, es increible. Es un modelo muy antiguo. Hacía años que no veía algo así.

-Es de 1918- le dije.

-Recuerdo haber visto algún modelo así cuando era humano- dijo mirándolo, perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Lo he grabado- mumuré y Edward abrió la tapa dónde encontró la frase.

-_El tiempo que quiero pasar contigo no se puede medir. Te amo B- _leyó en alto-. Me encanta- aseguró y me abrazó entrerrando la cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Me alegro- le di un beso en el cuello y le abracé más fuerte.

-Entonces... ¿vamos a dar ese paseo por la playa?- preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Sí- sonreí.

-Has cogido algo de color- dijo mirándome con intensidad.

-¿Sí?- pregunté confundida mirándome los brazos.

-Sí, aunque quizás sea algo pronto para tu vista- dijo pensativo.

-Puede que cuando pase algún tiempo se me note más- dije.

-Seguro que sí- sonrió y cuando iba a besarme mi madre nos llamó.

-Chicos la cena está lista- gritó mi madre desde abajo.

-Vamos- le cogí de la mano y bajamos las escaleras.

Entre los tres pusimos la mesa y pasámos la cena hablando de varias cosas. Al acabar mi madre se ofreció a limpiar ella los platos.

-Reneé- llamó Edward a mi madre.

-Dime.

-¿Le importaría si me llevo a Bella a dar un paseo por la playa?- le preguntó con ese tono educado.

-Por supuesto que no, adelante- sonrió.

-Gracias, no llegarémos muy tarde- le dijo y los dos subímos a preparárnos para nuestro paseo-. Amor, ¿te apetece que sea algo más que un paseo?- me preguntó Edward cuando estuvímos arriba.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo más?- le pregunté extrañada.

-He oído que el agua del mar está lo suficiente caliente como para darse un baño a la luz de la luna- dijo con voz melosa.

-Me parece bien- acepté-. Voy por el bolso y nos vamos- dije y él se fue a su habitación a prepararse.

Como ya llevaba el bikini puesto de esta tarde no tenía que volver a cambiarme. Lo único que hice fue sacar el protector y las gafas del bolso y salí. Delante de mi puerta ya me esperaba Edward con una sonrisa y una mochila.

-Edward, yo puedo guardar tu toalla en mi bolso, tengo suficiente sitio- le ofrecí

-No hace falta, llevo más cosas- dijo.

-Pero aún tengo sitio para guardar varias cosas- dije.

-No te preocupes, además, lo que llevó es algo pesado- dijo y me llevó escaleras abajo.

-Nos vamos- avisé cuando llegamos a donde estaba mi madre.

-Divertiros- dijo desde el salón y salímos.

La noche era agradable. Aunque seguía haciendo calor y algo de humedad, también corría una agradable brisa de vez en cuando.

Edward y yo caminamos cogidos de la mano dando un tranquilo paseo hasta la playa en silencio.

De vez en cuando nos cruzábamos con gente, y cuando llegamos a la playa todavía había alguna que otra persona en el mar, dándo un paseo por la arena, o corriendo.

Paseamos por la orilla del mar varios minutos, y de vez en cuando pequeñas olas nos mojaban los pies.

-Si te acostumbras al tiempo no se está tan mal- comenté cuando nos sentamos lo suficiente lejos como para no mojarnos.

-Sí- coincidió él-. Si quieres, cuando controles tu sed podríamos venir alguna vez a ver a tu madre. Controlando el sol, claro- me propuso.

-¿No será demasiado peligro?- pregunté-. Quizás nunca logro controlarme lo suficiente y la ataco- temí-. Con Charlie si eso pasa al menos podría huir afuera, pero aquí siempre hace sol.

-Bella, no digas eso. Tú vas a controlar tu sed, estoy seguro. Todos vamos a ayudarte. No te dejaré sola con eso- besó el dorso de mi mano.

-Aún no estoy muy segura que me guste la sangre- arrugué la nariz-. La odio. Si ahora no puedo ni verla, y mucho menos olerla, ¿cómo podré alimentarme?- Edward rió.

-Te gustará- aseguró-. ¿Nos damos un baño?- preguntó y asentí.

Me levanté y me saqué el vestido quedando con el bikini y cuando le miré la baba se me cayó.

Edward estaba delante mí, dándome esa perfecta espalda mientras se sacaba los pantalones quedando con su bañador de bermudas.

Cuando empezó a girarse sacudí la cabeza para despejarla.

-Te hecho una carrera al agua- le dije mientras empezaba a correr y le escuché reír, pero cuando iba a llegar al agua, sus manos me levantaron por la cintura impidiendo que ganara-. Ehh- me quejé-. Iba a ganar...- le saqué la lengua.

-No, has salido corriendo mientras proponias la idea, así que no vale- rió.

-Lo que no vale es que corras a velocidad vampírica- le acusé.

Edward me giró en sus brazos y yo le rodeé la cintura con las piernas mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos a la vez?- me dio un sonrisa ladeada.

-Me parece bien- le di un pequeño beso y nos adentramos.

Edward camino hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura.

-Está lo suficiente caliente, ¿no?- preguntó.

-Sí, está muy bien- solté las manos de su cuello y me heché hacia atrás para tumbarme en el agua, quedando solo rodeándole con las piernas.-. Avisame cuan...- no pude terminar la frase ya que una ola se me echó encima y me bebí la mitad del mar.

-Bella- Edward rápidamente me levantó y yo empecé a toser-. ¿Estás bien?- me dio golpecitos en la espalda y cuando la tos se calmó asentí-. Creo que el agua y tú no os lleváis demasiado bien- hizo una mueca.

-Iba a decirte que me avisaras si ocurria eso- me quejé.

-He traído un equipo de buceo y unas linternas- comentó.

-¿Enserio?- sonreí ante la idea. Tenía ganas de ver el fondo del mar.

-Sí, ven- volví a rodearle el cuerpo con las piernas y los brazos y nos sacó del agua para dejarme encima de la toalla y mientras él sacó de su mochila un equipo de buceo para mí.

-Has venido muy preparado- comenté.

-Sí. Sé que los humanos necesitáis todo esto, así que lo compré antes de venir- me dijo y me dio el traje, unas gafas, una linterna y la bombona de oxígeno la dejó en el suelo.

-Necesito ayuda con esto- le dije poniéndome el traje, y él me lo abrochó.

Después me coloqué las gafas de buceo y él me puso la bombona de oxígeno que pesaba, a la espalda y me cogió para llevarme al mar.

-Desde aquí podemos empezar- dijo soltandome en una zona donde ninguno de los dos hacia pie-. Ten- me dio la linterna.

Me coloqué el tubo en la boca, me puse las gafas, encedí la linterna y empezamos a bucear. Edward no necesitaba nada del equipo que llevaba yo, así que iba delante de mí, enseñándome varias cosas.

Después de varios minutos buceando y viendo todo lo que el fondo del mar tenía para mostrarnos, empezamos a volver a la orilla.

Antes de salir del todo, Edward me quitó la bombona de oxígeno para que no me pesara y me cogió para llevarme hasta la toalla.

Me quité el traje y dejé la linterna y las gafas encima de la esterilla mientras me tapaba con la toalla.

-Que bonito- sonreí pensando todo lo que habíamos visto.

-El fondo marino es increíble- dijo Edward y un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió.

-A refrescado- dije notando que hacia un poco más de viento.

-Sí, hemos pasado un poco más de una hora buceando- dijo mirando la hora-. Son las doce y cuarto. Creo que será mejor que te cambies y volvamos, tu madre estará preocupada- dijo secándose con su toalla y cambiándose a velocidad vampírica.

-Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando- dije pensativa mientras me vestía.

-A mí también- sonrió y empezó guardar las cosas y me subió a su espalda para empezar a correr para llevarme a casa-. Tú madre está durmiendo- me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta.

Entramos sin hacer ruido y subímos a mi habitación.

-Voy a darme una ducha para quitarme la sal- le dije.

-Yo también; cuando termines susurra mi nombre y vendré- me dio un beso y salió.

Cuando estuve sola fui al baño que estaba en mi habitación y me di una ducha. Después me puse un pijama y me senté en la cama.

-Edward- susurré y al momento entró con un pantalón de pijama azul y el pelo mojado y se sentó a mi lado.

-No te has secado el pelo- comenté quitándole una gota de agua que le caía por la mejilla.

Me levanté y cogí del baño una toalla seca para secarle el pelo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido cuando me vio salir del baño.

-Voy a secarte el pelo, si no, vas a mojarlo todo- le dije y me senté detrás de él y empecé a secarle el pelo con cuidado y de vez en cuando le escuchaba ronronear-. ¿Estás ronroneando?- reí.

-Sí- susurró avergonzado.

-Me encanta- le dio un beso en la mejilla y seguí con mi tarea.

-Es cosa de vampiros- comentó.

-Ya me lo figuraba, no es la primera vez que te oígo hacerlo- le dije.

-¿No?- preguntó algo confundido.

-No- negué divertida-. ¿Recuerdas los dos últimos viajes en tu espalda?- le dije.

-Sí...- pareció caer en los momentos que le decía-. No pensé que me escucharías- si pudiera sonrojarse seguro que estaría como un tomate.

-No te pongas así- reí y me giré para sentarme en su regazo-. Me encanta que lo hagas- seguí la línea de su mandíbula con mi dedo mientras jugaba con el pelo de su nuca y escuché que volvía a ronronear y reí bajito-. Me relaja- le confesé.

-¿Sí?- preguntó sorprendido y divertido.

-Sí, es tranquilizador, además me demuestra que te gusta lo que te hago- me sonrojé.

-Me encanta- me dijo al oído y me besó. Después de unos minutos de intensos besos empezó a entrarme sueño, así que tuve que separarme para bostezar.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

-No, perdoname a mí. Es muy tarde, y hoy a sido un día muy largo con mucha actividad.

Me levanté de su regazo y cuando rodeé la cama Edward ya estaba tumbado.

-¿Tienes prisa?- pregunté divertida.

-No- rió y me tumbé a su lado. Iba a echar la sábana pero se lo impedí.

-Si me tapas me dará un golpe de calor- le dije-. Hace mucho calor- me soplé la frete y el flequillo se me voló.

-Tienes razón, es la costumbre- dijo-. Ven- abrió los brazos y me apretó contra él para mantenerme fresquita.

-Gracias- le di un besito en el pecho y volví a bostezar.

-Buenas noches- me dio un beso en la frente y empezó a tararear mi nana.

Poco después caí dormida.

**Hola! Bueno, sé que este capítulo está un poco de paso, pero quería que también apareciese la madre antes de la boda.**

**Las que hayáis leído el libro de eclipse os habréis dado cuenta que la charla de Reneé y Bella es parecida a la que sale en el libro, por no decir que es la misma. Quería añadir la charla pero para que no quedara exactamente igual los diálogos e ido cambiado las palabras, pero con el mismo resultado.**

**Gracias a todas las que me seguís, me agregáis a favoritos, leéis mi historia y me comentáis siempre. Me encantan vuestros reviews, enserio n.n **

**(Maleja Twihard): puede que los problemas no hubieran acabado como creíamos...**

**(NiCullenRoBri): me alegra muchísmo que te guste mi historia y muchas gracias por las recomendaciones n.n Y tranquila, la relación de nuestros protagonístas está a salvo. Como te habrás dado cuenta he empezado a leer tu historia y está interesante, así que espero poder seguir leyendo pronto =)**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis =S**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
